Of Flowers And Blood
by Syroc
Summary: ... I used to be a really stupid kid.
1. Begining Of A New Begining

A\N: Yes, its finally here. A sequel to "Plea From The Darkness", but not the one I hinted at in the epilogue. That, is yet ANOTHER sequel. *Dodges multiple pointy objects*  
  
Also, if you haven't read "Plea From The Darkness", then you will understand VERY little of what's happening here.  
  
  
  
Chapter I: Beginning of a new beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aeris Smiled.  
  
Yes, she was very much still dead, but her memory lingered, and therefore so did a part of her soul. This was the part that Yuffie had met three months ago, while on her quest to save Vincent, who had been killed by the fierce remains of an ancient demon. This was the part that would aid Cloud in his new adventure, one that would surely take him across the world.  
  
Yes, Aeris smiled with her spectral lips.  
  
THIS would be a fun adventure. And no-one would need to get stabbed this time...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud flopped down wearily on the couch in living room, as he always did after keeping an eye on a very drunk Cid and Barret. They had tried everything that could possibly enter the mind of a drunken man, including trying to create world peace. Cloud had just stopped them as they went to the phone, to call up lord Godo, Red XIII and Reeve to make a meeting. Red and Reeve would laugh, but Godo would be pissed at them.  
  
Cloud and the others hadn't heard from Vincent or Yuffie since the incident at the mansion, and Jarred had disappeared from the world's eye after the incident as well. Everyone suspected he was off somewhere causing havoc, but since no-one had complained about any black-skinned people blowing things up left and right, so they could only hope he was scheming some evil plot.  
  
Seph X had also disappeared, which was weird considering he had grown somewhat attached to his followers, Jarred, and the AVALANCHE. There was much speculation as to where he could have gone, but they agreed he was probably just restoring himself. He had become very battle worn from his fights with mechanic demons.  
  
It had been a month since the incident with Mech-Head and his hoard of mechanic soldiers, and everyone was eager to forget the demons cruel time upon this plane of existence. No-one really had enjoyed having to fight again, especially against Mech-Head.  
  
Cloud sighed. Things always get worse after the job gets done, as his recent adventure had proven. He was glad it was all over. He could sleep again without wondering if the building he was sleeping in was going to be destroyed by a rampaging demon.  
  
The LoS riders had become the private guards of Reeve, alongside the Turks. Together, they made a force to be reckoned with. Things went at a very slow pace since then, something Cloud was infinitely appreciative of.  
  
But, unfortunately, the hero has no rest, as he is about to find out to his great dismay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred Rath liked sun bathing. It gave him a nice, warm feeling all over. Best of all, he couldn't suffer from a sun-burn, so he let his days go on and on, listening to the sounds of the ocean, and working on his non- existent tan.  
  
Jarred Rath liked his islands. They were a nice, small group of islands that had formerly belonged to Wutai, but Jarred had reasoned (With a VERY mean look on his face) that they would be better off in his hands. I mean, why wouldn't anybody trust him with a few random islands?  
  
Most of all, Jarred liked blowing up boats that tried to get on his island. It was his version of fishing. He waited by the shore, waiting for an eager group of tourists to be enticed by the idea of going to the Nation Of Half- Breeds. (That's what he called his islands.) Of course, he gave them fair warning. After that the boat became fireworks. And for those that DID manage to get onto his island, there was a nice little sign on each island with the words 'please write your name here and I'll hunt you down and kill you.'  
  
There was a surprising amount of people who wrote their name. Of course, Jarred merely put and x over their names to make it look like he had killed them.  
  
Today, he was sun bathing, with his black skin glistening darkly in the morning sun. It was an easy life he led, far away from humans and their questioning glances, fearful glares, hateful looks. Sometimes he wondered if they were truly a race worth keeping. Could the planet have been drunk out of its mind when it decided to keep them? Naw. Maybe it was just plain stupid. . .  
  
Oh well. Back to sun-bathing.  
  
Slowly, his attention was taken in by the sound of sobbing. His keen hearing soon located the sound. He leapt to his feet, hastily pulling clothes on. (No mere human would have the pleasure of seeing him half- nude!) He rounded the bound of the silky beach in search of the intruder.  
  
After a moment he saw what was crying. A small child, looking lost and forlorn, on her knees crying. Thin rags covered the child's body, which must have been scorching her skin by now in this heat.  
  
"What are you doing here, child?" He asked with pure sympathy. He couldn't bear to see a child in need, not after the scars that had been left on his past. No child deserved to weep.  
  
The crying stopped. The child's head slowly, and Jared got a good glance at the child's face.  
  
And he gasped.  
  
The child's skin was dark grey, like his, with red eyes!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The northlands are a harsh place. Even more so if you happen to be a machine with a nasty scar running down your face. You run the constant risk of freezing to death. But if you're a machine, you also run the risk getting water inside your circuitry and malfunctioning your way into a terrible death. These were the hazards of Seph X, the only mechanic Sephiroth clone on the face of the world.  
  
His black eyes peered through the thick cloak at the white mass that was the snowstorm around.  
  
"I hate snow." He muttered. "Why didn't I learn my lesson in Midgar, Eh?"  
  
He plodded on, back to cave near Gaea's peak.  
  
"Who's idea was it to move up here anyway? I'll be damned if *I* made such a foolish decision. I bet it was Cloud, that sneaky bastard. Trying to off me. He's paranoid, I swear."  
  
During his long, long, LONG time of being alone, he had begun to miss his living friends. But, being a Sephiroth clone he couldn't allow himself to admit that. Altogether he searched frantically for a reason to return, and greet his friends. It was funny, really. Machines didn't feel, but he wished he could be with the others.  
  
He wondered why. This was definitely a question worth pondering.  
  
Oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent Valentine was, among other things, terribly afraid. He had survived mental fights with demons, been raised form the dead, suffered extreme pain, but he had never, EVER, seen a woman six months along the way with his twins. It was a sobering thought, which made him shiver all over, even to the tips of his black wings. Scary things happened when his wife, Yuffie Valentine, summoned him. Scary things indeed. He could hardly wait until those two little hellions inside her got out, so he would have the woman he fell in love with back, not this scary woman who had replaced her.  
  
"Vinnie!" Yuffie called from their room. 'Vinnie' in question shivered.  
  
"Coming dear!" He replied sweetly, for his manners would allow him nothing else. (Although he wished they would all just curl up and die!)  
  
He reluctantly waked up the mansions massive staircase and into their room, to see Yuffie waiting behind the door, lying in wait to scare him.  
  
And scare him she did. Vincent fell the fell in his hasty retreat from the room. Yuffie cackled evilly.  
  
"Oh, Vinny! If I didn't know better I'd say you're terrified of me." She said sweetly.  
  
Vincent pushed himself up.  
  
"Who said I wasn't?" He countered.  
  
Yuffie grabbed a pillow and whopped him soundly over the head.  
  
"That's what you get for snide remarks like that!"  
  
Vincent retreated from the room.  
  
"Vinny! Come back!"  
  
Vincent did come back, and was whopped on the head again.  
  
"Don't leave me again!" She pouted.  
  
Vincent smiled his dazzling smile. "I wouldn't dream of it, dear."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, Its short, but who care, really? Its here atleast! 


	2. And It Begins

A/N: Also, if you want to know more about Jarred's past, then I HAVE made a story out of that. It called 'Jarred Rath: International man of destruction'. Very nasty. At the moment I've pretty muchly left it to fend for itself, though. . .  
  
Chapter II: And It Begins. . .  
  
  
  
Aeris was moving from the temple of ancients. She moved as fast as a ghost could, which was pretty fast, to Gaea's peak. There, she would someone who could help her reach Cloud. Someone who would DEFINITELY not appreciate the sight of her.  
  
Zann Talrath Kahn.  
  
She was positive the demon would try to kill her on sight, but the dead can't be killed, can they? Aeris continued on fearlessly. Past the glittering snowfields her and the mountains her sprit soared. In the distance the crater known as Gaea's peak could be seen, throwing its shadow across the land.  
  
Inside the crater the mists of the lifestream no longer swirled around, because the land had finished healing itself here. The healing process was now taking place deeper inside the planet, where cloud and the others had fought the final battle. Traces of JENOVA still lingered there. But now, there was something else that had taken residence at the crater.  
  
Kahn.  
  
Aeris required something of the demon, and she somewhat sure she could convince the demon to help.  
  
If not, then she could pay Cloud a little visit, and hope that he wouldn't suffer a heart attack.  
  
Things were a little more discreet this way though. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud in question was still recovering from Barret and Cid's visit. The neighbour's had actually peeped in through the window to see what was happening that night. He had spent all morning picking up the trash and trying to repair as much as he could. But, unfortunately, Cid had come across a gun Vincent had left in his room before moving into the mansion with Yuffie. At that point things got ugly.  
  
After confiscating the weapon, and denying the pair any more booze, Cid and Barret found that there was little more to do than parade their drunken- ness around Kalm, much to EVERYONES dismay.  
  
Twelve hours and many, many complaints later the two were looked up in a room, where they eventually passed out.  
  
Just when things were starting to calm down, RENO walked into the bar, followed by the remaining Turks, Reeve, and the LoS riders. It was a commonly known fact that when Reno arrives with a large sum of people following, there's bound to be trouble of some sort.  
  
Cloud was NOT fealing up to social activities, but Reeve and the Turks were at the bar downstairs. The riders didn't talk much, and kept pretty muchly to themselves. Tifa had warned him that he had to sleep sometime, and now wasn't it. Cursing alcohol for all he was worth, he pushed himself off the bed he been so inclined to crawl into before, and walked down stairs, to be greeted by the sight of Reeve and Tifa calmly discussing something, while the LoS riders barred the path to the bar from the Turks. Reno was giving them a pleading look, promising them half of their plunder. There was a shaking of heads among the riders, who were STILL cloaked and shrouded since joining with Reeve. It began to look like Reno would give up, when he suddenly whipped out his electric rod and lashed out at the nearest of the riders. This was greeted by resounding yells of anger from the riders, who eagerly broke out as many weapons as they had hands.  
  
Cloud sighed, and forced himself boldly into the fray.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred stared in disbelief at the child in front of him. Her dark grey skin glistened slightly in the tropical sunlight of southern Wutai, which contrasted greatly with her shining silver hair. Her rags swayed in the wind, as the child looked up with a similar look of disbelief on her face. Her dark red eyes began to water somewhat.  
  
Jarred guessed that the child was around five, but his opinion wasn't exactly the greatest when it came down to children. Give him an army, however, and he could tell you exactly how long it would take to get done having some serious fun with it. But mass destruction and children weren't exactly the same thing, after all.  
  
The small child jumped up at him, and wrapped her small arms around his neck. Jarred tumbled back in surprise, lacking experience with anybody who's first reaction WASN'T to try and kill him.  
  
"Daddy!" The small child sobbed into him, in what sounded to be a happy tone.  
  
Jarred floundered a bit, waving his arms around and trying to wriggle away somehow, but after a while of the child's reluctance to release him, he submitted and calmed down. After a while, he wrapped his own arms around the small child, comforting her.  
  
"Yes, child. I am here."  
  
The small child sobbed again, and buried herself deeper into Jarred's chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seph X stood outside his cabin, which lay on top a cliff not too far away from the snow village. It stood independently in the horizon, adamantly piercing the evening sky. Beyond the house, Seph X saw famous snow fields spanning outwards, and the great seas beyond. The sun blazed hotly against the waters and snow, creating a myriad of red lights. The steely body of Seph X glowed slightly under the thick cloak he wore to protect himself from the snow.  
  
He opened the door to his cabin, and was greeted by the comforting light from some embers of a dying fire which he had made earlier that day. The single roomed house was simple, not unnecessarily adorned too much. On a table that was leaned against the wall, however, there was a forest of pictures of Seph X and his friends. He hadn't really noticed it yet, but there wasn't a single picture of Jarred among the forest. Somehow the enigmatical man had managed to elude Yuffie and her crusade of picture- taking. It was almost as if he took care not to be around the others for too long, except for Vincent.  
  
Vincent and Seph X had always been able to find the dark skinned man whenever they wanted too. Other times, he was just THERE. Or blowing things up. Random chaos was one of his trademark characteristics.  
  
Seph X, however, was not in the mood to reminisce about his mysterious follower. In fact, he wished he had just stayed down in those sewers, and never met any of the AVALANCHE, or Jarred. It was a pain missing them, and Seph X didn't like to admit that he had grown attached to anyone. It simply wasn't like him.  
  
Light spilled in through the sole window that faced to the south, to the snowfields.  
  
The cabin had been in a disastrous condition when he had first arrived, with nearly every piece of furniture burned down to ashes. The only thing that remained was a small, silver dagger, and a picture of a small child, held in place against the wall by the dagger. Seph X had been forced to buy new furniture, which consisted of a couch, table and chair, and bring them all up to his cabin. It had been a long affair, and he had only recently been accomplished.  
  
He threw the thick cloak away, dropped the Masamune and flopped own on the couch. He wasn't really tired, he was just imitating Sephiroth's if had been alive and without JENOVA.  
  
He sighed, and stared outwards through the window.  
  
He saw a young girl fly over his house. She was wearing a pink dress, and had long, flowing hair which billowed wildly as she flew. She had a radiant smile fixed upon her face, and it looked for the life of her that nothing in the world could get her down.  
  
Strangely, he felt as if he SHOULD have known her.  
  
This gave him a headache.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zann Talrath Kahn, for the greater amount of time, liked to be alone. He couldn't stand interruptions, and seldom welcomed ANY company. Unless, of course, they showed proper respect for someone of his age and station. He was a demon lord, and demanded respect from anyone of ANY race. No exception, even from the lowest form of life. If he got sick from ANYTHING, he considered it a personal insult to his inability to fight bacterial sized enemies. He had reacted exceedingly badly to the Cetra declaration of war. The palace wasn't the same after. Indeed, it wasn't even there anymore.  
  
Today, he sensed something he was VERY unpleased to acknowledge. The nerve! A Cetra, coming to HIM, of all people, to ask for help! And her race annihilated his people to the brink of near extinction! It was unthinkable! Monstrous!  
  
And yet, she came, the little, trusting Cetra.  
  
Maybe he could have some fun with her? Stalk her a little? And then finish her off with a quick blow.  
  
Kahn frowned.  
  
No. The Cetra HAD to know what she was getting herself into, or why should she come ignorantly to him? No, he for a fact that the Valentines mate, Yuffie, had met the spirit of the Cetra, and the spirit had spoken lively of Kahn revival. It was sobering thought.  
  
In the distance, he saw the tell tale pink dot in the sky with his keen, demonic eyes. He bit back the eon-long hatred he bore for the race that had devastated his race long ago. He would listen to what the Cetra wanted, and then tell it to go away. He would have as little as possible to do with a Cetra.  
  
They were hardly ever sincerely respectful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cha, I know its long time since I bothered updating any of my ff7 fics, but they really haven't interested that much. Luckily, Charles Xavior (A GREAT writer in my opinion) managed to rekindle my desire to write this story with a single review! THANK YOU! 


	3. Sir Cloud Of Kalm?

Chapter III: Sir Cloud Of Kalm?  
  
  
  
"You wanna WHAT me?" Cloud exclaimed with disbelief stamped on his head.  
  
Reeve gave him a pleading glance.  
  
"You make it sound perverse, Cloud. The people of Midgar want AVANLANCHE to be knighted, as thanks for protecting their city. *I* think it's a good idea. It'll open the doors to trade for Midgar in many places. People still haven't shrugged off the evil memory of the ShinRa. Off course, if you don't want to come, that's fine. Seph X and Red aren't coming as well, but they had good reason. Seph X can't be found, and Red XIII is immersed in deep research. Even JARRED'S coming, Cloud."  
  
Cloud was having trouble dealing with the idea of having a title. It really didn't rub him the right way. Sir Cloud? It simply didn't sound right.  
  
"I'll be there, its just the whole knight business that gets to me." He said carefully, trying not to offend his friend.  
  
Reeve smiled.  
  
"Cloud, the name is pretty much what the rank represents. Knights are just mercenaries with an army or two playing in the backyard. I explained it to Jarred and he jumped at the idea."  
  
Cloud was steadily losing resolve. It really didn't matter to him, and it looked like Reeve really wanted him to accept.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it." He conceded. Suddenly a thought struck him. "You know where Jarred is?!" He exclaimed, suddenly very eager to talk. When it came to people with powers like Jarred's, you tended to be very self-conscious of their presence. Jarred's presence in Midgar might rub more than one person the wrong way. The young Half Breed had caused some serious damage to the city , and there was bound to be someone who wanted him dead, or at the least brutally maimed.  
  
Reeve was halfway towards the bar when Cloud asked.  
  
"Cloud, that's a stupid question. OF COURSE I know where he is. I have the strangest tendency to keep a track of potential evil people, and Jarred plops himself neatly on evil person number one.  
  
Cloud laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you got a point there. Hey, you don't drink!" Cloud exclaimed as Reeve received a mug of beer from Reno.  
  
"Even I need to kill off a few brain cells once and a while. Its good hunting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nox Seran was having fun. Of course, when you're insane beyond reasonable belief everything seems a little funnier than usual. Especially when you also have the magical capacity to point at something and have it turn into a Chocobo with a paper party hat tied onto its head. They often appeared with a confused and somewhat frightened look on their faces. Or beaks. Or whatever it was that chocobos had.  
  
He slithered along, on his snake-like lower body. He carried his trademark hammer, hugely oversized for someone of his size. The end of the hammer was roughly about the size of Nox Seran's chest. He let loose a wicked cackle, and began sifting through random events in history. It wasn't greatly known, but Nox Seran was one of the greatest historians of his age. Now he was just insane, with the oddest habit of laughing at what he had once treasured. It was great fun for someone who had an indeterminable life span.  
  
Now, he watched an event that he loved to see. The declaration of war against Wutai. The mist around him swirled, and slowly forms started to take place. Nox Seran found himself standing (Or whatever snake-like demon thingee's did) in an office. It was massive, enough room for Nox Seran to have some serious fun in. Not like the demon realm, however. That was boring.  
  
In that office, a desk stood imperiously near the edge of the room, backed by a wall of windows. An disgustingly obese man sat behind it, smoking a cigar. This was president Shin Ra, he knew. After having watched the human for so long Nox Seran could officially say that he respected the humans a little more every time he saw the president in action. For such a fat man he could do an unhealthy amount of damage. Nearby him stood three men in blue suits.  
  
From the stairs below, a woman emerged, holding with her a stack of papers. Nox seran whipped out a pair of hand puppets from behind his back, and slipped them over his hands. They bore an uncanny resemblance for the woman and the fat person behind the desk.  
  
"Sir," The hand puppet's head flapped up and down Nox Seran imitated the conversation. "The Royalty of Wutai has once again denied us the right to build a reactor."  
  
The obese man stood up.  
  
"Well, send over a few more spies." Flap, flap, flap. It was the other puppet's turn to mock their similarity. Nox Seran laughed madly.  
  
"Sir, they've been killed." The little puppet jumped up and down. "The emperor there found out about our plans." Flapety flap flap.  
  
Nox Seran dropped his puppets abruptly, and slithered up to the fat man behind the desk. Once again, he reached behind his back and produced an object. It was a suspiciously small, cylinder with a golden band across the middle. Nox Seran lowered his head to its level, and slowly put his other hand on the other end. He pulled the top end of the cylinder off, to reveal a crimson spire. Nox Seran grinned cruelly as he rushed to apply what appeared to be lipstick. He covered the presidents face with the red substance, and then retreated to survey his work. The president now looked like a clown with an ego.  
  
"Well then, we'll have to do something else. Send the turks."  
  
This was the moment. It was actually a few months later that the war had been officially declared, but Nox Seran had read between the lines long before and found out the truth. War was on the presidents mind long before it broke out.  
  
The female human smiled.  
  
"Yes Sir. Is there anything else you would like?"  
  
The president scratched his chin.  
  
"no, not really just send in-"  
  
"NOX SERAN."  
  
The insane demon shuddered internally at the Shadowlord's summonings. Even the bravest got a bit scared of the entity that had been living long since the first demon had even died. Nox Seran held no illusions as to what role he played for the Shadowlord, nor did the rest of the council. They were the playthings of the Shadowlord. The Shadowlord decided who lives and dies among demons. This is the way it has always been, and always be. The planet had no hold on the Shadowlord's children.  
  
"SOMETHING IS HAPPENING IN THE REALM OF THE LIVING. YOUR PRESENCE IS NEEDED BY THE COUNCIL."  
  
Nox Seran shuddered once again, but obediently set off towards the Shadowlord.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The child Jarred had found was very energetic, and wasn't at all lacking in the magical department. He had watched with great pleasure as she summoned the globes of power with ease. He would have great pleasure teaching her further in the magical arts. Jarred laid before her the food he had originally planned to eat for lunch. His own stomach rumbled, but he gladly offered his food to please the child. Small sacrifice.  
  
Jarred lay on the beach once again, absorbing the suns warm rays. He loved basking in the sun.  
  
"Daaaaaaddyyyyyy!!!!" The child called out, and Jarred nearly leapt to his feet, if the child hadn't already jumped on his chest and clung to it tightly. The half Breed was beginning to get a bit fed up with the whole kiddie business.  
  
"Yes child, what is it?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"Where's mommy?" The little girl asked.  
  
~Oh crap. I hate kids.~  
  
"Uhm, she's gone for a bit. But don't worry, we'll find her again." He said reassuringly.  
  
~Shit, I'm gonna have to ask Reeve about his one. Maybe Vincent. They both seem to have good choice in women. Even the master would do right now. . .~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Vincent had first read the letter, Vincent had been resolved to decline. When Yuffie, stole it from him, however, she insisted that they went. That was how he found himself on the rod to Rocket Town, on his way to Cid's house for a ride to Midgar. She saw the possibilities of the Materia heists when her husband was a knight, and could lord it over people left and right. Vincent, however, didn't really like the idea.  
  
He flew through the air, beating his black wings. The wind howled around him, and he seriously wished he had stayed on the ground instead of taking to the air. It was REALLY cold up here, even in the winter.  
  
Below he could see the mountains, and a few monsters here and there, fighting amongst themselves.  
  
Another gust of wind rolled by, and Vincent uttered a particular curse he had heard Cid use. At the time he had first laughed. It started out with the words 'crack crusading' and ended in a whole manner of curses. Which curses didn't really matter, as Cid pointed out so many times.  
  
I the distance he could see the tell-tale rocket supports, grasping into the air like claws.  
  
~How on EARTH did I get myself into this mess?~ Vincent pondered as he began to loose altitude.  
  
For better or worse, he was going to Midgar once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kahn did his level best to look impressive. The pink dot on the horizon kept on getting stronger, and the demon was getting slightly afraid. He didn't know what to say! Exactly HOW would insult this bold Cetra?  
  
The ancient demon Had watched with some sympathy as Aeris was killed. Indeed, the entire Council had. No one really liked JENOVA. She was whiney, conniving, and completely and utterly in the dark in the finer arts of war. It was simply unfair that she had even gotten CLOSE to the omnipotence she had sought. If Kahn had had his way he would have found some way to make Cloud and the others to work for HIM, and not against. It was a self destroying plan that JENOVA had concocted.  
  
Now Aeris landed on the ground, and straightened out the wrinkles in her spectral dress.  
  
"Oh, get on with it. You're dead anyway." Kahn snapped, flapping his wings impatiently. Suddenly, he realised that he had inadvertently invited her make her request.. He cursed mentally.  
  
The Cetra girl smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Nice to see you too, o great demonlord." She bowed politely.  
  
Kahn frowned.  
  
"Sarcasm gets you nowhere, living corpse."  
  
Aeris smiled once again.  
  
"But I mean it. And that's a self contradicting insult, you know. I can't be a corpse if I'm not dead."  
  
"What do you want?" Kahn demanded, once again flapping his wings impatiently.  
  
"You know what I want, demon king."  
  
Kahn frowned.  
  
"I was killed before I officially got that title, you know." He shook his head. "Oh well."  
  
Aeris approached him, regarding him with that sweet smile of hers.  
  
"Well?."  
  
AKhn laughed.  
  
"Do you really need to ask? The answer is. . . let me think for a moment." He put a clawed hand on his chin, and looked upwards in mock deep thought. "Hmm. . . Oh, I know! The answer is; no, no, aaaaaaaand. . . No."  
  
Aeris looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"Pleeeeaaaase? I'll repay you! I swear!"  
  
Kahn sat down on a rock, and rested his head on his clawed hands.  
  
"What can you possibly do for me?"  
  
"Well, what do you want?" She asked.  
  
Kahn cursed internally once again.  
  
"I want. . ." He seriously put some thought into this. That much could be said. "I don't suppose you could give me someone to kill?"  
  
Aeris shook her head.  
  
"DAMN!" Kahn cursed. "hmm. . ." The demon caught a glimpse of that helpless, pleading look of Aeris's once again, and he felt his prejudice of his eon old enemies melt away. "FINE!" He conceded. "Just make sure Vincent comes here. I want to talk to him again."  
  
Aeris brightened up.  
  
"You'll help?"  
  
Kahn sighed.  
  
"Don't make it any more painful than it already is. When this is all done I want you to stay away from me for a very long time." He muttered miserably. 


	4. Demons, Half Breeds, And That Cursed Cet...

Chapter III: Demons, Half Breeds, And That Cursed Cetra (Sigh)  
  
  
  
  
  
Nox Seran sat idly by, only halfway listening to what the Shadowlord and the council were saying. The half he was listening to was the Shadowlord, not The Council. The Council seemed to grow a bit muddled after the random epoch or two. Nox Seran was gazing into a crystal ball, which he had magically produced from behind his back. Inside, he could see his favourite person of present time, getting into no good.  
  
"YEAH, BEAT HIM WITH A STICK!" The insane snake demon shouted suddenly, shocking the rest of The Council, and earning himself a cold glance from the shadowlord.  
  
"Nox Seran," The Shadowlord rebuked loudly. "You will NOT watch the events of the living while there are more important things at hand."  
  
Nox Seran gave a pleading look in the shadowlords general direction.  
  
"But its Jarred Rath, my lord! He's got a kid with him!" He exclaimed.  
  
This set the rest of The Council into excited chatter. They all gathered around Nox Seran's crystal ball, looking at the spectacle Jarred was making, commenting on his actions.  
  
"Oooh, There it is! He DOES have a kid with him! And she's a Half Breed as well!"  
  
"What's he gonna do with that pencil? Oooooh, why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"BEAT HIM! BEAT HIM!"  
  
The Shadowlord endured this for a moment or two, and then bellowed out his anger.  
  
"BACK TO YOUR SPOTS, YOU FOOLISH DEMONS!"  
  
The Council responded immediately, and Nox Seran sadly dropped the crystal ball, and watched as it shattered into thousand of small fragment.  
  
"Good," The Shadowlord said, still casting a disapproving glance at Nox Seran. "Now, lets get back to the matter at hand. Kahn has agreed to help the Cetra girl to regain her life, and I must admit that his decision isn't that misguided. JENOVA doesn't deserve a single kill count, even if it was a cursed Cetra. Now, I propose to hold a vote on our action. All those for stopping the revival, say yea."  
  
Four members of the Council raised their hands and said 'yea', while Nox Seran and two other remained silent.  
  
"Now, will all the members against please say yea."  
  
At this, the remaining two members raised their hands in affirmation, but Nox Seran was apparently preoccupied with something else. The Shadowlord glared at the snake Demon.  
  
"What do you stand for, Nox Seran?" The shadowlord asked patiently. Suddenly something came to his attention. "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE HAND PUPPETS?!" The Shadowlord shouted.  
  
Nox Seran dropped his hand puppets, and snapped to attention.  
  
"Uhm, what hand puppets?" He asked innocently.  
  
"That's it, Lesser Lord Nox Seran! You have mocked The Council for the last time! YOU, by yourself, will stop the revival of the Cetra girl! And keep the casualty to a minimum!"  
  
Nox Seran twisted around, turning his head upside down.  
  
"But that wouldn't be fair." He said insanely. "Or any fun for me."  
  
The Shadowlord sneered, and flicked his hand. Nox Serna vanished suddenly, having been transported to the realm of the living.  
  
"He's going to have lots of fun. He's not going to want to come back by the end of this." The Shadowlord cast a guilty look at the Council, and whipped out a crystal ball. "Who wants to see what Jarred's up to this time?" He asked, chuckling softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nox Seran was plopped down unceremoniously on a mountain peak, overlooking southern coral. It took a moment for the demon to loosen his coils, but when he did he began cursing. The living world wasn't very fun if he couldn't enjoy some wholesome slaughter now and then. Oh well, atleast he would have fun hunting down that Cetra girl, and then reprimanding Kahn for his disgraceful behaviour.  
  
"Stupid Shadowlord!" Nox Seran hissed before slithering on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred in question, was clothe 'shopping' in Junon. He needed some nice clothes for the knighting, and Junon was on his way.  
  
Reeve's boat had picked him up from the isles that made up his own personal country, and brought him to Gonaga. From that point Jarred and his companion had travelled to Costa del Sol, stopping at Golden Saucer for an indefinite amount of time. They spent most of their time carousing, and visited the battle centre once or twice, so that Jarred could elaborate on the child's rudimental magical abilities. He had to admit; the child had extreme potential, and at the height of her power would easily surpass him. After the two had finished having fun they continues on to Costa Del Sol. From there, they took another boat to Junon  
  
Now, he was out 'shopping' for suitable clothes for the knighting ceremony.  
  
Of course, with Jarred nothing is hardly the same to normal standards. Jarred's idea of shopping was grabbing everything he could grab, and beat anyone who got in his way into submission with anything handy. It had first come to his attention to do so when he tried to pay for a shirt without any money. After thoroughly denying to give up the shirt, he had been chased outside, leaving a few unconscious security guards behind. It had been great fun, and the young Half Breed solemnly vowed never to pay for anything ever again.  
  
Now, he was running through some shop called 'suits', with the little girl on his shoulder, throwing shoes at anyone who tried stopping them. In his hand was a bag containing a suit for him, a pink dress for his little friend, several other things that they really didn't know was for. The girl flung another shoe at a group of guards. One particular person took a bit longer than the others to react to the little girl's missile, and was struck down by a tennis shoe.  
  
"Good shot!" Jarred complemented, and dashed out the open doors into the streets of Junon.  
  
The little girl beamed.  
  
The two continued down the street for moment, and then ducked into an alley to check out their haul.  
  
"Lesse here," Jarred murmured, rummaging through the bag. "Here's a dress for you. And here's my suit. "  
  
The two looked at their stolen attire, both with a look of certain distaste. Jarred addressed the little girl.  
  
"Do you wanna wear that?" He asked. She shook her head. "Good." And with that he tossed his suit over his shoulder. "C'mon, kid, lets go for another run!"  
  
"Yeah!" The girl shouted, and hopped onto Jarred's shoulder.  
  
"Erm, you have a name, right?"  
  
The child giggled.  
  
"Of course I do, daddy! It's Joan, remember?"  
  
Jarred laughed along with his adopted offspring.  
  
"Ah, yes! Joan, how could I forget!" He laughed, and set off in the direction of a store that looked like it might contain something of his style.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud sighed. A week until the ceremony. The hero groaned internally at casting aside his past of blissful fading fame. It had been so nice when he could walk across the street without being met by a crowd. The knighting would set all that off again.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Cid and Barret returned to their hometowns, each to get something or someone to bring to the ceremony.  
  
Tifa sat downstairs, attending the bar. Cloud would be helping her, but his considerate wife had set off a rumour that he was down in Junon escorting Jarred to Midgar. It was smoothly done, and everyone believed it, automatically reasoning that the Half Breed probably wasn't familiar with the territory. It was plausible, and Cloud's immediate absence supported it.  
  
Cloud smiled. Sometimes he was really glad to have Tifa around. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, watcha gonna do, oh great demon lord Kahn?" Aeris asked.  
  
Kahn scowled.  
  
"Don't get smart with me, Cetra. I might decide not to help after all."  
  
Aeris regarded the demon with those innocent eyes of hers.  
  
"Oh, you wouldn't do that! You wanna talk with Vincent too much!" She hugged Kahn.  
  
The demon lord immediately reacted, first by screaming out pitifully in shock, then by wriggling out of her grasp and becoming airborne.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU CURSED CETRA!" The demon raged.  
  
Aeris floated to the demon's level.  
  
"But that wouldn't be any fun for either of us, would it?" She said, poking Kahn in the shoulder. The demon hissed in response.  
  
"Don't touch me!" He commanded.  
  
Aeris poked him again.  
  
Kahn scowled.  
  
Poke poke.  
  
"Please stop?" The demon said, obviously trying his level best NOT to destroy anything that had the colour pink on it.  
  
Aeris smiled, and patted him on the head.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Kahn grumbled evil curses in demonic.  
  
"Kahn! You shouldn't say those type of words in front of a woman!"  
  
Kahn Grumbled some more.  
  
"I am NOT!" Aeris said indignantly. Suddenly she shot Kahn a piercing glance. "Oh, your slick. I never saw that coming until now. C'mon, tell me. What are you going to do to help me?"  
  
Kahn laid his clawed hands behind his head, and lay down against a rock.  
  
"Absolutely nothing for the moment." He said, closing his eyes.  
  
"What do yu mean 'nothing'?! Your supposed to be helping me!" Aeris demanded.  
  
Kahn snapped two clawed fingers behind his head, and muttered a few words.  
  
"Silence, Cetra. My spell is taking effect."  
  
Aeris put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What spell? You not even casting any signs, or saying anything! I don't know what you plan to do without Materia anyway."  
  
Kahn opened his eyes briefly.  
  
"Materia? Has your magic deteriorated so much as that you need Materia? Then you would no nothing of true magic." The demons eyes suddenly closed, and his body went limp.  
  
Aeris poked the still demon.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" A hissing voice said inside the flower girls head.  
  
Aeris spun around, trying to locate the source of the sound.  
  
"PLEASE, DON'T. I'VE LEFT MY PHYSICAL FORM IN SEARCH OF SOMETHING MORE APPROPRIATE. TECHNICALLY I'M STILL IMPRISONED HERE." The hissing voice said.  
  
"Uhm, are you in my head?" Aeris asked.  
  
"GOOD HEAVENS, WHAT WOULD I WANT TO BE IN THERE FOR? PROBABLY FILLED WITH GOODNESS AND LOVE AND SUCH FOUL THINGS."  
  
"Well, what ARE you going to do?" Aeris asked, looking around.  
  
Almost as if to answer her, a shadow passed over the flower girl. She slowly looked upwards, to see the biggest gathering of black dragons ever to exist.  
  
"THIS IS THE MAGIC OF THE DEMONS."  
  
The body of Kahn suddenly jolted forward, and the demon gasped for air. Aeris rushed to his side.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU BLASTED CETRA!" The demon shouted.  
  
Aeris put her hands on her hips once again.  
  
"I have a name, you know!"  
  
Kahn pushed himself to his feet, and flapped his massive wings experimentally.  
  
"I know, I just don't plan to use it. I'm not exactly obliged to be helping you. I just need something to do."  
  
"So what are you going to do about them?" Aeris asked, pointing upwards at the flock of dragons.  
  
Kahn followed her finger upward.  
  
"Oh, them."  
  
He pointed south, and bellowed something in the harsh tongue of demons. Immediately, three dragons set off south, bellowing and howling.  
  
"That's what."  
  
Aeris watched the spectacle, then turned her spectral eyes to the rest of the dragons.  
  
"Uhm, what are you going to do with those?" She asked.  
  
Kahn began doing intricate symbols with his hands, and mumbling the strange words of magic. Suddenly, he shot his hands skyward, and a pillar of fire went up, incinerating the flock of dragons.  
  
"They're no longer needed." The demon said coldly, ignoring the look of pure horror on Aeris's face. He put his claws behind his head, and began mumbling the words of control once again. It would take great control to do what he was planning to do. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent sighed out his relief when he saw Cid getting READY to go, but not quite gone yet. He was climbing the rope ladder to the Highwind, with Sheila behind him. Vincent eagerly called out to the old pilot.  
  
"Eh, you old coot!" He cried out, immediately taking to the air once again.  
  
Cid looked downwards, but couldn't see anyone there. He turned his gaze upwards, and saw Vincent rushing through the air, cape and black hair billowing out behind him, and nearly slipped down the ladder in surprise.  
  
"Vincent, I thought you'd be halfway to Midgar by now! What's holdin' ya up?" The old pilot asked as soon as he got his purchase on the ladder.  
  
Vincent flew right up to Cid, and grabbed a hold of the rope ladder.  
  
"Yuffie needs a ride. I don't think its safe to go intercontinental with two people. Could we tag a ride with you?" Vincent asked.  
  
Cid smiled well naturedly.  
  
"No prob, my winged friend. We'll be in Midgar in no-time, and then we get to make official asses of ourselves."  
  
Vincent patted Cid's shoulder with his claw.  
  
"I don't think so. When someone's willing to knight a terrorist organisation, then there's bound to be some sort of trap of some kind." Vincent said, and pushed off the rope ladder. He flapped his wings to keep elevated, and began his slow ascent.  
  
No matter how slow he went, or how well he paid attention, Vincent stood no chance of seeing the three black spots that streaked across the horizon, heading southward towards Midgar. 


	5. The Knighting approaches

A\N: Sorry this one took so long, I was trying to update my other fics, but found I like this one better. I'll write this one for while, then I'll write on the other one for a while, and so on.  
  
Also, I just noticed a frightening resemblance between the saiyans in DBZ and Jarred, so I might poke some fun at that later. Heh, Jarred with blonde hair, hehehe. . .  
  
Chapter V: The knighting approaches  
  
  
  
  
  
Nox Seran had made it to the coast, near Costa Del Sol. He could even see a few humans splashing around in the water. The snake demon resisted the terrible urge to terrify them with his insanity.  
  
The demon sighed, and slithered out onto the strangely still coastal waters. He muttered a few words in the tongue of demons, and found that the water no longer tried to pull him down. Quite the opposite. Nox Seran found himself that resembled land under a permanent quake spell. The demon struggled to stay upright, but without any feet he soon found that it was REALLY easy for a snake man to fall. The demon's head cracked painfully against the magically stable water.  
  
"I hate the real world." Nox Seran cursed, and pushed himself upwards again.  
  
Above him, he caught a quick glance at a group of dragons flying south. The demon immediately sensed Kahn's magic around them, and put extra effort to follow them.  
  
To follow them straight to Midgar.  
  
Until Nox Seran fell down once again.  
  
"How in the fieriest of hells do those blasted humans live in such a cursed place?!" Nox Seran shouted, and decided just to swim.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud donned the final piece of clothing that made up his formal attire. It was a smooth tuxedo, carefully selected from the local clothes shop in Kalm. For some odd reason, Tifa had insisted on braiding his hair into a single ponytail. It looked frighteningly awkward, but Tifa was pleased. Whenever the hero tried taking the braid out, she always stopped him just in time.  
  
"Uhm, when are we goings, Tiffs?" Cloud asked  
  
"When Jarred decides that its about time to get on with the system. We should have been in Midgar by now!" Tifa yelled from the bathroom, where she was hastily STILL putting the finishing touches into her dress. Even after an hour from the time Jarred was SUPPOSED to have come, she was still touching up. Sometimes Cloud really wondered what exactly she was doing in there. . .  
  
"Well, if he isn't here in fifteen minutes we're leaving without him. The Buggy is warmed up and the ceremony is about ready to start, so Reeve says. But I swear to the gods if I end up waiting an hour I'm gonna wring BOTH their necks, Jarred and Reeves!" Cloud said, and began walking downstairs.  
  
As if to defy his threats, there came a loud knock from the door downstairs. Soon after came the familiar voice of Jarred.  
  
"Hallooooooo?! Anybody hoooooommee?"  
  
Cloud suddenly bolted into action, and ran down the stairs.  
  
"'Bout time ya got here." He mumbled, and opened the door. There stood Jarred, with a huge grin plastered on his face, with something that didn't really resemble any formal attire Cloud had seen. It involved a shoulder pad with three spikes on it, a loose blue shirt and pants. Around his middle ran a blue belt, with his hand axe tucked behind him and his crystal dagger jammed through it in front. Cloud didn't quite see the little girl that was hiding behind Jarred, and staring at him with an amazed look on her face.  
  
"Hi!" Jarred said cheerfully, and offered Cloud a hand to shake.  
  
Cloud frowned.  
  
"You DO know we're going to a ceremony, right? Formal clothes?" He asked, looking Jarred up and down once more.  
  
Jarred grinned all the more.  
  
"I can claim racial significance if it helps. I'm technically entitled to that, aren't I? So I can wear whatever I like." He said, and took a step inside the house. Cloud suddenly became aware of the little girl hiding behind Jarred as she just about ran past him. Cloud raised an eyebrow.  
  
~Where'd he get one o' those?~ The hero wondered, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Feel free to sit down, both of you." He said, and plopped himself down on an armchair. Jarred and his shy little friend sat down on the couch.  
  
There was an awkward silence, and then Cloud hazarded a question.  
  
"Uhm, is she, erm, yours?"  
  
Jarred gave Cloud an inquisitive, completely unknowing look.  
  
"Mine? What do you mean by that?" The black skinned warrior asked, absent- mindedly running a hand through the young girl's hair.  
  
Cloud fidgeted.  
  
"Well, erm, its nothing. . ." He said, immediately breaking off. It was the look of pure questioning on Jarred's face that made Cloud retract his question. It looked like Jarred didn't even know the difference between boys and girls. . .  
  
"No, tell me!" Jarred said, with a grin widening on his face, like a child eagerly trying to find out a secret about one of his elder siblings.  
  
"It's nothing!" Cloud repeated, and swiftly tried to change the subject. "So, what's her name?" He asked, and flashed the little girl a smile. The child cringed, and tried to hide behind Jarred once again. Jarred merely set her down on his lap, and calmly began stroking her hair.  
  
"Go on, Joan, tell him your name." He said calmly, with a somewhat pleading look.  
  
The little girl forced a smile, hopped off Jarred's lap and curtsied.  
  
"Hi! I'm Joan." She said politely.  
  
Now that she was in full view, Cloud got a good look at what she was wearing. It similar to Jarred's attire, but without the shoulder pad and weapons, and her clothes were a light green.  
  
Cloud smiled kindly.  
  
"Hey, Joan!" He said cheerfully, like Jarred had before. "You want some candy?" Joan's attitude immediately changed as Cloud head over to the bar to find what he could for the child.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" Jarred said, immediately abandoning his spot, and eagerly swarmed to the bar. "I want candy!"  
  
Cloud grinned.  
  
"Aren't you a bit too old for this stuff?" He asked, handing Joan a small bowl filled with candy.  
  
Jarred glared at Cloud.  
  
"I can blow this place to pieces, y'know." He said menacingly.  
  
Cloud laughed at this.  
  
"You really need the sugar, don't you?" Cloud looked around for another bowl, and eventually came back without anything a few minutes later. "Sorry, no more."  
  
A horrified look spread across Jarred's face.  
  
"N,n,no more?" He asked, slumping forward.  
  
Cloud put a reassuring hand on Jarred's shoulder.  
  
"There'll probably be plenty at the party." Cloud said.  
  
Jarred moved so fast that Cloud found that he was reassuring air as Jarred leapt to get Tifa.  
  
"TIFA!" He yelled. "WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent sat in the cargo hold, along with Yuffie, who was suffering a combined effect of morning AND air sickness. Things were at the very least unpleasant.  
  
"Urrrrgh." Yuffie moaned. "I KNEW we should've taken chocobos."  
  
Vincent put a comforting claw on Yuffie's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, we'll be in Midgar soon. Besides, we couldn't have taken the Chocobos because it would be bad for the children." He reassured comfortingly.  
  
Yuffie frowned.  
  
"About that, you DO know your never going to touch me ever again, right? There's no way in hell your gonna get me in this condition again."  
  
Vincent almost waited for Chaos's remark, but remembered that the big ebony demon had long ago rejoined its kin.  
  
A mental image of Hate, Malice and Mech-Head came into his mind, and Vincent shuddered. It was a sobering thought to think that the trio of demons were still alive in the demon realm, silently waiting to be returned to the living realms. Vincent shuddered again. He would hate to see what would happen should The Council realize that they could out-vote the Shadowlord. Then again, demons aren't exactly famous for their mind staggering ability to cooperate. They would probably STILL be trying to find out whose fault it was that the demons had become extinct.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, Yuffie," Vincent said. "For both our sakes." He added silently to himself.  
  
Yuffie pushed herself upwards, valiantly trying to keep her breakfast down while at the same time fighting to stay up. It was only a matter of time before Vincent had to help her stand.  
  
"Now I know how you felt when you were drunk, minus the drunkenness." The ninja groaned, as they made they're way to the deck.  
  
Vincent pushed the door open, and was greeted immediately by Shera.  
  
"Hey there," The woman said, and smiled at the pair. "Not in the best of moods, hmm?"  
  
Yuffie moaned in response.  
  
Cid turned away from piloting the Highwind for a minute.  
  
"Eh, Get the )&/Q#¤ & off the deck if your sick! I don't wanna have to clean it up again because you found out it's a lot further to the bathroom than you first thought!" The old pilot ordered sternly.  
  
Yuffie reached into a pocket, and pulled out a yellow Materia stone. She reluctantly clutched it in her hand for a minute, then chucked it at Cid with great force.  
  
"O &%&(!!!" Cid cursed, rubbing his arm, where the stone had hit him. "Little "#%/#¤%¤#!"  
  
Yuffie grinned.  
  
"Tch tch, such lanuguge!" She scolded, and hid behind Vincent as it looked like Cid might throw the Materia stone back.  
  
Vincent cast a nervous look behind him.  
  
"Uhm, is that a loose chocobo out there in the cargo hold?" He said conversationally, and carefully began his retreat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seph X walked calmly through the snow village, with his thick cloak and hood draped carefully over him to prevent anyone from identifying him. The Masamune was strapped to his back, an inconvenient place should a battle occur, but necessary to avoid identification. Everyone knew about the Masamune, and their current wielder. People were still distrustful of Seph X, even after the fact became known that he had led many defensive excursions in Midgar. You really couldn't trust the mechanic clone of someone who tried to become a god at everyone else's expense. It was simply unthinkable.  
  
Seph X was in search of something a little less conspicuous than the Massamune, but the weapon store sold neither katanas nor long swords, which was really strange. Eventually he just bought a broadsword, thinking tat he might as well add it to his pathetically small list of weapon proficiencies.  
  
"Only in a backwards country like this." Seph X grumbled angrily, walking away angrily.  
  
The sword he had bought was, in a very literal sense, a VERY broad sword. It stood no hope whatsoever at fitting into a sheath, as it had many sticky- outy bits, which generally added to the damage it gave, but took a GIANT point away for its mobility. There was only two ways it could be carried, in his hands, or strapped to his back.  
  
Cloud's choice of weapons was indeed, VERY confusing. No, that was an overstatement, one that insulted all things that were confusing. It was a freakish choice of weapons.  
  
As Seph X passed the tavern, he caught a glance at something that made him pause.  
  
It was a newspaper stand.  
  
But that wasn't what made him stop. It was a particular picture that made him pause.  
  
It was a picture of all the AVALANCHE, himself and Jarred included, standing in front of the gates of Midgar. Behind them was the trademark pile of metal bodies of the siege, and the Turks and LoS riders. On a side picture was the fractured skull of Mech-Head on a spearhead. Above both were the words 'Knights Of Midgar' in bold letters, with what looked like a lengthily article about the excursions of each hero involved in the siege, except the people who didn't stay around long enough to be interviewed, which included Jarred, Seph X, Yuffie and Vincent.  
  
Seph X hastily reached into a pocket and bought a newspaper. His metallic eyes roamed across the paper with mechanic speed, and it was only a matter of minute before he had read through the entire thing.  
  
Everyone who played a significant role in the Midgar siege was to be knighted. Except, of course, Seph X himself.  
  
The machince angrily crumpled the paper, and set off in the opposite direction.  
  
Towards the south.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry the updates have been slow, but I DO have to do other things than write. AND I have other stories in progress than this one, so creativity is at an all time low.  
  
Uhm, I'd hate to sound whiney, but could someone draw a picture of Jarred of Seph X? Preferably Seph X. I can't draw him to save my life. Thanx! 


	6. Final Preperations

Chapter VI: Final Preperations  
Jarred was bouncing up and down in the buggy passenger seats, eager to reach Midgar. When it came down to sugar, Jarred really DID turn into a child, and was liable to wage holy war if he thought someone was going to take it away from him. The young man could barely contain himself, nor could Joan, who was bouncing in place along with Jarred.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Jarred asked, a hopeful look stamped clearly on his face.  
  
Cloud sighed. That must have been the fifteenth time Jarred had asked, and Cloud was beginning to wish he could shoot himself. Unfortunately, the immediate lack of anything to shoot himself with prevented him from doing so. For the moment he settled with biting his tongue.  
  
"No. Jarred. We. Are. Not. There. Yet." He said with extremely strained patience.  
  
Joan poked her head between the front seats, to look at Tifa and Cloud.  
  
"Your hoomans, right? Daddy said so." She said it sweetly, you might have mistaken her for asking why the sky was blue, not what your race was.  
  
Tifa turned and smiled at the little girl.  
  
"Of course we are, sweetie. What else would we be?" She answered, secretively tossing a questioning glance at Joans 'daddy'. Jarred nervously stopped bouncing around, and found the scenery outside suddenly very interesting.  
  
"Oh look, Joan, a herd of chocobos!" He said, and pulled Joan away. "Hey, look! A red one!" Jarred said distractingly.  
  
Joan immediately set about looking for an apparently non-existent red chocobo. Jarred wrapped an arm around her so that she couldn't squirm away in a hurry. He turned to smile good naturedly at Cloud and Tifa.  
  
Tifa had raised an eyebrow at Jarred, but Cloud was a little preoccupied with driving to make any signs of surprise.  
  
"I can't wait to get this over with." The hero murmured as the spire of the ShinRa headquarters came into sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nox Seran was tired. Very tired. This the shadowlord could see in his crystal ball.  
  
So would you if you tried to swim across an ocean after a few thousand years of nothingness.  
  
The snake demon now had land within sight, however, and spurred himself on. Surely a demon could span beyond physical distances!  
  
It became painfully clear that even a demon couldn't as the Nox Seran found that his will was forcing his limbs to work, but to no avail. He was too tired.  
  
Nox Seran began a slow, steady sink into the blue depths of the see. But then again, what would any self respecting demon be if he didn't know how to get out of just about every situation?  
  
Nox Seran hastily began casting a water breathing spell even as his head began to be enclosed by water. At the last incantation the demon lifted his hands and waited for his spell to take effect. To his great shock, there was a whole of nothing.  
  
He began a panicked ascent to the surface, trying frantically to reach the surface before his body realized that it WASN'T a fish, and rudely demanded some air.  
  
Of course, it wouldn't really fit into the Shadowlord's scheme of things if his warrior was drowned before he could fulfil his purpose, so he asked a special friend to help.  
  
"So, who's gonna take the pleasure of gloating over this when Nox Seran comes back?" The shadow lord asked, with a wry smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A massive hand closed around the struggling body of Nox Seran. The demons felt himself being pushed upwards in a frightening speed. As his head burst through the surface of the water, it became painfully clear that certain people were watching him. People he would prefer to be rotting in hell at the moment. Rotting, burning, and getting great big, scary implements of pain shoved into them.  
  
"LET GO OF ME YOU PAWN OF THE PLANET!" Nox Seran roared at the hand of WEAPON.  
  
Below him Nox Seran could barely see the massive eyes of WEAPON looking at him curiously through the murky depths of water.  
  
"YOU HEARD ME YOU STUPID BEAST! LET GO!" The demon ranted. It was just shameful to receive help from something that the Cetra had at one point rvered.  
  
WEAPON certainly did let go. Eventually. Where the letting go part comes in is where WEAPON threw Nox Seran in the general direction of Midgar.  
  
The snake demon began a rapid rate of cursing that would have made Cid ashamed of himself. Air rushed by as the demon was hurled cruelly through it. Once again, however, he was not without a 'spell'.  
  
He began mumbling in the tongue of demons, and an eerie glow surrounded him. As he finished the spell the glow increased, and Nox Seran felt his strength return. Now he could begin a spell for making the world below him to stop moving so fast.  
  
But first that big, metal airship would have to get out of the way.  
  
"Oh crap!" Nox Seran cursed, as it began to look like once again, he was going to be on the bad side of pain and suffering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent jumped at the great, resounding 'WHUMP' that echoed around the Highwind, followed shortly by what sounded like someone cursing most foully in a foreign language. Vincent assumed that Cid had done something VERY wrong, and was now making the fact perfectly clear.  
  
These thoughts were immediately dispelled as Cid himself ran out of the control room and into the hold, with a somewhat panicked look on his face.  
  
"What the #¤%& was that?!" He shouted, looking at the everywhere for some sign of damage.  
  
Vincent jumped to his feet, momentarily leaving Yuffie to moan and suffer for a minute.  
  
"What happened?" Vincent asked calmly, approaching Cid.  
  
The old pilot flashed Vincent an urgent look.  
  
"I think we hit something." He said quickly, and resumed inspecting the hold.  
  
Vincent regarded Cid with an odd look.  
  
"Hit something? Cid, we're not talking about a dog, are we? Because they tend to stay on the ground for some reason." Vincent remarked.  
  
Cid glared at Vincent.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny. Just for that you get to check the deck." Cid grumbled, and began climbing down a ladder that led to the engine room. Before Vincent could argue Cid was out of hearing range.  
  
Vincent went down by Yuffie, and rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna check outside, so just take it easy, 'kay?" He said softly.  
  
Yuffie nodded weakly, and pushed herself against a box. Vincent gave her a sympathetic glance and walked up the stairs that led to the deck.  
  
Just as he opened the door he was met by a lively stream of curses and swearing. But the strangest thing was that it was completely in demonic, so Vincent couldn't understand a word of it. The only way he could tell that the speaker was swearing was by the way each word was emphasized with special anger.  
  
"Hello?" Vincent called out, spreading his black wings.  
  
The cursing immediately stopped. Vincent leapt into the air, and flapped his wings quickly to gain altitude.  
  
"Who's up there?" Vincent demanded, putting his claw against the side of the Highwind for stability. HE KNEW he had heard that voice somewhere before, but sure from WHERE.  
  
"Valentine? Are you there, Valentine?" The voice asked, in a somewhat hopeful tone. Vincent once again knew he had heard that voice somewhere.  
  
"Who's up there?" He asked again, making his way further up.  
  
From a above him there was a sound like something slithering across thin steel, and soon a head poked over the top of the Highwind.  
  
"It IS the Valentine!" Whoever it was on top of the Highwind said happily, and eagerly reached down to grab Vincent.  
  
Vincent gave his hand to grab, and was pulled roughly upwards as the person dragged him on top of the Highwind.  
  
"Nox Seran?" He said in disbelief.  
  
The snake demon looked like he was going to burst from happiness.  
  
"Oooooh, the Valentine remembers me! Now we're going to have SO much fun!" The demon said manically, and laughed.  
  
Vincent found himself laughing with the demon, for some odd reason. Insane laughter had that effect on people, you just had to laugh along. Especially when the person laughing whips out a paper hat and ties it on his head.  
  
"What are YOU doing here Valentine? You have your OWN wings! You have no need for such atrocities!" Nox Seran said between giggles, and wrapped an arm around Vincent good naturedly.  
  
"Well, I have a certain wife who can't fly on her own, so I had to go along in this heap of metal to get to Midgar."  
  
Nox Seran cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Midgar? The big evil place? It has a NAME?" The demon said.  
  
Vincent shrugged.  
  
"Sure. But anyway, how did you get back here? I thought The Council had to stay in the demon realm for some reason."  
  
"Honor." Nox Seran added quickly.  
  
"Whatever." Vincent said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Nox Seran twisted around so that his torso was pointing skywards, and his head was upside down.  
  
"It's a long story, and I don't think I can tell you. But if your going to the big evil place, could you take me with you? Considering how I'm already here, that is."  
  
Vincent gave this some thought.  
  
"Hmm, well, I might have to do a fair amount of convincing, but when they see you as for the person you really are, and after they stop laughing, I'm sure they'll let you hitch a ride."  
  
Nox Seran smiled like a cat with a mouse.  
  
"I knew I could count on you, Valentine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seph X was trying to rent a boat, but was having some serious problems. For one, he didn't have nearly enough to rent one. Secondly, the people who were running the boat wanted to see exactly who they were dealing with.  
  
"What are you trying to hide, eh?" The captain demanded.  
  
Seph X shifted nervously.  
  
"Nothing. I'd just prefer to be anonymous until I get to Midgar."  
  
The captain regarded Seph X with obvious distrust.  
  
"You aren't one of those Sephiroth clones, out to get revenge against Strife, are you?"  
  
Something told him that things weren't working like they should.  
  
"No, I am not out for revenge." The mechanic clone assured.  
  
The captain looked him up and down.  
  
"Are you a clone."  
  
Seph X shrugged.  
  
"Define 'clone'." He said simply.  
  
"I KNEW IT" The captain shouted, and whipped out a gun from the inside of his jacket, and emptied its round in Seph X's chest. To a NORMAL machine, that might have hurt, but to Seph X, who was made completely out of Krotonite, it felt like someone poking him sharply on his chest.  
  
Seph X cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Wanna try that again?" He asked.  
  
Seph X decided it was high tide to let people know who he was, and to drop the facade. He HAD to get to Midgar somehow, and if it meant to scare the living daylights out of a couple of humans then it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. He slowly unbuttoned his cloak, allowing the cold air to blow across his steel body. Slowly, he allowed the wind to blow his cloak away.  
  
His steely body flared with the morning light, quite nearly blinding the captain into a hasty retreat. Seph X took a step backwards, so as to let his audience to get a good look at him without the risk of going blind.  
  
"As far as I can see it, there's two ways I can go about this. The easy one," Seph X produced a bag of gold pieces from his cloak which lay on the ground. "Or the hard one." Seph X reached behind his back, and wrapped his had around the handle of the Masamune. He slowly pulled it out of its sheath, with a long, satisfying hiss of steel scraping against steel. "You make the decision." Seph X raised the Masamune so that it touched the captain's chin.  
  
And an EASY decision it suddenly became.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kahn snapped his eyes open momentarily, just to make sure that the blasted Cetra wasn't touching him. It really was bothersome going in between spells like that, but he HAD to make a point of pushing the Cetra away. He had to make it perfectly clear that he was doing this out of boredom.  
  
Much to his satisfaction he saw the girl perched on a rock, looking skywards. It made him very happy to know that she was learning.  
  
But there was certainly something familiar about her stance on that rock that made him conjure up memories of his own old, dead comrades. He almost sympathised with the girl, forever doomed to watch but never touch. But then again, death was always the second edition of life when you thought about it. At least you got to check people out when they were taking a shower.  
  
The demon lord caught a glimpse of at what LOOKED like a tear, and hastily decided that this was something he shouldn't see. Along with many things, demons weren't renowned for mind boggling sympathy.  
  
Instead of merely pretending he hadn't seen anything, like MOST people would have done, Kahn rudely coughed. Aeris snapped to attention, instantly wiping the tears away.  
  
"Oh, Kahn. Checking up on me again?"  
  
Kahn cleared his throat, thoroughly ignoring what he had seen a few minutes before.  
  
"Yes. I must make sure that you're aware that I do NOT want someone clutching to me like a limpet, thank you very much."  
  
Aeris hopped off the rock, landing on the ground soundlessly. Kahn shuddered. You could call the Demon lord a stereotype, but he held a firm belief that death was more organised than this. Dead people should REMAIN dead. Except demons. It was alright for them to come back after death. It was pretty muchly expected. Kahn just found it creepy that the laws of physics could reach beyond the grave.  
  
"Hey, Kahn, do demons like you ever feel depressed?" Aeris asked.  
  
Kahn laughed.  
  
"Depressed? Sad? Cetra, you DO know who your speaking to, right? I'm a DEMON! I have no conscience. At some points I can even act AS one, but I don't have one myself. I rape, pillage, and slaughter until the day I died without regret. Hell, what fun would anything be if I started regretting it halfway? Only humans and Cetra were fool enough to become sad." Kahn laughed again.  
  
Aeris took a step towards the demon.  
  
"Don't you miss some people though? Anyone?"  
  
Kahn shuddered. The Cetra was making a little too many nasty questions about him for him to simply ignore.  
  
"What are you getting at? Did you look into my mind or something?" He asked suspiciously. When it came to Cetra he wouldn't discard ANY idea before it crawled into a dark corner and died.  
  
"No, I'm just curious. But now I KNOW I'm on to something, and I'm not going to let it go until I know what exactly it is you miss!" Aeris giggled.  
  
Kahn growled evilly, and went back to his magic. Sometimes he really wondered how evolution could result in such infuriating creatures.  
  
Oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elena walked coolly into Reeves office. She stood to attention, and saluted.  
  
Reeve seemed a little preoccupied with something else, however. A book, it appeared.  
  
The female Turk stealthily moved to the desk at which Reeve sat, and removed the book from his hands. Reeve coughed in surprise, nearly jumping back.  
  
"What did you want, sir?" She asked, laying the book down.  
  
Reeve cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favour." Reeve asked.  
  
Elena stood to attention again.  
  
"Depends." She said.  
  
"Answer the question. Can you or can't you?" He asked sternly.  
  
Elena was slightly surprised about Reeves's sudden sternness, but not completely undaunted.  
  
"Yes, sir." She said quickly.  
  
"Good. I'd like you to escort Jarred Rath to the knighting."  
  
Elena was slightly bemused about this. Couldn't Jarred protect himself?  
  
"Sir, doesn't Jarred have the means to protect himself?" She asked.  
  
Reeve picked up his book.  
  
"I didn't mean THAT kind of escort. Jarred called me up from Junon a few days ago, and asked if I could get him a date for knighting. I've just about run out of candidates, as their all afraid of being burnt to death. You're the last choice. I wouldn't normally ask you, because that would probably embarrass both of you. I'm not ordering you to go, I'm just asking if you would."  
  
Suddenly it became very clear to Elena, but as to why Jarred would want a date sounded weird. The last time she had seen the young Half Breed he was completely happy with himself, and didn't look like he needed anything more than a few buildings to destroy.  
  
"Uhm, well, I SUPPOSE I could go. . ." She said hesitatingly. "But why does Jarred want an, escort?"  
  
Reeve peeked over the rim of his book.  
  
"I was hoping you might find out for me." He said, and buried himself in the book once more. "They'll be here in an hour or two, so if you could get readyI would be very grateful."  
  
Elena cursed.  
  
"I've heard that one before. You stole it from Cid, didn't you?" Reeve asked half attentively.  
  
There was no answer. Reeve peeked over the top of his book.  
  
Elena was already gone. 


	7. At The Ceremony

Chapter VII: At The Ceremony  
"What in the hell is THAT?!" Cid bellowed, staring at Nox Seran. The snake demon grinned evilly.  
  
"What would you prefer?" It hissed.  
  
Vincent hushed the demon, and looked at Cid.  
  
"A demon." He said simply. Cid cursed and began reaching for his spear. "But he is quite harmless. Just a little, uhm, eccentric." Vincent assured.  
  
Nox Seran turned his head to Vincent.  
  
"Eccentric?"  
  
Vincent looked at the demon warningly. Nox Seran returned the look. And then burst into laughter.  
  
"Eeheehee, Humans are so funny!" He giggled.  
  
Vincent gestured to the laughing demon.  
  
"See?"  
  
Cid approached Nox Seran carefully.  
  
"Do you like to kill things?" He asked.  
  
"Do you?" He countered between giggle fits. Cid shook his head, muttering something about a 'basket case'.  
  
"What do you want to do in Midgar?"  
  
Nox Seran tensed up slightly, actually stopping his laughter.  
  
"That, my human friend, is not for you to know. But I CAN say that I'm going to stop something very unpleasant."  
  
Cid gave the demon an odd look, realising that the demon had skilfully NOT answered any of his questions. He sighed.  
  
"How much damage can you cause?" He asked wearily, putting a hand to his forehead. He had been struck down with a headache somewhere along the lines of this conversation.  
  
Nox Seran laughed evilly.  
  
"I can become your conscience." He said insanely.  
  
Cid sighed again.  
  
"He's your responsibility, Vincent. If he blows up Midgar behind everyone's back then I'm pointing the finger at you." He warned, and began steering towards Midgar.  
  
Nox Seran frowned as Cid closed the door to the deck.  
  
"He wasn't very fun, was he, Valentine?"  
  
Vincent shook his head.  
  
"Your not supposed to be here, Nox. It's breaking demon lore. I know, Kahn told me." Vincent said. "If you want MY trust you will have to tell me your mission." Vincent ruffled his black wings against something. He looked behind him to see a very sick Yuffie.  
  
"Ooohh. . ." She moaned.  
  
Vincent circled a claw around Yuffie, and put his other hand under her so that he could lift her.  
  
"IT'S THE KISARAGI!" Nox Seran said with a ecstatic look on his face. "CAN I HAVE HER AUTOGRAPH?!" The demon asked, magically conjuring a pen and a piece of paper.  
  
"What?" Vincent said with a bemused look on his face. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"THE KISARAGI!" Nox Seran repeated, pointing at Yuffie, who was looking at the snake-demon very curiously. "She's my idol, next to Jarred, that is! Can I PLEASE have her autograph?! The others will be SO jealous when I get back!" The demon ranted, eagerly pushing the pen into Yuffie's hands. "Please?" He pleaded.  
  
Yuffie looked at the demon, who was quickly assuming 'puppy dog' eyes and a quivering lip. She moaned.  
  
"Vinnie?" She asked.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Why is the snake-thing asking for my autograph?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It stood at the gates of Midgar. It is an 'It' because, despite having the FORM of a human, you could tell almost immediately that it wasn't. It was. . . Different. You just KNEW it wasn't human.  
  
It wore a long, flowing black trench coat, which blew even at the slightest change of wind. On top of its head, it wore a smooth, circular hat, which viewed from above blocked off a view of its face. On it left shoulder it wore a platinum shoulder guard, with a long cape flowing out from underneath. Long, blue hair streaked out from the hat, blowing along with the trench coat. But the most noticeable feature about it was the burning red eyes it bore, shrouded by the long clothing it wore. A fiery red that seemed to burn with fury.  
  
It was joined by two others, similarly dressed, but each with its own unique difference.  
  
One had glowing blue eyes, and its trench coat was ragged and torn. Its hands were slender, and clawed. The coat barely touched the ground, but it really wasn't necessary anyway. The wearer's feet weren't even touching the ground. Its face was a mass of scars, all having probably acquired in battle long ago. The terrible face twisted into a cruel smile, where its terrible, fang-like teeth could be seen. A spiky mass of indigo served as hair for this apparition, who obviously didn't care much for appearances.  
  
The third stood taller than the other two, nearly by five inches. A bang dropped over its right eye, which was an inky black. The rest of the hair was, predictably, blue and long. A massively long sword was strapped onto its back, a slender blade that must have been longer than the user itself. At the base of the sword were intricate runes, shimmering darkly in the evening light.  
  
"He is not here." It thing with the red eyes said simply, flashing an irritated glance northwards.  
  
The one with blue eyes looked around.  
  
"His scent is here. He had been here before, not long ago. Perhaps he will return?"  
  
The third sniffed the air deeply, and thoughtfully looked upwards.  
  
"HE IS HERE." It said into the others minds. The two looked at him with slight surprise, but kept their cool. This type of thing was normal. "HE IS INSIDE MIDGAR."  
  
The first one laughed.  
  
"Why would he be in Midgar? We all know HATES Midgar!" It said.  
  
"SILENCE! DO YOU WISH TO ANSWER TO *HER* WHEN WE RETURN WITH OUT THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS?"  
  
The black eyed drew its blade, and swung it almost carelessly in the general direction of the red eyed thing.  
  
"OR WOULD YOU PREFER TO CONTROL OF THIS OPERATION? I AM *ALWAYS* READY TAKE A CHALLENGE FROM ANYONE."  
  
The other two shivered, and backed off.  
  
"No, master. We do not wish to challenge you." They said in near unison.  
  
There was a nervous silence among the group. Then finally the blue eyed thing spoke.  
  
"Why are we going to capture our own Prince Of Darkness, by the way? Shouldn't we be ENCOURAGING him to destroy this city?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred walked into the ball room in with Joan perched on his shoulder. People took a very long time to stop staring at him, and the young warrior was thrilled that he had thrown away those HIDEOUS clothes he had stolen before. He was following Cloud and Tifa for the moment, but once he found something more interesting he was going to abandon them to the weird people in funny clothes that spoke strangely. Yes, the moment when he could cause the most confusion he wouldn't hesitate. Joan was perched on his shoulder, with a broad grin stamped on her face.  
  
"Where's the food?" Jarred whispered secretively, smiling at someone trying to talk to him.  
  
Joan craned her neck upward, searching the room. After a second or to she stopped looking.  
  
"To d' left, daddy." She whispered back.  
  
Jarred imeediatly turned left, and abandoned Cloud and Tifa. Food had presented itself to the pair, and they were going to assault it with a will that few possessed. Jarred put his hand on his daggers hilt, just in case things got ugly, or someone tried sneaking in front of him. The young half- Breed pushed through the crouds, with a smile glued to his face.  
  
He pushed a woman lightly out of his way, and wedged between a conversing pair of women to reach the prize that was now in sight; A monopoly on an entire table of food.  
  
Then, just as it seemed that he would be able to get his hands on a plate and empty the entire table, Reeve appeared.  
  
"Ah, hello Jarred." The president said, smiling politely at the Half-Breed.  
  
Jarred wasn't really in the mood for talking. More like feeding himself with foods that contained as much sugar as possible.  
  
"Hello Reeve, g'bye Reeve." He said swiftly, and tried sneaky around Reeve. But the president of Midgar wasn't so easily deterred.  
  
"What's the rush? Don't you even want to see the date I provided you with tonight?" he asked, with a slightly annoyed look on his face.  
  
Cloud suddenly appeared behind Reeve.  
  
"A date? You fixed Jarred up with somebody?" The hero asked, pulling Tifa away from a conversation so she could listen as well. Jarred felt suddenly very afraid. Like a small fish in a sea of sharks.  
  
"Uhm, yeah, Uh, err. . ." Fear, Jarred realised, was NOT a good thing. "Yes." He said meekly.  
  
Reeve smiled.  
  
"She should be here soon. I'm afraid I surprised her a bit when I asked her to be your female escort." Cloud gasped, Tifa held a hand to her mouth, and if it were possible for people with ark grey skin to blush then Jarred would be flaming red. "I'm soory, did I say something wrong?" Reeve asked.  
  
A grin climbed up Cloud's face.  
  
"So, Jarred, you HAVE discovered women?" He said slyly.  
  
Jarred in question, who was trying for all he was worth to run away, didn't have the foggiest idea what Cloud was talking about.  
  
"Discovered what? They aren't that different from guys." This earned him a funny glance from every woman in hearing range. Jarred cringed. He knew he should've just stayed on his islands. They were nice and warm, and no blasted humans were there.  
  
Cloud saw that questioning look in Jarred's eyes again, and was thrown into doubt once again. Did or didn't Jarred know about the birds and the bees?  
  
"Reeve! Why didn't you tell me earlier that you wanted me to go out- oh!" A female voice said through the seething masses of people. Elena suddenly appeared in a dress next to Jarred.  
  
Reeve smiled, and politely gestured to Elena.  
  
"Jarred, your date for tonight." Jarred's eyes went wide, and a slight choking sound escaped his mouth. During his brief, usually rushed encounters with Elena, he had never had the chance to get a good look at her. Now he could, and it was a little unnerving.  
  
"H, h, hello." He stammered nervously.  
  
Cloud was trying his best to strop himself from laughing. Tifa smacked the spiky headed swordsman soundly, and smiled at Elena and Jarred. Reeve smiled as well.  
  
"Well, we're going to go prepare the final touches of the ceremony, so have a nice time!" Tifa said, abandoning Jarred with Elena.  
  
A fearful whimper escaped Jarred as Elena wrapped an arm around his, and he became suddenly aware that wasn't going to be able to have as much fun as he had hoped. Not with a GIRL to hold him down. No he would have to be polite, and stuff. . .  
  
Jarred whimpered again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kahn!" Aeris yelled, shaking the demon's shoulder. The spectral girl was beginning to become anxious for her demonic help, as he seemed to be inert for hours. It was unnerving to stare at a non-breathing demon for great lengths. The demon shot forward and pushed Aeris away.  
  
"Back off, planet wench!" He cursed, brushing away were the young girl had touched him.  
  
Aeris sighed, and poked Kahn on the shoulder, purposely annoying him.  
  
"How are things going?" She asked.  
  
Kahn grumbled, and pushed himself to his feet. After a moment or two of walking funny he realized his foot was asleep. The demon cursed, being unused to this sort of thing. It had been eons since he had felt the force gravity, and his body wasn't taking to it very well yet. Oh well, in twenty years he would be able to leave this crater, and use his knowledge of magic amongst humans.  
  
"The dragons are in place. They know they have to wait for me to coordinate them, but dragons aren't renowned for their intelligence. I might have to return shortly to make sure they aren't provoked by a child making faces at them."  
  
Aeris giggled. Kahn regarded her with what he guessed to be a funny look.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked, shaking life back into his leg. He sighed contentedly as the blood began coursing again.  
  
Aeris giggled gain.  
  
Kahn was beginning to get a little angry now. He hadn't been raised to be laughed at, especially not by a Cetra.  
  
"WHAT'S SO BLASTED FUNNY, YOU FOOLISH CETRA GIRL?!" The demon roared, making nearby rocks shudder. Aeris, naturally stopped laughing. "This is deathly serious business, Cetra. By contacting me you have risked your immortal soul. Should the Council act and send an agent, and should that agent get his hands on you then you will be unable to return to the planet." Kahn warned. "The best you could hope for would be assimilation. Immediate death for me."  
  
Aeris suddenly went very serious.  
  
"What do you mean, 'unable to return to planet'? I'm a CETRA! I'm SUPPOSED to return!"  
  
"Exactly!" Kahn spat, and flapped his wings. "You were supposed to return to the planet! Yuffie was supposed to be caught by Jazac Na! Hate was supposed to take over!"  
  
Aeris frowned.  
  
"That doesn't make sense." She said. "They're AVALANCHE, the warriors of the planet. They're supposed to live."  
  
Kahn sneered.  
  
"Come back to me when you're alive. I'm going to have fun teaching you a few things about the planet. . ." He muttered darkly, and went back to monitoring his dragons. 


	8. The Dragon's Claws

'Allo! I know the updates have taken a bizarrely long time in comparison to PFTD, but bear with me. I'm trying not to slip into the nasty mistakes I made in that fic, as well as make up for some of them.  
  
Chapter IIX: The Dragons Claws  
  
"You stay here." Vincent commanded coldly, pointing to the ground.  
  
Nox Seran wasn't taking to the idea. The demon couldn't really grasp the concept of staying in one place.  
  
"Right, I'll stay with you." He said, slithering behind Vincent.  
  
"No, you stay HERE!" Vincent said firmly, pointing to the deck of the Highwind.  
  
"What? And miss my chance to do my mission? Not likely!" Nox countered, and tried sneaking past Vincent.  
  
A golden claw suddenly barred his way.  
  
"No, Nox Seran of The Council, you won't. There are people here who do NOT need to see what a demon completely out of his mind does at a knighting." Vincent said while turning around and walking away.  
  
Nox Seran slumped down against a wall.  
  
"This isn't fair, I'll have you know!" The demon shouted after Vincent.  
  
Vincent closed the door loudly behind.  
  
"HMPH!" Nox Seran snorted, and grabbed the end of his own tail. "The Valentine was much more fun when he was dead. The Kisaragi wasn't much fun either." He grumbled. His brief encounter with the young Ninja had been very disappointing. He had hero worshipped her for a long time until someone had shown him Jarred in action. Now THERE was a Half-Breed who how to cause a ruckus. Nox Seran looked forward to meeting the Half-Breed one day.  
  
Nox Seran tugged his tail sharply, and his entire body was pulled backwards slightly. The demon giggled, and pulled again.  
  
"EEHEEHEEHEE!" He laughed, and pulled as hard as he could. For some reason, his entire body span around in a circle, defying any law of physics that stood in its way.  
  
Slowly, the demon stopped spinning, but the room didn't. Nox Seran staggered around the room, like some drunken parody of the evil he was supposed to embody, and finally fell to the ground. Nox Seran laughed, and pushed himself up once again.  
  
"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" He shouted insanely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred was being led around as if he was on a leash. Elena had latched on to his arm and seemed as if she wouldn't let go until he gnawed through his own shoulder, after which she try the other arm for size. Jarred actually grabbed the handle of his hand axe at one point, thinking that he might decapitate anyone obstructing his escape. But, he had dismissed the idea, as it would probably make him wanted in just about every country, which wouldn't be very fun at all. So, he endured the boredom that was the ceremony. Elena said something and laughed, but Jarred wasn't really listening, so he just smiled politely.  
  
This wasn't what he had bargained for! He wanted FOOD! And mass quantities of it!  
  
"Daddy!" He heard Joan call out.  
  
It was at that Jarred just gave up on being polite. He jerked his arm out of Elena's grasp sharply, and turned around, ignoring Elena's questioning glance.  
  
"Jarred?" She asked, following behind him curiously.  
  
"Daddy!" Joan called again.  
  
Jarred began running, roughly pushing people out of his way. Jarred didn't like the idea that he had forgotten about Joan, or that he had been distracted by Elena. It really made him want to blow something up. . . Unfortunately the ball room had an immediate shortage of such things.  
  
"Joan?" He shouted out.  
  
"Joan?" Elena repeated behind him, now thoroughly mystified.  
  
"Be quiet, human!" Jarred hissed, and listened for Joan's voice. When it came down to his surrogate daughter he wasn't about to be brought under the will of others. That was just plain BAD. Or at least very not nice. Either way he wasn't going to give in to the human.  
  
Joan appeared at his legs, and Jarred bent down to pick her up.  
  
"Hey there, lil' girl. Whatcha bin' up to?" He asked happily, setting her on his shoulder once again. The shoulder that didn't have the spiked shoulder guard on it, that is.  
  
"I found lotsa shiny rocks!" She said, holding up a handful of jewellery. Jarred picked one up, inspecting it thoroughly. It was necklace, forged from platinum. Several jewels studded it, but the most stunning aspect of it was a beast in the likeness of a dragon in the centre of it, dangling from a chain. After a minute of this, he tossed it away.  
  
"Human foolishness. Only they would make funny little metal things just to show around." He said dismissingly.  
  
Elena arrived just in time to grab the necklace, and swiftly make it 'disappear'.  
  
"Jarred!" She hissed. "What are you doing?! These are priceless!"  
  
Jarred took a ring from Joan's hand.  
  
"Want another?" He offered good naturedly. Elena hesitated, and then swiped the ring.  
  
"Where did you find these?" She asked, admiring the ring. It reflected the light brilliantly, which glinted in the her eyes.  
  
Joan was currently putting a diamond studded wrist bracelet around her arm. It was made to fit around a normal woman's wrist, but Joan was a little too small for the bracelet to fit there. But it fit her arm perfectly. Next, she tried on a necklace.  
  
"She found them." Jarred said with a smile on his face, gesturing to Joan. Elena suddenly noticed the black skinned child on Jarred's shoulder.  
  
Her eye's went wide, and she recoiled somewhat from the young warrior and his offspring. While she didn't get to know Jarred very well during the siege, she had generally assumed that he was way too young to be active in that department. True, he had turned out to be nineteen, but that was still a bit young.  
  
"You have a kid?!" She said in near hysteria. Jarred's smile vanished.  
  
"Why does everyone get like that when they see her? What's wrong? And NO, she's NOT my kid. She appeared on my islands one day." He said indignantly.  
  
Elena calmed down.  
  
"I see. Why didn't you try to find her parents?" She asked, with a somewhat angry look on her face. As far as she could see, Jarred had seen a child on his islands, and just taken her in as his own. Ten out of ten points for the 'father of the year award', but minus a hundred for morality.  
  
Jarred frowned.  
  
"Get real, Elena. How many people like me do you see on a daily basis? Not many, I should guess. 'Sides, I have first hand knowledge that she has no parents." He declared.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I killed the other one like me." He said nonchalantly. Jarred seemed to suddenly notice something in the distance.  
  
"Ooh!" Jarred exclaimed suddenly. "Vincent's here! And Red XIII! And Barret! And Cid! And Yuffie!" Jarred went on into a mass of 'ands'. Suddenly he stopped. "Why's Yuffie's stomach so big?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kahn snapped his eyes open.  
  
"Everyone is there. This is your last chance to go back to your damned city, Cetra. After this I can guarantee that The Council will dispatch someone for your immediate termination."  
  
Aeris smiled at Kahn.  
  
"But you'll stop them, won't you? You're having too much fun to let a old fuddy-duddy like the Shadowlord to ruin it."  
  
Kahn nodded somewhat.  
  
"If it includes resisting the Shadowlord, I would fight to the end. I hate that old demon more than life itself." He declared solemnly. "I'll tell the dragons to do their thing."  
  
Kahn closed his eyes once again, with a faint smile hovering across his face. Now he could REALLY fight. Demons, half-breeds, and maybe one of those JENOVA freaks. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It happened just as the ceremony was starting.  
  
The whole of AVALANCHE said behind Cloud, Jarred was absent mindedly handling his hand-axe in a mean gesture, Joan was off collec5ting more of her 'shiny rocks', and the Turks were guarding Reeve. The LoS riders were spread around the room, ignoring the whole thing. They had been dismissed earlier that night, and were enjoying themselves immensely.  
  
Then the three, black dragons crashed through the ceiling, spraying stone and decorations around the room. Everyone was thrown into an immediate panic, except maybe Vincent, who had been expecting something like this the whole time. It was just waiting to happen, really. Of course, Cid was also ready to provide some of his colourful opinion on the matter.  
  
"You rat scumlic bastards! We were this F-¤%#-ing close to getting to the F- &/¤-ing end of this, and then you guys show up!" The old pilot immediately cast about for something to use as a weapon, and found himself painfully lacking. "SHIT!"  
  
Jarred took only a second to react. First, he cut his finger on his axe in surprise at the dragon's sudden appearance, then proceeded to launch himself into attack. Vincent provided fire support.  
  
"Cloud! Get the other's out of here! These dragon's will make mincemeat out of us if we don't move fast enough!" Vincent ordered swiftly, and went airborne. He could get a clearer shot while in the air. "Will someone tell me what Jarred plans to do to those things with only a hand axe and a dagger?!"  
  
The Death Sentence cracked out its bullets, and a dragon recoiled in pain. At that point, Jarred had made his way to one of the dragons. The warrior laughed madly, and through the hand-axe suddenly. The weapon spun in a deadly circle, and sheared right into the dragon's chest. The slow witted dragon blinked, and bellowed in pain. It brought a clawed paw down on Jarred, but the Half-Breed wasn't there anymore. He had leapt in closer, and driven his long dagger into the dragon's neck. Its crimson contents spilled freely over him. Jarred turned just in time to dodge a fanged mouth that was going to try to eat him. The Half-Breed summoned a globe, and tossed it in the dragon general direction.  
  
It missed, but hit the other one behind it. Jarred cursed loudly, something he was unused to. Cursing was bad.  
  
The dragon's tail lashed out, but Jarred jumped over. From above he could hear Vincent quickly taking care of the other dragon, but was apparently being met with ammunition problems.  
  
While still in mid-air the dragon's paw slashed out and smashed into Jarred. The Half-Breed then went on to defy gravity for a full two seconds, until he crashed against a wall. His head clacked against the stone, and he could feel blood trickle down his face and where the dragon had hit him. Jarred pushed himself forward again, and was getting very mad very fast. However, without any weapons that anger was pretty useless. Jarred summoned a globe, and took careful aim. Unfortunately, there was little time for this as the dragon charged him. The dragon's claw pinned his arms to the wall, And jarred was brought painfully close to its hideous head.  
  
"Daddy!" Joan called out.  
  
Jarred's eye's went wide. Despite being thrashed, beaten and slightly woozy, he struggled against the dragon's firm grip.  
  
"Joan." He said silently, and pushed forward with all his might. His tendons stood out like ropes on his arms, his charcoal red eyes blazed with rage and fury. Finally, he just couldn't take anymore. He bellowed his hatred.  
  
Like it had in siege of Midgar, Jarred's body went aflame with a black inferno. The dragon shrieked in pain as its magical heat scorched its hands, but it refused to let go. Jarred howled in rage, and the flames only got more intense. Eventually, the dragon was caught between two choices: loose its hands, or let go. It was an easy descision. The dragon let go.  
  
With his hands free, Jarred launched himself from the wall, and pounded his into the dragon. His blazing hands scorched the dragon everytime, and filled the room with its loud, shrieks of pain. Finally, Jarred pointed at the beast. As if they were a part of him, the flames moved onto the dragon, burning it slowly.  
  
"Daddy!" Joan callout again. Jarred snapped his head to in that direction to see Elena trying valiantly with Vincent to fend off the remaining dragon without any weapons. Apparently, Reno and Rude had left with Reeve. Jarred's skin flared hotly, and he charged the dragon. He summoned a globe, and forced it into the dragon's back. The thing howled in pain, and whirled upon Jarred.  
  
"Get 'im, Vincent!" Jarred shouted, and ducked a claw swipe.  
  
Vincent took advantage of the dragon's revealed back, and reloaded his gun. He aimed at where Jarred's globe had seared through the thick hide, and pulled the trigger.  
  
Jarred was once again showered in blood as the exit wound from Vincent's bullet exploded from the dragon's chest. It rammed straight through Jarred as well, and he flew backwards with a look of pain surprise. He hit the floor with a sickening splash of blood, both his own and that of the dragons. His red eyes dimmed now that his rage was gone, and gasped out.  
  
"Goddammit!" He rasped out.  
  
He tried pushing himself forward, but found that his body was unwilling to obey. That was odd. He tried again. This time it seemed like his body was revolting against him. Pain shot through his limbs. Jarred swore.  
  
"I. Can't. Move!" He shouted angrily. He opened his eyes to see Elena, Vincent and Joan standing above him.  
  
From behind them came the sound of clapping.  
  
"Bravo, my prince. A nice performance, but you shouldn't play with dragons. They bite." Jarred moved hieck upwards to see three, blue haired figures approach him. The only thing he could see clearly was the colour of their eyes, which were red, blue and black.  
  
Jarred moaned.  
  
"SHE BECKONS, PRANCE OF DARKNESS. WE MUST OBEY!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kahn snapped his eyes open and roared in fury.  
  
"I WAS *THIS* CLOSE TO KILLING HIM! THAT WRETCHED HALF-BREED MUST DIE!" He roared.  
  
Aeris jumped back in surprise. She hadn't been expecting the demon to e finished so soon.  
  
"WHEN HE COMES HERE I'M GOING TO RIP HIM APART!" He fumed.  
  
"What happened?" Aeris asked calmly. She was beginning to get used to the demons chaotic mood swings and temper tantrums. If you watched him for a while, you could actually begin to guess when he would have them. Just about every fifteen minutes.  
  
Kahn flashed Aeris an angry glance.  
  
"That cursed Half-Breed killed my dragons. Those things aren't the easiest things to summon, you know! If I had known he would have killed them I would have sent more! MURDER ONE! MAN SLAUGHTER! TI ME' KA!"  
  
Aeris blinked at the last one.  
  
"Ti me' ka?"  
  
Kahn blinked himself. His black skin went a tinge redder than normal.  
  
"Forget that. Old demonic. Nothing special." He murmured quietly. "I think that they'll be able to find out where those dragons came from. Black dragons are only found on Gaea's peak, and if they can't put the pieces together then I would advise you to enlist better help."  
  
Aeris smiled.  
  
"They'll know. They aren't stupid. 'Sides, Nox Seran should be able to trace your magic back here. The others have no choice but to listen to that demon." She smiled.  
  
Kahn blanched.  
  
"Nox Seran?! You KNEW The Council dispatched Nox Seran?!" He shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
Aeris blinked.  
  
"Geez, Kahn, don't spaz out. He's just a silly, confused demon. He's not dangerous."  
  
Kahn exploded.  
  
"FOOL! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT DEMON GOT ONTO THE COUNCIL?! BY LAUGHING?! NO! NOX SERAN IS RUTHLESS, CRUEL, AND HUGELY POWERFUL!" He shrieked. "I can kiss my freedom good bye now. Nox Seran is going to tear me apart. I knew I shouldn't have trusted a CETRA!"  
  
Aeris blinked again.  
  
"Nox Seran is just a bit odd. He's not THAT powerful. I mean, He had to have help from WEAPON to cross the ocean."  
  
Kahn glared at Aeris.  
  
"So would I after the random eon or two. I say it once, I say it again. We are in grave danger. The planet will not help you. Its will has been severed due to your desire for life."  
  
Aeris smiled.  
  
"I don't believe that. The planet wouldn't want the last Cetra to die."  
  
Kahn smiled wickedly.  
  
"Oh, I can see YOU'RE going to have fun if we get out of this mess alive."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud poked his head into the room where they had moved Jarred. The three people who had appeared had insisted on bearing Jarred alone, and guarded the room rigidly. It was almost as if they had established a camp there.  
  
"Jarred?" He asked.  
  
The air wavered, and then one of those freaky people appeared in front of him. Its red eyes blazed angrily, and it sneered somewhat.  
  
"Jarred is damaged. The winged one harmed him. He must heal before he can socialize." It said.  
  
Cloud was pushed away, and the door slammed shut.  
  
"Not a very nice person." He remarked, and sat down against the wall facing the room.  
  
Vincent joined him, with a cup of coffee in his hands..  
  
"They're still not letting anybody in there?" He asked, handing Cloud the cup.  
  
"Yeah." Cloud took a sip, but scorched his tongue. "Did you really shoot Jarred? They keep saying you did."  
  
Vincent sighed.  
  
"I didn't think the bullet would go through the dragons chest. I just thought it would stop." Cloud could clearly see that Vincent was feeling very guilty about the whole thing. In fact, Vincent was the first person to have tried to talk to Jarred, but the three people had forced him away with their weapons.  
  
Joan sat with Elena, down the hall.  
  
"So, Jarred's got a kid." Vincent murmured. "Couldn't see that comin' for the life of me."  
  
Cloud looked down the hall. He could see Elena and Joan playing some game.  
  
"I don't think she's his. He said he just found her one day. I honestly don't know. He acts so immature, so naïve, and then suddenly he show up with a kid. I Don't know what to think of that kid anymore."  
  
The door opened. One of the three people walked out of the room.  
  
"When can you get that airship moving?"  
  
Cloud shrugged.  
  
"It can go anytime, I guess."  
  
"Then you must find out where those dragons came from. They attacked Jarred. The source of this insult must be found." He declared, and returned into the room.  
  
Cloud stared at the door.  
  
"What strange people." 


	9. The Secret war

Okay, this chapter is late (I HAVE A REASON!) because I was/am an idiot (A bad one, I admit, but its still an reason!). You see, when the chapter was done I was going to upload it, but my brother came round and I got him some games. Somewhere along those lines I thought; Hmm, how about I delete some useless stuff? Well, Five minutes later I found myself without any mp3's, isoz (Except Chrono Cross. That game is stalking me, I swear.), and story's. -_- A great day to be me. But, I got the chance to make this chapter better than it originally was (The last few chapters have been sucking ass, in my eyes), so all's not lost, eh?  
  
Also, Some people might have noticed that I have a semi permanent POV of characters. These POV's are:  
  
Elena (I really don't know what I'm going to do with her. Sometimes I think it would be fun to pair her up with Jarred, other times I think its bad (BAAAAAAD!! BAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!) to couple created characters with original characters. I guess it'll be a battle of moods. Poor Elena)  
  
Jarred (Poor, poor Jarred. To have a creator such as me must be very depressing, neh? I hope he doesn't try to get revenge somehow)  
  
Vincent (HOORAYS FOR VINNIE! LETS HAVE SOME DEMONIC FUN! EEYAHAHA!)  
  
Cloud  
  
Nox Seran\Shadowlord (Hey, I'm still figuring out how the demon society thingee works, which will be important later. (FEAR THE TWISTED-NESS THAT IS ME! MWUHAHAHA! DEMONS EVERYWHERE!))  
  
Kahn\Aeris (Their in the same place most of the time, so it should vary from time to time. They ARE on the same side. For now. Mwuhahaha!( I even considered Kahn\Aeris for a minue, Molly-Chan! Still am, actually! It's such a funny combination that it might be worth it!))  
  
Seph X (He's big, and he's metal, and he's a clone! Hurray for mechanical Sephy clones!)  
  
Her ( The person those three 'things' are always referring to, the freaky buggers. She WILL come, believe me. 'Her' is her name for now, as it would spoil things if I said her name)  
  
The Things (They have names, I assure you. It would be just plain wrong if I referred to tham as 'things', or 'the blue\red\black eyed person'. Its just not my thing, 'k?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter IX: The Secret War  
  
Nox Seran had a problem.  
  
It was something he had only recently encountered, on the realm of the living. He had never before encountered such things. Nothing was an obstacle that couldn't be smashed into submission with his hammer.  
  
Now, however, there was a daunting task before him.  
  
How to get down a rope ladder.  
  
Yes, Nox Seran was baffled as to how to manipulate those curious devices. At the moment, he was clutching at the sides of the ladder for dear life, with his coils (They went on for about seven feet, you know.) swaying round in the wind. Their whip-like movements caused his grip to loosen, and his clawed hands threatened to let go at every turn of the wind. You would think that a experienced pilot such as Cid might be able to place the Highwind in a stable postion NEXT to the ShinRa headquarters, but no. He had to place it above, and far away from it, with the ladder wrapped around a thick steel pole. Below the dizzying fall spanned out, threatening to swallow him forever.  
  
The demon cursed as he was met with one more hindrance; Sun glare. The setting sun flared evilly in his eyes, and Nox Seran was seriously tempted to let go just to block its brilliant radiance.  
  
Nox Seran cursed loudly.  
  
"Wonderful weather out here, don't you think, demon scum?" A cold voice said from the ShinRa building.  
  
Nox Seran turned his head to look at the speaker. It was a shady figure, with its long trench-coat flapping loosely in the wind. A cape blew out from under a shoulder guard, revealing that the figures hand held a small hand gun. Finally, a broad rimmed hat topped its head. A pair of evil red eyes burned underneath it. But what caught Nox Seran's eye was the small, but very noticeable tattoo the arm that held the gun. It flared with blue light, and it was in the form of an ancient tongue, one long forgotten by both the Cetra and the Demons. It was a symbol of the ancient Half-Breeds, who had existed during the final days of the war between Demons and the Cetra. After that they had mysteriously disappeared, assumingly because the demonic magic had become too little for them to live off of.  
  
Apparently, that was wrong.  
  
"Half-Breed scum." Nox Seran growled back. Even though he admired Jarred, there was something about the majority of Half-Breeds that made every self- respecting Demon want to break loose its weaponry and start a war. They were self-righteous, snobbish, and what made them all the worse, usually powerful enough to afford to be that way. Nox Seran felt a hatred that surpassed the one he bore for the Cetra. "I thought you were all dead and rotting in hell. I see that even they didn't serve your kind." He sneered.  
  
The thing laughed. It was a terrible laughter, that seemed to echo round Nox Seran's mind.  
  
"I don't suppose you've heard yet, but a Ti Me' Ka has been pronounced. On the Prince Of Darkness. You DO realize what that means don't you?"  
  
Nox Seran's eyes went wide.  
  
"Ti me' Ka? Who was the fool who pronounced that?!" He swore.  
  
For demon's and Half-Breeds, a Ti Me' Ka is the equivalent of a crusade. Of total annihilation of the other race. It had never been completed before, but with the demon race as in the state it was, they might find themselves in a rather uncomfortable position. Annihilation wasn't that far to begin with. And facing a foe like the Half-Breeds could easily make them totally extinct, like the Cetra.  
  
"Guess." The figure said smugly, walking up to the robe ladder. It ran a hand across the taunt fibres, with a grin of special malice glazed on its features.  
  
Nox Seran spat.  
  
"It was Kahn, wasn't it? He pronounced the Ti Me' Ka, right?"  
  
"Oh yes, it was him. The pieces are starting to fall into place, you realize. The final battle between our people. The final battle in which your kind had no hope of surviving. She was disappointed to hear of this turn of fate, you realize." It said, shaking the rope vigorously. Nox Seran's nearly lost his grip completely as the rope reverberated up and down quickly. "She wanted to play with you some more."  
  
Nox Seran grinned.  
  
"Its really a pity that we have a fool like Kahn as our leader. I think it's the only fault in a Monarchy like ours was that we ran the risk of being stuck with a battle crazed bastard like him."  
  
The figure laughed.  
  
"I think I might have liked you. But, you have to die."  
  
"You don't have the means to kill me, Half-Breed bastard." Nox Seran spat, and tried wrapping his coils around the rope.  
  
The figure brought the pistol down on the ropes, and fired. The fibre ripped as the bullet burst through it. The ladder twisted ominously as it shifted the whole of its weight to the single rope.  
  
"Good bye, Nox Seran."  
  
But at that exact moment the sound of running coming from inside the ShinRa building caught his attention. The Half-Breed cursed, and grabbed his cape.  
  
"Don't forget, Demon scum. Your days are numbered."  
  
He spun it around, at the same time jumping into the air. As it traversed around him, he seemed to vanish. As it spun around in a complete circle, the figure disappeared completely, leaving only the cape, which was blown away in the wind.  
  
Nox Seran sighed deeply, and tried pulling himself up once again, but it was now beginning to seem quite useless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent's keen hearing had picked up the sound of gunshot from below Reeves office. After that he realized that Nox Seran was still inside the Highwind, and was probably being shot at. Maybe by a shocked Barret, or some curios security guard. Or worse, the LoS riders. Vincent had nary a doubt that the riders would slaughter the poor, crazed demon if not stopped.  
  
He bolted up the staris that led to Reeve's office, and out onto the platform on the outside. He saw the demon out there, swearing loudly and trying frantically to hold onto the rope ladder.  
  
Upon seeing Vincent the demon let out a shout of relief.  
  
"Valentine! Help me!" He cried, writhing his coils in while trying to renew his grip.  
  
It was the work of the moment for Vincent, really. Without actually thinking he leapt forth, spreading his black wings. The wind lifted him through the air, towards Nox Seran. The moment he reached the it, its hands gave out and gravity took its toll.  
  
Vincent grabbed the falling Nox Seran by his writhing tail. The gunslinger immediately noticed exactly how heavy a demon could be, which turned out to be a lot. Vincent faltered under the combined weight of them, but didn't fall. Instead, he began beating his wings with more strength and speed, slowly but surely gaining altitude. Nox Seran dangled below him with a queasy look on his face.  
  
"Now I know why my species doesn't have wings. Only the high demons are stupid enough to get this high." He moaned, finding out that he didn't have a head for heights the hard way.  
  
Vincent chuckled slightly.  
  
"Well, serves you right for trying to get out. I told you not to, by the way. Now my friends are going to see you." He remarked, finally getting his head above the railing that circled around the platform of the ShinRa building.  
  
Vincent clamped his claw down on the stone railing.  
  
"Sorry about the ladder, Valentine." Nox Seran said darkly, almost secretively. "It must have snapped under my weight. I see I've grown a bit bigger in the demon realm."  
  
Vincent looked down at the demon below him, pulling himself upwards. The demon had nary an ounce of fat that wasn't out of place. The thick muscles that covered his body seemed to ignore everything in its way. (In some parts it seemed, even vital organs. That stomach looked entirely too strong for normalcy.) His face was gaunt, and its short, dark purple stood on end as gravity pulled it down. But one thing Vincent noticed was that Nox Seran looked VERY thin.  
  
"Are you anorectic, by any chance?" He asked, somewhat seriously. Something wasn't right about his demonic friend. He seemed sullen, shocked, and somewhat frightened, nothing like the insanely fearless thing he had been before. Something must have happened, but Vincent had no idea of knowing what. When someone like Nox Seran started lying, giving bad excuses, and looking somewhat shaken, then you knew something wasn't right. Vincent would have asked about it, but something in the demon's eyes just told him he wouldn't get an answer.  
  
"It's a demon trait." Nox Seran said bitterly, swallowing his pride. If he had to make up a flaw in his race to keep his secret, then so be it.  
  
Vincent shrugged. Nox Seran was a strange person. The chances of ever understanding what went through his head were minute at best. Vincent hauled himself over the rail.  
  
"Just don't try anything stupid again, okay? You're a heavy bugger."  
  
The helping hand of Cloud reached down to aid him over. Vincent gained purchase with his feet, and pulled himself over the rail, taking Nox Seran with him.  
  
"Holy shit, Vincent! What IS that?!" Cloud shouted as soon as he caught of the snake demon that was at the moment hauling itself onto its stomach.  
  
Vincent put a hand on Cloud's shoulder.  
  
"That is Council member Nox Seran, of the demons." He said coolly, dusting himself off.  
  
"Who of the what?!" Cloud took a step back, reaching for his sword.  
  
"That won't do you any much good against me anyway, human. Listen, I'm tired, and I'm not in the mood for doing anything that requires me to do physical activity. If I promise to be good little demon, will you leave me alone?" Nox Seran said tersely, while trying to get his balance back (He's walking on a tail. Imagine how HARD that would be.)  
  
Cloud thought about this momentarily, then warily agreed. Five years ago he had seen Chaos in action, and a few months ago he had seen some new beast take form from the depths of Vincent's mind. If Nox Seran was one of those, and apparently one of great standing, then he would hate to be on its bad side.  
  
"Sure." Cloud was struck by a thought suddenly. "You wouldn't have to know anything about dragons, would you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Joan?" He croaked, sitting up. Steady hands pushed him down.  
  
"The child is playing with the humans. She shares your liking for them." The soft, unmistakably familiar voice said. Jarred's eyes snapped open, as he became painfully aware of whose care he was in.  
  
"Stay away from me, Spectre. I'll have nothing to do with you three."  
  
The figure with blue eyes, frowned deeply.  
  
"She demands your presence, Jarred. You cannot disobey." He said levelly, pushing Jarred down against the bed again.  
  
Jarred resisted, and growled deeply at the blue eyed thing.  
  
"YOU guys may not be able to disobey, but *I* can! I've been doing it for years now! I said stay away from me, Spectre!" Jarred pushed away the hands, and stumbled out of the bed. His clothes were still on, of course. The three had most likely used Half-Breed magic to heal his wound, which did not require anything other than enough power form the caster.  
  
Spectre, the blue eyed figure, sneered.  
  
"I TOLD you he wouldn't come! He's been among humans for too long!" He said raucously.  
  
The one with red eyes laughed aloud.  
  
"She must be scraping the bottom here, eh Wraith? Jarred wouldn't help us even if we were on the brink of death. He wouldn't think twice about looking the other way."  
  
Jarred didn't like these people, but what they were saying about him wasn't right.  
  
"Its not YOU guys I don't like, its HER. She can't just decide one day that she wants to see my face, send you guys and expect for me to come willingly, can she? I've got things to be done here!"  
  
The black eyed figure was standing apart from the other two, but now he joined his allies. He stood right up to Jarred, and regarded him with those cold, dead eyes.  
  
"YES, JARRED, SHE CAN. YOU OWE HER YOUR LIFE. THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS REPAY HER WITH YOUR WILLING APPEARANCE. IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE, THE WE SHALL AID YOU. BUT YOU *WILL* GO TO HER." Its voice said into Jarred's mind. In many ways, this was the most terrifying abilities of Wraith, the black eyed thing. He could turn your thought inside and out, even if you yourself didn't know about them. Jarred didn't think much of Wraith. Literally.  
  
"Fine, Wraith. You help us get to the bottom of this mess, and I'll go with you guys without resistance."  
  
Wraith smiled.  
  
"YOU SPEAK AS IF WE WERE GOING TO BRING YOU BACK IN CHAINS."  
  
Jarred returned the smile, sure that Wraith already knew what he was going to say.  
  
"She would like that, wouldn't she?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kahn stretched lazily, having awoken from a nap. Aeris was pacing around him, with an impatient look on her face. The demon lord watched her as she circled around him a couple of times, but this became annoying after a minute. Kahn frowned.  
  
"Look, if you're going to do this right, then you'll have to have patience. We have all the time in the world, right? You do atleast!" Kahn said, yawning. "They'll come. Nox Seran will lead them here, without a doubt. It's what we do after that that really matters. So just take it easy for now." He said, remarkably calm.  
  
Aeris jumped, not expecting him to be awake.  
  
"Oh, Kahn, you're awake. Its not about Cloud and the others that I'm worrying about, its just that what you've been saying to me for a while is starting to sink in. Maybe I shouldn't be interfering with their lives. Maybe I should just sit back and become one with the planet."  
  
Kahn's light mood vanished.  
  
"After I just put myself up on the killing board?! Fat chance, planet wench!" The demon snapped, leaping to his feet with astounding energy. "I've put my neck this far out, and if you back out now, then it'll all be for nothing! 'Sides, you won't be able to merge with the planet anymore, Cetra. You've defied it already."  
  
Aeris sighed.  
  
"I suppose you're right. I really don't know anything about the planet or the lifestream when you get right down to it, but your race has been defying it since the dawn of time. Tell me though, how did the Cetra and Demons come to hate eachother so badly? I mean, You've never even met me before and you dislike me just because I'm a Cetra."  
  
Kahn frowned deeply.  
  
"Don't dig things up," Kan actually hesitated. The Cetra girl was so confused, bewildered. Her once optimistic glow had died down, due to his gloomy ranting. He couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty. "Aeris. I don't really HATE the Cetra, but if your entire race was wiped out by demons, wouldn't you have the slightest dislike for them? That's how we demon's look upon the Cetra. The victors. And it irks us to see that you've all degenerated into weak, magic-less humans." Kahn said, almost going as far to put a comforting hand on the Cetra's shoulder, but he stopped himself just in time. His pride would allow no such thing. "You brought down the divine retribution to us, and then you got killed off by JENOVA and humans. Says a lot about the we think, doesn't it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seph X stood at the gates of Midgar, once again. Six months ago, he had left this city, to pursue his own fortune. Of course, he wasn't welcome ANYWHERE he went, (We don't serve your kind here!" A shops-owner had said to him. Seph X merely asked them who they actually DID serve, as the entire shop seemed to be empty. Afer a few dire threats they got down to business, and Seph X moved on.) but he still went on. Now, he returned to this black city, to claim what honour he deserved. And to have some fun. Then Northlands were a dull place.  
  
The machine took his first footstep back into the city, and he felt a strangely NON-mechanic feeling pass through him. He would almost have said it was foreboding, but he didn't believe in such things. It was human foolishness.  
  
Seph X shrugged and went on, unaware of the eyes tracing him.  
  
The green eyes, which blazed with magical energy.  
  
"Seoh X, The man of krotonite. You might be useful to me later." 


	10. After The 'Ceremony'

'Allo, Iz me again, with a new chapter. I've decided that I'm going to screw the homework, and devote my time to writing for a while (Not too long. My teachers will hunt me down if I don't work for too long, the evil scum. Apparently, they don't appreciate my literature. (They think all Fanfiction is evil. (Therefore, I declare WAR against anyone who stops me from writing, and my teachers! Let theirs howls of torment be long and loud!)))  
  
At the same time of this, I've been struggling to look for a decent webcomic, with a decent update rate. If you know any besides Megatokyo, Saturnalia, p0nju, Demonology 101 or Sinfest, then tell me. I will try my utmost to repay you for your aid in my crusade. (hey, that rhymes! SWEET!)  
  
Yis, I've updated at the rate as I used to, but don't get used to it. I'm on a sugar/caffeine rush right now, so my hands are moving something equivalent to the speed of light, while I myself am bouncing in my chair with a stupid grin on my face.  
  
Iz ze tenth chapter, so I'd like to thank anyone who read this fic so far, and PFTD.  
  
Molly-Chan: Thank you for your very amusing reviews. Its very nice to come home from school, where all my madness comes from, and see that you like the mad shtuff I come up with! (This goes for everyone, don't hesitate to make a suggestion for the fic. I like to see people engage themselves in fics, and I need encouragement to write this fic. You don't need to, I'm just saying that if you have a cool idea for the fic, then don't hesitate. The voices in my head aren't being very helpful lately  
  
Kittie: Hey, you've been reading all the fics I've been writing about FF7 ever since you read PFTD. I hope you don't think too little of me for turning that story into a spiralling series of madness. (Or anyone else for that matter. PLEASE DON'T BEAT ME!!)  
  
CJ-chan: Yis, thank you too. The chapter IS soon! MWUHAHAHA! Anyway, hope you continue reading, and enjoying my stories!  
  
Charles Xavier: *Bows respectively* . . . The almighty Charles Xavier. MUST. PAY. HOMAGE! Anyway, I find it really heartening that a writer of your calibre likes my writing. Sank yo. *Bow once again*  
  
Walla The Wiccan: dude, the story already iz a sacred book. You've yet to see me bend down on my knees in front of it and pray to the gods of literature for another surge of creativity. By the by, who's the goddess?  
  
Beholder Of The Shadows: Hey, you must really like my writing. 'S good to know that someone likes me enough to put me on their favourites list. Iz also good to see that you like Jarred. I do too. He's just so damn cool. Anyway, a new batch straight from the twisted mind of The Ironman is coming on, so I hope ja enjoy it.  
  
Narukye: . . . well, I certainly haven't seen a review like that before, but it brightened my day up. Thank you too!  
  
So, without further adue, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter X: After The 'Ceremony'  
  
Nox Seran slithered on beside Cloud and Vincent, followed by Barret and Tifa. Cloud watched the demon with a distinct mistrust. This Nox Seran had been acting gloomy for every moment Cloud had seen him, but Cid had described as insane, and Vincent had said that he was usually a very lively person.  
  
"They came form the north." The demon snapped suddenly, with a somewhat impatient look on his face.  
  
Cloud slipped out of thought for a moment at the demons sudden remark.  
  
"'Scuse me?" He asked.  
  
Nox Seran giggled lightly.  
  
"Silly human. I was tracking those dragons before I met up with Valentine. They reek of demon magic." The demon suddenly whipped out a hand puppet from thin air, and began vigorously flapping its head open and closed in time to his words. "They come from the north. From Gaea's peak." Nox Seran threw the puppet away, which mysteriously de-materialized as it flew away from him.  
  
Cloud stood stupefied. He had expected the demon but this was just plain absurd. However, the knowledge in question was well welcome. It would have been hell trying to figure out where that trio of dragons had come from. Cloud was sure that they would have been to several places, just to try to locate a black drgaon brooding ground.  
  
"It really shouldn't have been that hard to find out, either. You only find black dragons at northern crater. From ther you could have wandered around until you found something."  
  
Cloud suddenly felt very inferior in the ways of monsters in comparison to Nox Seran. The hero frowned slightly.  
  
"How is it that you know so much about dragons, huh?" He asked.  
  
Nox Seran's mouth seemed to spread into a smile that was entirely too big for his face, but strangely fitting.  
  
"Technically, I *AM* a monster, you know." He threw up his hands dramatically. "'A demon is cast from the fieriest of hells, born from the cruellest of flames, aand is a monster that enjoys nothing but mindless slaughter and the pain of others', is what someone said about us. Of course, he didn't say much after we got our hands on him." Nox Seran stopped, and twisted his tail around so that it wrapped itself around his neck. "We know much about all living things, as it was once vital information. JENOVA has nothing on us." He said proudly, and with that rare insane smile readily spreading.  
  
Vincent smiled.  
  
"Demons are also anorectic. Apparently it's a common trait." He said with a grin. Cloud chuckled at this, and Nox Seran's proud smile vanished like the wind, and he slumped forward.  
  
"Watch it, Valentine. I don't point out every flaw in the human race, so don't point out every little detail about mine. If you do, I'll be forced to spit on you."  
  
It had been six months since Vincent's last encounter with the demons, but he knew that they didn't make little treats. There was always some little fact that made its way into their threats.  
  
"Fine." Vincent replied. "Cloud, how about we get the airship ready? We can go to the north right now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred began the slow process of cleaning himself off.  
  
After he had thrown Wraith, Spectre and Ghost (Sorry, I forgot to include his name in the last chappie, but that's the red eyes thing's name.) he had looked down at his hands and noticed with much distaste that they were covered in dragon blood. Along his shirt was drenched with the stuff, and his shirt still had quite a rather big hole where Vincent's bullet had entered his chest, and another where it had exited. Wearing damaged clothing wasn't exactly his favourite thing, but he had been known to do once or twice. During the siege, for example, he had been lucking that his shoes hadn't suffered mortal damage, because everything else had to be thrown away, or burnt. But the shoes had mysteriously survived without a scratch, and were still in use.  
  
He carefully removed it from his shirt, and tossed it out the window. If he really needed some new clothes, he could just go 'shopping' for more. He searched the room for a shower, but found the room had no such thing. He narrowed his eyes at the room.  
  
"I know your against me." He growled evilly. "But I'm going to search this room again, and I want to find a shower this time. You will comply." He threatened, and began searching the room once again. Unfortunately, the room hadn't taken his threat too seriously.  
  
Jarred grumbled darkly, but latched his shoulder guard onto his shoulder, and wrapped the straps around his back and chest and buckled them together, and buckled the two straps that went under his arm together as well. He tried moving the shoulder guard, but it was firmly in place.  
  
"And now, my friends," He said to himself. "We will start our crusade for a shower."  
  
With a cheerful energy, he opened the door and strode boldly out into the hallway, bumping into Elena and Vincent at the same time.  
  
"Oh, hello Jarred." Vincent said, instantly recovering from the surprise. Elena was a bit slower at this.  
  
"Whoa, ah, hello." She said in surprise.  
  
Jarred merely smiled cheerfully.  
  
"'Allo." He said, and slipped by them. "I'm in search of a shower right now, but I'll be sure to get back to you." And he left them.  
  
Around halfway down the hall he realized that he had no idea where he was.  
  
"Uhm, you people wouldn't happen to know where I could find one, would you?"  
  
Vincent laughed, and nudged Elena forward.  
  
"She works here, Jarred. She should be able to help you." And went down the opposite direction of the hall.  
  
"Well? Are we going or not?" Jarred asked, somewhat impatiently.  
  
"Ah, sure." Elena said somewhat nervously, and walked up to Jarred. "To the shower room."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seph X pushed open the ShinRa building door. His thick coat dragged against the floor, and the long sheath of the Masamune was scraping against the floor with a metallic, hissing sound.  
  
"Uhm, excuse me sir, do you have an appointment?" A desk lady asked.  
  
Seph X turned his steel head to the woman.  
  
"No. I do not need one either. I am Seph X." He said simply, and made for the elevator. His cloak billowed dramatically, which was what he had wanted.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed a shocking amount of blood on the floor. He looked around the room, to pretty muchly see that it had been covered with the crimson stuff, and that three dragon corpses littered the place. He frowned.  
  
"Reeve has acquired a strange sense of décor." He said simply, and promptly ignored the scene. He stepped into the nearest elevator, and pushed the button to go to the sixtieth floor.  
  
"Sir! You can't go up there! I would lose my job!" The desk lady shouted, running for the door.  
  
Seph X smiled that thin metallic smile that only he could make.  
  
"I can do whatever I want here. I saved this city." He said as the elevator doors closed.  
  
The elevator jolted upwards as it began its slow ascent, and Seph X felt the familiar press of gravity pushing down on him.  
  
The mechanic clone mentally calculated the time, and arrived to the conclusion that it was a bit in the night. Seph X smiled once again. The knighting should be done by now, but that only gave him more of a reason to be with the AVALANCHE, which was his true reason for even being here. Self- amusement was the word of the day.  
  
Seph X turned around to get a good look at what was left of Midgar after the siege. A good deal of the ruins of buildings were still there, some were being rebuilt, but compared to the whole city most buildings had been completely levelled due to the powerful magic that Jarred had worked here (And the grenades and rockets SOLDIER had shot\threw at the robotic warriors of Mech-Head, but this was a fact commonly overlooked, as it was JARRED who was enjoying blowing things up). The silvery moon cast its soft pale light on the sleeping city, while a shrouding mist moved in from the sea. It was a small marvel in itself that the mist could reach above the plate itself, and into the city, but it made for an eerie sight at night. It looked like thin, wisp-like finger reached through the city, forever searching for something hopelessly unattainable.  
  
The machine stared out at the city perplexed. It didn't dawn upon him that the elevator had arrived at its destination until a guard prodded him in the back with his gun.  
  
"Drop your weapons, free-bird* scum" He said meekly, obviously daunted by Seph X's height and long sword, along with the metallic hair that spilled around him. There was something oddly familiar about this person.  
  
Seph X slowly turned around, allowing the guards a good look at his face.  
  
"I'm gone for a few months and you forget me already? This is a shame, to be sure." He said, and pushed the guards gun away. "And you even insult and point a gun at me? Shame to go around for years!" he said lightly. "But I might forget this little incident if you bring me to Reeve." The machine said slyly.  
  
The guard seemed to squint, but suddenly recognized the smiling machine in front of him.  
  
"General Seph X! We tried tracking you down, but you vanished after the siege! Where have you been?"  
  
Seph X flicked a hand idly.  
  
"Oh, out and about. Nowhere special. Now, how about I talk with Reeve now?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kahn stared lazily up into the sky, watching as the gigantic winds of Gaea's peak swirled around him. The hissing, whirling winds tossed the lifestream into a unreachable barrier, at the same time creating an immense magical strength on the inside. In the old days, when Demons, Half-Breeds and Cetra had all lived in peace, this place had been the centre of magical activity. Nearly anything could be summoned with ease here, as long as you knew what you were doing. During the war, however, the Demons and Half- breeds had been forced elsewhere. The demons back to north and south, and the Half-Breeds back to the west.  
  
The demon lord looked over the rocky terrain with distinct distaste. This place had once been beautiful, even by his standards, but now that beauty had been destroyed. Now only vague ruins of what had been remained  
  
"This place is entirely to barren. I don't like it." He snapped suddenly.  
  
This took Aeris by surprise. She was currently walking on air, something she had longed to do in life, but had never been able to do. Now, it was sickeningly easy.  
  
"Huh? Barren? Well, yeah, I suppose it is. What's it to you? This is how its been for. . . Forever!" She said, spreading her hands wide. "Its where JENOVA came into our world, Kahn. This place is EVIL." She said.  
  
Kahn snorted.  
  
"Do not toss the word 'forever' around lightly, Cetra girl. We cannot begin to comprehend how long it is. The word is dangerous and," Kahn stopped suddenly. "Haven't I said this before?"  
  
Aeris smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"I think ya have." she answered, floating slowly to the ground.  
  
Kahn frowned.  
  
"Anyway, this hasn't always been this way. Under the care of 'The Three Races', this place was known as the 'Psirys Gardens'. Of course, when the Half-Breeds left they take the garden with them, the snooty buggers. Now you can't find a single psirys anywhere." He said, reminiscing.  
  
Aeris cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Psirys? You mean an 'Iris'?" She asked.  
  
"No, I mean a Psirys. It was one of the greatest things of our time, you know. It had magical qualities like nothing you've seen before. Of course, that's why they had to go. If we or the Cetra got our hands on enough Psirys's we could rearrange the face of this tortured planet."  
  
Aeris nodded.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"A flower." Kahn said automatically, and suddenly remembered what this particular Cetra had been in life. He groaned internally as Aeris smiled broadly.  
  
"A flower?! A MAGIC flower?! Ooh, what did it look like? Was it red? Or maybe blue? Ooh. . ." And so it went on.  
  
"BE QUIET!" Kahn bellowed. "I'll summon an image!" He said quickly.  
  
Aeris immediately quieted down. Kahn Sighed.  
  
"It might be a little inaccurate, okay? Its been absolute AGES since I last saw one myself." Kahn closed his eyes, and held his clawed hands together. He visualize th flower in front of him, with its purple petals, with small crimson stripes on the underside, and tipped with an ocean blue. Finally, the little silvery streams running down the light green stem.  
  
He spread his hands wide, and muttered a few words in his ancient tongue. He heard Aeris gasp, and he opened his eyes, looking at the picture perfect image.  
  
"Glad to see I'm not senile yet." He said upon reflecting his art.  
  
Aeris was staring at the image with wonder.  
  
"These covered the whole of this place?" She asked, awed.  
  
Kahn nodded.  
  
"Yes. This was once a great place to be. Everyone liked it. Pity its gone now."  
  
Aeris shifted. Kahn perceived by the look on her face that she was going to ask him something.  
  
"What?" he asked quickly, eager to get it over with.  
  
"Could you make one of these?" She asked.  
  
Kahn laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't waste my time trying. Psirys's are impossible to make. There's just too many things about them that we never found out about."  
  
Aeris looked downcast. She looked at the flower once again. Kahn smiled.  
  
"But I can solidify the image, if you like. It won't be anywhere near real, but it'll be something for you to look at." Kahn mutered a few more words in demonic, and the flower was suddenly pulled to the ground by gravity. Aeris caught it quickly before it touched the ground. She stared at its colourful greatness with great interest.  
  
"You'll have to look for a real Psirys when you're alive, Cetra. If you find one, I'll be the first to congratulate you." Kahn said, and resumed to look up at the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* A free-bird is a mercenary, I'll have you know. The guard is NOT a fruit. I borrowed it from MW4 Mercs ^_^. That game rocks.  
  
Anyway, that's the chapter for now ^_^. I don't know when the next chapter will come, as I'm on a crusade for webcomics. I've found inspiration in art. Anyway 


	11. The Adventure Rears Its Ugly Head Again

'Allo! ( I bet you're beginning to miss the old days when I didn't leave any little messages, aren't you?)  
  
I know I said I would screw homework for a while, buy I had a test coming. It took me by surprise. A days surprise to be exact. I locked myself in my room, pulled out the internet connection and turned into a hermit until I finished the damn thing. Worst part is, it wasn't a math test. It was a Norwegian test O_O. (ALL HAIL MY INABILITY TO PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS! YEAH!) That one's gonna show on my report card. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . . Evil teachers. . .  
  
. . . Spawns of hell, I say!  
  
Henchmen of Beelzebub!  
  
666!  
  
EEEEEEVIL!  
  
RU-PAUL BAD!  
  
*Mumble grumble* Just wait until I take over the world. (School)Book burning for everyone!  
  
Anyway, after I got done gawking at the test (Managed to do SOMETHING, at least) and got my ass home, I needed to burn away the horror with meaningless slaughter, and pointless romance. (Hello, 'Inuyasha'. Nice to watch your show again. What? You're going to hack a demon to pieces, and then woo Kagome afterwards because you pissed her off? SWEET! *Watches anime for a few hours* Ok, with that down lets move on to writing. Hey, are those the FLCL episodes I was downloading?! KICKASS! *After a while of this gruesome cycle, I run out of space on my machine, and have to something about it. I decide not to, and start on this chapter. A few sentences later.* YAWN. So sleepy. Need. . . Slleeeeeeeep. . . Zzzzzzzzzz) After that, I needed to read\watch something for inspiration. ('Inuyasha' again? Where do I keep putting these? I swear to god they're stalking me. *Another few hours later* Hey, maybe Megatokyo has a new strip? Or maybe 'Under Power'? *Yet another few hours later* Alright, gotta wright now. Hey, is that . . . O_O)  
  
And today, we were struck down by a sudden snowstorm (Which left after only a few hours, strangely enough. You'd think we'd get more, being this far north), and which I was perplexed with. (HOLY F-¤#%-ING SHIT! WHERE DID *THAT* COME FROM?! WHAT THE F-#¤# HAPPENED TO ALL MY SUN?! IS THIS SOME ODD, FREAKISH JOKE THAT ONLY THE OMNIPOTENT CAN UNDERSTAND?! WHYYYYYYYYY?! *sob*) I sat and watched the snowflakes float by, something I have a strange tendency to do.  
  
Anyway, I decided to get on with things now (Don't have any new animes on my machine, virus killed all my games, brother borrowing the game's cds :'c. I had to do SOMETHING. (Okay, so I drew a few pictures before getting to the writing, but I'm entitled to doodle my own characters, right? Right?)), as I've been putting the adventure off for about eight chapters. (Also, I'm currently under the influence of evil character themes, so evilness must ensue.) 'N' now we ENTER the plot I've been preparing you all for. MWUHAHAHA!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XI: The Adventure Rears Its Ugly Head (Again)  
  
Jarred entered the shower room on the sixty-fourth floor. Elena stood by the door, closing it silently after him. Jarred thoroughly inspected the room before hazarding to remove his shoulder guard.  
  
In the next room he could hear the sound of running water.  
  
"Must leave the things on all day." Jarred remarked airily, and moved in to check up on this.  
  
What he saw made his eyes go wide as plates.  
  
He retreated, grabbing his shoulder guard quickly, and zooming out the door. Elena was sitting in chair opposite of the door, pulling out her cell phone. She stopped halfway, and regarded Jarred with a funny look.  
  
"Weren't you going to take a shower?" She asked.  
  
Jarred was gasping, the sight having forced him to forget how to breath.  
  
"There, are, other, PEOPLE, in, there!" He said between gasps.  
  
Elena shrugged.  
  
"It's a public shower."  
  
Jarred stopped breathing for minute, before the immediate lack of air demanded his to start doing so again.  
  
"You mean there are MORE of those?!" He asked in shock. "FILTHY!" He shouted, strapping the shoulder guard on once again. "How do you people live like this?! MONSTROUS!" *  
  
Elena watched with curious amusement at the spectacle Jarred was making. He had walked into the exercising room, grabbed a treadmill and slung it over his back with a deep grunt. He used this to barricade the door shut. He repeated doing this until it became hard to see the door at all. The warrior smiled on his work, obviously pleased with himself.  
  
"There, now we don't have to worry about anyone ever going in there again."  
  
Someone tried opening to door on the other side, but the barricade provided prevented any such thing. There were many colourful words that flew from behind the barricade, while Jarred watched grimly.  
  
"That's what you get for being foul people! S" He said return, ignoring the terrible curses hurled in his general direction.  
  
Elena giggled at this. It struck her as funny for some reason. It was just the pure madness of it that made it so damned funny. Jarred cast a stern eye in her direction.  
  
"I see nothing funny. Cleansing oneself is for one person only, and should never be done in the company of others. That's just gross." Jarred shivered.  
  
Elena studied Jarred's thin chest, which was still covered blood from the battle, and where a large circular scar lay where Vincent's bullet had hit him. She looked further down, and saw that just about every part of him was blood spattered. It slightly sickening, really.  
  
"You're covered with blood, but you won't take a shower. You kill things for fun, but you adopt homeless children. You're a strange person, Jarred."  
  
As the topic of his adopted daughter came up he suddenly realized that she wasn't around. And for as long as he had known Joan, he knew she could do some pretty cool things if she put her mind too it. It was a bit nerve wracking to think that someone her age with that much power on her own. Even Jarred knew that was a bad thing. (Albeit fun, at the same time bad. Morals didn't go very far with Jarred. He had four generalizations. Fun, boring, good, bad. No in-betweens) A small bit of worry began to well up inside of Jarred.  
  
"Speaking of which, do you know where Joan is? I haven't seen her since THEY took me away." Jarred said, casting a quick glance around the room.  
  
"I left her with Reno-" It only took Elena half a second to realize the flaw in this. Reno. Child. Female. The three just didn't go together. **  
  
Jarred cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Reno? The red-head guy? He's fun." He said. Suddenly he remembered how exactly Reno was. "Holy shit!" And drew his hand axe then and there.  
  
~Damn, you'd think he'd had been in AVALANCHE since the beginning.~ She said as she saw how Jarred reacted.  
  
"Bring me to him NOW. Someones gonna die if he pisses Joan off!" He said in an urgent voice to Elena, with the look of someone who had just found that someone was trying to summon METEOR once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud stood beside Cid in the control room, accompanied by Nox Seran. The demon was proving to be VERY useful, as it had eons of knowledge packed into the muddled head of his. For example, the demon had summoned a complete map of air currents, but was written in demonic. Fortunately, Nox Seran had translated it and Cid had read it off with a look of deeply suppressed joy. After Cid was done mapping out the course which would be quickest, (Nox Seran had set up his own puppet show during this, about the terrible sin that was love, much to both Cid and Cloud's great amusement.) he began making the preparations for the trip to the north. Cloud watched Nox Seran as he began playing with his puppets once again, but this time one was big and fanged, and the other was small and furry. Cloud could predict with ease what would happen after that. The two puppets engaged, and a cloud mysteriously shrouded their fight. Sometimes something would fly out of the cloud, and land on the floor with a thump, but what fascinated Cloud the most was the fact that Nox Seran was staring at the spectacle with a wide grin on his face. Eventually, the cloud dissipated, revealing the terrible state in which the smaller puppet was in. Its head had torn torn to shreds (How had that been done? Unless Nox Seran a hidden arm, he shouldn't have been able to cut those hole. . .) and several large gashes lay in the fabric of the shirt the puppet wore. The larger, meaner puppet had survived without a scratch, with a snug, toothy smile on its face.  
  
Cloud raised an eyebrow. All he had seen of demons this far had been Vincent's transformations, and he had assumed that demons weren't nice people. Nox Seran contrasted with this idea starkly, almost seeming approachable.  
  
Nox Seran tossed the puppets away, and reached behind his back for something. (Cloud was sure that the demon had had nothing behind there earlier. What could that demon be up to?)  
  
Suddenly, as if in a deliberate defiance of every law of physics out there, Nox Seran whipped out the biggest mallet Cloud had ever seen. It was as big himself, at least. But what made it even more terrifying was the way Nox Seran wielded with ease, even holding it with one hand.  
  
"If you excuse me, I sense something I must take care of." He said, and promptly excused himself.  
  
Cloud watched the demon stalk out of the Highwind carrying his mallet lightly over his shoulder.  
  
"I'll be back in a little bit." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ghost stood against the window frame of the Highwind cockpit. It wasn't as if anyone had seen him. His magic wouldn't allow such. He had been watching Nox Seran ever since their encounter on the rope ladder. He was on strict orders from Wraith to make sure that the demon didn't get close enough to Jarred to kill him. If that happened then all was lost. Back to square one. Find a new Prince Of Darkness. Another couple of eons in the shadows. Of course, Ghost had no hope of surviving that span of time. Neither did Wraith or Spectre. They weren't REAL Half-Breeds, not like Jarred ***. They would all die of old age before a new Prince Of Darkness was even CONCEIVED of, and Jarred was their only hope of ever being able to become true Half- Breeds.  
  
He watched as Cloud re-entered the cockpit, with a look of worry on his face.  
  
Ghost sighed, and pulled out his pistol. Nox Seran was on the loose.  
  
Ghost smiled. Anything for the Prince Of Darkness. Demons must die.  
  
Ghost let his spell dissipate, and coolly followed after Nox Seran, ignoring Cloud's surprised expression as he seemed to materialize from nowhere.  
  
Ghost coolly walked out of the Highwind, tracking done the magical traces left by Nox Seran.  
  
Cloud stood alone in the cockpit. He suddenly felt very confused, and in the dark about a frighteningly large amount of things.  
  
"I wish everything would just find a new person to bother." He said while sighing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Shadowlord threw his crystal ball away, and listened with some pleasure as it smashed into non-existence. He was very pissed, due to the fact that Kahn was a total, egotistic bastard, and that Nox Seran was a grudge- bearing, gibbering maniac with a large arsenal of magic to back him up.  
  
The blackness that covered their realm was really inconvenient at the moment, as it was currently shrouding his black aura of pure evilness. Or something that came very close. Pure general meanness. Yes, that sounded right. Pure, general meanness.  
  
The Shadowlord had called a Council meeting a while back, with the remaining six Council members. All were beginning to get a nervous look on their faces, probably due to the fact that the Shadowlord was sending demons out into the realm of the living, and pitting demon against demon, as well as the newly realized pronunciation of a Ti Me' Ka against the Prince Of Darkness. That meant total war, and currently the only warriors on standby were Nox Seran and possibly Kahn, who had been sentenced to death for his brash acts of fury.  
  
The Council had agreed that in the act that the Half-Breeds continued threatening Nox Seran's life, then the war would begin. All available demons would be immediately released, including the entire Council (The Council had demanded that. There was no way in hell that they would WATCH a war when they had the chance to FIGHT it.) And, for the first time for many a millennia, the Shadowlord himself.  
  
It would be a scary affair, the second he took a step onto the living realm, because if he died there then that would be the end, tight there. But, there really wasn't any other choice. He was the equalizer. The Half- Breeds had their Prince Of Darkness AND their queen, which made them a force to dealt with, even by an omnipotent being such as himself.  
  
Truth be told, then he was looking forward to the battle too. He WAS a demon, after all. He was SUPPOSED to enjoy a good war that he would play the most important role in. He may have risen to the point of near godliness, but that didn't mean he had distanced himself from the rest of his race. Who would worship him if was all powerful, but wouldn't help his own people? That would be a poor god indeed.  
  
But this wasn't why he was mad. He was mad because to return to the world, he would need to acquire a new form, a physical one. (The guise he used as a body did NOT count as a body, as it was only a distortion of reality that he had formed long ago to serve as a body. It didn't really exist in the physical world.) He had run into trouble with when trying to make the skeletal structure, because he really didn't know what he wanted to look like. He had been trying to construct something that he would have judged as terrifying, but was being met with some difficulty. For one, he didn't really regard anything as terrifying. No matter what it was, he always knew that was far more powerful. It was one thing to THINK you were god****, but quite another to have creatures that could only be called the forces of darkness regard you as their unquestionable ruler, even above their own would-be kings. Nothing really struck him as scary.  
  
He had formed a beast with the body of a wolf, but with two skulls for heads and a pair of black dragon wings, but that was merely eyebrow raising. Not terribly scary. Another time he had tried to form a monster that could shift form, but all it had managed to do was melt itself. Apparently it couldn't HOLD any form. Now, he was going for something simple. He was taking the human form, a time worn guise, but was putting into a sinister design. For instance, crimson symbols crawled, literally (They moved up its body), up the body, and disappeared into its hair, which was coloured an ominous shade of red, with black streaks in it. In the middle of the hair six bangs jutted upwards, slanted slightly backwards, while the rest of his hair merely struck in a upwardly diagonal direction. The eyes were slanted, and as blue as the sea. The mouth was a sea of sinister, sharp fangs, which spoke volumes of just how they did their work. Crowning all this a simple, almost unnoticeable, symbol on its forehead, which meant in the demon tongue, quite simply as well, 'Mean'. It was the laugh of his newest form.  
  
He was satisfied with this, but something was missing. Suddenly it struck him.  
  
A pair of black wings, with gashes of crimson running across it, sprouted from its back suddenly, and two horns twisted out from non-existence, out from the side of the head and running upwards. (Like a bull's horns.) The Shadowlord smiled. Now THAT wasn't terrifying. THAT was just plain cool. He pushed his conciseness into the new form, seizing control of his new body. The previous form he had taken, which was now no longer in use, crumbled to the ground (Or whatever served as ground over there) in a heap of dust.  
  
The Shadowlord flexed his muscles experimentally. To his great satisfaction they obeyed his command, and he was able lift his hands. He flapped his wings with the greatest strength he could, and was pleased to feel his feet leave the ground.  
  
"I rock." The Shadowlord said, in a shockingly unfamiliar voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've started leaving fun little footnotes for some reason. It struck as the thing to do. Just match the amount of stars with the amount below, and you'll find yourself a nice little footnote that I for one find funny. But I've been told that I'm freakish, and just plain weird, so I don't really expect you to laugh at everything. Also, not everything is one big joke down here, but you'll be able to point out obvious serious-ness. (I've also been told I can't stay serious for more than two seconds, as it clogs up my brain with useless explanations and strangles my creativity with the black cord of boredom. I rather liked that explanation.)  
  
*: This is just one of my random thingamajigs. Don't ask why. I just wanted to make Jarred into a homicidal, childish, clean freak. Struck me as funny one day. Jarred with an apron on, a choo-choo train in one hand and a bloody axe in the other, and a broom strapped to his back. Hehehe. Ooh! A chef hat! BWAHAHAHA! I am seriously going to have to draw that, and put it in a frame. Even if it's only to provide a brainwash for all the HORROR that was my terrible flunking action.  
  
**: I am NOT saying that Reno is a paedophile. I'm just saying a little girl and Reno are a bad combination, as Reno would eventually either gouge his eyes out or zap her to death.  
  
***: This will play a part later on, so remember it. *Starts hypnotizing* YOU WILL REMEMBER. RRREEEEEEEEEMMMBEEEERRR!  
  
****: I don't think I'm god. I KNOW I'm god, bebe. FEAR MY WRATH (Or slow updates, if you will)  
  
Hey! I downloaded more anime! Sweet! Screw this, I'm gonna watch it! 


	12. Demonic Showdown

Chapter XII: No, I'm not starting the chapter yet. Strange, bizarre ranting first. The finest that my crazed mind can offer ^_^  
  
As for the test I suffered through, I can safely say that I was able to answer four questions.  
  
One was about my name. The other was about the date.  
  
The other two I'm not too sure about, I don't think I was sure then either. Oh well. I might be able to convince my amazingly low grade that it's actually a good one, and therefore survive another school year. Not too sure about that though, as I wasn't even able to convince the test otherwise. I guess I'll have to use my massive, god-like powers of something or other (Haven't decided yet. Guess I'm the god of indecision so far ^_^ FEAR ALL THOSE DECISIVE STUFF THAT STANDS IN YOUR WAY, FOR IT HAS COME FROM ME!)  
  
Hehe, I'm having fun up here. It snowed again. SNOWBALLS FOR EVERYONE! MWUHAHAHA!!!!!!. . .  
  
Sorry the chapter's a bit late. I was assaulted by a pack of rampant games. The RPG breed, very nasty (Vagrant Story, Alundra 2, and on a side note, the CHEAT O MATIC!(MWUHAHAHA! NO MORE ARE THE DIGITAL CODINGS SAFE FROM ME! P|-|34R |\/| |_4CK 0F D!G!74|_ 37|-|!C5!) After I was able to tear myself away from them (just barely. Sometimes I go into a relapse of playing them ^_^)  
  
Anyway, my teachers noticed the shocking amount of 'non-homework' (hey, I'm improving my English skills, for the love of sugar) related work, and have therein told this to my mom, the evil tyrant of my household. Now, I get a full three hours to do what I need on the machine, and then back to the books! EVIL! SINISTER SCHEMES, I SAY! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN, PUNY MORTALS! THE EVIL IS UPON US! GWAH! THEY GOT ME! AGGH!  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Damn, that was quick. Guess I haven't got a real rant going on after all. -_- I'm sad. No rants. . .  
  
That sucks ass.  
  
Anyway, I'd like to thank Kao Megura for making such a wonderful walkthrough (Not that I needed it ^_^) that I could use as reference whenever I simply couldn't remember ANYTHING. Much details and so forth. Good job!  
  
This short lil' chapter will be used to depict a (Take heed to the little 'a' here, for there will be more battles!) battle between Ghost, Wraith, Spectre and Nox Seran. Lez get it on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XII: Demonic Showdown  
  
Ghost followed the snake demon down the stairs (Nox Seran was making painful progress down them. Ever tried sliding down stairs on your stomach? Not a pleasant experience, as you can probably imagine.) and into the vast hallway below.  
  
As ghost laid his foot on the last stair, he noticed Wraith and Spectre walking out into the hallway, cutting off Nox Seran. Ghost smiled. Sometimes mental linkage could kick severe ass. Especially when a responsible person like Wraith had it.  
  
Nox Seran turned around, and caught a glance of Ghost.  
  
"I thought I smelt something dead. But now I realize it's you." He said nastily.  
  
Ghost smiled. It wasn't a particularly nice sight, as the only part of his face that was showing was his mouth, the rest being hid by that wide hat.  
  
"Wraith, Spectre, would you mind if I had this one to myself? I wasn't able to finish the job before, and I do SO hate to leave a job unfinished."  
  
Wraith's dead, calm face didn't move. He merely flicked his hand and nodded, showing that it was all the same for him, really. Nox Seran turned around to face his single opponent.  
  
"So, confident are we? Lets see what tricks you can pull."  
  
And with lightening quick speed Nox Seran launched himself from his spot, with a mad smile slapped across his face. The huge mallet smashed down towards Ghost, but the thing wasn't there anymore. With a twist of his cloak, he vanished once more, and reappeared behind Nox Seran, and drove his elbow soundly into the demons back. Nox Seran collapsed onto the ground, but quickly wrapped his coils around Ghosts legs.  
  
Nox Seran twisted his lower portion violently, and Ghost fell to the ground. Nox Seran pushed himself up, at the same time as lifting Ghost by his feet.  
  
The thing glared intently at Nox Seran, with his arms dangling loosely to the sides.  
  
"Nice trick you've got there, but it's a bit old fashioned." Nox Seran hefted his massive mallet once again. With a flick of his tail he sent Ghost up into the air. It took only a moments notice for gravity to pull him down again. And as he came down, Nox Seran swung the hammer with blurring speed.  
  
Ghost flew through the air, smashed into unconsciousness by the massive mallet. He slammed into the wall with a sickeningly loud crunch. The still body of Ghost collapsed to the ground soon after, having already successfully made a new form of wall art, which was frighteningly red.  
  
Wraith watched all this with calm, calculating eyes.  
  
Nox Seran was breathing hard from his exerting this much strength after so long of dormancy, but the battle lust was returning to him. Killing was the thing he did best. That was why he was on the Council in the first place.  
  
"Whose next?!" He spat, shouldering his hammer.  
  
Wraith turned his head to Spectre, commanding him what to do without words. The ragged man turned his blazing blue eyes towards Nox Seran.  
  
"You have damaged my brother, demon." He said. He smiled, flashing those wickedly sharp teeth. "His honour demands your death. Not once, but twice has he failed us."  
  
Spectre laughed. It echoed, resounded, and reverberated around the room. Just when it was beginning to annoy Nox Seran, Spectre stopped. That smile was even wider now, and those eyes seemed to sparkle with merriment.  
  
"But Ghost is an arrogant snot, and deserved all that he got. I'll fight you for the pleasure of fighting."  
  
Nox Seran snorted.  
  
"Why do they always talk big?*" And hefted his mallet. "You might want to grab a weapon, Half-Breed. Your little body can't take much damage."  
  
Spectre laughed again.  
  
"I AM a weapon!" And with that he held his hands together, summoning an energy globe. "My magic is the only weapon I need." And with that he hurled the globe.  
  
Nox Seran agilely dodged it, laughing as it sped by.  
  
"You think you can beat me with THOSE? Try again, Half-Breed scum!"  
  
"Who said that was that, eh?" Spectre laughed, and moved his arms in a swirling motion, and put them together. "THIS is where the FUN begins."  
  
Nox Seran turned around, to see the globe was hurtling towards him once again. Nox Seran dodged once more, but the globe swerved around to try to hit him again.  
  
"So you have the magic to back those words up, eh? Well, lets see some demon magic in action!" Nox Seran threw his mallet away, and grabbed the globe as it sped by. It instantly dissipated. Nox Seran grinned. He mumbled something, and felt the winds** of magic swirl around him.  
  
"Infernus!" Nox Seran shouted, and felt the Magical stress around him suddenly jolt into action. The room began to get distinctly warmer, as magic as old as the Cetra's began to unwind itself.  
  
A wreath of fire circled around Spectre, who was looking at the whole spectacle with mild interest. Suddenly the flames shot inwards, wrapping him in their spectacular blaze. Spectre gave a shout of surprise, and quickly began summoning a counter spell. But the Infernus spell had already taken its toll, and was burning away at spectre. The Half-Breed couldn't compose himself long enough to start the counter spell, and was soon reduced to ashes.  
  
Wraith was left all alone. Nox Seran turned his head to look at the solitary warrior. His ace had hardly moved at all. His hands were inside his pockets, and look of serene calm-ness was on his face. Nox Seran grinned well naturedly.  
  
"Well, do you want to try you luck as well?"  
  
The lone warrior stood still. His eyes stared forward. Nox Seran cocked his head to one side. Was he trying to summon something? Maybe call upon help?  
  
Suddenly it stirred. Its right hand was pulled out of its pocket, and went for the massive, slender sword on its back. Nox Seran squinted his eyes. Hadn't he seen that hilt before? Especially those runes. They looked so familiar.  
  
"Revive." It whispered.  
  
The remains of Ghost and Spectre flashed with a bright light, and the once dead bodies began rapidly healing. (Or in Spectre's case, becoming un- burnt) Their grinning faces leered at Nox Seran.  
  
The snake demon scoffed.  
  
"You brought them back to life? How pitiful."  
  
Wraith narrowed his eyes.  
  
"THEY MAY BE WEAK, BUT THEY ARE MY BRETHREN, AND THE EACH HAVE THEIR USES. FIGHTING ISN'T ONE OF THEM." A voice said into Nox Seran's mind. The demon laughed.  
  
"Hahahaha! I see you know our little secret, Half-Breed scum! What other of our knowledge has fallen into your degenerate hands?"  
  
The calm, almost desolate face of Wraith sneered.  
  
"ENOUGH."  
  
There was only a flash of light as Wraith drew his massive blade. He dashed forward, holding his sword down low. As he approached Nox Serna he leapt up into the air, slashing upwards with his sword. Nox Seran barely managed to avoid being disembowelled by this attack, and swiped with his mallet at the falling Wraith. To his great astonishment the mallet passed right through, unhindered by Wraith.  
  
Wraith brought smashed the sword hilt into Nox Seran's face, and as the demon recoiled, he swiped the sword at the exposed throat. Nox Seran parried the blow with his mallet, but the force of the blow snapped it in two. He threw the broken weapon away, readily accepting his own clawed hands as his weapons.  
  
The two backed away, waiting for an opening to expose.  
  
Nox Seran could easily tell why the other two had so easily followed his orders, or asked permission to do something. This one was a great deal more powerful than they were, and knew the secrets of demon magic. Nox Seran snorted. It would take more than those dusty old spells to defeat him.  
  
Nox Seran was sneaking his tail over to the feet of Wraith, all the time keeping up a steady circling. Finally, when his tail was close enough, Wraith leapt forward. The massive blade moved in an upwards ark, aimed at Nox Seran's midrift. The snake demon flung himself backwards, landing on the ground with a loud smack. The blade passed harmlessly by.  
  
But apparently Wraith had been expecting something of this nature. While the blade flew upwards, he let it go, freeing his hands of its hilt. The second he let go, it vanished and reappeared in his sheath. With his hands free, he rapidly began using them. He grabbed Nox Seran by the tail, and swung the demon around. The world began to spin as he began to revolve around Wraith. Around and around he spun, faster and faster. AS he gained speed he was lifted from the ground, and the air whistled around him.  
  
And then suddenly he stopped. Something had stopped him, and was still stopping him. Now that he had stopped revolving, however, gravity came back with a furious vengeance. Nox Seran fell to the ground with a loud 'oomph'.  
  
The demon shook his head, and pushed his himself upwards. After this he began a search of whatever stopped him.  
  
It was a short search.  
  
There, standing with one hand outstretched, was quite possibly the most evil person ever to have crawled out of hell. A black coat, similar to the one Wraith and his brethren were wearing, flowed majestically out, and blew in a non-existent wind. Except his were covered with intricate, crimson symbols of power, and was longer. A platinum plate pauldron crowned his left shoulder, its three plates long and narrow, so it jutted outward, slicing the air. Around his hip lay a golden belt, polished and finely kept. A sheath was carefully strapped to it, and a sinister sword hilt stuck out of it. The person's left hand rested on this hilt, calmly daring Wraith to show exactly what he thought of this intrusion. Short, silvery hair jutted upward and backward, with the exception of a single bang that dropped down over his right eye. His skin was a silvery tinge, and radiated a weak light. Crowning this cruel apparition was a pair of emerald green eyes. Green eyes, that burned with a magical power that Nox Seran could only dream of. A thin. But distinct scar ran across his right eye, and crossed with another below it. The thing smile, having found the extreme pleasure of pissing Wraith off.  
  
"She has new orders, Wraith. The demon is not to be harmed. Under ANY circumstances short of an attempt on The Prince Of Darkness's life. It is her will." The person said with a smug smile. It regarded Nox Seran with its green eyes.  
  
"Be grateful of her mercy, demon, not even the shadowlord would be able to protect you from Wraith."  
  
Wraith sneered.  
  
"GO BACK TO YOUR ARMY, LACKEY. THE DEMON IS *OUR* QUARRY." He telepathically boomed, turning his attention away from Nox Seran.  
  
The thing's smile only widened.  
  
"It is not MY will you will be defying should you continue persecuting the demon. It is HERS." He stated, and turned away. "We expect the Prince's arrival soon, Wraith. She grows impatient." And with that he simply faded from view, slowly vanishing.  
  
Nox Seran wobbled slightly on his stomach (Or tail. God knows I don't know the right word for what he stands on.) and slithered up to Wraith.  
  
"I take it you two aren't friends?" He asked, momentarily forgetting that he had nearly been thrown into a wall by this person.  
  
Wraith sneered and walked away. There was an air about him that spoke volumes of just what he thought of this person. Very little.  
  
"HE IS NOTHING BUT A JUMPED UP MERCENARY. UPON OUT PRINCE'S ARRIVAL HE BE FORCED AWAY." He said, clenching his hands together. "AND IF HE DOESN'T, THEN AN 'ACCIDENT' WILL HAPPEN. A FATAL ONE."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*: This has been something that's been bothering me for a long time. Why are quasi-evil people always talking big? Example: Vegeta, Magus, Reno. Does it run in the characterization? Are they all somehow, freakishly related?  
  
**: Why does wind always come when somebody is using magic? (Ie. The black wind, winds of change, that strange wind that always appears in anime just when someone's said something really dramatic, that wind that's always blowing women's skirt^_^.) Where does it all come from? Does magic create some sort of vacuum? Is magic a black hole? Or am I just being overly dramatic? Or am I merely strange and/or deranged?  
  
Yes, I know this was probably boring, but I'm playing games with my brother, and I need a brief relief of violence to get back on track. Next chapter will have stuff about Vincent and Yuffie, Jarred, Joan and Elena, Cloud And Tifa and Seph X, I swear. 


	13. Half Breeds Everywhere

Nice to see the update, eh? I try as fast as I can, but all the distractions! Stay away! Wait, no, that can stay. And maybe that. Perhaps that as well. . .  
  
Anyway, besides having entirely too much time to waste (Which I AM doing. I can assure you that I'm wasting it on very silly things as well. But hey, what kinda person would I be if I didn't kick back on a vacation? *Shiver* I don't even want to know.) I've added a paragraph or two to this fic every once and a while, so progress has been slow, but steady. Just so happens that it's still pretty fast compared to some other fics, which is sweet in my opinion.  
  
Ahhh, the joys of creating characters left and right. The mercenary (He has a name, I just don't care to use it yet.), Joan, Wraith, Spectre, Ghost, Her, and probably a few more. Yes, it's starting to look a bit crowded. I might have to kill off a few characters in this to make room for, erm, whatever it is I need to make room for. Yeah. Something along those lines. But, if I DO decide that someone dies, then it won't be one of the original characters. I have grave misgivings about killing them off. In fact, I'm trying to revive as many as I can.  
  
Anyway, I'd like to thank to reviewers again, but not in depth like last time. I'm sorry, but you'll have to settle for a rather simple 'thank you' (If not, then I think you know what you can do.). Thanks!  
  
Yeah, I just realized this, but I've been inadvertently trying to get the journey started, but haven't been able to. Trust me, I'm just as in the dark about this as you are. Maybe next chapter they'll get off their asses and go. Who knows? Not me, that's for sure. (What fun is writing something where you KNOW something is gonna happen? Not much. Basic outlines, that's all I need.)  
  
If anyone ever sees something called 'happy tree friends', I can assure you that unless you have a strong stomach you won't enjoy it. I've never seen such an 'inventive' way of using a squirrels intestines. *Shudder* I'm gonna have nightmares about that one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XIII: Half-Breeds Everywhere  
  
Jarred, was to put it mildly, in a flurry of panic.  
  
It wasn't state in which he preferred to be in, by no means. It was confusing, stressful, and very not fun. You might even go as far as to call it a bad thing. But it was a new experience for him, and those were always worth while, so long as they were new. If he had come across panic for the second time, there might be trouble.  
  
He was in a state of panic, because he couldn't find either Joan or Reno, who was supposed to be to watching Joan, and Elena kept on trying to check the bar for some reason. Jarred didn't really see a reason why anyone would want to go there. The only thing in a bar was a bunch of smelly people and evil tasting drinks that made you walk funny after a while. Sure, it was kind of fun, but the aftershock wasn't worth it. Why would anyone want to go there?  
  
So, having pulled Elena away from the bar, and forcing her to say what OTHER places they should look, and having received nothing but silence, he decided that she was a pretty useless person to have around. That having been said, she was nice, but a bit of a liability at the moment. So, he abandoned her.  
  
And got himself lost in the process.  
  
Yes, Jarred had somehow managed to get himself lost in the ShinRa building, which he had now discovered was a lot bigger on the inside than out. He could almost hear just about every person he had met so far laugh at him.  
  
But he had merely mistaken that for the laughter that was coming from behind him. Nevertheless, he spun around and threw his hand axe, narrowly missing a security guard.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!" He bellowed indignantly.  
  
The guard in question, who had just noticed Jarred, suddenly realized where the axe had come from and raised his weapon, which happened to be a very intimidating rifle*, and pointed it at his general direction.  
  
"Hold still, freak!" He shouted, and advanced slowly.  
  
There was a flash of dark light, and suddenly Wraith, Spectre and Ghost were barring the guards way. The guard leapt back in surprise. It was the work of a moment for Ghost. He ripped out his pistol, and pulled the trigger.  
  
Wraith turned to face Jarred.  
  
"YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T PUT UP WITH THIS, YOU KNOW. THEY'RE JUST HUMANS, AFTER ALL." The cold, mental voice said. "YOU DON'T NEED TO TOLERATE IT."  
  
Jarred frowned.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? You don't jump out of nowhere and KILL someone! You jump out of a dark corner when they aren't looking and THEN you kill them!" He criticized, turning away from the trio. They could really take the fun out of most things.  
  
Spectre cackled that evil cackle.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Jarred! Lighten up! Have a little fun!" He shouted, kicking the dead corpse.  
  
Jarred frowned even deeper.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just don't get my kicks from killing people who have no hope of hitting back."  
  
Ghost turned, and regarded Jarred with a vicious grin.  
  
"And blowing up buildings for fun is any better?" He asked, holstering his gun. "You got to admit, it IS fun causing chaos. C'mon, admit it!"  
  
Jarred turned away, somewhat disgusted.  
  
"Excuse me. I have a daughter that I need to look for, and you're distracting me." He murmured, and started to walk away. It was going to be very hard indeed to enjoy anything with them around, he thought.  
  
"YOU MEAN THE LITTLE GIRL? YAY HIGH?" Wraith said, holding his hand at waist height. "BLACK HAIR, RED EYES?"  
  
Jarred nodded.  
  
"Have you guys found her? She's alright, right?" He said, suddenly interested in what Wraith had to say. He gave the tall warrior a pleading look.  
  
A rare smile cracked across Wraith's face. You could almost tell it was rare, as he was rapidly trying to remember what muscles were needed to make a decent smile, and was experimenting along the way.  
  
"WE TOOK HER INTO OUR CUSTODY FROM A HUMAN. WE MAY BE MEAN TO HUMANS, MY LIEGE, BUT WE TAKE CARE OUR OWN." Wraith flicked a hand at Ghost, who lifted his voluminous coat. Joan poked her head outside curiously. A huge smile spread across her face as she saw Jarred. She ran out from Ghost's coat and into Jarred's waiting arms, which then put her on his bare shoulder.  
  
"What happened, daddy?" She asked, getting a good position on Jarred's shoulder. "I saw you fall and then they came and took you away and then that nice lady played some games with me and those people wouldn't let me see you and I was really worried, but now you're alright! Lets go play!"  
  
Jarred smiled.  
  
"That sounds like an excellent idea!" He said.  
  
Jarred gave a Wraith a grateful look.  
  
"Thanks. I might have to keep you three around a bit longer."  
  
Wraith bowed deeply.  
  
"We live but to serve, my prince. It is her will that we stand before you now, and it is her will that we obey."  
  
Jarred looked upwards.  
  
"This must be that loyalty thing I've heard so much about, isn't it? I'll have to learn about it from you guys. Later!" He said, and ran into an elevator and pushed 'up'. "Take care of that corpse, will you? It isn't nice to leave dead bodies in someone else's building!" He shouted as the doors closed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seph X, who was FINALLY being greeted by Reeve, stood in the president office once again, with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"How is it that you can trace down JARRED without any information, but you can't find the metal re-incarnation of the single most evil person on the face of the planet?" He asked sceptically. "And how is it that I can prowl your halls for hours followed by your own guards before someone ushers me into your office?"  
  
Reeve coughed nervously. Seph X's sudden arrival hadn't been expected in the least. Everyone had assumed that the only reason Seph X had stayed to help was to battle with Mech-Head, but apparently the machine was after something other than revenge for some forgotten reason.  
  
"Well, you see, we were able to find Jarred easily because we had been tracing him. You need to keep an eye on someone who wields power that can destroy a city with ease. Especially when that someone might find it fun. And you seemed like you didn't want to known, so I didn't really bother tracking you down. As for the other question, well, not everyone knows about you. Some people were running down the stairs screaming that Sephiroth had been revived AGAIN, and that just caused panic." He explained.  
  
Seph X put a metal hand to his chin.  
  
"I see. I've also heard rumours about an attack. Are they true?"  
  
Reeve nodded. There wasn't a point in denying it. Seph X WAS on their side, after all.  
  
"We're still trying to find out why they were here, but we have definite knowledge that they came from Gaea's Peak. After that we're going to try and find out why they came down here. A somewhat reliable source says that magic is involved. Demon magic."  
  
This got a look of shock out of Seph X.  
  
"Demon Magic? What do you mean by that? Magic in itself is merely the will of the planet combined with the knowledge of the Cetra. How can there be a different type? It doesn't make sense."  
  
Reeve shrugged.  
  
"Who knows how it all works. We really are infants in our research of how the Lifestream works, and the history of the planet. We're finding new things everyday. Just a few weeks ago we found a file containing some research of Egg Isle by Hojo. They had found all sorts of things. Ironically, they missed the 'Knights Of The Round Table'** summon Materia. But they did acquire this." Reeve reached under his desk, and pulled out a large stone tablet.  
  
It was a thin thing, amazingly thing considering the material it was made of. Scattered across it was a maze of lettering, somehow preserved from all the years they must have survived. But they didn't mean anything. They didn't resemble anything that even remotely looked like modern writing. If anything it looked like. . .  
  
Seph X lifted his head.  
  
"Cetra script?" He asked, moving a bit closer.  
  
"Hojo's files say they aren't, but we really shouldn't believe everything he said. He DID make Sephiroth."  
  
Seph X paused to look at Reeve.  
  
"He also made me." He said coldly, and went back to examining the tablet.  
  
"And you're still surprising us every day." Reeve returned, sitting back down into his chair. "We were thinking of giving it to our new friend to translate, but we don't really trust him yet. We were hoping you might know something, though. . ."  
  
Seph X shook his head.  
  
"I know nothing about this. I was made for one purpose, and one purpose only. To destroy all life and become a god. This I cannot do, so I become useless, until Hojo found another use. This did not include translating stone tablets, I'm afraid." He said simply, moving away from the tablet.  
  
Reeve shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. Oh, Seph X, as an apology for being excluded from our ceremony, would you like to accompany us on our expedition to the north? We won't be too long.***"  
  
Seph X grinned.  
  
"It would be my pleasure. 'Sides, I want to get the bastard who hurt Jarred. He's the only follower I have left after I left the riders with you." He replied, and cracked his metallic knuckles. "The bastard's gonna pay for it with blood."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeris poked Kahn's shoulder. The demon growled deeply, half opening his eyes, regarding her with an icy gaze.  
  
"Do you feel like dieing again, Cetra wench? You're going the right way about it." He said, and closed his eyes again. Sleeping had suddenly become a lot harder with that blasted CETRA around. A lot harder indeed.  
  
Aeris poked him in the shoulder once more. She was getting ready to do it again, when the demons clawed hand snaked out and grabbed hers.  
  
"I would prefer if you wouldn't do that. It annoys me."  
  
Aeris giggled.  
  
"That's what makes it fun." And poked him with her free, spectral hand.  
  
A deep growl erupted from Kahn once again.  
  
"Hath the Demon lord Zann Talrath Kahn become the plaything of deceased Cetra?" A haughty voice called from far away. It was a voice that seemed to laugh at you in every possible way, and yet keep its cool. But what made it of even greater spectacle was the fact that it spoke ancient demonic, forgotten to all except demons. "And you called US degenerates. A shame you must be to your brethren."  
  
Kahn jumped away from Aeris, composing himself.  
  
"I am in exile, fool. I can do as I please." He returned. "I have yet to hear your name, stranger, nor to see you. Show your face and address me as a man."  
  
A man emerged from behind a mound of stone. Short, silvery hair shot upwards, like a mat of spikes. A platinum pauldron hung on the stranger's shoulder, and a sword sheath was buckled to his waist by a golden belt. The person's eyes burned a magically enhanced shade of green, which blazed outwardly.  
  
"I bring her regards, demon lord." The figure bowed deeply. "And our humblest condolence for your exile. She was very distressed to hear of this turn of events."  
  
Kahn snorted. It was a Half-Breed. A measly, degenerate Half-Breed.  
  
"State your business and be gone, scum. I don't have time to meddle with you. There's more important things to be done." Kahn said with a sneer, but regretted his choice of words instantly.  
  
"So you have grown a taste for Cetra women, have you? How very amusing. I'm sure she will find this quite humouring." He said with a smile.  
  
Kahn clenched his claws. He had waged war for less then this. Why was he taking this shit from a HALF-BREED? He decided that he wasn't.  
  
"I don't care what you think, you degenerate piece of slime. You get out of my sight before I cut you to pieces!" He growled, lifting one hand meaningfully.  
  
The person seemed to smile all the deeper.  
  
"Shakal Mora Kahn." He said.  
  
Kahn was appalled. After thousands of years, people still remembered the words that would send blood shooting through his veins. They still taunted him for his fatal mistake. His only mistake. And now a HALF-BREED was mocking him. It was unbearable  
  
"BACK OFF HALF-BREED SCUM!" Kahn screamed, barely stopping himself from tearing the snobbish Half-Breed apart. "YOU WEREN'T EVEN THOUGHT OF WHEN THAT HAPPENED, LET ALONE KNOW ABOUT IT!"  
  
The stranger's smile only seemed to get bigger as the danger increased.  
  
"I see you feelings on the matter haven't changed. In THAT case then I have good news for you. SHE has seized this chance to make an offer to you, demon. Join us. We will give you sanctuary." He gestured to Aeris. "Or would you rather stay with her?" There was a particular tone of amusement in the stranger's voice.  
  
Rage that had threatened to envelope him now left Kahn, as the enormity of these words sunk into him. She, would grant him, sanctuary? The prospect dumbfounded him. Even now, she was willing to help him? After so long?  
  
He cast a glance at Aeris, who obviously wasn't understanding a word of their conversation, which was being spoken in ancient demonic, which was very different from the smattering she knew.  
  
"I have some unfinished business to take care of first. I will summon you when I am ready. How do you plan to take me away from this place?" He asked.  
  
The stranger smiled.  
  
"You will have no need to summon me. All is already underway. The Prince Of Darkness himself will escort you to our lands." He said with a smile. "If you should have need to speak with her, speak her name and she will listen. Remember, Kahn, Shakal Mora Kahn." And with this the stranger faded away and vanished.  
  
Kahn stood like that for while, staring at where the Half-Breed had stood a moment before. He had to admit that she was gaining more powerful minions than before. He could still feel the strange power the stranger possessed, and the fleeting, yet effective way he used it. And she wanted HIM on her side as well.  
  
"Kahn? Who was he? What did he want?" She asked, walking a bit closer to him.  
  
Kahn turned around to face the girl.  
  
"Remember how I told you that the Psirys's were taken away by the Half- Breeds?"  
  
Aeris nodded.  
  
"Well, now they want me." He said. "And I think I want to go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud stood out on the deck.  
  
"Everyone here?" he asked.  
  
Jarred shouted, Joan joined in on the shouting. Vincent calmly reported that he was, indeed, here. Yuffie being to sick to say anything merely moaned. Tifa was already beside him. Barret, Cid and Shera were in the control room, getting the ship ready to go. The LoS riders and the Turks didn't say anything, merely walked inside the Highwind, followed by Reeve. Seph X was still recovering from the shock of having found out that Jarred had a child, and said nothing. Red XIII said 'present' and laid down on the ground. Nox Seran laughed maniacally, and Wraith, Spectre and Ghost glared evilly at him.  
  
It certainly looked like everyone was here. If not, then there was enough people to compensate their absence.  
  
"Then lets go, people!" Cloud said, and pulled the rope ladder up onto the deck. Jarred laughed playfully as he began spitting over the side of the ship. Joan soon took his example.  
  
For the first time, it seemed as if Nox Seran took notice to Jarred.  
  
"OMIGID! I, I, ITS JARRED!" The demon slithered with shocking speed to the young warrior. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?! YOUR AXE! CA I HOLD IT? PLEASE?"  
  
Jarred looked at the demon with a smile.  
  
"Why not? Here, you can borrow my dagger until I need it."  
  
"SWEET GODS OF WAR! CAN I?" Jarred produced the crystal dagger from his belt and laid it in the demon's hands. "COOL!" Nox Seran produced a pen and paper.  
  
"Could you write your name here?"  
  
Cloud sighed and went inside. It was like having a ship full of children with BOTH Nox Seran and Jarred around. It was beginning to look like a very long trip indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*: Is it just me or are the guns in FF7 really, really, REALLY un- intimidating? You'd think that a militaristic regime like ShinRa could make a gun that made you want to run, but all they managed was a black mass that hurled metal at you.  
  
**: Yes, that's what it SHOULD be. I counted all those people, and there are twelve, excluding the last one, so altogether there's thirteen, which fits rather nicely the legend of king Arthur and the Knights Of The Round Table. I don't know why they didn't write it right, but the people at Square are strange, eh? They DID buy Enix, right? That can count as mistake number one, and it'll keep going downwards.  
  
You will agree with me, or Kahn will get it! He'll get it up the rompa! And Jarred will get it as well! (Now you wonder what a rompa is. (MWUHAHAHAHA!))  
  
***: for whom, I might ask? I bet you guys have been waiting for the show to start for a LONG time. Just bear with me, okay? I write as fast as my thought-depleted mind allows.  
  
As today is Easter, I humbly wish that you have had a nice vacation and that you have lots of chocolate and candy to gorge on. Otherwise that would be a waste of a good holiday if you didn't munch on a ton of sugar. 


	14. Treasure These Idle Moments

Please forgive the sappy romance in this chapter. I was under the influence of Frank Sinatra and Louis Armstrong. BAAAAD combination if your trying to write. Everything becomes so damned sweet. Wait a minute. Something didn't look right about that sentence. Maybe I SHOULD have put this in there? Damned old-music. Especially that damned 'singing in the rain' song.  
  
Anyway, I'm not gonna hamper you too much with my weird ranting, so on with the show!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter XIV: Treasure These Idle Moments  
  
Kahn stared up at the crimson skies above him. He lay on the ground, leisurely laid on the ground. Aeris lay beside him, her spectral arms behind her head.  
  
"So you wanna switch sides, eh? It looked like you wanted to tear that guy apart for minute. But now you want to join ranks with him?" She asked. "Shakal Mora kahn. . . It sounds faintly familiar. Hey, that's your name at the end! Wonder why that is!"  
  
Kahn was ominously silent. He merely stared upwards. She was willing to forgive him, even after his kind had destroyed her entire race? The Prince Of Darkness would escort him to her? It was all a little too hard to believe. Sanctuary. With the Half-Breeds. It sounded too good to be true. He wasn't really tuned into the world at the moment. The prospect still boggled him.  
  
"Kahn?"  
  
The demon snapped out of his thoughts for a moment.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What does Shakal Mora Kahn mean?"  
  
Kahn shifted nervously.  
  
"None of your business. I stay out of your personal life, so stay out of mine." That was the second time that day Kahn regretted bitterly about having said something. At the moment he said 'personal life' and 'mine', Aeris smiled fiendishly.  
  
"I never said anything about your personal life. But you did. Whatsit mean?"  
  
Kahn tried a method that was relatively new to him. He ignored Aeris. He rolled onto his side, and pretended she wasn't there.  
  
"Kahn? What's the matter." She poked him on the shoulder.  
  
Ignore.  
  
Poke.  
  
Ignore.  
  
Poke.  
  
Ignore.  
  
Poke. Poke. Poke.  
  
Growl.  
  
It had become too much for the demon to bear. Ignoring things took more patience than he was prepared to waste. He let loose a deep growl.  
  
"Back off, Cetra. It has something to do with that repulsive 'L' word, and another person. I'd prefer not to get into it." He growled.  
  
Aeris heard something in the demon's voice that generally said that whatever he didn't want to talk about was either something terribly embarrassing, or painfully regrettable, or a combination of the two.  
  
She left the demon alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The others had left Jarred. The night air had proven a bit too rough for them. But Jarred had lived through worse. Eventually Joan had tired and needed sleep, so Jarred left her Elena's care. The woman could be quite useful at time, but others she could hamper beyond belief. It was combination Jarred liked.  
  
He wore a cloak that Wraith had given him. Wraith seemed very concerned about Jarred's lack of clothing, and wouldn't allow him to walk around with only pants and shoes, and offered Jarred some garment that he had produced from somewhere. Jarred was sceptic about wearing the cloak, as it so much seemed like Wraith was doing this out of something more than his well- being.  
  
Jarred trusted Wraith about as much as he trusted a mouse to guard a cheese factory. Ghost and Spectre could be fun, but they were under the will of Wraith, so he avoided them.  
  
So now he stood alone on the deck. A state he seemed to return to so very often.  
  
A cold wind from the north blew past, but Jarred ignored it with the patience of mountains. Jarred had survived much, and was bound to survive more. The cold was a comfort he cherished along with the warmth. There was no warmth without the cold, after all. No light without dark.  
  
And that was what he was, after all.  
  
The Prince Of Darkness. He had no life without strife. No life without death.  
  
Jarred looked up at the moon, a silver crescent in the black-blue sky. Around it the stars were scattered out like the shattered fragments of some gem long forgotten. Jarred looked down at his charcoal black skin. On the centre of his palm he saw the familiar scar that remained after the demon Malice had stabbed through his hand. He reflectively shot his hand to his cheek, were the four gashes across his cheek had once bled so freely. Now, the only thing that hid the scars was his black skin. Jarred laughed. His skin hid more scars than those. Only time had worn those away, but he could still see were they stained him. A wry smile crossed his lips. He was tainted by the violence he accepted so easily. He was scarred by the way of life that had been forced upon him so long ago.  
  
He sat down against the railing, and let the wind blow against his face. There was something slightly distressing about the way Wraith was willing to help Cloud finish his quest, instead of simply forcing Jarred to come. It had been no joke when Jarred had said he expected to be brought back in chains. Wraith was that drastic. And SHE had strange tastes.  
  
Jarred heard the door open. He looked across the deck to see Elena walk out, and glance at him with surprise.  
  
"I thought you were inside." She said, walking back inside.  
  
"Don't let me stop you. I'm enjoying the north wind."  
  
The Turk smiled and went over to the railing, staring up at the stars. Jarred sat with his own thoughts silently. He stared down at the floor boards, thinking.  
  
Elena looked over in his direction. She looked at the way the warrior sat, deep in thought. The wind blew his short black hair playfully, contrasting deeply with the way ember red stared deadly at the deck. The Turk had the feeling that Jarred in a way incomprehensibly sad, but kept up a playful image. She felt somewhat sorry for him.  
  
She decided to try and cheer him up.  
  
"Its always so nice up in the north. The stars come out so clearly, and the glaciers look absolutely wonderful."  
  
Jarred looked up at her.  
  
"I always thought it was too cold for humans to live up there. You shouldn't be living in a place where you have to wear a ton of clothes to go outside." He replied.  
  
Elena was generally shocked. This was the first time she was hearing Jarred talk like a normal person! He wasn't being insanely bent on chaos, or childishly ignorant, or secretive. She decided to probe the depths of Jarred's personality. It certainly seemed interesting that he had avoided everyone after the siege.  
  
"Yeah, but you got to think its worth it sometimes. 'Sides, humans will live wherever they will."  
  
Jarred grinned.  
  
"You have a point there. If its one thing I can say, then its that people are stubborn enough to go to ungodly lengths for what they want."  
  
Elena laughed.  
  
"Yeah. So, I hear you 'liberated' a few islands from Wutai. I can't say for sure, but I'm sure Yuffie will have something to say about that when she hears about it."  
  
Jarred shrugged.  
  
"I like my islands. If she wants them, then she can pry them from my cold, dead fingers. You may have to come there some time. Only slightly cooler than Costa Del Sol. Maybe Cloud and Tifa too. We could have fun." He said, standing up. He turned, and looked out into the sea.  
  
Elena smiled. So there were more sides to Jarred than the maniacal warrior everyone thought him to be. That was nice.  
  
"So, what do YOU do on your islands?" She asked.  
  
"Have fun. Sunbathe, swim, hunt, build extensive hut-mansions out of bamboo." He said with a grin.  
  
"Sounds like one big vacation." Elena murmured.  
  
Jarred smiled.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." Elena was taken by surprise by this. She hadn't expected Jarred to hear her. She looked at him.  
  
He flicked one ear, which turned out to be slanted and pointed. Elena was shocked to know that no one had noticed it yet.  
  
"You don't look for something that's not supposed to be there." He said, almos as if reading her thoughts. He set about gazing out into the sea again.  
  
Elena walked up to him, and looked at his ears. She had never seen someone with REAL pointed ears. It was so, strange.  
  
"H, how did you get those?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
Jarred laughed.  
  
"Don't be too surprised. I imagine there's a great deal more things about me people don't care to notice. Like this." He turned to face Elena. "Look deep into my right pupil."  
  
Elena did so. She looked deep into those blood red eyes. Around the rim, she could make out the letter's 'D-IX'. She gasped.  
  
"Oh my god, where did you get that?" She asked, looking at the letters again to confirm their existence.  
  
"I didn't notice them myself until I was sixteen. At the time it said 'BEAST'. The words change all the time. One time they said 'HATE'. That was around the time of The Siege. Lately its been saying all sorts of things. 'PSIN', 'FIRE', 'LOVE' and other nonsense. I've begun to learn that it always has some connection with what will happen. D-IX is something new. I usually get words. The last one I saw said 'DEATH'. I rather don't like being able to piece things like that together. It takes the fun out of things." He muttered.  
  
Elena cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Maybe it isn't what will happen, but rather what HAS happened. Your eye can't tell the future. What do the words 'love' and 'fire' mean to you?"  
  
Jarred was silent.  
  
He swallowed deeply.  
  
Elena could have sworn she saw a sparkle run down his charcoal face.  
  
"I'm getting a bit cold. I think I'll go in now."  
  
Jarred left her.  
  
He stopped at the door.  
  
"They always have to do with the future, Elena. Nothing to do with the past. Remember that."  
  
He opened and closed the door behind him.  
  
Elena couldn't help but feel terribly sorry for Jarred. If only she had kept quiet. Maybe then Jarred wouldn't have felt bad.  
  
The Turk looked up at the stars once again. Jarred was certainly an interesting person. Maybe a little too interesting.  
  
Oh well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seph X was sitting on the stairs on the second floor of the Highwind when Jarred came in. The machine turned to face his follower.  
  
"Yo." He called out. Jarred shot Seph X a surprised look.  
  
"Master." He answered. He wiped something away from his eyes and joined his master. "Is there something the matter? What is your bidding?"  
  
Seph X was a bit shocked by the way Jarred seemed eager to leave. Then again, everyone was entitled to have their own life. Even war battle-hungry people like Jarred.  
  
"Nothing, Jarred. I was just hoping to be able to talk to you for a minute, but if you want to be alone then that's alright. Don't let me stop you."  
  
Jarred smiled.  
  
"Thank you, master." Jarred got up and left. He walked into the conference room, and closed the door behind him.  
  
Seph X wasn't sure, but he could almost say that something was bothering Jarred. Something told the machine that Jarred was suffering, and no one could help. No, scratch that. No one WOULD help. Jarred had a faultless façade.  
  
He knew he should, but Seph X decided against giving aid to Jarred. He was bound to make the warriors problems all the worse anyway. 'Sides, Jarred was a big boy. He could sort out his own problems.  
  
Seph X shut himself off for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent sat with Yuffie, who sat up against him. He had his human hand around her, and she used his feathery wings as covers, He watched her with his crimson eyes. Shera and cid had gone to sleep long ago, and now cloud and Tifa kept the Highwind on course.  
  
Once and again, he could hear them cuddle, or whatever sweet thing it was they were doing. They laughed, kissed, and pretty muchly did what people did when they were in love.  
  
Vincent smiled. He could do such things as well. Just not now. It might seem a little odd.  
  
Vincent hugged Yuffie closer to him. This was the women he loved. Demon magic be damned, if they tried to hurt her they would find him in their way, and this time he wouldn't let himself be tricked. Never again would he put Yuffie through the pain she had gone through when he had died.  
  
He kissed the young ninja's head and closed his eyes.  
  
The morning would bring more adventures.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ghost watched Nox Seran.  
  
It was a dull job, but someone had to do it. And since he was the stealthiest, it always fell on him to do the boring jobs.  
  
Nox Seran, of course, was sleeping. That's what made it so damned boring. Ghost reached into his cloak and pulled out a book. He leaned back against the wall, and set about reading. It was a romance novel, something he would rather kill himself then let his brethren get their hands on it. The embarrassment would be terrible. It didn't show on the outside, but there was a fierce brotherly spirit about the three. Whenever left to their own devices, it was dangerous for any of them to have weapons. They usually got drawn into the argument.  
  
The book itself was written in the old Cetra language. That was when the great stories had been made, when all three races had lived in harmony. Now literature had degenerated into boring, action-packed doggerel. Sometimes humans produced something of particular brilliance, but such works were rare. So, Ghost read the old literature.  
  
This novel was about a Half-Breed warlord who had fallen in love with demon. The young warlord threw away everything to be with the demon, who starkly denied him. He had tried to return, but the rest of his race had exiled him for such treason. Outcast, he went into the care of the Cetra, who accepted him warmly. He never stopped trying to woo his beloved demon, who continued to deny him. It was only on his return from such of these trips that he was assaulted by a group of what was once his own soldiers. He slaughtered them all, of course, but only after having achieved a soul- blaze, the most deadly of magic's. Afterwards, his very life-force having been burned away by the Soul-Blaze, he collapsed to the ground, and died, forgotten by all.  
  
It was such a sad story. Ghost had read it before, and enjoyed the book even after having read it several times. There were stories that ended slightly better, where nobody died, but those were too idyllic for ghost's tastes. He liked them better this way.  
  
He was so absorbed with the book, he did not notice that Nox Seran was sitting beside him, reading the book with him.  
  
"Well I'll be damned," The demon said with disgust, startling Ghost into dropping the book. "Someone is actually reading that god-accursed book."  
  
Ghost slid his book back into his voluminous cloak.  
  
"This stays between us, demon. Or I will kill you and everyone you hold dear!" He threatened, flashing the demon a quick look of pure venom.  
  
Nox Seran laughed.  
  
"I'd like to see you try again. But with a leader that can read minds, don't you think that he already knows?" Nox Seran said slyly.  
  
Ghost puffed out his chest proudly.  
  
"I've made mental barriers around my mind. Wraith sees only what I let him." He said with a special note of superiority.  
  
Nox Seran laughed slyly.  
  
"And what if that's what Wraith is LETTING you think, hmm? He DID manage to the shit out of me. I would underestimate him so easily."  
  
A thoughtful look passed over Ghost's face. Nox Seran smiled inwardly. When you wanted to break a group, you always started with the weakest.  
  
Ghost was only the beginning. When he had them all under his grasp, he could start on Kahn and the Half-Breeds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooooh, the suspense, eh?  
  
I know that I centered on Jarred a lot, but He's gonna have a lot to do with story, so I had to build up his character more.  
  
Well, I'm going to try and update some of my OTHER fics now, so bear with me once again. I have no idea when I'll have the next chapter up, but when I do I'll work like lightening. 


	15. Don't Fall Down Now, You Will Never Get ...

Yes, I hope you liked that massive update a while back. I was suddenly struck down by inspiration a while back, and I HAD to write, so you all got to see the work produced. I rather like those chapters.  
  
Today's Chapter's name is from Everclear. Don't sue me! Anyway, I just love that song, and I had to use it somewhere. Suddenly, it occurred to me that today's chapter had to do with falling (Or it would after I was done, dammit), and I just couldn't resist.  
  
Another five chapters and we've got some new reviewers! Hurrah! And now I go on to the thanking proscess (I've decided that I'll thank everyone who's reviewed every five chapters. It gives me the chance to really tell people how much I appreciate all those nice comments.) First off, we have  
  
Shadow Reaver: Interesting thoughts. I might have to 'borrow' that concept in a different fic, since I've already planned out how magic works for THIS fic, but only if ya let me. No need to tell me to continue writing, I'd keep going on even if people started flaming it. I'd just break loose my amazingly versatile words and continue on to the next chapter. Hope you continue with your fic as well! Yuffentines kick ass.  
  
Vin Chaos: Nox Seran rocks. I know this. He's my own, personal muse now. I write something, and I can hear him laughing at it. Of course, that might be the voices, the sneaky beuggers. No! I don't want to do that! Fiiirrrrreeee. FFFIIIIIIIIIRRRREEEEE!  
  
Demon Star - Coda - Yufsters: Uhm, you're a group of three right? Just checking. Never really understood the point in banding with other writers, really. But then again, I'm a strange person. My opinion doesn't count. Anyway, thanks for your review as well! Kind words are always welcome! Its just the nasty ones that aren't.  
  
Molly-Chan: Good news, Molly! You couldn't POSSIBLY have reviewed the last chapter, as I released both the same day. Inspiration and all that nonsense. With a side of forgetfulness. Felt like writing so I did. Don't worry, Aeris's Kahny is going to be alright. What fun would it be otherwise? Not much! I wouldn't be able to use a dead demon as a muse, would I? I thought not. Unfortunately, Jarred is gonna have things a lot harder, I'm afraid. I'm going to have to be brutal with the poor guy. Cloud, if you poke Molly-Chan again I'll have to send the new and improved Shadowlord to hunt you down. I think we both know how much of a chance you stand againt an omnipotent version of Chaos.  
  
N a t s u m i: Yes, I know Jarred rocks. That was the whole point of making him. I thought the game lacked the humour that only psychopathic people bring. I think Jarred filled the gap nicely. And of course, Joan acts as an amplifier to his madness. Yes, I also know that Nox Seran kicks ass as well. What fun would ANYTHINGbe without someone who was completely, undisputedly, insane? Not much! Hope ja continue to like this fic onwards!  
  
CJ-Chan: glad to know you think its funny too! I thought I would be the only one who would find it funny, 'cause I can set the room silent after I say something I consider funny. Anyway, I hope you continue to find this funny! Otherwise it might get boring, wouldn't it?  
  
Charles Xavier: *Bows humbly once again* sank yo, o mighty Charles Xavier. I'd finish this fic even if I had to take over Russia to finish it. Speaking of which, if anyone wants to help me take over the world, tell me. Any inside help would be nice. . .  
  
Walla The Wiccan: guess I scared ya away. Sorry 'bout that!  
  
Kittie: You too? Damn, its hard to get people who'll read you're story's on a steady basis. Oh well. When you decide to read this fic again, I hope you find it to your liking!  
  
Narukye: damn, that's the third person who's not coming back. What did I do to scare all these people away? I know, its Jarred's fault! It ALWAYS his fault!  
  
Beholder Of The Shadows: I didn't stop writing, you just stopped reading. Hmm. . . might have to do something about all these disappearing reviewers. . .  
  
I think that's all of 'em. If I forgot you, then I'm sorry. I'll be sure to get you in the next chapter.  
  
Got those damned games out of my system. (Resisted the urge to burn Alundra 2, beat the snot outta Vagrant Story, and decided imperialistically NOT to download any more rips of RPG's, lest I begin to lose my raging desire to play them. Its really depressing to play FF7 without music or movies along with a crummy translation, let me tell you.)  
  
Anyway, I have exams soon, so don't expect much, if anything at all. Or you will die. I will send every warped character I've ever created to hunt you down. So sez I.  
  
Hey, I was listening to those old songs again, and their not so bad once you get past their sappiness. Catchy melodies. I'm siiiiiiiiiiinging in the raiiiiin, just siiiiiiiinin' in the rain. . . (wait a second, NO I'M NOT! WHAT KIND OF A FREAK WOULD SING IN THE RAIN?! DAMN YOU GENE KELLY!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XV: Don't Fall Down Now; You Will Never Get Up  
  
The following day Jarred was once again back to his normal self. To prove this, he even went as far to try to blow up a passing boat, but Seph X had stopped him just in time. Of course, he tried again when Seph X wasn't looking, but Joan had distracted him, and instead ended up singing Spectre's hair.  
  
That fuelled a feud that lasted throughout the entire day. Jarred would appear, Spectre would attack him, Jarred would beat the snot out of Spectre, who then retreated into a corner to lick his wounds. And attack again. It went on like that until Ghost dragged an unconscious Spectre out of the room. A dark day it turned out to be for the trio.  
  
Jarred laughed it up with Nox Seran, who was hero worshipping Jarred. While at the same time playing with Joan. And trying to play 'Monopoly' after having never played it before. Cloud almost clawed his eyes out that day. It was bad enough with Yuffie was around when AVALANCHE had been fighting Sephiroth, but now there were two people with a sanity level comparable to a drunken chocobo on SPEED.  
  
The combination of mad laughter, murder attempts, childish shouting, and 'monopoly' was enough to drive anyone up the walls. It was bad enough when Nox Seran tried using his cannon piece to blow up other people's property. It had been no small task to convince Jarred that his battleship wasn't able to return fire, and that Nox Seran hadn't even attacked in the first place. Neither really took to that idea, and began establishing a wall of hotels and houses, and trying to blow the other up with imaginary weapons.  
  
Of course, everyone who wasn't playing with them was enjoying the spectacle immensely, but guess who WAS playing with them, and trying to stop them from waging war? That's right, Cloud. Who was also the same person to condemn the game 'monopoly' to a watery grave? Tifa, who was trying to play the game as well, with the ASSISTANCE of cloud. Jarred and Nox Seran managed to save their pieces, however, and took their battle up on the deck. The LoS riders, The Turks, and Seph X followed them to watch their antics. Of course, Joan followed, adding to the pair's chaotic 'war'.  
  
"GWAHAHA!" Nox Seran laughed. "NOW I HAVE YOU! DIE!" An imaginary barrage shot forth from the cannon. Jarred moved his boat quickly away.  
  
"HA! YOU MISSED!" He shouted, firing off a barrage of his own.  
  
Nox Seran moved his hand over his piece.  
  
"Force field!"  
  
Jarred didn't like this concept, apparently.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" He disagreed, moving the demons hand away.  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
And so forth, until Nox Seran lifted his hand away, and Jarred loosed a quick, imaginary barrage. As Nox Seran wasn't prepared to defend such heinous act, his piece was destroyed. Jarred swiped the defeated figurine off the deck, considering the battle over. Nox Seran slithered away, muttering something about 'revenge'. This left Jarred and his child alone with Seph X and Reeves brigade of bodyguards. Jarred perched himself at the front of the deck, and stared out at the open sea reaching out into the distances below him. The wind blew his black hair, and cooling him down. Joan was perched on his shoulder once again, enjoying the view as well.  
  
It wasn't long before the LoS riders got bored and went back inside in search of something to entertain them. Seph X leaned back against a wall, deep in mechanic thought. Reno whipped out a bottle of SOMETHING, and began trying to swig it all down. Unfortunately, Rude smacked it away. This led to a fight between the two, and Elena watched as they duked it out. Sometimes they could really be entertaining.  
  
"Land Ho!" Jarred shouted suddenly, with Joan pointing happily at a rapidly approaching coastline. The green emerald that was the Sleeping Forest spread out in front of them. The young warrior laughed good naturedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nox Seran slithered into the control room.  
  
Something was wrong. Something in the air. Something that had made him look away from his imaginary battle with Jarred long enough to try and consider what it was that was bothering him.  
  
For some reason, he couldn't feel it in here.  
  
Odd.  
  
The demon went looked at one of the computers. Several images appeared, and he was more than tempted to start pushing random buttons. He was tempted, but he didn't. Nox Seran had been on the bad side of Gravity before, and hadn't enjoyed the experience very much. He wouldn't do anything to risk going through it again. God forbid he would be tossed around by WEAPON once again. A VERY unpleasant experience.  
  
Instead of having his way with the buttons, he turned his attention to Cid, who was letting loose a stream of curses that even Seran had to admit were new.  
  
""¤%#"%¤#¤% &%¤-IN' BASTARDS!" Cid bellowed. Nox Seran laughed at that exceptionally long word. He would have to remember that one.  
  
Nox Seran jumped suddenly at a sound that not even thousands of years could shake his memory of it. A sound that sends birds fleeing from the air.  
  
Thunder.  
  
Nox Seran suddenly remembered then smell in the air.  
  
"Storm!" The demon said, almost afraid.  
  
The Highwind, having unknowingly flown straight into a storm, was jolted to the side suddenly by a strong torrent of wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luckily, Vincent was around Yuffie when the ship was pushed violently to the side. He wrapped an arm around her, stopping her from falling and hurting herself.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" He demanded, stabalizing himself for another shift of wind. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
Cid shouted out some more lively curses.  
  
"A storm snuck up on us." He explained quickly, and began fighting the elements as best as he could from the control room.  
  
Vincent wrapped his wings around Yuffie, trying to protect her from the tossing of the Highwind. Yuffie whimpered with nausea, and clutched onto Vincent's narrow chest.  
  
"How can a storm SNEAK up on someone?!" Vincent demanded. "Its loud, dark and generally tends to make a big opening!"  
  
Cid cursed loudly.  
  
"Don't ask me, It wasn't there a minute ago!"  
  
A swift jolt silenced Vincent, as he became too preoccupied with trying to prevent Yuffie from hitting anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The jolt took everyone by surprise, but no one was noticeably close to the rail. Except Jarred and Joan, who were flung over the edge.  
  
Luckily, Jarred was able to grab a hold of the railing before he began a one way trip to the ground with his other hand he grasped Joan with a vicelike grip. Like hell he would let her fall.  
  
"Little help, please?" Jarred shouted, trying to pull himself upwards without much effect.  
  
Seph X tried to oblige, but was having a little trouble keeping his own footage. When the ship had jolted it had thrown him dangerously close to the railing, and was fighting to get a table position so as not to fall over the edge like Jarred.  
  
Rude and Reno tried to come to his aid, but both slipped and were forced stay grounded, lest they fly over the edge.  
  
Elena, who had been standing with her back to the railing, and holding onto it, was the only person who had a stable position. She began edging toward Jarred.  
  
The Half Breed looked at Elena's progress and definitely wasn't heartened by this. He forced his arm to pull himself upwards.  
  
A change of wind jolted the Highwind in another direction. Jarred lost his handhold. It was only by another stroke of lick that he was able to grab onto the deck panel. At this point Elena threw caution to the wind; Jarred and Joan would die if they fell from this far. As she got near she shot a hand down for him to grab.  
  
That was a mistake, of course. Jarred didn't have any free hands, as both were holding onto vital things. The deck, and Joan. Instead of waiting for Elena to figure something else, he pulled Joan upwards.  
  
"Hold on, sweetie." He muttered, giving Joan to Elena. The Turk grabbed the child's hand quickly, and pulled her over the railing. With one hand free, Jarred began to pulled himself upwards. Elena offered him a hand, and he gratefully accepted.  
  
At that moment, the ship jerked sharply, and Jarred let go of Elena and the deck. With an expression of surprise on his face he tumbled downwards, to the roiling sea below.  
  
"Jarred!" Elena shouted, trying to grab his hand once again, but futilely.  
  
The Highwind jerked once again, and Elena was thrown over as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred needed to think fast. He wasn't nearly good enough with magic to stop himself from falling, but maybe he could stop himself from falling at such a bizarre rate. He held his hands to the sides, trying to summon enough magic to decelerate his fall. He could feel energy surrounding him, like when he was summoning energy globes, but on a much greater scale. He could feel the power surge through him. At that point he realized that he didn't know what to do. A float spell was out of his league.  
  
Instead of panicking, he forced the energy behind him, hoping it would stop him before his hit the sea. To his great pleasure, he noticed a significant decrease in his rapid fall. He relaxed, letting the energy slowly stop him. He even went as far to close his eyes. He trusted his magic.  
  
At the sound of screaming, however, he snapped his eyes open instantly.  
  
Above him he could see a blonde haired women falling with shocking speed. It took a moment for Jarred to recognize her.  
  
Without thinking, he grabbed her hand as she sped by, and pulled her upwards, so that she could rest on him. It would be tiring for both of them if he just held onto her for the entire time.  
  
Jarred sighed. At that moment he forgot to control the energy below him, and he began falling again.  
  
Luckily, it wasn't a very long fall.  
  
The Half Breed and Elena splashed into the ocean, and spat water out of his mouth. Still holding onto Elena, he began to swim towards land, which was only hundred yards away, at the most.  
  
A small grin passed on Jarred's face.  
  
At least he survived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The figure on the coastline watched the small, almost insignificant black dot plunge into the ocean, with a smile on his face. He let the magic flowing through him dissipate, and finally disappear. Her bidding had been done.  
  
The figure turned away, swirling its long trench-coat as it did so. Its silvery skin shined brightly in the rapidly recovering sunlight, and his silvery hair stopped blowing around as the wind died down. Its Burning green eyes burned into the spreading mists, making it look all the more sinister.  
  
"I look forward to meeting you again, Prince Of Darkness." It said, fading away. "I will pay you back for these scars."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, howdja like that chappie? Short, I know, but like I said, I have exams soon. Can't use too much time on writing, I'm afraid.aid eeting you again, Prince oain, Prince of Darkness it did so.t plunge into the ocean, with a 


	16. Bring The Violence

People, I have some shocking news. Some people may not believe it, I made FF 7. Square just stole it from me when I wasn't looking.  
  
No, wait, I think that's wrong. I think *I* stole it from *SQUARE* when they weren't looking. Or maybe I. . .  
  
Natsumi, if you make me fanart, I promise that I'll steer this fic anywhere you want. Well, maybe not, but I'll listen to what you say, which is more than what other people get.  
  
Anyway, I guess I DON'T own FF7 either way.  
  
Hey, guess what? I DON'T have exams soon! I have 'em in one week! YEAH! PANIC TIME *OVER*!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XVI: Bring The Violence  
  
Jarred Rath dragged a soggy body out of the sea, and slung it over his shoulder.  
  
"oof" He groaned. "You're a heavy one, aren't ya?"  
  
He was cold, tired, and thoroughly disgruntled, but some internal moral fibre (or what passed for moral fibre) inside him raged at him to take care of the person who was unable to do so on their own. Besides, what else was he going to do? Invade Cosmo Canyon? Jarred made very sure that he was ignoring the fact that he had, in fact, demanded a chain of islands from Wutai, and had received them.  
  
The Half-Breed walked away from the beech, as tired as he was, towards the forest which lay to the north. The excavation people would help him. He knew a couple of people there. They would help.  
  
He looked up at the sky once again, and noticed for the first time that the moon was on the rise.  
  
Jarred Shuddered.  
  
He had to get to the forest before nightfall.  
  
It wasn't safe for him at night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cid cursed loudly. He was currently chewing Nox Seran out, for not predicting the storm  
  
"YOU STUPID SON OF A #%¤#¤#%¤#/¤#!" He shouted, waving his arms in exclamation "WE LOST TWO PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMIN'!"  
  
Wraith was currently being forced away from he demon by the LoS riders, who were having trouble with the strange warrior.  
  
"I WILL MAKE THE LAND FLOW WITH YOUR BLOOD IF WE CAN'T FIND THE PRINCE! YOU WILL ALL DIE PAINFUL DEATHS!" He screamed, surprising everyone with his shattered silence. No one had heard the warrior speak. Ever. Now he was screaming, which was setting everyone on edge. It didn't bid well when someone like that screams out death threats.  
  
Ghost and Spectre stood behind him, grimly supporting their manic leader. At times like these it was common sense to support Wraith.  
  
The demon writhed uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm not a GOD! I can't tell the weather! That's what the CETRA were for!" He returned, folding his arms crossly. Imagine, these HUMANS, and Half- Breeds, treating him like they ruled the world (He would have to do something about that. It didn't bid well when they actually did rule the world.) "Nature doesn't exactly bow down when I come around. We don't even get along very well, the weather and I. It had the funnie-"  
  
"I AM NOT LAUGHING, DEMON!" Wraith roared. Nox Seran twisted around.  
  
"I could tell. No wonder Jarred doesn't like you too much. You're no fun."  
  
"WHAT?!" Wraith boomed.  
  
At this point Ghost put a restricting hand on Wraith's shoulder.  
  
"Brother, raging does not help us find the Prince. We must find him before nightfall."  
  
A change occurred in Wraith. It was as if he just realized what he was doing, and quick recomposed himself.  
  
"YES, QUITE." He said mentally. He turned to Cloud. "WE MUST LEAVE YOU NOW. WE MUST FIND THE PRINCE."  
  
Cloud scratched his head.  
  
"The prince? You mean jarred?"  
  
Wraith sneered.  
  
"But of course. What did you think he was?"  
  
Cloud shrugged. This seemed to be his universal answer to most things lately.  
  
"Well, despite that, we are leaving. I doubt we'll meet you again, Cloud Strife. I honestly hope that we do not. GHOST!" Spectre said for Wraith, turning sharply to Ghost.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I got ya."  
  
Ghost whipped his cloak around, swirling it around the three. As it passed them, they vanished, and only the cloak remained.  
  
Nox Seran sniffed at the flowing garment.  
  
"That kids going to be red when he realizes he left his clothes here." He remarked with a grin. He prodded through the cloak, and emerged with a book. "I'll keep this for safe keeping." He looked at the pistol with obvious distaste. "I'll confiscate that."  
  
Cloud looked over at Cid.  
  
"I think we should stop by the coast. We should at least LOOK for Jarred and Elena. They're our friends."  
  
Nox Seran whirled around.  
  
"Not a chance. They're dead. Someone summoned that storm. That's the only way it could have come so quick."  
  
Cid lost his cigarette. It merely dropped from his lips as he stood there open mouthed.  
  
"Summon storms? You can't do that!"  
  
Nox Seran spun around to face the pilot.  
  
"Not everyone needs Materia to use magic. It used to be . Someone is using the old magic. Someone is going through some very diligent planning to make this work. They're dead, I can assure you."  
  
Cloud looked at Seph X, who nodded weakly.  
  
"Into the ocean." He said. "In a storm. No human could survive."  
  
If Wraith and his group had been there, they would have been able to report that Jarred was, in fact, very NOT human, but as it was, Nox Seran remained to be the only with that knowledge.  
  
Kahn was going down for his betrayal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kahn was disturbed from his slumber by the poking of Aeris. That was really starting to get annoying. It seemed that every waking moment she was poking him. It was really starting to hurt. Instead of chewing her out like he normally did, he actually poked back. Yes, it was a revolutionary thought. Fight poking with pokes.  
  
Of course, this did nothing to stop Aeris. She just continued to annoy him. Kahn groaned, and smacked the dead Cetra with one of his wings.  
  
"For someone who people consider to be the greatest person in the world, you really know how to make life a living hell." He moaned.  
  
Aeris pushed his wing away, and beamed a great smile at the demon lord.  
  
"It's a hobby."  
  
Kahn pushed himself to his feet and stretched.  
  
"Don't you EVER sleep? I'm really getting tired of you disturbing me. Don't you have some other demon you can turture?"  
  
Aeris shook her head.  
  
Kahn sighed. With a flick of his hands he created an illusionary Psirys, and offered it to Aeris, who gleefully accepted.  
  
"Hey Kahn, do you think I'll ever see a REAL Psirys?" She asked as she admired the beauty of the flower.  
  
The demon looked up thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe. You'd have to talk to the Half-Breeds about it though. They're the ones who have." A thought occurred to Kahn. He quickly turned around to face the girl. "You are NOT coming with me to they're home!" He said imperiously, with a harsh tone. "There are things I want to do without YOU being around to spoil it all!"  
  
Aeris grinned fiendishly.  
  
"Would it happen to do with something along the lines of 'Shakal Mora Kahn'?" She said, enjoying the slight tinge of colour that appeared on Kahn's face as she said this.  
  
The demon turned away.  
  
"What would YOU know about any of this, huh? YOU weren't even thought of when it happened." He snapped.  
  
Aeris smiled. That phrase was beginning to become more and more useful. It certainly proved that Kahn had had a life before she had come along. Maybe the demon was a little more human than he cared to think he was? Aeris found the idea immensely amusing.  
  
"Oh Kahn?"  
  
"What do you want, Cetra wench?!" He demanded, turning around once again to face her.  
  
"What does it mean:"  
  
Kahn almost blushed once again, and turned away.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
Aeris giggled.  
  
Kahn was FUN.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred was running himself ragged, he knew this. He stumbled nearly every step now, the weariness claiming him. He glanced upwards, towards the sun that seemed to be falling entirely too quickly.  
  
From the forest he could hear the screeches of what he knew to be the scream of the Vlakorados, the dinosaur like carnivore that ravaged the grasslands. At that sound Elena stirred, trying to get up. Jarred held her still. When she began kicking with her legs, he decided it was time to tell her what was happening.  
  
"Be still." He murmured. "We're in great danger. Packs of Vlakorados' are after us."  
  
The warrior put an extra burst into his ragged run, trying to make it into the bone village before those wicked monsters caught on to his scent.  
  
Another harsh, grating howl wrent the air.  
  
"What do you mean, a PACK? They're solitary monsters!" The Turk reasoned.  
  
Jarred tried to shrug, but was too tired.  
  
"They HUNT on their own, but they LIVE in packs. They also gang up to bring down big prey."  
  
Elena squirmed, trying to get out of Jarred's grasp. Jarred lost his balance and fell. The two stumbled onto the ground loudly.  
  
Jarred pushed himself upwards slowly, the weariness showing openly on him.  
  
"RUN." He gasped between rasping breaths.  
  
Elena was just beginning to notice how tired Jarred was. She offered him a hand. Jarred's coal red eyes flared brightly.  
  
"They're after ME, Elena! Run while you can. I'll take care of them!" He shouted, and whipped out his hand axe. It felt abnormally heavy in his hand. He gripped it with both, and went inot a crouching position. "They're not too hard to beat."  
  
Elena saw the way Jarred's eye flared a bright red. A black aura spread around him, consuming him. Flames, shot out from nowhere, consuming the young warrior in their dark radiance. Jarred kicked off the ground, and floated eerily. He clenched his axe, and let loose a blood curdling war cry.  
  
At that exact moment a Vlakorados appeared, out from the thick forest. It charged, with its numerous horns pointed towards Jarred.  
  
"RUN, HUMAN!" Jarred roared, and charged the beast.  
  
Elena was hypnotized by their fight. Jarred threw his axe straight into the Vlakorados' throat, cleanly decapitating it. As it fell he merely shot into the forest, where more of the red reptiles were emerging. The Turk was amazed at the raw bestial strength Jarred wielded, as seemed to be everywhere in the pack of Vlakorados', attacking with the only weapons he had left. His fists.  
  
Tired as he was, Jarred exerted strength beyond the capacity of any human, as he gouged his fingers into the thick hide of a Vlakorados. It howled in pain, but he merely wrenched his hand around. He howled his war cry, and the flames spread their furious blaze around him. The Vlakorados' didn't stand a chance.  
  
When all the beast were dead, Jarred's flames disappeared, and he felt the strength leave him.  
  
He collapsed to his knees, but stopped himself from falling completely.  
  
"Impressive, Jarred." A voice sound behind the warrior.  
  
Jarred turned around, to see a figure with blazing green eyes, and spiky, silvery hair.  
  
"I look forward to fighting you again." And with that the figure vanished.  
  
"JARRED?!" Elena shouted.  
  
Jarred turned around to see the blonde haired woman searching for him.  
  
He waved, and collapsed completely. Darkness surrounded him.  
  
"JARRED!" He heard Elena scream, and heard her rushing footsteps coming towards him.  
  
"Psin. . ." Jarred whispered before completely blacking out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Shadowlord frowned. Things were beginning to become a little confusing. It was obvious that Jarred was of great importance to the Half-Breeds, which was understandable. He was The Prince Of Darkness. A title yet to be proven to be his, but he remained a candidate, and thus was a threat to be considered. But why would she employ someone who hated Jarred so much? Even on the other side of existence (The side that generally would fall into the category of 'evil', at that) the demons could sense the hatred radiating from the green eyed figure. What made everything all the more confusing was the fact that every time that person appeared, the demons couldn't look into the realm of the living with ease. Things got cloudy whenever that person appeared.  
  
The Shadowlord flapped his massive wings, and ran a hand through his red hair. He was really beginning to like having a real form. It had certain advantages. Unfortunately, the fangs were a bit much. Every time he talked for long lengths he began biting his tongue, which led to much cursing and promises of eternal damnation. But now he liked his current form, as it provided him with proper means to vent his rage.  
  
"THIS IS ALL KAHN'S FAULT!" He ranted. This wasn't really the behaviour of omnipotent beings, but then again he WAS a demon. He was entitled, if not expected, to start screaming about revenge and destruction. "I will make the earth scream in horror when I get my hands on him!"  
  
He heard the footsteps behind him, and whirled around. He recognized the bestial body of Phalox Rage, of the Kala Sat race*. His purple hide stood out well in the well lit ruins that marked the Council meeting grounds.  
  
"Our remaining soldiers are ready to march, my lord." He said, bowing deeply. It wasn't easy, due to his build, but he managed to do it. "Chaos leads them. We have pardoned him of his betrayal**, granted him the rank of warlord. Jazac Na, alias Mech-Head, stands ready for your command. He has pledged allegiance, and given a blood oath not to attack Chaos. He has only one condition. He wants the Valentine."  
  
The Shadowlord smiled a great big toothy smile.  
  
"Wonderful. Then today we march on the Half-Breeds. Chaos gets his honour back, and Jazac Na gets his precious revenge. The Half-Breeds have been unreasonable, and attacked a member of The Council. The assault on Nox Seran will not go unnoticed. We shall make them pay."  
  
Phalox Rage smiled.  
  
"Well said, my lord. Shall we exterminate of Kahn as well, for helping the blasphemous Cetra?" he asked, flicking his tail.  
  
The Shadowlord stretched his arms, arching his wings backwards as well.  
  
"But of course. Scum like him deserve only one thing. Death."  
  
Behind Phalox Rage their emerged a row of crimson eyes, and behind them another row.  
  
The Shadowlord smiled once more, and raised his fists to the skies.  
  
"Today we march against our enemies, the accursed Half-Breeds! We will kill the traitor Kahn, and bring the legions of the degenerates to their knees. Nothing will stop us!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kahn jolted forward, with a look of pure fear stamped on his face. Aeris was a bit startled by his quick movement.  
  
"What's wrong, Kahn?" She asked, with a look of concern.  
  
Kahn stood up, looking upwards to the north, where he knew to be the ruins of the lost city of demons***. He felt the familiar presence of the one of the most feared beings alive. The Shadowlord. He could also feel the presence of a massive gathering of dark energy, which could only be an army of demons.  
  
"Their here. Their not waiting for that giant snake to kill me, their going to finish me right now!" He said, spreading his wings. "The Prince Of Darkness isn't coming fast enough. Imprisonment be damned! I'm going!" He launched himself from the ground, flying south****. Aris flew after him, using her spectral lightness.  
  
"Who's coming?!" She asked. After all the time she had spent with Kahn, she had once seen a speck of fear. Now he was turning tail and running.  
  
Kahn turned around, flapping his wings to keep airborne  
  
"Can't you feel him? The SHADOWLORD is here!"  
  
Aeris didn't know who the Shadowlord was, but she deemed it safe to assume that he wasn't on their side. She flew beside Kahn, towards the south.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*: The Galian Beast, Vincent's first Level Break, is of the Kala Sat. I re- read PFTD and realized that I didn't get this fact out. Later on in the fic I'll have to go on about the eight races of demons, won't I? That might suck. . .  
  
**: like up above, this has to do with PFTD, but you'll get the point later on. For those who haven't read PFTD, then I'll tell you that Chaos made the Demons lose their war against the Cetra.  
  
***: NOT in PFTD. Will come, though.  
  
****: NOT for the winter, mid you. Birds do that, not Demons. 


	17. Destroyer

I LIVE! For the moment, at least. Whew...  
  
After single-handedly battling the forces of evil (Shcool) And fending off the minnions of hell (Siblings) and escaping from the gates of the abyss (anywhere outside my room's door ^_^) I return triumphantly with a new chapter! Enjoy!  
  
On a slightly(Huh, slightly less happy note, I must report that I won't be able to update for two weeks or so. School has brought down a can of whoop- ass (homework, exams, massive amounts of big, red F's) on me, and I have to battle them. (And fail with my pride dangling from a rope tied to the top of a tall tree.)  
  
Also, Windows Office died on me, so the amount of spelling and Grammer (See, the first one(The first I noticed, at least)) mistakes are bound to increase shockingly. (yeah, like it wasn't like that before^_^) Be afraid, be very afraid. Or be something else, if you want. whatever floats your boat, bebe. (I can't remember where I heard that, but it cracks me up every time. Along with 'bricks and bones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me'. Its weird, but funny, neh?.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XVII: Destroyer  
  
Seph X stood out on the deck, staring downwards. He couldn't really believe that Jarred was dead. The young warrior had always seemed so damned ALIVE, on the brink when you just wanted to sit him down shove some sleeping medicine down his throat, and hope to god that he fell asleep. The odds always seemed to be against, however.  
  
And now he was gone. Not a very spectacular death, either. He just FELL. Right into the ocean. and drowned. It was hard to think of the warrior that way. Death just didn't suit Jarred too well. Elena, well, that was a different matter. Seph X didn't know her too well, but didn't exactly hold her in as high regard as jarred, who had the capability of levelling cities in seconds. Seph X had doubts that she could travel THROUGH cities in less than an hour. Joan was a bit bewildered about the whole thing, but Tifa and Cloud were taking care of the little girl. They kept her distracted about the whole matter, so as to keep her happy. Every once and a while, however, she asked where her father was, and an ominous silence erupted, until Nox Seran laughed insanely, and played with his hand puppets.  
  
The machine sighed. Or emulated the general movements of sighing, as he couldn't draw breath himself. He couldn't forgive himself for merely standing by and letting both Jarred and Elena fall over the edge. If only he had been more aware, more cautious. Suddenly, he realized that he had contracted something that was commonly known (not among AVALANCHE) as a Vincent Valentine syndrome. Blaming yourself for something you couldn't stop.  
  
He decided it was useless to dwell on something that he couldn't have prevented  
  
Instead, he decided that a little air would do him good. He went out onto the deck. As he wrapped his hand around the door handle, it suddenly burst open.  
  
"Kahn! You can't just bust into the Highwind! This isn't what I planned at ALL!" A female voice shouted.  
  
A deep, threatening growl erupted from the dark figure that had opened the door.  
  
"Silence, Cetra-wench! You do not understand the danger we face! The Shadowlord is here! Death would be preferable to what he could do to us!"  
  
Seph X tried to recognize the figures shape, but couldn't. Finally, he tried scanning its magic level. it went off the chart, and came to one conclusion.  
  
"Demon." Seph X growled, drawing the Massamune.  
  
The figure turned, to face Seph X.  
  
"Whoa, a walking lump of krotonite." It said in surprise. It seemed to suddenly notice the Massamune. "And its got some nice steel." It muttered absently. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Prince Of Darkness is, would you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At that very moment, the Prince Of Darkness was unconscious. In a cave. In the Bone Village. Outside Elena and the excavation leader talked.  
  
"Lucky we came across ya." The man said, taking out a cigarettes. "You would hae froze otherwise." he said with a thick northern accent. Elena had trouble understanding him at times, because of it. He seemed to be speaking a whole different language at times. This time the mans meaning was obvious.  
  
"Yeah. Lucky we fell so near your village." She replied.  
  
"Nae, I bet Jarred there was 'eaded straight here in the first place, but was stopped by the Vlakorados." He said, peeking inside the cave.  
  
Elena furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Jarred said something about that as well. Why would they go after him like that? I thought they hunted alone."  
  
The head excavation-person (Don't know the word for that, so I'm not even going to bother) laughed.  
  
"Not when it comes down to Jarred, they don't. he once killed their pack leader. The Alpha-whatever-the-'ell-i'-was."  
  
Elena nodded.  
  
"So, how do you know Jarred? I notice that you seem to know him."  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"Aye, that was a long time ago, when 'e was but a lad at the age o' fifteen. We found 'im 'untin' monsters, and was impressed with the way 'e faught. We offered 'im a job as an escort, seemins 'ow there were a lot of Vlakorados at the time. 'E said it was their breeding time, and agreed to start 'untin' the beasts. We paid him an 'efty amount, and suddenly the monsters stopped attacking. They even ran away a few times. We thanked him kindly, and paid 'im. But 'e stayed. We asked 'im why and 'e said it was because he had something to do. So we let 'im stay. It'd be a lie to say that we weren't scared of 'im, but we enjoyed 'is company. After a while we lost our fear of 'im. 'E became one of us." He said with a smile. "Those were some fun days. But we all knew Jarred would 'ave to leave. We knew 'e wasn't 'appy. All you 'ad to do was watch 'im sleep."  
  
Elena raised an eyebrow. She hadn't understood all of what had been said, but she could have sworn he had said, 'watch him sleep'.  
  
"Watch him sleep?"  
  
The man gestured to the still form of jarred.  
  
"Take a look for yourself. If tha' do nae break ye 'eart then I'd 'ave to ask you too leave this place."  
  
Elena understood the first sentence, but the second was a mass of weirdness. She decided to act on the first, and ignore the second. She went to peek up on Jarred.  
  
Like she had suspected, Jarred ay on his side, unmoving. But something was wrong, he seemed to be shivering or something, like he was cold. But she was wrong. He was only clenching his teeth. She also noticed that only a section of the blanket was being used. She pulled it back, to reveal that young warrior, clasping his knees up to his chin, in a protective ball. At the moment the blanket was removed, he cringed, clenching his teeth all the more and closing his eyes tighter.  
  
"Ye can tell 'e's afraid o' somethin' but ye can nae tell what e's of." The man said, having walked up beside Elena. He pulled the blanket back onto Jarred.  
  
"I'd 'ate to sound harsh, but when are ye leavin'?" He asked.  
  
Elena was taken aback.  
  
"I thought you were his friend?!"  
  
The leader frowned.  
  
"Jarred is my friend, yes, but 'e's not welcome 'ere. Not at the moment. 'E attracts monsters like flies to shit, and when 'e can't fight we have to. But we're not fighters. We' can give you food, and clothing, but we want you two out of 'ere as soon as possible."  
  
Elena looked down at the shivering form of Jarred, and nodded.  
  
"We'll leave as soon as Jarred is awake."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The mercenary known as Psin bowed deeply in the presence of 'Her'. His silvery hair spilled downwards as he did so.  
  
"What do I owe the pleasure of you summoning me, my queen?" He asked humbly, smiling inwardly.  
  
There was the sound of shuffling.  
  
"You know damned right what I summoned you here for. This is not a battle between you and Jarred anymore." Her light, perfect voice said firmly. "Even a human, upon knowing your connection to Jarred, would know it was you behind that storm. I warn you; Leave the Prince Of Darkness alone. Or your usefulness in death will exceed your usefulness in life."  
  
Psin smiled openly this time, letting his façade drop for a moment.  
  
"And what would you plan to do when a berserker-rage comes upon him at the sight of me? Will I stand down and allow him to slaughter me? Never!" He returned.  
  
Power suddenly left Psin's limbs. He fell to the ground, suddenly limp. Despite how much he writhed, he could move a muscle. Slowly, like some closing hand, he felt a strong pressure around his head.  
  
"Never disobey me, Psin." Her voice ground darkly, and the pressure increased. "It proves fatal."  
  
Psin suddenly regained control of himself, and the pain left his skull. The mercenary breathed deeply, regaining his composure quickly. He pushed himself upwards, and averted his gaze away from his employer.  
  
"Very well, my queen. I promised never again to attack the Prince as long as I am in your service. But bear in mind, if he attacks I WILL defend myself."  
  
The room seemed to echo around with her laughter.  
  
"If he decides that you must die, then you will! Remember your last encounter with the Prince!"  
  
Psin's hand strayed protectively towards the twin scars under his left eye. He could almost feel her smile bearing down on him. Feeling like a fool, he tore his hand away angrily.  
  
"I'll kill him, just you wait. When I'm done working for you I'll hunt him down like the dog he is."  
  
"And he will kill you. Who do you think he is? A human? A demon? No, my foolish friend, Jarred is the Prince for a reason. He shows limitless potential, but has yet to use any of it."  
  
Psin sneered, vanishing into the air.  
  
"And he won't if I have anything to do with it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud sat with Joan sleeping on his lap, and Tifa resting against his shoulder. The black skinned girl had the look of pure innocence on her face, strange to consider that Jarred had said she wielded great power. She snuggled in deeper, in deep sleep.  
  
"She's really quite cute when you get right down to it." Tifa murmured. "Sometimes you really wonder how she feels so comfortable around a person like Jarred. I guess she's just very trusting."  
  
Cloud nodded.  
  
"I wonder why Jarred kept her around? He doesn't look like the type to adopt kids. He looks more like the type who's kill them." He remarked.  
  
Tifa frowned.  
  
"Cloud, that's a horrible thing to say! I happen to think Jarred is a sweet kid, even though he has a shocking lack of moral fibre."  
  
"We're talking about a person that finds blowing things up as a form of entertainment. Particularly if they fall on something else afterwards. Face it, he's a psychotic killer, Tifa. He destroys things for fun. I doubt he'll be missed by too many people."  
  
The came the sound of something akin to the sound of steel being ripped away with a wooden spoon. (Can you imagine that?) And the loud cursing of something that obviously wasn't very happy at the moment. Then there came the great bellow, sounding mysteriously like Seph X, echoing around the Highwind.  
  
"A DEMON'S TRYING TO ATTACK THE SHIP!"  
  
Followed by a quick, angry voice.  
  
"LIKE I WOULD WASTE MY TIME ATTACKING THIS PLACE! I JUST WALKED THROUGH A DOOR FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! WILL YOU PLEASE *STOP* SWINGING THAT SWORD AROUND?!"  
  
Also followed by a startled, female voice.  
  
"Kahn! What's going on?!"  
  
Also followed by the maniacal laughter of Nox Seran, who whipped his hand behind his back and pulled out a massive mallet from non-existance.  
  
"The Cetra AND Kahn!" He shouted happily, slithering away in pursuit of the ruckus.  
  
Tifa didn't stir. Cloud tired to ignore the happenings.  
  
"Things certainly have gotten more interesting lately." He remarked. Tifa nodded. "We should really help them."  
  
Tifa snuggled deeper into his shoulder.  
  
"Later:"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The legions of the Shadowlord marched imperiously behind him, across the snow strewn lands of the north. If it was something he could say about his new form, then it that was entirely too open to the elements. His wings threw away heat like a heater, and his thin hide (Or, like we humans say, skin) couldn't keep the cold out for the life of it. He summoned a thick coat to protect him from the elements, and folded his wings tightly, so as to generate warmth in them.  
  
"PHALOX RAGE!" He bellowed as he came to the top of the rim that was Gaea's peak. There was a definite lack of magic here, which was frightening thing to consider. Not only that, but the only demonic presence here was his own. Kahn wasn't here. Not only did that mean that Kahn was utterly terrified, it meant that he was running. And Kahn NEVER ran.  
  
Something was very wrong.  
  
Phalox Rage, Council Member and present leader of the Kala Sat, appeared with silence and stealth that were required of someone in his position. These traits proved necessary to gain and maintain a high rank when the ranks in question were among demons.  
  
"Yes, Shadowlord?" He asked.  
  
"Kahn isn't here." He stated.  
  
"No he isn't, my lord." He replied patiently.  
  
"Don't get snotty with me, Phalox. I demand to know why he's not here."  
  
Phalox Rage merely shrugged.  
  
"All we know is that a Half-Breed appeared, and created an immense warding spell. We didn't have a chance to find out what happened. Other than that nothing has happened."  
  
The Shadowlord whirled around, grabbing Phalox Rage by the throat.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?!" He demanded. "WE *BOTH* KNOW WHAT HAPPENED DURING THE WAR! IF A *HALF-BREED* IS WILLING TO SPEAK WITH KAHN, THEN I THINK WE BOTH KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"  
  
He lifted Phalox Rage effortlessly, squeezing all the tighter around the demons throat. Phalox Rage brought his own hands up, seeking to loosen the grip, but to no avail. His legs flailed around, strugelling uselessly.  
  
"WHY DO YOU FEEL THE NEED *NOT* TO TELL ME ABOUT THINGS LIKE THIS?" he demanded.  
  
Rather abruptly, his hand burst through Phalox Rage's throat, spraying blood over the Shadowlord's face and hand.  
  
He dropped the corpse, and turned to the small army behind him.  
  
"SEARCH THE AREA FOR CLUES ABOUT THE TRAITORS WHEREABOUTS. FAILURE IN OBEYING ME IS REPAID WITH DEATH!" He ordered.  
  
The demons howled out their approval of this*, and set about to obey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*: Demons were originally feudal monsters in this fic, only brought into union upon their war with the Cetra. I'll get into the history of the shtuff later ^_^  
  
Yes, I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but boohoo and all that. Anyway, gotta rush! 


	18. The Art Of Fighting

Must. Not. Sleep. Must. STUDY!  
  
Hey, are those anime? SHIT! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!  
  
This is usually what my days consist of now. The continuous search for study time, which is being hunted and killed by more interesting things, like house plants. Whilst looking for distractions from my studies, I have made two shocking discoveries:  
  
1: AXE makes good floor cleaner. Don't ask how I figured THAT out.  
  
2: While using AXE as a floor cleaner, it is often a good idea NOT to have incants burning. Not only do you fill your room with nasty smells, but you also run the risk of incidentally BURNING the floor. Same as the above, don't ask how I figured that out.  
  
What do you think of my scientific prowess, eh? I'm gonna corner the global market with my discoveries! P|-|34R |\/|\' 455 |\'!C|\'!|\|6 |_337|\|355!  
  
Whereas I SHOULD (I'll remind you at this point that 'Should' and 'is' are two COMPLETELY different things ^_^) be working on two assignments, I have chosen to ignore them. I distinctly heard one of them call me an 'a$$- rammer', and I'm not moving until one of 'em owns up. Well, not unless they're REALLY Important.  
  
Oh yeah, I DIDN'T make up the Vlakorados. They're the big dinosaur thingee's you get the carob nuts from in FF7.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter IIXX: The Art Of Fighting  
  
Aeris leapt back as Seph X swung the sword once more, while Kahn swiftly ducked under it.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL THE KINGS OF DEMONS, METAL-MAN*? THINK TWICE!" With that Kahn jabbed upwards with his claw, forcing Seph X's hand upwards as well. The sword slashed against the door frame, lodging itself.  
  
Kahn kicked at Seph X's knees, forcing him backwards as well. As he did so he reluctantly let go of the Massamune. Kahn bulled forward, ramming Seph X forcefully into the opposite wall. A loud droan erupted from the metalwork of the Highwind as Seph X bent it with his impact.  
  
"KAHN!" A maniacal voice said from below, and Kahn found it sickeningly familiar.  
  
"Nox Seran," He muttered, turning his attention away from the metal clone to the insane demon that was currently slithering up a case of stairs. (Cursing them all the way, as well.) "A pleasure to see you as always. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
Nox Seran laughed maniacally.  
  
"You know very well what I'm here for, Kahn. The Shadowlord has set me loose, in exchange for your head." He answered.  
  
Seph X took the opportunity to grab his lost sword. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of a semi-translucent form which resembled a human wearing entirely too much pink. Odd. Not paying the slightest amount of attention to this, he turned, simultaneously slicing at mid height.  
  
"Look out Kahn!" The pink person/thing shouted.  
  
The demon spun around, and just narrowly managed to throw himself backwards. The steel sliced dangerously close to his throat as he let gravity take him to short lasted safety. Seph X wasn't slow on continuing his attack, and used the impetus from his previous slice to swiftly chop downwards. Kahn swiftly brought his hands up in a protective manner, and barked out a harsh word.  
  
Seph X's sword stopped suddenly, as if it had struck a wall of some sort. Purple sparks erupted from his blade, as something was obviously holding it firmly in place. Sweat beads appeared upon the demon's brow as he pushed upwards with its hands, forcing the blade away. Seph X pulled his weapon away, seeing as it was useless to merely allow it to do nothing against the demons barrier.  
  
The pink person ran right there Seph X to examine the demon.  
  
"You aren't hurt, are you?" She asked, worry in her eyes.  
  
Kahn pushed her away.  
  
"Back OFF, Cetra!" he shouted, leaping to his feet in a liquid motion. "The day I can't fight a steel flipping GOLEM is the day you can put me to rest in a coffin."  
  
Nox Seran raised an eyebrow. Not once, but twice did Kahn manage to astound him with his choice of company.  
  
"How very odd, Kahn." He said with a smirk. "I don't suppose she has a nickname for you yet."  
  
The spectra girl opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"Don't say a word if you cherish your afterlife." Kahn muttered, leaping onto Seph X, claws at the ready.  
  
Nox Seran laughed.  
  
"MY how the great have fallen!" He laughed. "When the leader of demons allows a CETRA to follow him, and aids her to revival. What a sad ruler we have."  
  
Kahn, at that point, was only a slice away from ending Seph X's artificial life, but stopped with his claw in the air as Nox Seran said these words. He shot the insane demon a look of pure acid.  
  
"No one insults ME!" He yelled, and spread his massive wings. He pushed off the ground, and glided to the snake demon below.  
  
Nox Seran responded to this by whipping out his mallet, and waving it around menacingly.  
  
Of course, what neither demons were expecting was a sudden recovering from Seph X, he threw his massive sword handle first. It slammed into Kahn's skulll, knocking him out like a light. The demon slumped down against the floor, while the Massamune clanged against the steel floor.  
  
Seph X jumped over the railing, onto the floor below, and picked up his sword.  
  
"KAHN!" The pink thing shouted.  
  
At that very moment, Cloud had decided to check up on what was happening, and walked out of the control room into the main room. What he saw made his heart leap out and choke him.  
  
"Aeris?!" He said, taking a step backwards.  
  
Nox Seran laughed. Seph X raised a mechanic eyebrow. Aeris floated down to the first floor, and checked up on the still demon.  
  
"Kahn?" She poked his shoulder.  
  
No response.  
  
She looked upwards.  
  
"Don't just STAND there, Cloud! Help me get him out of here!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred, groaned, adjested his eyes, groaned again, and groaned yet another time for good measure.  
  
He really hated it when his magic got the better of him. It make him feel sick afterwards.  
  
The black skinned man pushed himself up weakly, and made for the morning light. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He was missing something  
  
"Whoa thaer, ye shouldnae be up sae early." A familiar voice said behind him.  
  
Jarred turned around, his eyes slowly adjusting.  
  
"Jon?" He asked, with a faint northern accent, so it sounded more like 'yon'. "Izzat you?"  
  
The familiar face of his friend emerged from the depths of the cave.  
  
"Aye, laddie. Can ye nae reco'nize ye ol' frien'?"  
  
Jarred clasped the man in a friendly embrace.  
  
"What have you been up to, you ol' coffin raider?" The carcoal skinned warrior asked good naturedly.  
  
"Nary as much ye hae, me ol' grub stealer." The archaeologist (I suppose that's what you could call him, isn't it? If it isn't, then tell me I'll edit this part out.) said with a grin. "We saw yer work down in Midgar. Ye also hae a new weapon, I saw."  
  
In a cartoon, a light bulb would have appeared above Jarred's head. Instead, he made due with a look of revelation. THAT'S what was wrong!  
  
"Where's my axe?" He asked drowsily. "The Vlakorados are after me."  
  
Jon nodded.  
  
"That we ken, Charcoal-man. Yon female companion tole us."  
  
Jarred raised an eyebrow. Jon laughed.  
  
"I see ye hae still nae discovered what goes bump in the night, Jarred."  
  
Jarred frowned.  
  
"Everyone goes all quiet when I ask. Nobody tells me. Its really frustrating." He complained. "I don't suppose YOU would tell me?"  
  
Jon smiled fiendishly.  
  
"Not on the life o' me, laddie. Its too much fun to watch the lasses look at ye with confusion."  
  
Jarred pouted. Jon handed Jarred his hand axe, and something else.  
  
"Ye forget this last time ye were here."  
  
Jarred looked down at the thing in his hand. It was a glove. Made from bone. The knuckles were studded with viciously curved fangs, and the fingertips were tipped with talons. Its ivory coloured splendour reflected the morning light. Jarred slid it onto his left hand.  
  
"I was wondering what I had done with this." He mused, swinging the claw- like glove deftly. "I didn't think I forgot it, though. I thought I had sold it."  
  
Jon smiled.  
  
"No such thing, my frien'. Once ye hae foun' a weapon it stays with you until you find a betta one. And then someone else gets it."  
  
Elena walked into the cave, and smiled at seeing Jarred up.  
  
"Ah, so you're finally awake, huh? You really had me scared for a moment."  
  
Jarred was about to reply, when there came a hysterical shout from one of the excavation miners.  
  
"Vlakorados! Their here!"  
  
Jarred clamped his mouth shut, and grasped his axe tight.  
  
"I'll take care of them." He said resolutely, pushing past Elena.  
  
This wasn't right. They weren't supposed to hunt during the day. They couldn't hate him THAT much, could they?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The small army of demons moved swiftly southwards, with the Shadowlord leading their progress form the air, followed by Hate, Chaos and Jazac Na, the steel nemesis of Vincent of Seph X. The three warriors flapped their wings, silently following their undisputed leader, all forgetting their previous hatred for the other.  
  
Hate turned his long snout to Chaos, and spoke with his hissing voice.  
  
"Where are we going?" It said.  
  
Chaos shrugged.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Hate turned to Jazac Na.  
  
"Sssteel one, do you know where we go?"  
  
The metal demon sneered.  
  
"Like I would tell you if I knew anyway."  
  
Now, saying this to a monster like Hate wasn't exactly the smartest of ideas, as the strange powers it possessed were still being probed. Hate smacked it's tail against Jazac Na's metal skull, enjoying the steel ring that came forth.  
  
"THAT issss why you should ussssss."  
  
Jazac Na answered this by swiping with his claws, slicing the wind with a howl.  
  
"You can't hurt me, you freak!"  
  
Chaos sighed, as the two demons duked out their differences physically. The big ebony skinned demon increased his wing beats, and flew right next to the Shadowlord.  
  
"My lord, mayhap you would like to tell us where we go?"  
  
The Shadowlord smiled fiendishly, showing off his wicked teeth.  
  
"If we cannot find Kahn, then we must look for another person of importance. The Prince Of Darkness."  
  
Chaos raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The Prince Of Darkness, my lord? Are you sure we possess the strength to kill him?"  
  
"He has yet to find his full strength. We must kill him while we can."  
  
During his time with Vincent, Chaos had caught some brief glimpses at the Prince Of Darkness. He wielded ferocious power, and if what the Shadowlord said was true, then he was bound to get more. That couldn't be good.  
  
"Yes, my lord." He agreed. To disagree with the Shadowlord was to show a poor will to live. "Very wise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wraith had sent he people known as AVALANCHE fade away, as Ghost's magic took effect. His vision turned black, and suddenly he was on the ground, near the shore. Behind him he could hear Ghost and Spectre recovering from the effects of disorientation. Wraith didn't suffer from any such weakness, as he long ago gave up his sense of direction, to prove his devotion.  
  
"GHOST." Wraith spoke mentally. "WHERE IS THE PRINCE?"  
  
Ghost didn't respond.  
  
Wraith turned around, to see a quite nearly nude Half-Breed. He was shivering, holding on to himself to TRY to keep warm. Of course, this far north, nothing kept warm for very long  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH YOUR CLOTHES?!" He demanded.  
  
Ghost shrugged. Spectre laughed. Wraith sighed.  
  
"SOMETIMES YOU TWO REALLY AREN'T WORTH THE TROUBLE."  
  
With a flick of his hand, Ghost's attire suddenly appeared on him, sparkling for a moment before merely returning to normal.  
  
"GHOST, WHERE IS THE PRINCE?"  
  
Ghost sniffed the air deeply, closing his eyes. He stood there like that for a moment, then pointed north.  
  
"He is at the bone village, brother. But the human is with him. The Vlakorados are hunting him."  
  
Wraith smiled. Spectre cackled evilly.  
  
"We HAVE to go see that!" Spectre laughed, floating eerily to the north.  
  
Wraith let a wry smile show at the thought of Jarred fighting. Whereas they were proficient in the arts of fighting, Jarred truly turned it into an art. A toothpick could easily become a weapon in the hands of Jarred.  
  
"I AGREE, BROTHER. LET US GO WATCH THE PRINCE FIGHT WITH HIS MONSTERS."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elena didn't have to be a mind reader to see Jarred was ill. It was the way he hunched over, stopped suddenly, and blinked at the sky that gave him away. He was acting the way someone who could barely see would.  
  
And the Vlakorados just seemed to wait at the fringe of the village for him. One particularly big male stood there, glowering at Jarred. Elena could only stare in wonder as Jarred staggered out, boldly clutching onto his axe like it would prove some sort of use in his hands. His black skin glistened in the morning light, and his red eyes burned with a fiery rage.  
  
"Het me ka." He hissed out. Elena raised an eyebrow.  
  
All the Vlakorados seemed taken aback by this. The big one took a step backwards.  
  
From her vantage point from the cave, along with Jon, she saw a smile form on the lips of Jarred.  
  
"Run, you scummy lizards, before I kill you all!" He laughed.  
  
At that point he fell on one knee, proving too weak to stand.  
  
The Turk cursed, and pulled out a pistol from the inside of her blue suit. She could only hope it would still work.  
  
Jarred peered over his shoulder.  
  
"STAY BACK, HUMAN!" He shouted, and turned his attention to the Vlakorados again.  
  
"Fera Mat Kor." He growled.  
  
A sound like a heart beat shot through the air. Elena watched as the air around Jarred seemed to boil with heat. The Vlakorados were beginning to look around themselves with fear. Already one or two had run away.  
  
The sound came again.  
  
And then Jarred's image went fuzzy. It seemed as if there were two of him, one completely black and the other silvery. Jon gasped beside her, and pulled her away.  
  
"Ye shouldae listened ta jarred, lass!" He said, with slight panic. "We must hide!"  
  
From outside the cave there was the sound of screaming, the high pitched howl of the Vlakorados as they seared with pain. There also came the sound of flesh being torn apart, followed by a wet sloshing sound. Elena covered her ears, try futilely to stop hearing those sounds.  
  
The worst part of it all, was that you could hear the crystal clear sound of someone laughing. Someone finding the slaughter outside highly amusing.  
  
It was a full ten minutes later that Jarred staggered back into the cave, and propped himself against the wall.  
  
"They're gone." He muttered, laying down his weapons. "And they left the hard way."  
  
And with that, he fainted again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*: After thinking about for a while, I decided not to give Seph X my name. It was either Metal-Man, or iron-man, and I don't believe in self projection. Its evil. All who self-project into their writing are an enemy to Petie-ism (My way of life. If YOU would like to be a petie-ist, then all you have to do is worship me as your god ^_^)  
  
For a nice, fun life, I haave some minor tips. VERY minor. Here they are:  
  
1. At Lunch Time, Sit In Your Parked Car With Sunglasses on And Point A Hair Dryer At Passing Cars. See If They Slow Down.  
  
2. Page Yourself Over The Intercom. Don't Disguise Your Voice.  
  
3. Every Time Someone Asks You To Do Something, Ask If They Want Fries With That.  
  
4. Put Your Garbage Can On Your Desk And Label It "In."  
  
5. Put Decaf In The Coffee Maker For 3 Weeks. Once Everyone Has Gotten Over Their Caffeine Addictions, Switch To Espresso.  
  
6. In The Memo Field Of All Your Checks, Write "For Sexual Favors"  
  
7. Finish All Your Sentences With "In Accordance With The Prophecy."  
  
8. Don't Use Any Punctuation  
  
9. As Often As Possible, Skip Rather Than Walk.  
  
10. Ask People What Sex They Are. Laugh Hysterically After They Answer.  
  
11. Specify That Your Drive-through Order Is "To Go."  
  
12. Sing Along At The Opera.  
  
13. Go To A Poetry Recital And Ask Why The Poems Don't Rhyme  
  
14. Put Mosquito Netting Around Your Work Area And Play Tropical Sounds AllDay.  
  
15. Five Days In Advance, Tell Your Friends You Can't Attend Their Party Because You're Not In The Mood.  
  
16. Have Your Coworkers Address You By Your Wrestling Name, Rock Hard.  
  
17. When The Money Comes Out The ATM, Scream "I Won!, I Won!"  
  
18. When Leaving The Zoo, Start Running Towards The Parking Lot, Yelling "Run For Your Lives, They're Loose!!"  
  
19. Tell Your Children Over Dinner. "Due To The Economy, We Are Going To Have To Let One Of You Go." 


	19. The Game

As a warning, I'd like to tell you all that whilst I am writing this, I am listening to very evil music. I'm in a state of mind where its dangerous to let me use a pencil sharpener. Disturbed, three vanilla cokes, and a bag of candy is NOT the way to inspiration. More along the lines of 'multiple- manslaughter'.  
  
Okay, I find it a big suspicious that hardly anybody's reviewed since chapter fifteen. Am I missing something? I feel so alone, where is everybody? WHY? WHY HATH THOU FORSAKEN MY FIC?!  
  
Anyway, today's chapter is named after a song title too. I've decided that instead of bothering to rack my mind for chapter titles, and coming up with something that sucks, I'm just gonna use a song title that has to do with the chapter. I do not own these songs. If I ever tried to sing any of them, I'd probably make people go deaf. Today's title comes from Disturbed. Unless you like punk, don't listen to it. But it gets me writing, I'll tell ya what!  
  
Also, I am in no way responsible if you suddenly go insane while reading this fic. Its only to be expected once you've been exposed to too much of my writing. Some of it sinks in, and might actually start make sense. *Shudder* I really, really, really dislike that word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter IXX: The Game  
  
Kahn opened his eyes a little bit. The ancient demon lord almost instantly regretted it. There, standing with great big smiles, were both Aeris and Nox Seran. It was more than he could take. It had to be some sick, deranged nightmare. He would wake up, and be in the crater at Gaea's Peak, growling at that evil Cetra. This was all a wicked nightmare brought on from too much emotional activity. Yes. That was it. The demon clenched his eyes closed again.  
  
"Kahn!" The Cetra exclaimed. "Get up!"  
  
Nox Seran sniggered.  
  
"Listen to the nice Cetra, Kahn. Get up!"  
  
A whisper of sunlight blazed through the window panel of the Highwind. A cold breath of air washed over his hide. Kahn groaned, and opened his eyes. This wasn't a dream.  
  
"I hate you. I hate you all." He murmured, and groaned once again. A swift jolt of pain traversed through his skull as he tried to sit up. There was a war going on in his head, and it didn't look like his side was winning. "Why does my head hurt?"  
  
Nox Seran grinned in a sinister manner.  
  
"Metal-boy over there threw his sword at you." He pointed a finger at Seph X, who promptly returned the favour by showing a finger of his own. The middle one. "unfortunately, he had some trouble figuring out which end to throw, so he ended up throwing the blunt end." Once again, the demon received the honour of seeing Seph X raise the finger another time. Two, in fact. "I never get tired of making fun of him." Nox Seran laughed, and abandoned Kahn. There was bigger game to be had. After a while you could a metallic tapping sound, the sound of Seph X trying to walk away from Nox Seran, followed by the sound of slithering, and laughing.  
  
Aeris sat down beside the demon.  
  
"Well, we're with Cloud now, however this isn't exactly the way I had in mind."  
  
Kahn snorted.  
  
"Get used to it, Cetra. Or terrible things will ensue."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
Silence.  
  
More Silence.  
  
All this silence business was probably due to the fact that half of the AVALANCHE was staring at Aeris, and blinking at Kahn. Especially Vincent. You'd think that his experience in the other realm would have taught him to accept demons, but no. He stared. Finally, the blonde warrior spoke.  
  
"Well, erm, Aeris, Kahn, what brings you here?" He said in tone usually reserved for surprise visits from unwanted relatives. "Aren't you supposed to be, well, dead?" A horrified look came over Aeris. "Oh wait, I'm sorry!" He amended swiftly.  
  
Joan laughed from the cargo room, where Seph X was being chased down and annoyed by Nox Seran. It seemed totally in appropriate for the atmosphere, but lifted the humour somewhat.  
  
Kahn furrowed his eyebrows. Who were these humans to believe in such a fairy-tale like eternal death? They knew first hand how the planet worked, and they never once thought of using this knowledge? What UTTER fools!  
  
He was about to give these 'heroes' a lecture in the finer arts of welcoming the dead, but Aeris silenced him with a finger. The demon grumbled evilly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Cloud! But only if you do one thing for me!" She said with a sweet tone. Kahn grinned. It was a time worn skill, being sweet when it was needed. When mastered, you could bring the world to its knees. Even Kahn had to admit, if he had been met with that tone, he would have done anything to oblige. The wonder of female charms...  
  
Cloud actually tried to resist, to actually enquire what was being asked of him. Kahn secretly commended him for his effort, but as long as he had two different chromosomes then he didn't stand a chance. Aeris flashed the blonde warrior a sweet smile. Cloud caved.  
  
"Sure." He said, trying to appear nonchalant. Kahn almost laughed aloud. The Cetra could sit herself on a high chair, but when it came down to getting things done she wasn't beyond coaxing others to do it instead.  
  
"All you need to do is find a way to revive me!" She beamed.  
  
A VERY nervous silence.  
  
Kahn smirked.  
  
"And you call yourselves heroes." He said smugly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Red mists covered his vision. Jarred moaned. He had lost control again. A dark figure loomed in front of him. It was clad in blue, and radiated with light. Strange... How could it be dark and radiate light?  
  
The warrior closed his crimson eyes. This was a nightmare. It couldn't be real. Who would take time to care about HIM? No, this was all just some cruel nightmare  
  
Jarred opened his eyes. Yes, this was hell. And apparently he was in a front row seat, where he could get the greater part of the torture.  
  
Cool hands soothed his forehead. Jarred pulled away, snarling. He brought his hands up, and bared his teeth.  
  
"Jarred!" A startled voice said.  
  
The charcoal skinned man stopped momentarily. That voice, it sounded familiar...  
  
The cool touch stirred Jarred once more. The red mists lifted, and Jarred saw where he was.  
  
He was in the cave once again, and Elena was putting a damp rag on his brow.  
  
"Jarred?" She asked.  
  
The warrior groaned.  
  
"No, I just happen to look like jarred. Black skin and red eyes came with the job." He groaned. He tried to sit up, but Elena forced him down.  
  
"Apparently the fever has made you become a smartass." Elena reproved, wiping his brow once again. Jarred frowned.  
  
"Fever? I don't get sick!"  
  
"YOU HAVE A POWERFUL FEVER, DARK ONE." Wraith's familiar voice said into Jarred's mind. "YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE ATTEMPTED SUCH A POWERFUL SPELL IN YOUR CONDITION."  
  
Elena furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, Wraith didn't really go into detail about what was wrong with you, but he DID say that you had been drained. I just assumed you had a fever."  
  
Jarred became fully awake suddenly, upon having heard the name of one of the people he least liked, being used in the same sentence as him. That didn't bid well.  
  
"YOUR TRUST AMAZES ME, MY LIEGE." Wraith's dead voice said into Jarred's mind. "AND TO THINK OF ALL THE TIMES WE'VE FOUGHT TOGETHER."  
  
Jarred forced a smile.  
  
~That was once and hopefully never again.~ He thought back. At times when he wanted to talk with Wraith alone, he could always rely on the fact that Wraith was a control-freak, and took every opportunity to wrack mind the minds of others. ~Even *I* wouldn't stoop to YOUR level.~  
  
Wraith smiled for a moment.  
  
"KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT, JARRED. BUT BEAR IN MIND THAT NOBODY FORCED YOU TO KILL THOSE VLAKORADOS'." He answered smugly. "EVEN I KNOW WHEN MY ENEMY IS BEATEN."  
  
Jarred sneered inwardly, and turned to Elena.  
  
"Uhm, don't you think we should be leaving? Cloud and your friends might get worried if we find them soon."  
  
Ghost snorted.  
  
"I wouldn't put too much faith in them, if I were you. They've left you for dead." He said, a smile breaking out on his smooth features. "Some friends."  
  
Elena stood wide eyed.  
  
"b,b, but they wouldn't do that!" She said in disbelief. Okay, maybe Reno would. But Reeve and Rude would have demanded to have searched.  
  
Ghost sniggered.  
  
"Of course not. That's why our great and honourable leader here 'influenced' them a bit." He said, gesturing towards Wraith. The tall warrior snapped his head towards Ghost, flashing a murderous look upon the unfortunate Half-Breed. "What? That IS what you did!" Jarred stood in disbelief.  
  
"Wraith, I think its time you took you brethren back to her." Jarred said coldly.  
  
Wraith turned away from Ghost and sneered.  
  
"ITS NOT LIKE THEY NEEDED TOO MUCH CONVINCING TO LEAVE *YOU* BEHIND." He said mentally, only to Jarred. "YOU'RE ONLY A WEAPON TO THEM."  
  
"Just go." Jarred said, ignoring the cruel words. Cloud would have searched for him. Seph X would have demanded it. "Nobody wants you here."  
  
"THEN I GUESS WE HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON." He said smugly.  
  
He flicked his hand at Ghost.  
  
Spectre appeared from the entrance.  
  
"We're leaving already? Man, I didn't even get to kill anything." He grumbled, and joined his allies.  
  
"REMEMBER, JARRED, I MAY BE UNWANTED, BUT I HAVE A HOME TO RETURN TO WHEN I'M THROWN AWAY." And with that ghost flung his cloak around, using his magic to take them away.  
  
The cloak floated to the ground. Jarred picked it up.  
  
"He could never get the hang of that spell." He remarked, folding it up and putting it along with his weapons. He smiled at Elena, acting as if nothing had happened. "So, when are we going North?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Psin watched, from his vantage point on the mountain range which went all around the northern continent, as Jarred struck out boldly into the Sleeping Forest, accompanied by that little human wench. He smirked evilly. Everyone had their own silly little weaknesses. Wraith, his arrogance. Jarred, his inexperience and empathy towards the weak. Kahn, his arrogance, temper, racial hatred, disdainfulness, over-experience, and a lot of other vices. AVALANCHE, well, they were only human. There was a long list of weaknesses there, but the human part pretty much covered the major points.  
  
But he was invulnerable. Perfect in every way. Of course, everyone else was just too flawed to realize it.  
  
"Oh, my dear Prince." He spat out, revealing with every syllable how much he hated 'the dear prince'. "When will you ever learn? Only the strong survive. The weak must die. Our race must prevail." He quietly reproved, looking at how much Jarred was enjoying the human's company. He sneered openly.  
  
A dragon dropped down beside the mercenary, looking imploringly at its master.  
  
"I wonder, shall we educate our friend in our philosophy?" He asked the dragon. It snorted out hot vapour in agreement. Psin patted the monster's head soothingly, a smile playing over his scarred features. "Then go."  
  
The dragon spread its massive wings, and Psin faded from view.  
  
"Do my bidding, my minion. You will receive my strength afterwards."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wraith swore openly once he was back in his own residence. It wasn't something he did often, only when in times of great stress or anger. Now was a time for both. His rage needed venting The trio's house was filled with his evil speech, sometimes accompanied by the sound of something being smashed. Spectre and Wraith shrugged it off, and set about finding something that could pass for food.  
  
Their abode wasn't exactly small, by any standards. In fact, you might go as far as to call it massive. There were three floors, with each one being dominated by one of the warriors. Each of these floors contained a small orchard, bed room, living room, training room, kitchen, library, and stairway. Massive. Ghost could hear from his floor, the top floor, as Wraith threw something particularly big and probably heavy against something was also big, and most likely heavy, followed by the sound of smashing glass.  
  
Teleporting into Wraith's 'room', the sly warrior grinned.  
  
"You know, you were really asking for that, the way you were acting. Jarred may like us, but he doesn't have any patience for you." He said smugly  
  
Wraith drew his massive sword and slashed at head-height. Ghost ducked the blade easily, and teleported behind the raging warrior. Wraith was just angry, not trying to kill him. There was no danger. Not yet, at least.  
  
Wraith spun around bringing his blade down with him. Ghost barely had time to nimbly sidestep the blow.  
  
"I don't care if Jarred doesn't like me. He shouldn't be with those blasted humans, and we all know it. He's wasting his time." Wraith said, whipping his blade upwards.  
  
Ghost ducked once more.  
  
"At least we can agree on something." He said. "But that doesn't justify you 'influencing' his friends.  
  
Wraith brought his knee upwards suddenly, connecting loudly with ghost's chin. The red eyed man was knocked back, his head spinning. Wraith grabbed his neck, and rammed him painfully into a wall.  
  
"Her will justifies anything we do, Ghost. Anything, except endangering his life. If I did anything, I was probably cutting off the hold those humans have on him. He has no where to go anymore. He HAS to return now."  
  
Ghost looked into Wraith's dead, emotionless black eyes. He suddenly felt very afraid of Wraith. Something had snapped.  
  
"Wraith, what do you mean, she justifies anything we do? No home to return to? What do you mean? You're not thinking about,"  
  
Wraith smiled. It was a smile that only showed merriment to the most corrupt of souls. A smile that oozed with cruel intent.  
  
"They're just humans, after all. Nobody will miss them." He said in sinister voice.  
  
Ghost's eyes went wide. Jarred had been right. Wraith employed dirty ways of fighting. Ways that not even the Prince Of Darkness would think of using.  
  
"IF YOU'RE QUITE FINISHED, THEN I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK WITH YOU, WRAITH." The distinctly female voice of their leader said mentally. Like Wraith, she could use telepathy. She had almost limitless power in her own domain.  
  
Wraith dropped Ghost. He kneeled, and held his head down.  
  
"FORGIVE ME, MY QUEEN. THE RAGE GOT THE BETTER OF ME." He said hastily. The tall warrior suddenly looked up at Ghost. "What are you waiting for? Teleport me there!" He hissed.  
  
Ghost stood up, and straightened out. There was something wrong about the look in the slim warrior's eyes. It was the way he looked with mistrust that sent Wraith into confusion. Ghost held his cloak over his face, and faded from view.  
  
"Find your own way, Wraith." He spat.  
  
Now invisible from view, he took full advantage. He stepped down hard on Wraith's sword hand.  
  
"I may not be as strong or as powerful as you, but I am still a master of illusion."  
  
He twisted his foot around, snapping Wraith's fingers.  
  
"Remember where your loyalties lie, my friend. We are JARRED'S knights, not hers."  
  
Ghost whispered a word in the cryptic language of the Half-Breeds, and teleported back onto his floor.  
  
The slim warrior fumed. Who did Wraith think he was, abusing him? They had come a long way, yes, but that didn't grant him the right to start kicking his friends around. Ghost flopped down with a loud 'oomf' on a nice, soft couch. Relaxing was an art, which he had mastered alongside illusion. Reaching into his cloak, he made as if to pull out his book. To his great puzzlement, he couldn't find it. Also, he noticed that his shoulder cape was gone.  
  
~Must have left em in the cave.~ He thought darkly.  
  
He amused himself by thinking about retrieving both garment and book. It was actually rather tempting. He might catch Jarred while learning things about the other sex from the human. It was a VERY tempting prospect.  
  
~What the hell.~ He thought, and teleported back to Jarred, not using his cloak. It would have been embarrassing to leave that behind.  
  
"What the?" He heard Jarred exclaim as Ghost suddenly appeared beside him. Elena was currently on the other side, which was lucky for her or else she and Ghost would be painfully close.  
  
"Just thought I'd stop to say hello." Ghost said cheerfully. 


	20. What's The Difference Between Me And You...

Screw thanking the reviewers this chapter. I'm honestly not in the mood to spread more of insanity than is healthy for anyone. I need all that I can lay my evil hands on.  
  
Ahhhh, summer in Norway. No longer do I have to put up with the snow. Now all I have to deal with is the sun that never sets... On the bright side, If I'm ever having trouble to sleep at one o' clock, I can enjoy a sunset by myself. Now wouldn't THAT be fun?  
  
Exams in English done. This time I knew which day it was on, in what subject it was in, and I even studied for it. I feel so... dirty. How can anybody cope with this? *Shudder  
  
After rummaging through my files, I realized to my great shock, that I'm out of PSX RPGs. This means that I have to take my need to different places, different platforms. Before I take the big step into PS2, I've decided to go through N64 ( Since I can get them for free and play them on my machine^_^ Thank god for emulation) First off, Zelda, Ocarina Of Time. Yes, I know about all the shitty things floating around about this game, but when you get right down to it was FF8 any better? At least the main characters didn't all grow up together and then suddenly forget about it ^_^ The only good thing about that game was any part BEFORE Irvine opened his mouth.  
  
Anyway, time to move onto the fic. Today's chapter title is from Dr. Dre, and is called 'What's The Difference Between Me And You?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XX: What's The Difference Between Me And You?  
  
"So, what brings you out here?" Jarred asked as Ghost regarded him with a sly smile.  
  
"Oh, this and that. I don't suppose its much of a secret of my dislike for Wraith. He's a flipping Genocider now, you know. She granted him the power." Ghost said cheerfully.  
  
Elena found some shocking similarities between Ghost and Jarred. They both showed a sort of carefree, devil-may-care attitude. They both obviously enjoyed battle. They talked almost carelessly about it, talking about their kills like they were the work of the moment to be gossiped about. The next similarity was their eyes. Both their eyes were an ember red, burning with magical power.  
  
That was where the similarities ended. While Jarred seemed oblivious to women and their differences, Ghost seemed painfully aware of their importance. In fact, she registered a shocking will to obey her in Ghost. Whereas Jarred would treat her as anyone else, Ghost seemed to hold her in high regard. The next difference was the way they acted. When you got right down to it, Jarred was almost humble. He asked for everything, never impolite, (Except when it came to fighting) and conscious of everything he was doing, while Ghost seemed to have a blatant disregard for anyone other than the thing he was interested in. The final, and possibly the most important of differences, was Ghost's mode of speech. It was as if he had a small dictionary at hand at all times.  
  
"A what?" Jarred asked, puzzlement standing out on his features. Elena knew what genocide was, but she got the general idea that that particular meaning wasn't being used at the moment.  
  
"A Hunter-Killer." Ghost simplified. A look of fearful recognition passed over Jarred's face.  
  
"Is she out of her mind? Does she know what Wraith will do with power like that?!"  
  
Ghost smiled devilishly.  
  
"Less than Psin."  
  
Jarred's eyes went wide.  
  
"He's not in her service, is he?"  
  
Ghost nodded.  
  
"Oh yes. She's even gone as far as to bestow an even higher rank than that of Wraith. He's a knight, bebe."  
  
Jarred did something he hadn't done since The Siege of Midgar.  
  
"F-#%!" He swore loudly.  
  
Jarred would have let loose a few more of some of the more colourful words of Cid, but was interrupted by a downward gust of wind. Jarred was knocked off his feet, along with Elena and Ghost. There came a deep roar from the sky, and all three looked up to see a black dragon descending upon them.  
  
"Can't you EVER make good things happen?!" Jarred demanded, shooting a glare at Ghost, who merely shrugged in return.  
  
Both Ghost pulled out his pistol and calmly aimed it. Jarred mysteriously managed to fit his evil-looking glove on and pull his axe into play. Elena watched as both the dark-skinned warriors grimly approached their enemy. Ghost emptied a round on the huge beast's chest, but his weapon was woefully weak for the task at hand. The bullets bounced off the hard hide. Jarred was sufficing slight better. He was moving quickly, hacking and slicing at every opening the dragon left. But he was leaving himself painfully open to attack. He threw his axe at the beast's neck, but missed, and wasn't prepared for the counter blow. The dragon's tail smacked him down swiftly.  
  
Ghost teleported there in an instant. He had discarded his pistol after it had become clear that it was useless against the dragon. The monster reared back, and coughed out a rush of fire. Ghost raised his hands, which were glowing with red light. The fire stopped suddenly, as if unsure where to go, but soon wreathed around Ghost. He raised his fists, and the flames were sucked into his palms.  
  
The dragon looked in mild confusion at this, but was not undaunted. It lashed out with its tail, slashing downwards toward the lone Half-Breed. Ghost opened his hands, and threw what seemed to be a compression of hell itself at the tail.  
  
Elena was blinded for a moment by the light of the blaze, but soon regained her sight afterwards. She looked around her, but there were no signs of the beast that assaulted them. Ghost was kneeling on the ground, gasping for air. Jarred stood up on his feet, and went to ghost's side. They had a whispered conversation, in which Elena had no hope in overhearing. Ghost stood up, weakly at first, but seeming to gain power. A smile grew on his face as he noticed Elena's look on him.  
  
"Worried?" He asked slyly, teleporting next to her. "I am quite alright, as you can see." He drew in close. "Perhaps you would like to see HOW alright I am?"  
  
He collapsed to the ground once again, as Elena punched him soundly in the gut.  
  
"NothankyouIwouldnot." She said quickly.  
  
Jarred laughed.  
  
"Well, C'mon then, Cloud and Your friends won't wait forever!" Jarred announced, and began a speedy sprint northwards, towards the Cetra Capital. With a laugh, Ghost followed, his voluminous cloak billowing and blowing as he sped after Jarred. Elena stood there for a moment, and then reacted.  
  
"HEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! WAIT UP!" She called after them, trying to match their speedy pace. "YOU TWO ARE *MEAN*!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Psin looked in great disdain at the ashy remains of the dragon.  
  
He hadn't expected Ghost to appear. Not so soon, at least. Maybe Wraith was cracking. Maybe Ghost had taken a liking the human wench.  
  
The mercenary sneered. Maybe pigs would fly.  
  
Ghost presented a great danger, Psin knew. Ghost may be a weak, lecherous fool, but nobody that fool packed some serious power in him. Anybody who had black skin and glowing eyes, in fact, were a danger to him at the moment.  
  
Psin was growing increasingly anxious lately. He could feel the presence demons. LOTS of demons. Coming from the North. And as much as he hated Jarred, he couldn't allow the Prince of Darkness to go to his doom. Not yet, atleast. Too many things remained for the warrior to do for him to die now.  
  
So, he decided to bring his observations to forces more potent than he was at the moment. Like Wraith. Or maybe even, her.  
  
Psin gathered his cloak around himself. Maybe later. He had to do things now. He faded into the background, going on to do some unknown task.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seph X stood out on the deck once again. He stood in total solitude, shutting out the world. He had to bar the door with the Massamune to do it, but the point was that he was alone. Alone like Jarred had been.  
  
Seph X hadn't really cared a lot during The Siege, but now that he thought about it Jarred had been doing entirely too much chaos. And then, a few months later, he had been completely normal, not even hinting at the berserk warrior he had been during The Siege. It had taken some speculating, but Seph X arrived at the deduction that his follower had been taking out his aggression on Midgar, by destroying buildings with his unique magic. Releasing pent up anger at the world.  
  
Of course, he was just a machine, living a synthetic life, with synthetic memories and a strangely synthetic personality. He was nothing but a spectator in the great play that was life. A being who lived on electricity, made of steel, muscles of mechanics, mind of computer. His judgements on organic beings could only be SO accurate. And of course, his judgement on non-organic beings stretched only SO far. It usually started with himself, and ended there as well. Not a very enlightening process of thought.  
  
But, as a sentient being, he was entitled to be a paranoid, philosophizing, speculative idiot. And that was exactly what he felt like being for the moment. Seph X, mechanical clone of the worlds worst nightmare, felt like being completely stupid.  
  
He stared down at the snowfields below him. To his great amusement, he saw the Highwind pass over his house. He fought with the urge to say something stupid like "Hey, I can see my house from here.".  
  
Almost immediately, someone banged on the door to the deck.  
  
"What the...?" Someone muttered from the other side, sounding suspiciously like Barret. "YO! SEPH-WANNABE! YOU'D BEST OPEN DIS F-"#¤-IN' DOOR!" he heard the massive man bellow. Seph X grinned. Definitely Barret.  
  
His journey ended here. His follower was gone, and he longed to escape from the presence of that god accursed demon.  
  
The machine walked over to the door, pulled his blade free from the handle, and leapt over the edge of the Highwind, confident that nothing could destroy his Krotonite body. Sure enough, the ground was crushed underfoot, but the foot itself received no damage whatsoever. Seph X pulled his foot out of the earth with mechanic strength, and walked coolly towards his humble abode.  
  
If it was the last he would do, Seph X would try to go through exactly what Jarred had subjected himself to. Isolation, loneliness, possibly regret. It was one of those strange mood swings he got, after all. And as a sentient being, he was entitled to have a few of those before he turned himself off permanently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Barret kicked the door open, which opened easily, making the big man fall forward with a great 'oomph'. Almost all of AVALANCHE smirked at this, but soon went on to discuss look for where Seph X was. There was no sign of him anywhere on the deck. Vincent even went as far to fly around the hull, just to check if he wasn't feeling suicidal or something. Even machines got depressed, they guessed. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Which wasn't completely outrageous. Seph X hadn't really been trusted all that much, considering his origins. Anything that strong that came from Hojo couldn't be entirely reliable. Look at Sephiroth. AND Seph X was a clone of that ambitious demon. His presence hadn't really been desirable, and at best was unnerving in his matter-of-fact way of speaking, as if he existence was just to prove his superiority.  
  
"Damn, we are evil people." Tifa mumbled under her breath. "How can we just let these people die and not care. First Elena and Jarred, now Seph X. I'm beginning to think we're jinxed."  
  
Cloud shrugged, and looked over the edge.  
  
"Not likely, looks like he just jumped out now." He said, looking at the small crater in the ground where Seph X had landed. "His trademark."  
  
"Look, there's a house there! Do you think he lives there? Should we ask?" Aeris said suddenly. Everyone cringed slightly. They were still getting used to the notion of Aeris being alive.  
  
Cid shrugged.  
  
"I say F-#¤% 'im." He said, to Shera's distaste. "'E's a big boy. Or a big machine, atleast. He knows what he wants." The old pilot commented. "'Sides, how comfortable do we feel around him? Would anyone trust him explicitly?"  
  
There was a silent assent from the group.  
  
"Good, then I think we should continue north to look for the source of those dragons."  
  
At this, Kahn shrinked into the shadows, embarrassed about something or other. Vincent raised a curious eyebrow. Kahn was certainly changing.  
  
"Cetra, I'll let YOU tell them about my doings." And with that, the demon sought refuge in the air. Nox Seran perked up. The snake-lord had a fiendish smile on his wicked features, and he whipped out his hand puppets.  
  
"Oh, so they WERE you're dragons! I KNEW there was something familiar about them, and they way they were killed so easily!" He harassed, flinging one of the puppets at the retreating demon. The puppet, of course, landed outside of Seph X's door. (The machine, naturally, took it as a sign that the world was out to get him when he discovered the puppet.)  
  
As the two demons went on bandying words, Vincent took wing to check up on the fleeing demon lord.  
  
Aeris smiled sweetly at the remaining group.  
  
"Well, you see, Kahn had this CRAZY idea..." She began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred, having been the first one running arrived at the cryptic city first. He stood on the stone crossway, a hyper grin stamped on his face. Like always, his eyes burned with potency. Only now, approaching midnight, they almost seemed, menacing. Almost, though. His broad smile dispelled the very thought of him having cruel intentions.  
  
Ghost arrived soon after, also with a grin.  
  
Elena, however, did not suffice the hard sprinting as well as they had. She, who was still wearing high-heals for some strange reason, did NOT find the going easy. She arrived panting, cursing under her breath. Small sweat beads ran down her brow, and her blonde hair was slightly damp. She glared daggers at Jarred and Ghost.  
  
Jarred and Ghost looked up at the sky, as if first noticing the sky had gone from blue to black.  
  
"Well I'll be," Jarred remarked. "Night already?"  
  
Ghost smiled roguishly, and came in close to Elena once more.  
  
"Maybe we should seek refuge from the cold night? I know this wonderful place. Problem is, there isn't much room." He slyly. Elena edged towards Jarred, too tired to inflict physical harm to Ghost. "Ah, I see the pillar of ice is melting!" He said happily, noticing the lack of harm he was receiving.  
  
Jarred looked around for a moment, searching for somewhere likely to sleep. Eventually he pointed to one of the ancient shells.  
  
"That one looks alright." He commented.  
  
Ghost reluctantly followed.  
  
"Kinda... big, isn't it? It'll be really cold." He said, with much distaste.  
  
Elena couldn't believe them. They had been running from morning till night, and didn't show the slightest of signs of fatigue.  
  
"Please!" She pleaded. "Wait up!"  
  
Jarred and Ghost turned around.  
  
"Are you tired?" Jarred asked, seeming to have just noticed that little fact as well. He walked up to Elena and put an hand on her back. "Are you."  
  
Elena shot venom at the young warrior.  
  
"You're damn right I am. How do you two do it?"  
  
Jarred shrugged.  
  
"We're strong. Nothing to it. Want some help getting to the place?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
Elena nodded, a bit too tired to speak. Jarred picked the Turk up, and held her strongly in his arms.  
  
"To the house!" He announced, breaking into a sprint once again.  
  
Despite his speed, and the obvious amount of jostling around he must have been going through, Elena could hardly notice any of it. Jarred held her with a careful, but firm grip that held her still. Jarred held her with such careful strength that she hardly believed that this same person found fighting as a form of entertainment.  
  
The Turk could feel Jarred's warmth, hear his heartbeat even. Surprisingly, even while carrying her, Jarred's heart beat at a pretty even rate. And almost with grudging knowledge, she also noticed that Jarred had no shortage of muscle. His chest and stomach were as hard as steel. She poked Jarred's chest experimentally.  
  
"Please don't." The black skinned man mumbled, another one of those smiles broke out on his features. "It tickles."  
  
Elena thought about this for a minute, and poked again.  
  
"Oh, you're SO getting it when you're awake enough to realize you're getting it." Jarred murmured.  
  
The three entered the shell, and were met with the glowing crystals that served as lamps. Three beds ran across the sides of the shell. A small, worn out rug stretched across the floor.  
  
Jarred flopped Elena down on the one with the most pillows.  
  
"Aww, that's not fair!" Ghost complained. "I was going to call it!"  
  
Jarred sat down on the next potentially comfortable bed.  
  
"Too bad, Ghost. You're living in a dictatorship, and guess who's in control?" Jarred mumbled.  
  
"Me, of course." Elena declared, sitting up. "Women were made to rule you silly men."  
  
Jarred seemed to think about this for a minute.  
  
"If that's true, then how come guys are bigger than girls? Hey, is Reeve a girl? Wow, I never thought he, oopps, sorry, SHE was a woman."  
  
Ghost smirked, and Elena merely stared at Jarred.  
  
"Whoa! What about CLOUD? Is SHE a woman? Hey, Barret is the mayor of North Coral, isn't he? Than wouldn't that make him a she, too? " He pondered. "Amazing. And I always thought they were all guys."  
  
At this point Ghost had fallen to ground laughing, and even Elena had to laugh. Jarred seemed to notice this, and looked at the pair with some curiosity.  
  
"What? Did I miss anything?" All he was received was more laughter. "Well FINE!" He declared. "I'll just go to bed then!"  
  
The young warrior began unbuttoning the cloak he had borrowed from Wraith. Elena caught herself staring at Jarred's exposed chest, admiring it. She caught Ghost's knowing smile, and blushed deeply, laying down in bed.  
  
She heard a clang and looked up once again to see Jarred discarding his hand axe and claws. He was apperantly goading ghost into the same.  
  
"I won't have you rolling in your sleeping, and shooting me. Put 'em down. Now." Jarred demanded. Ghost reluctantly pulled out a pistol, and threw it next to Jarred's weapons. Jarred glared. Ghost reached in his cloak again, this time pulling out a sub-machine gun. Jarred's glare intensified.  
  
"I haven't got anymore!" Ghost exclaimed, beginning to unbutton his own cloak.  
  
Jarred glared one last time, then walked over to Elena.  
  
"You too, 'Lena." He demanded.  
  
Elena was fixed with those red eyes as well, and she couldn't resist. They seemed to kill any resistance before it even managed to rise. The Turk pulled out her pistol, and materia, and tossed them beside the other weapons.  
  
Jarred beamed.  
  
"Now! Time for sleep!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, its been a while. A SLIGHT while atleast, but I'm back. HOORAY!  
  
No more homework for a year!!! Exams OVER! (And I DIDN'T fail completely!) AND SLIGHT ROMANCE IN THE FIC!!!!!! HOORAY!!!! 


	21. No One Knows

Okay, I'm in a better mood today, (No more mood swings, those were due to pressure from the exams and school X_X) So I'm gonna thank the reviewers (Although of late it seems they seem to be dieing out. Hmm...). First off we have:  
  
Molly-Chan: BRAVO! THAT'S THE WAY! LISTEN TO THE EVIL CONSCIENCE (BEHOLD, *MY* EVIL CONSCIENCE: *Pulls out a sleeping grass-snake* Asmodeus! Watch out, he bites! *Asmodeus yawns sleepily*)! IT WILL LEAD YOU TO VICTORY, GLORY AND LOTS OF OTHER STUFF! (not necessarily in that order) Harrumph, erm, *cough cough*. Ja. Now, sank yoa for reviewing. Much apprieciated. Hope ja continue ta like zis fic!  
  
Natsumi: Oh, well, no matter. ^_^ Hope you get settled in soon. Moving sucks, in my opinion (This is coming from the man who actually got thrown out of a test, so my opinion doesn't count too much ~_~) But, you gotta do what ya gotta do, ne? hope you also enjoy how zis fic iz going!  
  
Shadow Reaver: It doesn't give me homicidal intentions, either, but when you're on a sugar rush then some things are more influential then others. Music influences me the most. People who know me can tell what music I listened to when they read what I write. Oh well ^_^ ENJOY!  
  
Charles Xavier: I know it is, bebe. That's what I'm goin' for (^.^( Dramatic inclinations rock.  
  
Narukye: I agree! Praise me! For my art is superior to all others! Three cheers for me!  
  
If I forgot you (Or if your simply missing in action ¬.¬) then tell me. I'll add you in de next chapter. I'm wrting this list from memory, and THAT'S gone straight ta hell (My memory, not the list^_^).  
  
Today's chapter's name iz called 'No One Knows' and I regret to say that this song actually appeared on MTV (uk, atleast. And all they play is Euro trash.) by 'Queens Of The Stone Age'  
  
And now, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XXI: No One Knows  
  
Kahn remained up on the top of the Highwind, which was still travelling steadily towards the north. The wind blew coldly against his hide, but he tolerated it with stiff pride. He would not admit hat the elements could cause him annoyance. He watched the night horizon, the moon, and the stars. But mostly, he looked out for demons. At the merest sign of his brethren, he would flee once again. If he was caught, death would be a small thing compared to what the Shadowlord would do to him. Where was the blasted Prince Of Darkness anyway? He was supposed to arrive, and guide him to her. But he wasn't anywhere to be found!  
  
The demon lord snarled angrily. Someone would pay for making him wait. Maybe that impudent little Half-Breed that appeared. Maybe Nox Seran? No. Nox Seran would kill him if Kahn vented his rage on him. No, definitely not Nox Seran.  
  
Kahn stared up at the moon, which honoured him with its pale glow. The crescent moon looked like a scythe up in the sky. It brought back memories. Ancient memories.  
  
~ Flashback  
  
"Kahn? Are you up there?" The silvery voice said below the spiralling tower of Neorix, The Half Breed palace.  
  
A younger, more foolish version of the present Kahn shifted eagerly, flapping his wings happily. On his arm he wore the platinum band that marked royalty. His claws were tipped with steel, the mark of a warrior.  
  
"But of course. Who else would be here so late in the night?" He asked dubiously, climbing down from the coned-tower-top. The golden light below him seemed so welcoming, sailing out onto a long terrace. but if he was seen here, then all was forfeit. Instead, he climbed next to a window, popping his head inside the room to see the woman inside. "Who else indeed?"  
  
The demon was not disappointed.  
  
"Oh, how long will you show persistence? You know there can never be anything between us."  
  
Kahn smiled. Of course he knew. But, it never hurt to do it anyway. What could THEY do? He was king. King of the Demons. All but the Shadowlord bowed before him.  
  
"Until the very stars curse us, Pale One. And not a day before." He whispered back.  
  
There came a sigh from inside the tower, where inside his Half-Breed counterpart resided. He heard a sound not unlike silk being puller across smooth marble, and was soon greeted by a frowning face. Kahn brightened up immediately.  
  
This was the queen of Half-Breeds. If you had to describe her with one word, it would have to be 'white'. Her hair was a sort of glowing silvery color, and flowed down majestically. Her eyes were a sort of pale version of the sky, while her pupils were simply bottomless. Her skin was white, with a tinge of silver. She wore a thin dress, which seemed to cover her, but only halfway hid her. The demon could see through it with ease. She regarded him with one of her magnificent smiles.  
  
"Your words are sweet, dark one, but your deeds are little like them. I know not to trust your kind." She spoke with such firm resolution that it very nearly scared Kahn away. She had such a commanding air to her that made anyone want to obey immediately. But Kahn nerved himself onwards, to try and show her what she was missing.  
  
He planted a clawed hand firmly into the stone tower, to gain a better hold.  
  
"Even my kind appreciates beauty when they see it, sweet. We are not blind, after all." Her frown lightened slightly at his words. Kahn smiled. "Will you not allow me the pleasure of staying?"  
  
The woman smiled, and flicked a delicate hand. Immediately, a chair came into existence where it failed to do so a minute ago. She sat down.  
  
"Talk, demon. You amuse me." She said haughtily.  
  
Kahn placed a hand on the window sill, edging closer to the woman he had admired for years. For beings such as they, years were like days, merely of longer in time. They were immortal, and thus could they do anything they pleased. Of course, some things would embarrass oneself in front of others, which wouldn't be forgotten until death. And even then you could be revived, and would have to go through it again. But, Kahn preferred to live for the moment, and enjoy life as it came.  
  
"And what shall I speak of, angel of the earth?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"My mind thinks only of you at the moment. I would try only to bring your love to mine." He said.  
  
Her smile widened.  
  
"Then come closer, demon, and behold your prize." Kahn climbed through the window, coming in close to the queen.  
  
She came in close the demon, and put a hand behind his head. Then, carefully, she placed a kiss on his lips. Kahn scratched the stone in surprise, creating a loud screeching sound. He hadn't expected her to melt that quickly! Maybe his feelings were mutual?  
  
"My lady! Is everything alright?" A voice came from the other side of the door in her room.  
  
She pushed him out of the window quickly, with a look of angry surprise. As he fell she poked her head out of the window  
  
"Come back in two days time, and be more silent next time!" She hissed out, and went back into her residence.  
  
Kahn spread his wings, using his already great speed to gain air. His rapid decline soon turned into a steady rise, as he made it back for the demon capitol, N'zac Zann. He flapped his wings as to hasten his arrival.  
  
~End Of Flashback  
  
Kahn looked away from the moon. He had enough.  
  
"Kahn? Are you up there?" The familiar voice of that cursed Cetra said below him.  
  
Kahn said nothing.  
  
He was NOT making the same mistake twice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent slept beside Yuffie once again. His black, plumed wings warmed them both, while his cape served as a sort of cover for both of them. Vincent shifted a bit in his sleep, and tightened his grip around Yuffie. (With his human hand.)  
  
Red XIII, or Nanaki, would have smiled if his form wouldn't make it look like something a wolf would do as it faced a fat, legless chocobo. Instead, he grinned internally.  
  
So, even the most enigmatic and angsty amongst them had found love, and received it in return. That was a comforting thought, amidst all this confusion and sorrow.  
  
The cockpit was silent, except for the a silent hum of the engines and the click of... whatever went click. Everyone slept. The LoS riders and the remaining Turks had claimed the conference room, and had very nearly barred it to prevent anybody getting in. Reeve joined them as the night loomed on, while the rest of AVALANCHE merely took all other places. Cloud and Tifa slept in the Chocobo stall, with Joan. Shera, Cid and Barret slept in the control room, and Vincent and Yuffie slept in the cargo area near some boxes.  
  
Nanaki wasn't tired. This probably had to do with the fact that he was normally a nocturnal animal, like his wolf-life descendants, but it could also do with the fact that someone who had been dead for five years suddenly appeared with a demon and asked for help to be revived. And the demon in question refused adamantly to be of any help, at least not in their prescience.  
  
The fiery red beast instead prowled around the Highwind, trying to force himself to sleep by exhausting himself. He wasn't having much luck.  
  
Finally, he went up to the only OTHER person awake.  
  
Aeris.  
  
Red XIII padded up the stairs, and opened the door to the deck, and was met by the familiar sight of Aeris. He could see through her, which added a bit of eeriness to her, but she was all in all the same person he had once gone on adventures with. She was sitting next to the handrails, staring out into the night sky.  
  
The dog walked up and laid his head in her lap.  
  
"How?" He asked. "How are you still alive?"  
  
Aeris looked down at the fiery dog.  
  
"Very carefully." She said with a smile, but when she saw that this didn't satisfy Red, she went into greater detail. "I don't really know. I, I tried listening to the planet, but It said something about my soul no longer being compatible. Oh, that's not what I'd like to think, mid you."  
  
She absent mindedly stroked Red XIII's head, who absent mindedly purred back.  
  
"I like to think that so people remembered me, missed me, that I just couldn't meld back into the Lifestream. Well, after a while I realized that simply being a ghost didn't help me at all. So, I enlisted someone who could help."  
  
"Kahn." Red murmured in understanding.  
  
"Yes. I asked his help. I had hoped that since his species had eluded death so long, and that he was so OLD that maybe he knew something about it. I guess he doesn't. It looks like he's just following my lead."  
  
"So what do you plan to do now?"  
  
Aeris was silent.  
  
"I see." The beast thought for a moment. "From what I've read of demons, then this Kahn was not on his throne for very long. He wasn't ALIVE for very long either, for that matter. There was some sort of scandal, and he died in something called 'the breaking of the trinity'. However, there is another demon I believe you could ask. He seems to know quite a lot, despite his appearance and behaviour."  
  
Aeris laughed out loud.  
  
"Nox Seran? His fleeting glimpses of sanity are of little use to anyone. His mind is shattered."  
  
Red raised his head, and made towards the door.  
  
"Do what you will, Aeris. But we are fighting for you now. The least you can do is try to figure out what we're going to fight for. Even the shattered has its uses."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elena woke up suddenly, for some unknown reason. Morning light was drifting in through the odd, tinted windows of the shell which they slept in. She sat up, looking around her. A silence greeted her, except for the rare twittering from birds outside. She peeked out the nearest window, to try and get some vague idea of what time it was. Outside the sun was barely above the horison, as if reluctant to rise this morning. As she looked, she lost interest and looked at the other beds.  
  
Ghost still slept, snoring lightly. His hat was perched on one of the bedposts, and his cloak was tossed idly to the side. The thin warrior looked as if he slept where he had fallen. He was face down, both arms protruding out of the bed. Elena smiled wryly.  
  
Jarred's bed, how ever, was empty. His cloak remained, but his weapons were gone. This was somewhat puzzling. Who brought their weapons but not their clothes?  
  
She walked out of the shell, to look for some trace of where he had gone. But not before retrieving her pistol and Materia. She walked out onto those plated stone ways, looking for something out of the normal, which was just about every other step. In the City Of Ancients many things were strange, perfect for someone hide.  
  
After an hour of walking around the city, looking in each of the houses, there remained only one place unsearched. The Ancient Capitol. But why would Jarred go there? Even HE had to know who had been killed there, who was resting there.  
  
She ran back to the intersecting roads, and this time, ran towards the giant trees that marked where the capitol lay. As she arrived, she was met by the sound of splashing and laughing. The Turk listened with intent interest. The voice laughed again, and was soon followed by more splashing. Elena smiled. That voice was Jarreds.  
  
Her run slowed down to a walk, and as she came into sight of the capital, she saw Jarred, standing chest-deep in the lake, swimming and splashing. She also noticed, with some shock, that the lake was steaming. And, in her experience, water didn't steam unless it was hot.  
  
"HEY!" She shouted indignantly. "You're NOT the only one who likes a hot spring!"  
  
Jarred lost his footing at her voice, and his head was lost from view as he came crashing down into the water, splashing water al the way to where Elena stood. He emerged shortly, his short, black hair plastered to his head.  
  
"Well, it wasn't a hot spring until I used magic on it!" He returned. "And I WAS going to tell you about it, but I wanted to wash first!"  
  
Elena seemed to remember at that moment that Jarred had left his clothes behind. The idea of the young warrior skinny-dipping made her blush.  
  
"And you didn't bring your clothes? What kind of a WEIRDO are you?"  
  
Jarred splashed water onto his limbs, and she watched as he peeled off a layer of blood and dirt from his skin. He winced slightly, and then discarded the piece of nastiness with disgust. Then he returned his attention to Elena.  
  
"I prefer not to be hampered by clothes like Wraiths. Cloaks aren't my style." And with that he made towards shallower water. Elena didn't seems to notice until he was out in knee-deep water, then she seemed to notice that Jarred had not only failed to bring his cloak, but also his pants. And, very regretfully, any underwear. Instead of taking any head, she forcefully averted her gaze upwards, gazing fixedly at Jarred's face. "You wanna come in, the waters great. I'd hate to say it, but after yesterday you could use a wash yourself"  
  
Elena, who had been hit on a few times in her time, was yet to be invited to swim in a hot-spring-lake by a naked nineteen-year old with the sexual mentality of a five-year old. It was a confusing prospect.  
  
"Uhm, well..." Elena stopped suddenly. This was JARRED she was thinking about. What was the worst HE would do? Splash her? "Sure."  
  
The Turk removed her jacker, shirt, and just about every other garment, except for her underwear*. Jarred may be as innocent (a homicidal, warlusting innocence, but hey, it was there!) as a lamb, but everyone had to draw the line somewhere. She joined the black skinned man in the water, still fighting avoid looking downwards.  
  
Jarred smiled at her, and went back into deeper water .He dived forward suddenly, submerging himself completely. She thought she could see he dark figure moving through the crystal clear water, but then again, when you were awake to see the sun come up then you could safely say you woke up too early, and it was expected to see things that weren't there once in a while. But, when he emerged once again where she had thought he was, and did what any child would do. Splashed at her.  
  
"Hey! That's not nice!" She exclaimed, splashing back.  
  
And so it went on. Eventually Jarred submerged once more, and remerged behind Elena. He lifted her, and threw her into deeper water. With a yelp of surprise, she fell into the water. AS she emerged, she caught a smirking smile of someone standing on the shore. Someone that looked suspiciously like Ghost.  
  
"I knew you liked him, human, but this is just plain ridiculous." Ghost said.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to get clean, and Jarred wouldn't do anything, would he?"  
  
As if to prove her point, Jarred slipped once again and came down with a splash. He emerged again with a goofy smile on his lips.  
  
"Wow, its slippery out here." He remarked airily.  
  
Ghost stood there adamantly.  
  
"Okay, granted that Jarred is pretty inconspicuous, I'm still pretty shocked you got undressed like that." He seemed to realize what he said, and stared fixedly at Elena. "Not that I'm complaining."  
  
Jarred stretched, and made for shallower water. Ghost eyed him seriously.  
  
"You want to swim?" Jarred asked, gesturing with a dripping hand.  
  
The warrior looked a bit repulsed.  
  
"Uhhm, no, I don't think so." He looked at the water with great distaste. "No, definitely not."  
  
Apparantly, the idea seemed to repulse him enough to banish him from the area, shivering slightly.  
  
Jarred turned toward Elena, winking slyly.  
  
"Ghost has aquaphobia. Its mean to do, really, but if he ever bothers you, splash water on him. He'll shut up so fast that he'll bite his tongue." He explained. "Wraith is afraid of heights, and Spectre is claustrophobic."  
  
Elena was impressed.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Jarred shrugged, and walked out of the water completely. This time Elena didn't blush at all, now accustomed to the idea of Jarred in the nude. He didn't really know what was wrong about it, anyway.  
  
"I have my ways." He answered simply, and picked up his weapons from the shore, where he had left them. "I'll be back at the shell. Come back you feel like it, and we'll head north again."  
  
He turned around and left, fitting the claw on his hand, with the axe on his shoulder, using the axe blade to hold it up.  
  
Elena looked at the retreating figure, for some reason longing for him to stay. His company wasn't exactly what she was used to, but it was a pleasant change to Reno's rampant desire to drink and Rude's sombre silence. He seemed to brighten her day up with that easy smile of his.  
  
And he was really easy to look at.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The mountain range of the north sped by below the Shadowlord, as he sought out his quarry. He beat his black wings at a fast pace, seeking out his enemy with a grim determination. The crimson runes crawling across his skin burned with the magical power he was unleashing, to speed up his army's progress. Behind him, Chaos, Hate and Jazac Na kept up with him, bickering all the way. Apparently, Hate and Jazac Na were arguing about who was the stronger, and Chaos was naturally trying to silence them long enough to do some thinking. Humans had long believed that Chaos and his three companions had been the only demons alive, and now a small army of them marched towards someone who could pose more of a threat than all of them together, which they were.  
  
In the distance, the green emerald that was the sleeping forest was beginning to show on the horizon. Below he could feel the tension building in his ranks, as his fellow demons began to recognize where they were headed. The Ancient Capitol, the place where Cetra magic was still present, still strong. Humans might not be able to sense it, but demons could. To them, the city was a continual blight in their mind, the memory still fresh of what took place there thousands of years before. Even the Shadowlord had to admit, the place sent shivers down his spine.  
  
Watch your brethren slaughtered by the thousands, and then their very souls destroyed in the most terrible, but only way imaginable, and then you would know what hatred and fear the demons bore for that place.  
  
But they continued on, if only out of loyalty to their one master. And the Shadowlord was capable of banishing fear to the recesses of his mind, and so continued on his hunt for the one person who could destroy all that he had built up for all these years.  
  
The Prince Of Darkness, who's name bore nearly the same emotion as the City Of Ancients, except more so. The last Prince Of Darkness had been the indirect cause of their demise. The one before that had killed the first Shadowlord. The legends of Darkness, which spoke of the Prince, spoke that there would be many impersonators, but there would only be one. One who would surpass all the others in power, one who would bring down the very stars if it pleased him. Power that even the Shadowlord would stand in awe at. And that was all. The legends ended at that. Nobody knew what it meant, but there were no shortage of speculations from all races. Eventually, the legends became fact as the first Prince appeared, and freed the Half-Breeds from slavery for the demons.  
  
And now the new one had appeared, born from unknown parents, in unknown circumstances, in an unknown place. A complete enigma.  
  
"He must die." The Shadowlord muttered, and quickened his pace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*: I normally wouldn't go this into that, but a beta reader of mine said the original version o' this chapter sucked, and he received some support from the others. That's the first time they got democratic on me, the buggers. They're trying to take my power away from me, I swear. They'll put a chain on me, next ~_~  
  
For anybody who likes Vincent, like I do, then I advise you to read 'Does Fate Allow a Second Chance?' by thelittetree. May not be Yuffie in his arms (WHY? WHY?), but it's a sweet fic. Worth the read, in my opinion. An' ya know what the best part of it is? ITS FINISHED! BWAHAHAHA.  
  
^_^ Anyway, time for me to work on the NEXT chapter! BWEEE!!!! 


	22. Out Comes The Evil

Not much to say, except today's chapter's name is from Lords Of Acid, and is called 'Out Comes The Evil'. Enjoy, unwary readers!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XXII: Out Comes The Evil  
  
Kahn eventually did sleep, with his claws dug deep into the Highwind to prevent him from falling. His scaly wings were neatly folded, but where kept under his chest. So that they wouldn't unlodge and cause him to loose heat in his sleep. He turned his head to the west, so that the rising sun would shine in his eyes, and hopefully wake him at a decent hour.  
  
No such luck.  
  
The demon finally roused to the sound of Vincent's boots slamming against the Highwind, in which he was thrown out of sleep violently, inhaling spit, and coughing.  
  
"I'm not a morning person myself, if its any consolation." Vincent said, as the demon rose drowsily. He staggered for a minute, before regaining balance, and realized where he was. He dug his claws into the steel hull of the Highwind.  
  
"What are you doing here, Valentine?!" He demanded hotly, glaring threateningly. He had killed people for less. Eventually he shrugged. He was banished, an exile, he would have to tolerate this. No more airs. "Oh, never mind." He shrugged.  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who are you and what did you do with Kahn?"  
  
Kahn glared at Vincent with slit eyes.  
  
"But I'm right here, Vincent." Kahn asked with mild amusement. "But I've been realizing lately that if I want to survive very long in... My new home, then I should at least make an effort to fit in."  
  
Vincent smiled.  
  
"My my, you broke out of your prison? And I thought you wanted to play by the rules."  
  
Kahn's free hand shot through the air, without seeming to move at all. It clasped around Vincent's throat, lightly, but showing him that the demon wasn't appreciative of the gesture.  
  
"I don't think you know the seriousness of what is happening, Valentine. Not all is what it seems. Now Seran was dispatched to kill me and the Cetra, the Shadowlord himself is here to wage a war, and your black skinned friends are at the core of this war." He said. "I'm taking my chance and running to... a friend."  
  
Vincent's golden claw came up, and removed the demon's grasp.  
  
"Why are they after you?"  
  
"Why do you think? I'm helping that cursed CETRA!"  
  
Vincent thought about this for a moment.  
  
"She saved the world though." He reasoned. "The Cetra that killed your people are long dead."  
  
Kahn smiled wryly.  
  
"You aren't getting it, are you? If I were to kill Yuffie, and banish you to thousands of years of sleep, what would you do?"  
  
Vincent didn't even hesitate.  
  
"I'd kill you."  
  
"What if I wasn't alive?"  
  
"I'd destroy whatever you held dear."  
  
"My children?"  
  
Vincent suddenly realized where Kahn was getting.  
  
"I see. So that's what demons think of Cetra."  
  
"Worse. We ARE the centre of evil, you know. We're responsible for everything bad."  
  
Coming from Kahn, Vincent knew that was a cynical comment, but it did bear some meaning.  
  
"So, if you hate the Cetra so much, why did you help Aeris?"  
  
Kahn was silent. A thoughtful look passed over his face, and then he smiled. Something Vincent wasn't accustomed to.  
  
"She reminded me of someone."  
  
Vincent shrugged. He flapped his wings, and joined his friends down below, to discuss what their first actions would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred was waiting by the shell, just as he had said he would, fully clothed and a smile on his face. Elena smiled back, brushing her blonde hair back into place. Ghost walked out from the shell, and tossed her pistol to her.  
  
"Keep that in easy reach, human. Never leave without it." He looked at her green Materia for a moment, before handing them over as well. "You won't be needing those. If anything comes close, shoot it if you can, but if you can't, let me and Jarred take care of it. And under no circumstances use them while either Jarred or myself is using magic. Never."  
  
He put his hat on his head, and arranged his shoulder cape and pauldron. Apparently satisfied, he squatted down on his haunches, waiting. Jarred approached Elena.  
  
"Well, erm, Elena, me and Ghost here noticed how tired you were yesterday, and you didn't even run very fast, so we decided to take turns carrying you north." He said, but added quickly. "But only if you want to."  
  
Elena thought of this. If she had lagged behind with Reno or Rude, the wouldn't have hesitated to leave her behind. She had always seemed like the third wheel to them. Ghost was doing the same, but was giving her slight respect, while Jarred seemed to be doing it out of consideration and the will to help.  
  
"Sure. Maybe it might tire you two out."  
  
Ghost smirked, and Jarred laughed. Elena regarded the two with mild puzzlement.  
  
"What? Did I stumble on an inside joke or something?"  
  
"Sort of." He turned to Ghost, and they began playing rock-paper-scissors. Jarred won once, and Ghost cursed softly, then Ghost won. At that point Elena had to know what they were doing.  
  
"We're finding out who carries you first." Ghost answered, a sly smile appearing. Elena shuddered.  
  
"If its all the same to you two, I'd like for Jarred to carry me. The WHOLE time if he would."  
  
There was a moment's silence, then Ghost's eyes seemed to shatter. He looked totally crestfallen. Jarred was mildly amused about the whole matter.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
Elena shrugged. "Preferable company."  
  
Jarred's strong arms lifted her once again, his warmth flowing into her. It was a comforting feeling, one that she enjoyed greatly. Jarred wrapped his cloak tighter, to keep both of them warm, and began running through the city. Elena wrapped her arms around Jarred, to prevent herself from falling. The ancient city moved in a blur as Jarred moved like lightening through it. Ghost matched his pace, with his loose clothes billowing and blowing behind him. Every time they passed a bend of some sort, it seemed they HAD to fall, but they merely leaned inwards to the curves, sometimes coming so close that Elena thought she might be able to touch it. As they came to what seemed to be an obstacle they would have to stop and climb over, they leapt over it. Elena watched from Jarred's back as they made a good five feet into the air before they began to descend again. They hit the ground with a slam, and Elena would have sworn that she heard stone crushed underfoot. But of course, they were moving too fast for her to be sure.  
  
At that pace, it was a very short time before they arrived at the mountain face, its steep surface staring imposingly down at them. Jarred let Elena down, who was feeling a bit woozy afterwards. Jarred held an arm around her to steady the Turk. He turned to Ghost.  
  
"Take us up, Ghost." He commanded.  
  
Ghost unbuckled his cloak, and swirled it around them in a quick spin.  
  
The sensation of teleporting was a strange one, Elena noted. As the cloak crossed her line of vision, she felt terribly disoriented, woozy, with a keen sense of vertigo, and the as the cloak left her vision, the mountain in front of her was instead replaced by the long stretches that were the snowfields of the north.  
  
And the second thing she saw just about made her head spin.  
  
Running towards them, what seemed to be an army of them, was a mass of demons. Oh, she couldn't tell it was demons right away, she thought they might have been a stray pack of wolves or monsters, but as they approached and came closer, she could pick out some of the more obvious features. There was a hundred, at least. Most looked like The Galian Beast, one of the demons that had inhibited the mind Of Vincent Valentine for years, others looked like Nox Seran, or Chaos. But there was no doubt about what they were. They were demons, all of them. Elena pulled out her pistol, and aimed.  
  
Seemingly from out of nowhere, something big dropped from the sky, followed by three others. The first one looked strangely human, except for the black skin, crimson markings, horns and wings, while the others Elena recognized in a second. Chaos, Hate, and Mech-Head.  
  
Ghost reached into his coat with both hands, pulling out both his weapons. The first one raised a hand as Ghost pulled the triggers. The bullets screamed outwards, but exploded into little shards of steel as if they hit an invisible wall.  
  
"Why waste your strength if you know who I am?" It asked, regarding Ghost with amusement.  
  
Ghost turned to Jarred.  
  
"There are too many for us, Jarred. We need a genocider, we need Wraith."  
  
Jarred Sneered. Elena noticed with slight horror as Jarred showed a darker side of himself.  
  
"Then go. Bring me the genocider." He ordered, and drew out his axe. "But I stay."  
  
Rage stood out on Jarred's features plainly. Something about the sight of demons released such hatred in him, Elena noticed. Whereas Jarred's eyes were normally just red, they blazed hotly, burning with red light. His hand clenched tightly around his axe handle.  
  
Ghost stared with disbelief, looked at the demons, looked back at Jarred, but shrugged and teleported reluctantly. The warrior left his shoulder cape behind, however.  
  
Jarred faced the demon boldly.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I know who THAT is," He pointed the axe head at Mech-Head. "And if your with him then I don't like you already."  
  
The human-like demon smiled cruelly, showing off an array of cruel fangs.  
  
"You don't know who I am? Well, that doesn't matter. I know who YOU are. You're the Prince Of Darkness." It's smile widened. "I'm here to kill you."  
  
Jarred slitted his eyes.  
  
"Elena, start running." He commanded, the life in his voice giving way to icy coldness.  
  
And Elena, one of the fabled Turks, the most feared people in Midgar, ran. She ran from what she knew to be a greater evil. Behind her she could hear Jarred scream out a battle cry, and a small explosion. She looked over her shoulder to see Jarred summoning his globes with his gloved hand, and throwing them at the demon. She watched in wonder as the demon merely let the globes slam into him, exploding around him, but he was unscathed. Those globes that had destroyed so many buildings in Midgar, didn't even make it flinch. Finally, upon seeing the futility of his magic, Jarred leapt forward, brandishing his weapons. Elena turned around. That demons really WAS going to kill Jarred! He didn't stand a chance by himself. Maybe, if she helped, they might escape long enough for Ghost to bring help. Elena went down on knee, and took careful aim.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred swung his hand-axe down in a sweeping motion. The demon dodged easily, slashing out with his claws. They grazed his cheek, right where Malice had cut him months before.  
  
"You may have killed a few demons in your time, Jarred, but you have no chance against me. Not yet, at least."  
  
As the blood ran down his face, and the demon pulled his claws away, sneering nastily.  
  
"You don't even know who I am."  
  
Jarred's eyes flared hotly.  
  
"Everyone dies, demon."  
  
Jarred arched his body suddenly, summoning as much energy he could. Black flames leapt into life, crawling across his body hungrily. Jarred relaxed, going into a crouch. He tensed, and leapt forward.  
  
The demon always seemed one step ahead of him, though, sidestepping and dodging. Jarred set the flames after him, hoping they could get the demon, but no such luck. It merely stretched out a hand, and the flames was sucked in as if they had been caught in a black hole.  
  
Jarred crouched down, panting deeply.  
  
"Nice moves, Prince, but not enough to stand against me." It said with a laugh.  
  
Those clawed hands lashed out, digging painfully into his chest. Jarred gasped, and blood dripped from his mouth, but he was not beaten yet. With a evil smile, and a look of triumph, Jarred spread his arms out, summoning more energy than he ever had before.  
  
Four globes appeared, one in each hand, and two floating around him. The demon looked with slight confusion, but was undaunted by this. It wrenched its claws around inside Jarred, and more blood dripped out. Jarred flinched, but his smile broadened. More energy rushed towards him faster. As more energy was summoned, more globes appeared, circling him faster, stronger. Just as ten appeared, Jarred clapped his hands together, roaring out a single word.  
  
"BLIGHT!"  
  
A black light welled around them, burning the air. Jarred laughed wildly. His eyes burned furiously, as his strength fed the spell in power. The light got stronger, swelling outwards. The demon dropped Jarred, and stood in horror at the spell taking form.  
  
Jarred stood up, as if nothing had happened. His hand clutched his chest, but there was a blue light that showed that he was working a healing spell. Slowly, the blood vanished from his face and garments, as his wounds were healed. He stood erect, staring at the black light that was surrounding him. He held himself with his arms, as if to keep warm, and suddenly roared at the sky, letting his hands drop from his side. The black light shuddered, contracted, and then began to slowly expand. The air howled in pain as it was burned. As the light touched the ground it groaned as well. Anything it touched withered and died, crumbling to dust.  
  
The demons took one look at what was happening, and turned tail and ran, with the light growing in their wake.  
  
Jarred let loose a wild cackle, and let the spell dissipate. The light jolted forward in all directions, but faded quickly. He looked at the land that had been touched by the terrible light.  
  
The ground in Midgar couldn't compare to what it looked like there. It was dead. Thoroughly killed. It was scorched black, with crack rippling out across it. Where there had once been snow, only bare ground lay. Where there had been trees or bushes, nothing remained. There seemed to be a depression in the land where the light had centred, which was probably true. The air was thick and hot, but soon gave way to the chill of the north. Nothing alive survived where the light had touched.  
  
Jarred suddenly felt the aftershock of his spell. The loss of precious magic. It started out like a faint dizziness, but spread through the rest of him like lightening. He felt drained, weak. He collapsed to his knees, like he had done after fighting the Vlakorados. But this time darkness didn't greet him. No, this time, he would be drained completely before he could allow himself the pleasure of passing out in pain. Weakness was surging through him fast, and soon he was unable to keep on his knees. He started leaning to the side, trying to keep upright, but it was a futile fight. He fell to the ground. He was limp, not because he passed out, but because he simply lacked the power to put up any resistance.  
  
As his eyelids literally weighed like they were tied to bricks, and he could feel his hair burning on his head like acid, he finally passed out completely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ghost appeared in the 'house' of Wraith with a spooked look. Wraith glared imperiously at the thin warrior with his black, piercing gimlets.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed yourself, brother, for while you have been gone we have been without a way out of here, and therefore cannot fulfil our duty."  
  
"Don't give me that, Wraith!" Ghost snapped. "You've lost the need to serve Jarred and you know it!"  
  
"SILENCE!" Wraith boomed mentally, black eyes flaring. "YOU DARE INSULT ME IN MY VERY HOME?"  
  
Ghost flicked his cloak, but found that it wasn't there. Instead, he clenched his fists.  
  
"Jarred's in trouble, brother." He forced the word out spitefully. "Prove yourself by giving aid in his hour, no, minute of need!" He pleaded.  
  
Wraith sneered.  
  
"What foolishness have you lead the Prince into?" He demanded.  
  
"No foolishness of mine, brother! The Shadowlord himself is here!"  
  
Wraith lashed out with his right hand, picked Ghost up.  
  
"Get Spectre, NOW!" He commanded, throwing Ghost down. "The return and take us to the Prince. He is in need of our strength."  
  
Ghost swallowed hard, and rushed to obey. He faded, and teleported up a floor to Spectre's domain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Psin watched with fascination as the black light receded. He ran a hand through his silvery hair absent-mindedly, musing at the massive power at work.  
  
~So this is the power of the Prince Of Darkness. Impressive.~ He thought  
  
Psin had read the ancient writings of the Half-Breeds, and read what they had to offer on the Prince Of Darkness' powers, but to witness some of it up close... No writing could have prepared him for this Jarred was by far more powerful than he had first thought. And if the writings were accurate, than that speel was weak compared to some of the other things he could do with practice. The possibilities...  
  
He watched with amusement as the human ran to Jarred, who had fallen to his knees. ~Of course,~ Psin thought.  
  
~someone as inexperienced as Jarred would naturally be exhausted after a spell like that.~  
  
Psin could feel even from there the magic depletion Jarred had created. If the Cetra had been alive they would have demanded his head on a plate. But they weren't, which was a godsend for magic development.  
  
The mercenary teleported to Jarred, seeking to help Jarred. Sure, he hated Jarred, but HE wanted to kill Jarred, not for Jarred to kill Jarred. That would be... anticlimactic, really.  
  
The human leapt back from him in surprise at his appearance, but he ignored her. Instead, he turned his attention to Jarred.  
  
"Ah, poor Jarred. Used too much power, huh? That always seems to be a problem with you. You can't seem to be a normal person like the rest of us." Psin pulled a sleeve down from his coat, and rubbed his wrist. "You just have to go and wield so goddamn much power." He drew a small dagger form his other sleeve, and held it to his exposed wrist. He turned to the human.  
  
"You, human, hold his mouth open if want him alive." She gave him a look of surprise and shock, still surprised to see him. Psin gave up on her and did it himself, balancing Jarred's head and forcing his mouth open.  
  
Quickly, he slit his wrist and held forth his bleeding hand over Jarred's mouth. His blood flowed freely, and dripped onto Jarred's face. Some fell into his mouth, which was the purpose, but the point of it was to give some of his strength to Jarred, to allow him to survive his weakness. After a few seconds, he healed the wound he had inflicted himself, and pulled his wrist away.  
  
Jarred's face was smeared with blood now, but it was being absorbed. Half- breed blood was always absorbed. There was magical qualities to it that made it a more effective magic restorative than Ether. Soon, Jarred's face was clean once more not a trace of crimson left.  
  
Once again, he turned to the human.  
  
"You've been a lovely audience, but now I have to leave." He remarked snidely. "Tell Jarred that Psin gives his regards." And with that teleported away.  
  
~Yes, I am SO slick.~ He thought, seeking to amuse himself. ~Hit 'n' heal. Jarred's gonna kill when he hears he missed another opportunity to kill me.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone in AVALANCHE saw the black light as it spanned out to the east of them. Kahn and Nox Seran both shuddered immediately as it began, and looked immensely better as it receded.  
  
"What the F-¤%# is that!"  
  
Kahn answered for both of them.  
  
"The blight. An ancient spell, almost forgotten. With good reason. It make one of your mako-reactors look like a steam engine. Nothing survives where the blight has touched the land. Nothing grows again. Ever."  
  
Nox Seran looked out at where the light had been.  
  
"All but forgotten, except by the Prince Of Darkness." Suddenly he realized what he had said, and that Wraith had explained what he Prince was to these people. Kahn brightened up for a moment, but killed the emotion with a frown suddenly. AVALANCHE suddenly brightened up.  
  
"Jarred's alive?" Red XIII asked. Hopeful looks from the people around fixed on Nox Seran.  
  
The demon mentally hit himself on the head.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then lets pick up the kid!" Cid exclaimed. "Prolly freezin' his ass off!"  
  
There was an unanimous agreement. Silently, the two demons respectively cursed and thanked the fates. Kahn, thanking. Nox Seran, cursing with some of his newly acquired words. 


	23. Sweet Dreams

You know, I re-read some of my earlier chapters, and looked at some of the newer ones, and realized that the quality of the chapters Jolted upward slightly! I mean, I actually did a few paragraphs WITHOUT using dialogue. (I've relied heavily upon dialogue in the past, I know. Have mercy on my writing.) the reason for this is because I've STOPPED plating games, and started to read again (But, where are the pictures?)  
  
You know, when listening to songs like 'Tijuana taxi' when writing is kinda fun. Everyone kinda dances in your head corny dances that would make an old man blush. Very funny...  
  
Also, I realize that this story will now be contradicting Jarred's story, but you know what? I don't like that one. It was filled with errors, bad plot and pointlessness. I'll just integrate Jarred's story into this one somehow. Maybe.  
  
Anyway, today's chapter is called 'Sweet Dreams' an old song that I never get tired of. If you DON'T know it comes from eurythmics, than I pity you, poor, poor... person.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XXIII: Sweet Dreams  
  
Elena kneeled by Jarred's side, taking his pulse, when Wraith appeared, flanked by Spectre and Ghost. They took one look at their fallen friend, and began a heated discussion.  
  
"I TOLD you we shouldn't have brought any potions! They're a waste of space!" Spectre accused at Ghost.  
  
"Hey, you didn't exactly move fast as lightning either, brother!" Ghost countered.  
  
"WITH BOTH OF YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR MOUTHS? YOU GIVE ME A HEADACHE WITH YOUR BICKERING!" Wraith kneeled beside Jarred, putting a hand on Jarred's forehead. A pale glow emitted from his hand, and Wraith's eyelids flickered wildly, as if he was trying to look through a sandstorm with the sand blowing in his eyes. Then, with as much eagerness as someone pulling their hand out of year-of-sitting-out-in-a-desert-milk, Wraith pulled his hand away. His black eyes betrayed him for a single emotion: fear.  
  
"Nightmare." He whispered breathlessly.  
  
Jarred shifted suddenly, yawning. A smile crawled upon his lips. Innocently, he snuggled into her knee.  
  
Elena looked down at the smiling man below her. If he was having a nightmare then he had some very funny way of reacting to fear. Of course, it would explain why he was always smiling... She looked up at Ghost, who was shivering visibly. She pointed at his discarded shoulder-cape.  
  
"You forgot something." She commented. Ghost looked at her strangely.  
  
"Do you often act like that in times of need?" He asked, walking towards his cape. He bent over and picked it up. "The Prince is having a NIGHTMARE!"  
  
Elena laughed.  
  
"Oh, come ON! He's smiling!" She exclaimed.  
  
Ghost sneered at her. She was more than a little surprised to see that action of disgust.  
  
"Show her, Wraith. Show her who's nightmare it is."  
  
Wraith brought his black eyes to bear on Elena.  
  
"I will show you his dream, human, but I won't guarantee your safety." He put his hand on Elena's forehead, and his other on Jarred's. "Just, relax, and scream when you want out."  
  
Suddenly, all light around Elena vanished. Wraith, Spectre, Ghost and Jarred all vanished. The scarred land not far disappeared, to be replaced by darkness unending. The Turk looked around her, looking for some sort of change in the area around her, but was rewarded only by blackness.  
  
To her right, she heard something break. Something that sounded like glass. She whirled around, to be met by a pair of deep crimson eyes, glaring at her cruelly. Soon, more appeared, all staring, never blinking. She was surrounded by them, completely. No matter where she turned, there they were. Suddenly, as if on cue, they all closed simultaneously. Blackness once again greeted her. Again, she heard something break, and her vision flashed white suddenly. As soon as it dissipated she was greeted by the cryptic surroundings of the Temple Of Ancients. The stone walkways and stairs spiralled around her confusingly, vines going everywhere except where she was.  
  
"Elena." A familiar voice said.  
  
Elena stood completely still, pale as snow.  
  
"Elena." It said again.  
  
She slowly turned around, looking at what she feared would be there.  
  
Standing behind her, supporting himself against a stone pillar, was the bloody body of Tseng. He was leering evilly at her, lips contorting into a smile.  
  
"We never did go out to get dinner." He said, standing up. He limped in her direction. "Maybe we should."  
  
Elena could see the stab wound, inflicted by Sephiroth, bleeding freely from his stomach. He normally pristine blue suit was stained with blood as it poured out of him and onto it.  
  
"What's wrong, Elena? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He laughed, his mouth spitting out crimson fluids.  
  
Something loomed behind Tseng. The walking corpse turned around, to be cut down by it. Tseng collapsed to his knees, bleeding all the more. The thing behind feel put a foot on his back, and whipped down with a dagger, driving it into his neck. Tseng coughed, and fell over, dead once again.  
  
Elena took a step back as the figure seemed to notice her, and faced towards her. It dashed forward, raising its dagger high where it could get a good slash at her. She turned, to try and get away, but it was too late. The figure grabbed her shoulder and forced her around, and she got a good look at who it was.  
  
Jarred, with a horrifyingly innocent smile on his face. Blood was splashed on his face, and his eye glowed with merriment, as if he was having the greatest of fun. He put an arm around her back, holding her still, and raised the dagger, its crystal edge glinting in the light. Jarred laughed, and slashed downwards. She felt the cold edge of the dagger as it was driven through her chest and...  
  
Was greeted with the site of Wraith pulling his hand away. She gasped for air, putting a hand where the dagger had entered her.  
  
"How fun was the 'dream'?" Ghost asked spitefully, grinning at her. "I notice you aren't smiling, did you see something you didn't like?"  
  
Elena promptly flipped him off.  
  
"Up yours, Ghost." She answered, shivering at the memory at what she had seen.  
  
In the distance they all heard the sound of machinery. It wasn't a particularly NICE sound. It was a sort of pass between a screech and a clunk, combined with the sound of propellers twirling around at high speeds. Not particularly pleasant, no.  
  
Wraith looked towards the sound, and frowned deeply, Ghost smiled, obviously pleased, and Spectre kicked the ground, muttering something about not getting to kill anything. Elena turned around to see the Highwind speeding towards  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Blight!" The Shadowlord exclaimed. "NOBODY has used the blight in a battle! It is too unstable!"  
  
Chaos stood to one side, coolly taking in what his master said. Jazac Na and Hate had fled in fear hours ago. Omnipotent beings in rage intimidated even the bravest of people, demons not excluded. But Chaos remained for some reason. He supposed it had to do with the fact that he had nothing to lose, and if the Shadowlord killed him, then he could finally get the rest of the grave.  
  
"The Prince is young and reckless, we all know this. We have watched him grow, well, you did atleast. I didn't have the same abilities while inn the humans mind." Chaos said, in an explaining tone. "HE doesn't know his full potential yet, he has yet to even unlock the power of his soul. Amazing that someone so full of rage wouldn't have unlocked it yet."  
  
The Shadowlord sneered.  
  
"He hasn't had the chance to use it yet. So far every enemy he's met has been dispatched with by his black flames. I expect the next time we meet his friends will fight me instead. What do you make of those three."  
  
Chaos shrugged.  
  
"I know only what I've been told. They were made, and thus incomplete. Two seem to inhibit different forms of magic, but the third..." Chaos shrugged.  
  
"His mental prowess amazes the greatest of our psychics, they keep saying that to try to tap into his mind would only allow him to enter theirs, and half the Council think they've seen the hilt of his sword before. The other half are claiming him to be THE genocider reborn, or a rival Prince Of Darkness. And then there's that paler." Paler was the demonic name for white skinned Half-Breeds. "His very presence blocks our view, and but everyone claims to feel great hatred before their vision blacks out completely. Everyone fears him, nearly as much as they fear Jarred. He comes and goes as the wind, never confronting us outright, but his influence is everywhere, Kahn, Jarred, and I suspect those three that follow Jarred around like dogs. I would like very much to meet him in person."  
  
"Speak of the devil, and he will surely appear before you, great one." An confident voice said behind the pair. The Shadowlord whirled around, claws at the ready. Chaos wasn't slow in reacting either, and even went into a fighting position. There, right before them, was the Paler himself, bold as brass, smiling at them. "Good things you speak of me, I hope?" He said in flawless demonic, regarding them with an arrogant bow.  
  
The Shadowlord wasted no time in spitting out a word of magic, summoning a minor spell to throw at this impudent intrusion. A fire 3 spell, also know as a Firaga spell. The stranger flicked his hand, and the spell dissipated in the making. The Shadowlord raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So you know magic. Not surprising. Your kind has always had an affinity for it." The Shadowlord spat, dropping his claws. "Say what you will and leave."  
  
The stranger bowed once again, feigning respect.  
  
"I am Psin, in the service of the current queen of Half-Breeds. It appears as if you have shown a special interest in the Prince Of Darkness. Be warned, the Ti Me Ka was pronounced by your people. I think we know who did it." Psin's icy blue eyes twinkled for a moment. "We are prepared to ignore your offensive behaviour for the moment, great one, but if you continue down this road we will be forced to respond with more than force."  
  
The Shadowlord laughed. It was a grating, evil laughter. Psin stared him down, his lip curling into a sneer.  
  
"I am the Shadowlord, degenerate scum!" The Shadowlord roared, summoning more magic, seeking to make a greater spell. "Your queen holds no sway over me." He lashed out with his claws, at the same time releasing the summoned energy he held into Psin.  
  
But Psin merely flicked the claws away, and absorbed the energy into him, inhaling deeply. He stood like that for a moment, chest puffed out, filled with air, and then he suddenly exhaled quickly, a grateful look in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, I needed that. Healing always took a lot out of me." He said. Turning around. "I will take your message to her majesty, and give Jarred your regards." Psin stopped a foot away from where he had first appeared. "oh, and I suppose I should warn you about a rogue trio of Genociders out. We have no idea how they got loose, but they're out now. You should watch yourself." With a laugh, he faded and disappeared.  
  
The Shadowlord and Chaos were silent for a while.  
  
His presence had been, pretty odd. E didn't turn out to be the massive ruler-of-the-great-oblivion everyone thought him to be. He was just a snobbish warrior, after all. Kind of a let-down, really.  
  
Chaos turned to the Shadowlord.  
  
"You know, I don't think hat went very well." He remarked.  
  
"No, I don't think so either. But you what? I really hate that person. I hate him a lot." The Shadowlord agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Psin teleported to what remained of the Midgar slums, after his visit with the Shadowlord. He appeared in the sector one slums, once known as 'the war zone' amongst its bystanders. A gang war had occurred here once, one that had ended with the death of a 'Child God' and the leader of the 'scarlet warriors'. A gang war that had involved rivals of three whole sectors, all competing for dominance. It had all happened five years before Sephiroth and Meteor, which made it ten years since they had died, and now the slums were abandoned, filled only with the derelict remains of what had once been one of the bloodiest gang wars in the history of the city. The body count was still unclear.  
  
He walked among the shattered buildings, most burnt to ashes, other destroyed. At last, he came to a massive heap of rubble, nearly as tall as he was, and quite easily the dominating scene. Even ten years after its destruction, people still didn't dare to clear it away and build something else. He looked around the scene, searching for something. He was rewarded by the sight of a mound, marked by a stick over lapping another, like a cross.  
  
"Lemme see here, what do I need?" He muttered, japing his hand into the mound. He searched around there for a minute, then pulled out a child's femur. "Yes, that will be useful." He cleared away some more dirt, searching for more bones. He brushed away a small skull. He inspected it for a moment, then discarded it. "Not useful." He grabbed the other femur, and measured then against the other, weighing them. Finally he smiled evilly, and grabbed a few rib bones.  
  
"These will do nicely."  
  
He reached into a sleeve, and pulled out a little piece of paper. He scratched something out.  
  
"On to the next things!" he exclaimed.  
  
Next he teleported to the valley not far from Kalm, and searched the land until eventually he arrived at what he sought. Yet another corpse. This time it wasn't the remains of a child long dead, but a still decomposing body of a man, wearing a long cloak. Psin knew who he was. Psin knew exactly who lay on the ground, with four sickening slashes running through his rotting head. Gerald Noyoka, previous leader of the LoS order. The person who had raised Jarred.  
  
"Shabby job you did of it too, human." Psin said sneeringly. "He's a F-#%¤- in' psychopath now."  
  
He burned the decomposing flesh away, leaving only the charred bones. He picked out a hand, picked them from each other and stuck into a bag, and grabbed the femurs from the skeleton. After a moment he noticed the broken handle of a dagger. A crystal dagger.  
  
"Bingo." He muttered happily, searching for the blade. He eventually found it when he tripped and came face to face with it. Mere centimetres away from impaling himself upon its broken edge. He pushed himself away from the dangerous end, and pulled it out, tossing it into his sack neatly.  
  
"Now we have the materials." He said fiendishly. "Now all I have to do is make my new weapon of choice!" He picked out the piece of paper, scratched something else off, and then teleported away once more, on some task known only to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joan played with Nox Seran, playing hide and go seek. Fortunately for her, ten feet long snake-demons don't hide very well. There simply was too much of them for it. And of course, a nine year old child has the ingenuity to find a hiding place in a small room with guards standing in the corners. Probably behind the guards, but hey, it was a hiding place, eh?  
  
So, anyway, it was Nox Seran's turn to look for Joan. And he wasn't having much luck. He checked the chocobo stall, and didn't see hide nor hair of her. He checked the control room, searched it, got thrown out, snuck back in, got thrown out again, and laughed at the people inside from behind a bolted door. He checked the deck. He even went as far as the check the engine. (His tail will never look the same, I'm afraid)  
  
And suddenly, it occurred to him that he hadn't check the hallway. He looked around, saw nothing, checked behind a stack of boxes, and lo and behold, there slept the queen of the hidden sanctuaries, sleeping amongst a crows nest of stolen clothes. Nox Seran was able to pick out Vincent's cape, Tifa's jacket, Cid's jacket, and an array of pillows pilfered from the operations room. The insane demon smiled despite himself. Even his corrupted mind found something incredibly... Cute. She snuggled into a pillow.  
  
"What ARE you doing?!" Kahn demanded behind him, once he saw the demon perched over what seemed to be a pile of cargo.  
  
Nox Seran spun around, embarrassed.  
  
"Nothing!" He denied swiftly, moving to prevent Kahn from seeing the sleeping Half-Breed.  
  
Kahn glared suspiciously at nox Seran, but turned away.  
  
"Oh, how CUTE!" The sickeningly familiar voice of Aeris squealed. Nox Seran spun around once more, motioning for her to go. But it was too late. Kahn flew overhead the demon, and looked at what he had been staring at.  
  
"A Half-Breed? The Prince's daughter? You were looking at her? And here I thought you had killed someone."  
  
Joan opened her eyes suddenly, looking up at Kahn. She grabbed a pillow, and tossed it at the flying demon, who dodged it easily.  
  
"Ha! You think you can hit with a pill- OW!" He roared as he failed to dodge the shoe that followed the pillow. It hit him soundly in the face, swatting him from the air.  
  
The Ancient, Half-Breed and insane demon laughed at the fallen demon lord, who grumbled evilly before standing up.  
  
"I'll have you all know right now, that if I ever so much as SEE a shoe in one of your hands, I will take it as an insult and- OW!" Joan threw the other shoe, and Kahn hadn't been prepared, too busy giving his speech. He rubbed his tender forehead, and retreated to the deck. "I'll have you know this means war." He said dryly, before slamming the door shut.  
  
Joan snuggled into the pillow once more, happily content at having vanquished the king of demons with nothing but a pair of shoes. Aeris smiled at the sleeping child.  
  
"She's nearly as fun to watch as her father." Nox Seran whispered, not wishing to awaken the miniature demon-slayer.  
  
"Yeah." Aeris whispered back. "They're both so damned easy to like."  
  
"Half-Breeds are born that way. It's a secondary survival trait. Even monsters won't attack a child Half-Breed."  
  
There was a silence for a moment.  
  
"Nox Seran, why are they called Half-Breeds? What are they half of? Kahn called them degenerates, and you speak like they could fit in with monsters."  
  
Nox Seran flicked his tail nervously.  
  
"They half demonic, Cetra. They inherit the best qualities of both demons and Cetra, and if human-born then the nest qualities form them too."  
  
"Really? That's... scary."  
  
"We don't like them either. In fact, we killed them off." Nox Seran shrugged. "But the ones like Jarred EVERYONE loves!" He said, smiling at the sleeping child.  
  
"Makes you wonder don't it?" She commented. "If all the Half-Breeds are dead, where are they coming from?"  
  
Nox Seran was silent. He knew the truth. Just about every demon except Jazac Na and Vincent's 'friends' knew. He also knew why Jarred slept curled up next to himself, and why he smiled when he was having a nightmare. He knew why the three warriors were bound to Jarred, and finally, he knew why Jarred was the Prince Of Darkness.  
  
But he wasn't about to tell anybody half of what he knew.  
  
"Yes, it does, doesn't it?" Nox Seran answered, with what appeared to be a knowing grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cloud and the others threw down the rope ladder to where Elena, Jarred and his three friends were. Reeve was the first down, greeting Elena with a hug. Next came the two Turks, welcoming her back with glad looks. Turks never showed open happiness.  
  
While that was going on, Wraith picked Jarred up and put him on his shoulder, and climbed up the rope ladder, followed by ghost and Spectre. They arrived on the deck, nodded at Cloud, and wordlessly entered the Highwind.  
  
Cloud shivered.  
  
"I swear to the gods, those three people give me the heebie-jeebies." He commented, gesturing for Reeve and his bodyguards to return. It took a while for any of them to get the point, and when they finally did, Cid had already begun cursing at them.  
  
"Move, you slow #%¤%!" He yelled at them. Reno flipped him of, and made a point of going slower. At that very moment, Kahn appeared form his reserve place on top of the Highwind.  
  
"Move you worthless hides, humans! Or I'll get down there and tear you all to pieces! Lets get this show on the road!" He ordered. The four from Midgar looked up to see the demon launch from his perch, wings spread and claws ready for the kill. Reno took one look, and realize he couldn't use his hands on a ladder.  
  
He moved. He moved FAST.  
  
Ghost appeared suddenly, just to help Elena over the railing, and vanished once more. The female Turk look at where he had been with puzzlement, but soon realized what had happened.  
  
"I hate that man. I really do." She ground, following Reno and Rude into the Highwind. "I hope a f-"¤%-in' stray anvil hits him."  
  
Cid thought about that for a moment.  
  
"You, I think that's the first time I've heard that." He muttered, whipping out a cigarette and lighting it in liquid motion. "I can just tell that she's learned SOMETHING from being alone with our little hell-raiser." He remarked, moving to the open door. "Yo, Vince! Get the Highwind in gear! We've got a show to run!"  
  
"But Cid, I don't know how to-" A confused voice said from the control room.  
  
"I don't care!" Cid bellowed.  
  
Silence.  
  
The Highwind lurched backwards suddenly.  
  
More silence.  
  
"F-%#¤!" Cid grumbled, flicking his cigarette away, and went in to the deck. "Vincent, you incompetent F-#"¤! Is it possible NOT to understand how to fly this thing?! We flew in it all the time!"  
  
"Five years ago!" Vincent shouted back.  
  
Cloud sighed deeply. Things had certainly gotten worse before they had gotten better. He walked into the Highwind and closed the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I now declare war on anyone who reads this and doesn't review! I'm slowly loosing interest in this fic, and thinking that maybe I SHOULD work on some other fics! But I don't wanna! I LIKE this one!  
  
I also WOULD have had this capter up sooner, but something was up with ff.net. I couldn't review or upload or ANYTHING! 


	24. Breathe

Okay, I was gone for three days on vacation (wow, a whole three days ^.^) and I'm back with an update. Shockingly, after I came back from the trip I had forgotten everything about this fic, the future plot, and all that other stuff. I had to read and re-read this fic to jog my memory. Anyway, onwards ho!  
  
Today's chapter's title is from Prodigy, and is called 'breathe' , It kicks ass and I don't care what other people say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XXIV: Breathe  
  
Nox Seran slithered around the control room, having finally been allowed back in. Aeris and Kahn were surrounded by the members of AVALANCHE (Except Yuffie and Vincent. Yuffie was sick, and Vincent was trying to make her feel better.) trying to find out how they were going to revive her. Kahn stood there rigidly, speaking only when spoken to, while Aeris took the whole thing with a smile, even stopping to poke Kahn once in a while.  
  
"So, Aeris, since you want us to revive you, you have to have some sort of plan. What did you have in mind?" Cloud asked, eager to please after his embarrassment about her being... undead.  
  
"Well, you see, that's where we have a problem. I don't know. In fact, that's one of the reasons I brought big-and-grumpy here." She said, poking Kahn, who growled throatily.  
  
"Don't ask me about that, Cetra-wench. Its not in my nature to want to revive something I want killed." He muttered.  
  
"So you can see my problem. I don't suppose any of you would know any ways to revive a dead person, would you?"  
  
A silence reigned supreme. Nox Seran smiled wickedly, and fought the urge to laugh wildly. Of course, it was a futile battle, one he lost. He shattered the silence with a loud cackle.  
  
"You are SUCH a fool, Kahn! You know NOTHING! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed, constricting his tail around himself. "You're a shame to us!"  
  
Aeris regarded him with a inquiring look, while Kahn grinned wickedly.  
  
"Well, if you're so smart, then what do you think we should do?"  
  
Nox Seran un-constricted suddenly, and cracked it down against the steel floor.  
  
"There's nothing you CAN do." He said, with a knowing grin. "The one place that you MIGHT have been able to pull the magic needed, was turned into the Black Materia five years ago. There isn't enough of the Lifestream to generate enough energy to totally revive someone anymore. A temple that generates its own energy is needed."  
  
Kahn frowned, but didn't object to it. Aeris's face dropped. Cloud seemed to be thinking about the prospect still.  
  
"Isn't there ANYTHING we can do?" Cloud asked, more to himself than anybody else.  
  
Kahn shrugged.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit to someone else being right, he has a point. Your Mako-whatevers screwed this planet over like a-"  
  
"Kahn!" Aeris hissed, effectively silencing the demon. "We don't need the details!"  
  
Nox Seran twisted around, whipping out his hand puppets. One looked like a deformed demon, with a big head, tiny limbs, and little wings. The bore a vague resemblance to Aeris, except that she was deformed as well.  
  
"But there is slight hope. You see, in the old days, Cetra and Demons were allies," The demon and Aeris puppet hugged. "And magic thrived. But one day, we Demons discovered how to defy the order of nature. We no longer abided the Lifestream, and so the Cetra abolished our alliance." The Aeris doll pushed the demon doll away. "In our spite, we declared war." The demon pulled out sword, and chased the Aeris doll around. "but, when our victory was all but realized, Kahn stepped onto the throne, and we were betrayed by one of our own, and we were slaughtered." The sword vanished from the demon doll's grasp, and reappeared in the Aeris puppet's. The demon doll was hacked to shreds, and the Aeris doll posed triumphantly. "And a few thousand years later, JENOVA arrived on this planet and we all know what happened next." The Aeris doll, turned green, and keeled over.  
  
Aeris glared at the cruel parody of herself, and Kahn glared at Nox Seran for his insult. The snake demon suddenly had the vague impression that he shouldn't sleep in a while.  
  
"So, because of the lack of our souls, the exploitation of the remaining souls, this planet has been weakened to extreme." Nox Seran continued quickly, flinging his puppets away.  
  
Silence reigned supreme once more, as no-one knew what to say to this. Aeris kicked the ground irritably, and Kahn made as if to walk out, when a thought struck Tifa.  
  
"But you said something about temples." She pronounced proudly.  
  
Nox Seran stopped, realizing that he HAD indeed said something about temples.  
  
"Well," He started out nervously. He had spoken up to shatter their hopes of reviving the Cetra, not to build them up again. But he had dug himself in, he would have to let someone else bury him. "You see, the old temples, the really old ones dating back to when spirits were high and hopes higher, temples were built to channel and magnify the Lifestream, and its elements. Unfortunately, in the war between Cetra and Demons, almost all of these temples were destroyed. The ones that did, were slowly destroyed by the fledgling society your humans built. The only temple to have survived, was the Black Materia." Nox Seran suddenly realized that he had, in fact, shattered the human's hopes after all. He grinned maniacally, and sniggered.  
  
The silence returned once again, more menacing and foreboding than before  
  
But Kahn smiled suddenly, bearing those sharp teeth.  
  
"But who built the temples, Nox Seran?" He asked snidely, his own lips curling into a wicked grin.  
  
The snake demon froze once more, caught in his own words once again.  
  
"half-Breeds." He said reluctantly, with mixed disgust and glaring fury.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elena sat in the operations room, surrounded by Reno and Rude, while Reeve sat on the opposite side of the table, coolly questioning her about her experience with Jarred. He was very interested in him, for some reason. He kept asking about how she thought he worked his magic.  
  
"... So you saw him work his magic three times, didn't you? Do you have an idea how he does it?" He asked once more, not quite in a questioners tone. More like an inquisitors.  
  
Elena shrugged slightly, honestly not understanding the importance of it all.  
  
"Look, I've already told you, I never got a good look at him when he was doing it, and once it was Jarred who worked magic, but Ghost."  
  
Reeve frowned deeply.  
  
"You have to have seen SOMETHING, Elena. You were with them for two entire days. And if you know that ghost worked magic and not Jarred, then you have to have seen HIM work it. How do they do it?"  
  
Elena banged her hands against the table in frustration. This was really starting to get annoying. The first fifteen minutes it had been alright, but now...  
  
"What's so important about it? They've obviously been using it for years, and we only found out about it now. Why should we care?"  
  
Reno shifted, sitting into his chair more.  
  
"That's where your wrong. There's urban legends in just about every city on the west continent. Child God, Triad, Shadowbane, Genocider." The last word Reno said caught her attention. She raised an eyebrow, and Reno seemed to notice. "Ah, you seem to recognise that one. That one started in Junon a while back. A silvery skinned man went around hacking people to pieces, or burning them without Materia. Gave everyone a scare. Funny thing is, he only attacked people from Midgar. Important people, scientists. Junonese civilians watched as he cut them up with a katana. Nasty work, really. He would bark some words at them afterwards, in some god-awful language no-one knew"  
  
"Did he have white hair? Icy blue eyes? Skin seems to glow a bit?" Elena asked hazardingly. Reeve stared her down.  
  
"How do you know that?" he demanded.  
  
Elena shrugged.  
  
"After Jarred summoned that, thing, that person appeared, slit his own wrist, and let the blood drop onto Jarred. He said something about Jarred having used too much power, or energy or something. I can't really remember. He just appeared out of nowhere and cut himself off, and disappeared. Scared me witless, really."  
  
Reeve leaned back, considering this bit of information. Elena suddenly remembered what happened after that... person had come, and hope that Reeve wouldn't inquire further as to what happened.  
  
Just as Reeve was about to open his mouth, Ghost appeared behind the trio of assassins.  
  
"The Prince is discomforted by your... curiousness towards our art, human. He suggests that you ask us instead of trying to figure it out yourself. I'd suggest something different, but the Prince always frowns upon what I say about humans, so I'll keep quiet." He laid a hand on Elena's shoulder. "He also requests that you leave the lady alone." Ghost spoke with such respect and dignity in his voice that would have matched that of a king in his grand throne. The black skinned warrior brought his head down to her level.  
  
"He also requests that you stay silent about our... enhancements. VERY silent."  
  
He suddenly wavered, and faded into the background. Rude stabbed the air where he had been a moment before, and his hand passed through unhindered.  
  
"... What I wouldn't give to be able to do that." He muttered under his breath, moving back into a more relaxed position.  
  
Reeve shrugged.  
  
"I guess that means they're telling me to sod-off in their own special way." The president of Midgar said, and looked at Elena once more.Tha last word caught her attention.moreight, but now...then you have to have seen HIM work it. "Well, you can go. Do whatever you like. Go find out what's happened while you were gone." He said, waving for her to go, still in deep thought.  
  
Elena sighed and stood up, flanked by Reno and Rude.  
  
"So," Reno began. "Did sir smash-a-lot try anything? Any kissy-kissy action?" He asked snidely, running a hand through his flaming red hair.  
  
The Female Turk took slight offence in this. What did they have to do with her private life? Sure, it was alright for them to go on about who they liked and didn't like, but she didn't feel like talking about it.  
  
"I don't see how that's your business." She said tartly.  
  
This seemed to match a confession to Reno, who laughed evilly.  
  
"Oh-ho, does little Elena have a crush? Has she fallen for the dark man with the magic?" Reno laughed.  
  
There came a rustling sound behind Reno, and a sniggering sound. Reno spun around, to become face to face with Spectre. Blue, sapphire eyes glowed mysteriously, and his tattered cloak rustled and dragged across the floor.  
  
"With such a choice of company, who could blame her?" He said hissingly, a secretive smile spreading across his lips. He brushed his indigo blue hair away, and floated upwards toward the deck, cackling to himself.  
  
Ghost appeared suddenly, his emerald eyes burning.  
  
"Wraith wishes to speak with you, Elena." He lowered his voice so that only she would hear. "I don't suppose that bath you had with Jarred would strengthen your case here, would it?" He said with a smirk. "He's waiting for you on the deck." He said evenly, so that Reno and Rude could hear. Again, he lowered his voice. "I don't suppose you'd be interested in a bath with me, perhaps? Ack!" The last bit came after Elena slapped him across the face. "Guess not." He muttered, and teleported away.  
  
Reno raised an eyebrow, and Rude muttered something about 'really want to know how to do that'.  
  
"Are you gonna go see that weirdo?" Reno asked. "'Cause we could tell him to f-%#¤ himself, if you like."  
  
Elena considered this for a moment, but shook her head.  
  
"Naw, I'd better see what he wants. He doesn't strike me as the person who would WANT to talk to someone."  
  
"Whatever you want." Reno muttered, heading towards the control room. Rude hesitated for a moment, looking at Elena.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Find out what's going to happen." She assured, and Rude shrugged and followed his comrade into the control room.  
  
"Be careful, Elena. You don't know what those people might do." He said, before closing the door behind him.  
  
Elena sighed, and ascended the stair that would bring her to the deck. She pushed open the door, and was met by Wraith, who was standing just out of range of the smacking range of the door. He regarded her with his unfeeling black eyes.  
  
"I am to understand that you helped... Jarred when he was vulnerable." He said deadpan, his mouth barely moving, but the words arriving in her ears without much trouble. "I am eternally grateful. But your silence is needed on certain matters." His unfeeling gaze shifted to one of forced politeness. "We are prepared to grant you a request for your silence Jarred. Especially to the demons. I don't want to know of you even speaking to them."  
  
Ghost appeared beside him, tugging the tip of his hat happily.  
  
"It took some negotiating, but I managed to get him not to kill you." Wraith pushed ghost away, sneering openly.  
  
"BE GRATEFUL I DID NOT KILL *YOU*!" He snarled mentally. "I HAD TO HAVE THE QUEEN MEND MY BONES AFTER YOU BROKE THEM."  
  
Ghost stuck out his tongue, and vanished to some place unknown. Wraith turned his attention back to Elena.  
  
"Have you made up your mind?" He asked with strained patience.  
  
"Uhm," She faltered for a moment. What did she want that they could give? Hmm...  
  
"Money, weapons, people, jewelry, Materia, it can be gotten. Put nothing above us."  
  
Elena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Could you teach me magic?" She took in a quick breath before continuing. "Like the kind you guys use?"  
  
Wraith froze, his eyes boring into her. His fists clenched, and it looked like his hands might reach for his sword hilt any moment, but he stood adamantly still.  
  
"I, I CANNOT TEACH YOU THAT." He said into her mind quickly, trying to recompose himself. "You'd have to ask someone of greater power than I. It is not easy to teach a human to wield. Ask Jarred. He learned to wield on his own, after all."  
  
"Well, where is he?"  
  
Wraith shifted uneasily, turning around.  
  
"It is not advisable to seek him out yet. He is, preoccupied."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred, at that very moment, was still unconscious. The Blight had sucked all his energy out of him, and Psin's blood had hardly been enough to compensate that which he had lost. It would be a long time before he woke up. A day, or maybe two. But when he did, he would be hungry.  
  
He lay in the chocobo stall, his head cradled in the lap of a light pink haired woman, with silvery skin and icy blue eyes. She wore the black cloak like Wraith, but without a pauldron. Her long, flowing hair spilled onto her back, while her bangs drooped downwards. Her fragile hands touched Jarred's face tentatively, as is afraid it might crack and break at her slightest touch. Her silvery skin contrasted wildly with his charcoal black, like night and day. Jarred shied away from her touch, even in sleep, his eyes squeezing tightly.  
  
"Ah, poor, poor Jarred. So much to learn, so little to learn from." She said in sweet, silvery voice. "It really was a pity you were born into this world. You were never meant for it. But I suppose everything has a purpose."  
  
She pushed a stray strand of hair out of her sight, and looked inspected his face.  
  
"You've certainly gained a few more scars since I last saw you." Her hand brushed across his cheek, and where Malice's claws had scratched him before illuminated with a dark crimson. "Aw, the demon's mark. Fortunate that you did not stand a bit to the side." She drew her hand away, and let the scars fade back into black. "Poor child."  
  
Jarred shivered, and curled up into a ball. The woman smiled, and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Sleep well, young prince."  
  
There was the sound of footsteps from outside the stall, and then a female voice.  
  
"Jarred? Where are you?"  
  
The door to the stall was pushed open. Elena poked her head in, quickly searching the room for what she looked for.  
  
"Oh, there you are." She said, smiling at the sleeping form of Jarred. She suddenly seemed to notice the other person in the room. "Oh, hello Joan!" She said, smiling.  
  
Sitting next to Jarred, with a sweet smile on her lips, sat Joan. Her black hair was a bit messed up, and she couldn't be comfortable with Jarred's head in her lap, but she smiled all the same.  
  
"Hi, 'Lena!" She replied, smile widening. "What did you and daddy do on you trip?" She asked casually.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short compared to the other ones, but you'll have to deal with it, I'm afraid. I have books to read, and games to play ^_^ 


	25. Machine Head

Iz time to thank ze reviewers! Bwee!!! And, unlike the last few chapters, people have reviewed! Wow!  
  
Beholder Of The Shadows: You once were lost, and now are found. Kjveet. But who is this Bakura person? A muse? Or a stolen character? Oh well, who gives a damn? I don't! Thanks for reviewing! Hope ja like ze way ze fic continues on!  
  
Arcander: I'm not going to force you to review the other chapters. (But if you really want to I can't stop you ^_^) Glad you like my fic! Well, most people didn't see Aeris as very annoying either, but there's something about someone who wears pink and is constantly optimistic that puts me on- edge. And I will seriously look into hp book 5. Inspiration is an endangered species in the trash heap (Alias, Slash Hold, AKA, my room. Anyway, hope you continue to like ze fic!  
  
Sora Potter: She's the queen of the Half-breeds, not demons. Meh, not TOO far off, anyway. Yes, there are many little details that I felt compelled to add into this fic to make me laugh when I had to re-read it, and a pregnant Yuffie was one of them! It just seems kinda... out of place, ja know? Anyway, glad you like the fic so far! Hope you continue to like it!  
  
Charles Xavier: Well, atleast you're humble. I guess I won't attack you, after all. Behold, my newest chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Molly-chan: Damn. I had thought you wouldn't have disappeared, but well, that's the way the cookie crumbles and gets stomped on. Oh well.  
  
Natsumi: When you come back, I hope you like the way this fic has progressed! Also can't wait to check out your drawing when you're finished with it!  
  
Well! Now that that's out of my system, ON WITH ZE FIC!  
  
Today's chapter name comes from Bush, and is called 'Machine Head'. I guess you can guess what's going to happen next, so I'm not going to spoil it further.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XXV: Machine Head  
  
The grating, metallic sound of the Highwind wasn't a welcome sound for creatures trying to sleep. In fact, it managed to throw itself down along the lines of 'break loose the bazooka, we're goin' huntin'.' Type of sound. The kind that made sane being want to throw their morals to the ground and throttle them. And, insane, vengeance hungry demons were no different. Mech- Head, the would-be horde leader who relied mostly upon his krotonite body and regeneration ability to win his battles, was definitely not an exception. The demon opened his eyes, one metal and one flesh, and glared hatefully at the sky, searching for the source of that horrid noise.  
  
"Blasphemous humans." He growled, flipping to his feet, and stretching his metal wings. "Building whatever fool thing that pops into their wretched minds. Never thought of using magic did they, the stupid cretins? Can't imagine how they managed to claim this planet."  
  
He spotted the Highwind, soaring of towards the north. Its huge metal body gleaming in the afternoon light, and his sharp hearing could hear laughter aboard the ship. Laughter! As if they didn't have enough to worry about, with demons raging across the country side! Well, maybe word hadn't gotten out yet. They HAD travelled pretty quick. But he saw no reason to report this to the Shadowlord.  
  
The demon coolly started off in the direction of the Shadowlord's personal camp, where only The Council stayed with him. Even that traitorous cur Chaos wasn't allowed there. Mech-Head grinned maliciously.  
  
~See what morals get you, eh? Nothing but dishonour and wimpy thoughts.~ He thought, satisfied.  
  
He was met by one of the Council members, Faeryn Rath, of the Myriok race, otherwise known as 'man-beasts'. They took on every aspect of a human, or in the days of old, Cetra, except with claws, enhanced senses and muscles, but relatively weak magic, and of course, the trademark crimson eyes that was a giveaway of their race. They were known as the foot soldiers of the demons.  
  
"Hello Mech-Head. I see you didn't rust today. Must be a good omen, eh?" The demon said snidely, her red eyes twinkling. "Or maybe you've just gotten done polishing yourself?" She sniggered.  
  
She was an odd sight, really. She was one of the only demons that actually bother to wear clothes. Demons didn't really consider clothing necessary, as it was a burden that outlasted its usefulness. All demons had sufficient self-esteem to be able to lead a parade through a metropolis without a scrap of clothing, but once in a while, there was a demon who had been tainted by human behaviour, and wore clothing. Such demons were shunned. Faeryn was hardly an exception. Only her cunning mind allowed her tp be a Council member.  
  
"Get out of my way, scum." He hissed. "I need to speak with the Shadowlord."  
  
Faeryn Rath grinned, pulling out a wicked scythe-dagger. She pressed a finger across the edge experimentally, smiling as blood dripped forth freely.  
  
"And I need some entertainment. Maybe killing you would do that?" She said menacingly. "The Shadowlord is hunting the Prince Of Darkness, Jazac Na." She tossed her dagger idly, plucking from the air by the handle. "I am under strict orders to keep anything from distracting him."  
  
Mech-Head sneered, and lashed out with his steel claws.  
  
"Let me pass- Ragh! He roared, and suddenly cried out in pain. Faeryn had ducked under his claws, and slashed upwards with that wicked dagger. It sheared through his left arm, and searing pain spread through him, even as the lost limb began to regrow. Mech-Head retreated, but Faeryn pulled out another dagger, seemingly from nowhere, and lodged it firmly in his chest.  
  
She withdrew suddenly, taking her daggers with her. Mech-Head took a step back, fiery hatred burning in his single living eye, while his mechanic one glared with what seemed to be fury. He held his regrowing arm close, covering it with his other.  
  
"You little... Bitch!" He growled. "When I'm done with Valentine and that machine, I'm coming after YOU!" He hissed, spreading his wings.  
  
Faeryn turned around, exposing her back to him.  
  
"If humans could kill you, even if they were Sephiroth and Valentine, then you bring great shame to your family, Jazac Na. They would be ashamed if they were not gone. You have no honour."  
  
Mech-Head was boiling with rage now. Honour was something in high regard among demons, and even that fool Nox Seran would wage war if someone said he had no honour. Demons were proud, if only their means of existence unconventional.  
  
"I will hunt them down, at this very moment, and bring their heads! And then I will take yours! Wait, and you will see!" He screeched, and took wing. He beat his wings in the direction the Highwind had taken, hastily trying to sense the presense of Vincent Valentine, and the huge quantity of Krotonite that was Seph X's body.  
  
Unfotunately, Seph X was further to the south. Mech-Head paused uncertainly in the air, trying to make up his mind about his to hunt first. Vincent, or Seph X? He decided to head South, and take care of old business first. He and Seph X had an old grudge to settle out, no matter how many times he had to die to settle it.  
  
Seph X would bleed... wait, that was wrong.  
  
Seph X WOULDN'T bleed, but if he had been alive, THEN he would bleed. Wait a second...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At that very second, Seph X was pondering the science of rust. And why it managed to claim his broadsword, but not the Massamune, even when he had taken a boat with it, and the broadsword being indoors. He inspected its brown edges with a critical, disgusted eye. He then proceeded to bend its blade like butter, before finally deciding to toss it. He pulled out the Massamune, tried top bend its surface. And, with a smile, couldn't bend it. Hojo hadn't been able to completely recreate Krotonite after all. Even now, the Massamune was unbend-able even by his grasp. If it was the only good thing he could say about Mech-Head, it was that he knew how to make a decent weapon. The Massamune was truly a remarkable weapon...  
  
There came a knock from the door. Seph X jumped at the sound, particularly from knowing that his house lay on top of cliff which lay a long way out of anyone's way. At first he was suspicious, but on second thought he realized that Cloud might have come back. He sat up from his hard couch (he only bothered to get one as it consumed less energy to sit and think than to stand and think, which was pretty muchly what he did in his spare time. What do you think a computer with limbs and a personality did in its free time?) And opened the door.  
  
Seph X gasped at the apparition he saw, and quickly reached for the Massamune.  
  
There stood Mech-Head, grinning maliciously. Before Seph X's hand even made it to the handle of the Massamune, Mech-Head slashed outwards with his claws. They raked through the machines chest, and sparks flew as they tore out. His hand clasped around the sword hilt, But Mech-Head was already making his second move. While the hand that slashed him moved away from him, the other jabbed forward, right into his neck.  
  
Sharp, electronic pain roared through Seph X, as Mech-Head twisted his hand around.  
  
Seph X felt the body below his neck suddenly go limp, and then he could feel it at all. His sight shimmered, and fuzzed up.  
  
"You weren't expecting me? Not expecting ME, of all people, not to come back from the grave and hunt you down like the scum you are?"  
  
Seph X sneered suddenly, making a last effort insult his lifelong enemy.  
  
"Bite me, freak."  
  
Mech-Head smiled wickedly.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
His fangs, which had been fitted over his lips instead of in his mouth, gouged deep into Seph X's face.  
  
And the world went black around him, and his artificial existence ended abruptly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred snapped his eyes open suddenly, his red eyes flaring suddenly. Faint memories of demons, pain, blood, and the Blight came back to him in. But most importantly, he remembered telling Elena to run. And if he told her to run, then something terrible must have happened.  
  
"Where is Elena?" He demanded loudly, expecting to see Wraith or Ghost in front of him. Instead, he woke up Joan.  
  
"Whassat, daddy?" She asked sleepily, pushing herself into a sitting position.  
  
Jarred sat up as well, rubbing his eyes. He looked around, studying his surroundings. The chocobo stall on the Highwind? When had he gotten here? WHAT was he doing here? Where was Elena? Where ghost? A thousand questions roared through his mind, and the thought of blowing them up didn't look like it would help too much. They looked like the kind of questions that would come back from the grave to haunt him.  
  
"Uhm, honey, would you happen to know where the lady with blonde hair is?" Jarred asked, trying to put at least one of his questions to rest.  
  
Joan grinned.  
  
"Well, she came in here a while ago, wondering where you were, and when she saw you she went away. I was sleepy so I went to bed here with you." He said, still a but sleepy. She yawned. "What are we gonna do now? Shopping?" The little girl beside Jarred brightened up suddenly at the thought.  
  
Jarred shook his head.  
  
"We only go shopping when we need something. 'Sides, there isn't a shop here." He said, standing up. "Has anyone else been here?"  
  
As if to punctuate him, the door to the stall opened suddenly, and Wraith strode in.  
  
"GLAD TO SEE YOU'RE UP." He remarked mentally.  
  
Jarred scowled.  
  
"Joan, sweetie, could you go and play with Elena for a while? The blonde haired lady?"  
  
Joan nodded, and skipped away, laughing to herself. Jarred scowled at Wraith as his 'daughter' left.  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded, all kindness leaving him. Ghost was fun, and Spectre was alright, but Wraith was a bastard. "I trust you know what I had to do to defend myself?"  
  
Wraith smiled.  
  
"SHE WAS RATHER PLEASED TO SEE THAT YOU'RE AFFINITY FOR MAGIC HAS... INCREASED. SHE HAS CONSIDERED TEACHING YOU HERSELF. I MYSELF WAS RATHER ASTOUNDED THAT YOU SURVIVED SUCH A DRAIN. CONGRATULATIONS. YOU MAY BE THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS YET."  
  
Jarred frowned deeply at this, but said nothing.  
  
"YOU DO REALIZE WE HAVE TO GO BACK SOON. IT WAS ALRIGHT AT FIRST, WHEN YOU'RE POWER WAS WEAKER, BUT NOW YOU MUST BE BROUGHT BACK. TOO MUCH IS AT RISK. SHE DEMANDS YOUR PRESENCE."  
  
Jarred stood up, noticing his dangerous lack of weapons. But then again, there was one weapon that no one could remove...  
  
The young warrior summoned a blue globe in his hands, and raised it to eye height.  
  
"Are you this determined?" He asked menacingly, and the globe dissolved into blue fire.  
  
Wraith put his hand around his sword hilt. His eyes slitted ominously, and his pupils seemed to blaze into to pits of black oblivion.  
  
"I am a Genocider, Jarred." He said, not using telepathy. His voice was filled with a hardness beyond that which Jarred could ever use. He drew his long blade, and ran a finger down its blade. Runes were etched into its edge, runes of fear and power. "We both know what this could do to either of us, Jarred. And it is in my hands now." Menace and command were in his voice, and hardness in his eyes. Wraith oozed with command, and had means to ensure it.  
  
Jarred let his flame dissolve, and smiled.  
  
"At least you don't obey my every whim anymore, Wraith. I will go back, if only to see what she has planned for Psin."  
  
Wraith's face scrunched up with hatred.  
  
"An execution, hopefully. The scum deserves nothing better."  
  
Jarred's humour jolted upwards suddenly, and a genuine laugh came from him. He wrapped an arm around Wraith's shoulder, and led him out of the chocobo stall.  
  
"At least there's SOMETHING we can agree on. But if anyone gets to kill Psin, then its me." He said lightly. Wraith stared at the young warrior with confusion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeris snorted.  
  
"So? There aren't any Half-Breeds left! They're all dead!" She said, looking at Kahn strangely. "Who cares if they built any temples."  
  
Kahn snapped his head in her direction,  
  
"How many shoes do I need to get hit by for you to realize that Half-Breeds DO exist?!" He snapped, and turned his attention back to Nox Seran. "Where are they?" He demanded.  
  
Nox Serna grinned, and laughed.  
  
"Kahn, YOU, of all people, should know that nobody knows where they are! They pulled one hell of a Houdini act on us!" He laughed. "They managed to convince the world that they were dead, until some HUMAN intervenes."  
  
Kahn frowned, but kept his peace. There was a look of pained regret, tinged with burning rage towards the snake demon. Nox Seran merely pulled out his mallet, and shouldered it.  
  
"I suppose we could ask them where they're hiding, though." He said with a grin.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kahn snapped, glaring at Nox Seran.  
  
"How many shoes do you need to be hit for you to realize what's throwing them at you?" He said, throwing Kahn's own words back at him. "I say we ask Jarred. Jarred Rath." He said, looking suggestingly at Kahn. The demon lord snorted, and stalked away, spreading his scaly wings behind him. Nox Seran narrowed his eyes slightly, and continued on. "The Prince Of Darkness should know where his people hide."  
  
Kahn faltered in his step, shaken somewhat by what Nox Seran said, but continued on out of the room. But everyone couldn't help but notice his increase in speed.  
  
Nox Seran frowned deeply.  
  
~How far does your betrayal go, Kahn? Have you gone as far as to join HER?~ He thought musingly, and turned back to AVALANCHE, laughing insanely. ~It seems I might have to use my little black-skinned friend once more.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There are few pleasures that match the one of being distracted from a war meeting by the maniacal laughter of an insane, vengeance hungry demon. In fact, such pleasures are only considered pleasurable only among the strangest of people. Needless to say, the Shadowlord wasn't one of them. He slashed his way through a guard to confront Mech-Head as he ranted in his insane laughter. In his hands he held the Massamune, a blade forged long ago during the war between Ancients and Demons. In the other, he held the severed head of Seph X, the mechanical clone of Sephiroth, the man who had killed Jazac Na and stolen the Massamune so many years ago.  
  
The Shadowlord looked at the demon with disgust. Faeryn Rath appeared by his side, and gave him a pleading look, drawing her twin daggers. The Shadowlord hesitated for a second, but only a second, before nodding. Faeryn grinned, and approached Mech-Head.  
  
"Hey, wonder boy?" She asked, and Mech-Head turned to face her.  
  
Faeryn switched the daggers in her hands, so that they pointed downwards. Mech-Head grinned, and made as if to slash downwards with the Massamune. Faeryn Jabbed her daggers into Mech-Heads stomach, and pulled each one in a different direction. Mech-Head was sliced in two as those daggers ripped his lower body away. His upper body dropped to the ground, while he howled in pain, and his legs stood awkwardly before toppling over themselves. Faeryn grinned with something akin to satisfaction, mixed with superiority.  
  
While Mech-Head howled in pain, even while his legs regenerated from his waist, the Shadowlord plucked the Massamune from his writhing grasp. He inspected it disdainfully, and tossed it next to Mech-Head.  
  
"It is good to see that you have slain one of your enemies, Jazac Na, but if you ever disturb me again I will dispose of you myself." He growled, and turned to get back to his war meeting.  
  
Mech-Head had grown his legs back up to the knees, and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was in a berserker rage now, his eyes, both mechanical and flesh, flared red darkly. He slashed his claws against the ground, but kept his peace. Angering the Shadowlord showed little will to live. And there were worse things than death when it came to the Shadowlord, and such things could become reality at the slightest irritation.  
  
"Yes, my lord." He said with strained patience, glaring at Faeryn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Psin sat in the queen's presence, flinching inwardly as she coolly reprimanded him.  
  
"I can't say that I am completely against you Psin, but you could have intervened to stop Jarred from using the Blight spell." He silvery, melodious voice said.  
  
Psin was in a kneeling position, with his head down, and a hand resting on his sword hilt. On his belt he carried the bag of bones he had collected.  
  
"I did not know Jarred had the power to use the Blight, my liege. I, I wasn't aware he had that great potential."  
  
"He is the Prince Of Darkness, Psin. You will do well never to put anything above him. Magic is an instinct to him, not a skill."  
  
Psin frowned but kept his peace. ~Jarred this, and Jarred that.~ He thought spitefully. ~Jarred can wield easily, can you Psin? Jarred can use the Blight, can you Psin? Jarred is the Prince Of Darkness, and he can do WONDERFUL things! Well, Jarred could just stick it.~  
  
"I will remember that, my queen. What is your will?"  
  
"Oh, nothing for the moment. Keep Kahn out of trouble, would you? He's only useful to me alive, and I'd hate to see Wraith kill him."  
  
Psin was a bit displeased in the way he was being used as a means to keep demons out of trouble, but outwardly smiled.  
  
"As a chain binds, so I obey." He said. He had no idea where he had pulled it out from, but it seemed the appropriate thing to see. He faded, and vanished.  
  
As he teleported away, the queen was left alone.  
  
"Chains, eh? That gives me a nice idea..." She muttered absently. "A whip would not be unwelcome either..." She added with a grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay, that last bit wasn't aimed to offend anyone, but more as a way fro me to get my giggles 'n' larks. If you odn't like it, then too bad. 


	26. Paradise City

On a side note; Yes, people, Seph X is dead. Decapitation, by Mech-Head. And, unfortunately, there will be no revival of him. -_- He really was a fun character...  
  
*Mysteriously pulls act together and grins wickedly*  
  
Anyway!  
  
Today's chapter is from ACDC, again. They just have so many cool titles! 'Paradise city'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XXVI: Paradise City  
  
Kahn very nearly walked into Jarred and Wraith as he exited the control room. Jarred looked at the demon in surprise, and instinctively reaching for his axe, which wasn't there. Wraith's eyes went wide, while his hand went for his sword handle. Kahn looked at the two in surprise himself, and held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.  
  
"Unarmed, dammit! Try to hurt me and I'll make sure you don't live long enough to regret it. I came with the Cetra." He growled. Jarred's eyes narrowed slightly, but he relaxed visibly. Wraith was a little less trusting, and kept his hand on his sword handle.  
  
"Cetra? What Cetra?" Jarred asked. Another question came to his mind. "Who are you?"  
  
Kahn smiled proudly, and spread his wings wide.  
  
"I am Kahn, the last of the Demon Lord line, last ruler of the demons." A titter came from the control room, and Kahn scowled deeply. "Formerly, at least. Now, I am Kahn, exiled traitor."  
  
Kahn watched as Jarred tried to take in all those titles at once, and finally his eyes lit up with recognition.  
  
"That means your on MY side, doesn't it?" He asked with a smile. For some reason that seemed to cheer the child-like warrior immensely. He wore a proud smile.  
  
Despite himself, Kahn couldn't help but find himself grinning slightly at the young warrior.  
  
"Yes, Jarred, I am on your side." He said with slight reluctance. But only slight.  
  
Something pink and slightly transparent appeared by his side, and began chattering at the demon at a pace that made his head spin. He could only grasp vague phrases of what it said.  
  
"... I had to... For hours... He comes and... Your on his side suddenly!..." Kahn had to concentrate deeply to grasp the end of what she said. "You're so strange!"  
  
Kahn took a deep breath, and sighed.  
  
"Now, could you say that again in a language I understand?" He asked. "I do not know 'womanspeak'."  
  
The pink thing scowled, and went back into the control room. Even Wraith looked visibly shaken by the things appearance. His hand had slipped from his sword hilt to his neck, while his other rubbed his pointed ear, as if trying to brush something out of it.  
  
"What in the name of..." He muttered softly.  
  
Jarred was gaping. His stance was slack, and his arms hung limply at his sides.  
  
"Wha-... Were those WORDS?!" He asked in disbelief. "What language was it you called it? 'Womanspeak'?"  
  
The demon lord folded his wings behind his back once more, and gestured to the control room.  
  
"Yes, that I did. Unfortunately, Jarred, I don't think you have a hope of learning 'womanspeak'. It's for women." Jarred frowned sadly. "But we would like to have you in the control room now, if you will. There's a little matter of finding where the last Half-Breeds are hiding."  
  
Wraith's hand leapt back to his sword hilt, and his eyes flared black. Ghost appeared behind the two, and Spectre floated towards them from the second floor of the Highwind. The trio had a dangerous look about them, each one with their hands on their respective weapons. But Jarred grinned.  
  
"Sure, no prob!" He said lightly, and entered the control room. "We're still in the northern continent, right? Then go east!" He ordered happily.  
  
Cloud was beside the black skinned young man, issuing orders to the members of AVALANCHE.  
  
"You heard the kid, Cid. East!" The old pilot grumbled, and turned the steering wheel accordingly. The Highwind lurched to the side, and in the distance they could hear Yuffie cursing loudly, and Vincent shout something along the lines of 'Not so damned hard, Cid!'. Cloud turned to Tifa. "Do you think you could go ahead and give everyone some Materia?" She nodded, and obeyed. This was beginning to be slightly like it had been in the old days, five years ago.  
  
Jarred frowned slightly.  
  
"You guys of the 'Knights Of The Round Table' Materia, right?" Cloud nodded. Jarred's frown deepened "Well, hide it. There was some very angry people when they discovered it stolen." He warned, but his smile came back in an instant. "But other than that I should get us in!"  
  
Kahn blinked. Jarred made it sound as if they were going to a Nightclub of some sort. Then again, if he knew Half-Breeds to any degree, then the last of the Half-Breeds had probably turned their last hold into one. And with HER as queen... Kahn shuddered. A Nightclub could be all he could hope for while SHE was in power!  
  
"And will someone tell me who hid my axe?!" The black skinned warrior demanded suddenly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elena had gone back up on the deck after finding Jarred asleep, and Joan with him. She had hoped to be able to talk with Wraith a bit more, maybe find out a bit more about Jarred, but to her shock had found him gone. Surely he couldn't teleport like Ghost? He seemed unable to do so, and relied completely for long distance moving. But she had been SURE she hadn't seen him anywhere in the Highwind. It was a puzzle, but one she didn't care enough about to try to solve. There were too many from before.  
  
She said by the railing, looking out at the snowfields speeding down below. Night was setting now, with the sun dieing in the east, and the sea was once again coming into view. Its shimmering blue surface greeted her warmly, flashing her brief golden flecks of the sun.  
  
"Looking for something?" A familiar voice said behind her. Elena didn't need to look around to know who it was.  
  
Reno.  
  
"No, not really. Just trying to look into something." She replied lightly.  
  
The red haired Turk joined her at the rail.  
  
"Don't think too badly about Reeve. He's gone ballistic ever since he found some files in Hojo's lab. Nothing to big."  
  
Silence greeted this. The female Turk didn't really know why Reno was telling her this. She had always felt like the fifth wheel with Reno and Rude. They were always going off about how she needed to be strong.  
  
"Don't you want to know what he found?"  
  
Elena looked over at Reno.  
  
"What did he find?" She asked dubiously. What could he possibly have found that would justify putting her on trial like that?  
  
"We found a complete record of Jarred's life from when he was five to when he was thirteen, right before Sephiroth came back."  
  
Elena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't you know what that means? We made him, Elena. The ShinRa MADE him the way he is." He snapped. "Hojo took the kid in when he was three, and turned into THAT. The records SAY that he escaped, but Reeve believes that Hojo released Jarred for a purpose."  
  
The blonde woman frowned.  
  
"Why should I care, Reno? He's just another person hurt by the ShinRa. He can stand in line to piss of the company's grave, like the world." She snapped back. "But despite obviously been screwed around wit, he's a nice person. You can't deny that."  
  
Reno muttered something under his breath, and shook his head.  
  
"Just promise me you won't get to close to the kid, alright? I know you like him 'n' all, hell I do too, but... He's dangerous, Elena. Vincent is nothing compared to Jarred." He said warningly. "Don't put too much trust in the kid."  
  
Elena faced him fully, looking slightly angry at him.  
  
"You know what most people said to me when I first joined the Turks? The same thing about you guys." She left hardly any doubt for who 'you guys' were supposed to be. "And yet here I am, five years later. And when I was with Jarred, do you know what he was trying to do nearly the entire time? Protect me some sort of monster or other. Nearly killed him every time he did it, too. On top of that, he showed me courtesy and respect, and was just plain nice. He went out of his way to try and get me back here, even when he could just as well have gone away with Ghost and left me on my own." She neglected to say that while Jarred was generally nice to her, Ghost hit on her. "And I won't hear a bad word against him. He's a nice kid, just a bit..." She faltered slightly, searching for the right word.  
  
"F-#¤&-ed up?" Reno supplied.  
  
"No!" Elena said, appalled. "Just, immature, I guess. Some things he just doesn't know."  
  
Reno kept his peace. Actually, he kept his peace while walking away.  
  
"Just be careful, Elena." He muttered. "He's not what you think he is."  
  
Elena snorted at that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Psin followed the Highwind as it made it progress east on the back of a black dragon, slightly angry he wouldn't be able to assemble his weapon until Kahn and Jarred were safely back. He brushed a rogue strand of silvery hair away, and cursed lightly under his breath. So much trouble to get even. So much trouble to get power that would rival that of Jarred's. So much trouble to keep himself on a favourable side of a forgotten woman with as much influence on the world as a snowflake in a desert. But, she had the power to grant him greater strength. He was already considerably stronger from having been named a knight. He wondered how much stronger he would become as a higher rank...  
  
When he knew his power rivalled that of Jarred's, he knew he would challenge him for the final time.  
  
At the thought of Jarred and challenging, his hand reached for the crossing twin scars under and over his eye. His humour darkened considerably, and both hands clenched into tight fists. He booted the dragon soundly, urging it to increase it speed. He unsheathed his sword, a Wutainese katana, and raised it above his head.  
  
"Blood for blood, Rath! I'll make you pay for the blood I spilled!" He howled. "Just wait!"  
  
The dragon howled along with him, as if it shared his primal hatred. Psin grinned suddenly, and threw down the katana.  
  
"I have no further use of this. It shames me." He kicked the dragon once more. "Faster, beast! I have a demon to follow!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where he is?!" The Shadowlord demanded. He had suspected that someone might have been blocking his view from the Prince Of Darkness, but he never thought that they would be able to block everyone. "Nobody can even hope to block so many!"  
  
The one demon who specialized in such... mental surveillance, stepped forth. He was one of the Tilo N'Gar race, without form or substance at all. A disembodied mind, perhaps. The Shadowlord had belonged to that race, before he had ascended to his present rank. This demon was called Malox Phor, and stood well in line to ascend to Shadowlord should the present one, himself, pass away. Malox took on the form of a 'normal' demon, with ebony skin and wings, and two long horns sprouting from the back of his head.  
  
"We can sense that he is SOMEWHERE, but we cannot sense where. At appears that his strength has grown considerably since," Malox stumbled upon his words for a moment, still a bit surprised that such a spell COULD still be used. "Summoning the Blight. He has taken in some of the... abilities, of The Paler." The Paler was a name for Psin that was growing more and more popular. "He is unwittingly blocking us out, my lord. We can no longer sense him!"  
  
The Shadowlord resisted the wild urge to throw something at Malox Phor. It wouldn't help any, and it would make him look foolish. Everyone knew nothing but magic could hurt a Tilo N'Gar.  
  
"FIND HIM!" He shouted in reply. Malox Phor took two steps back in surprise and fear. The Shadowlord was renowned for being just, but every demon was completely capable of losing his temper. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO SCOUR THE WHOLE DAMNED PLANET, BUT FIND HIM, DAMMIT!" Malox Phor hastily bowed and exited, a visibly shaken.  
  
The Shadowlord slumped into a rock, thinking.  
  
~Stupid Kahn. Can't keep a damned lid on his temper, not for the life of him. HAD to pronounce Ti Me Ka. HAD to drag all of us into this. *I* never wanted another war with the accursed Half-Breeds, that's for sure.~ Although he had not wanted war to begin with, the Shadowlord was firmly resolved to kill the Prince Of Darkness, before he could get any stronger. ~Gods, I wish this would have happened a few hundred years ago, before those stupid humans made those... machines.~ Demons did even resolve to give a name to the Mako reactors. Such atrocities did not deserve names. ~And I'd show this new Prince just what a Shadowlord can do.~  
  
The sound of a pair of feet coming towards him came to the Shadowlord's attention. He turned around to see Mech-Head walking towards him. The metal demon now wore a belt, with the Massamune's sheath tied in place on one side, and Seph X's head hanging from a loop on the other. He was the image of savage demon barbarism, at the moment. He regarded the Shadowlord with a pleased smile.  
  
"If it helps, my lord, I believe I might know where to find the Prince Of Darkness, along with many of his allies." Mech-Head was speaking of AVALANCHE, the Shadowlord knew. "I saw them on the machine they call the 'Highwind'. It flew north when I last saw it. But I have... Sensed it change direction. It jolted east not more than a few hours ago."  
  
The Shadowlord considered this. Mech-Head wasn't wholly unreliable; he had once been a great warrior with equally great regard and honour. It was only the betrayal of Chaos that had degraded him to such a loathsome being.  
  
"Why should I believe YOU?" He demanded suddenly, trying to force some sort of explanation for the demon's acclaimed knowledge of their travel. "Why should I believe YOU, when all of the Council has failed to find him?"  
  
Mech-Head smiled.  
  
"Even Half-Breeds have limits to their speeds, and the Blight drains everyone. If the Prince survived summoning it, then he would be atleast be in a comatose state for a very long time. There is only one thing that could have moved him so far so fast from the spot he summoned the Blight. The Highwind."  
  
The Shadowlord spat.  
  
"That does not explain how you can sense where he is."  
  
Mech-Head laughed.  
  
"Have you forgotten what I am? I am Shelox, mighty one. My claws assimilate all they do not kill!"  
  
"So?" The Shadowlord let false cynicism ooze forth. Inwardly he cursed himself for a fool, for not thinking of such earlier.  
  
"I believe there is a human among them, one that I had afflicted with my claws. For a brief time, he was a demon. Malice, I believe he called himself. I do not remember. His presence among them went unnoticed at first, but the demon in him is stirring inside him now that I have returned. The stronger it grows, the more I can sense its rising. I can sense the taint of that demon among the human. If you like, I could activate it. Malice, yes, I am sure that was his name, was exceedingly useful to me when he was under my command. Resourceful."  
  
This certainly was useful. The Shadowlord allowed himself a smile.  
  
"Do not do so. I do not want them to know you are with us yet. You could spread fear among them more than I could; I am not as well known here as you are. Let the demon remain dormant for now." The Shadowlord stood and smiled. "I believe you have just earned Kahn's spot on the Council, Mech- Head. You would do well to try and keep it.  
  
Mech-Head beamed. The Shadowlord lashed out, and grabbed the metal demon by the chin. He squeezed hard, and lifted him effortlessly.  
  
"However, should the Prince of Darkness fail to be there, I should hope you have killed the Black Angel before I kill you. Because after that there will be no more lifetimes for you." He threatened, and let Mech-Head drop to the ground, clutching his chin indignantly. Mech-Head growled, but made no visible movements against the Shadowlord.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred had told AVALANCHE were they needed to go, and island they knew as 'Egg Isle', and was met by a few quizzical glances. They all probably thought nothing was there. Well, more the pity for them. Once he was satisfied they could find it, he left them to it. It was all nice to give orders and act like you knew what you were doing, but after a while of people asking what to do Jarred longed to escape. He told them where to go, stole his axe back from Wraith, who claimed to have it for 'safe-keeping'. And with that, began towards his reserved spot out on the deck, where he could get a good look at her surroundings.  
  
He headed towards his reserved spot on the deck, his appropriate brooding ground if he ever felt the urge to do so around so many of his friends. He didn't feel like brooding now either, but he wanted time to reflect on what he had done. He remembered what the land had looked like where the Blight had touched it. Like the land around Midgar. The idea of it shocked and terrified him.  
  
~Such things were sealed, she said.~ 'She', was the queen. He had met her, of course, and had been vaguely confused at what she had said. Something about black leather and nail beds. Needless to say, the encounter had left Jarred more confused and even less willing to learn. ~I should not have been able to use it.~  
  
He saw Reno on the way up to the deck, muttering something about a 'killer headache' and drinking it off. Jarred thought about how drinking lots of anything could stop a headache, and really couldn't think of how that would work. From his experience, drinking lots of water usually was the cause of a headache.  
  
"Strange people." He muttered, and continued on up to the deck. Now he was ready to brood. Some serious brooding was going to happen.  
  
Opening the door, he saw Elena there. To some surprise, he didn't see Joan. Where HAD that girl gone? She was usually obedient enough, but she could disappear if she wanted. Maybe she could teleport like Ghost? She certainly had the potential to. He regarded the female with his crimson eyes, and made as if to leave. She didn't look in the greatest of moods, and Jarred preferred to do his brooding without an audience.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered, and made as if to go. Elena smiled.  
  
"Don't let me stop you; I'm just enjoying the north wind."  
  
Jarred thought about those words for a second, thinking they sounded familiar. Suddenly he recognized them.  
  
"Stealing the words I say, are you?" He accused with a grin, sitting down next to the railing opposite of Elena. "I may have to start stealing the words YOU say."  
  
As he sat down a lock of his black hair dropped down, blocking his sight somewhat. He brushed it away, frowning slightly.  
  
"I'll have to cut my hair when I get there." He muttered to himself, and looked down at his feet.  
  
Elena looked at him with an inquiring glance.  
  
"What, no pearls of knowledge you want to bestow upon me?" She said with a smile. "No stunning revelations about yourself?"  
  
Jarred didn't bother to answer. He had come up here to brood, dammit. He wasn't about to be interrupted by Elena.  
  
As a passing glance, he caught Elena looking at him with concern, now. He frowned, and decided to get it over with.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
The female Turk shifted nervously.  
  
"Reno," She faltered slightly. "Told me some stuff about you. He told me you had something to do with Hojo."  
  
Jarred froze, and looked upward at Elena.  
  
"How much?" He demanded softly.  
  
"Jarred, you should just tell u-" She was cut off suddenly as Jarred raised a hand. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words never came out.  
  
"How much?!" He persisted, and lowered his hand.  
  
"Wha, what did you do?" She asked softly, finding that she could speak again.  
  
Jarred grinned.  
  
"I silenced you for a second. Now speak."  
  
Elena became a little afraid of the person in front of her. This wasn't the Jarred that was so easily pleased, or laughed at the merest of things. He was... Changed.  
  
"He told me that Hojo... Made you the way you were. And he watched you until you were thirteen. Jarred, what did he-" She began, but couldn't finish it. Jarred's eyes snapped shut, and his hands balled into fists.  
  
"I AM, Elena, I was not made."  
  
"Reno said tha-"  
  
Jarred looked upwards, his eyes blazing hotly with pained rage.  
  
"I am not a monster! I wasn't made!" He ranted. "Your scum made me the WAY I am, but not WHO I am!" He leapt to his feet, and the air around him swirled ominously. In his hands burned what looked like black flames, leaping and swaying in the swirling wind.  
  
"Of course you aren't, Jarred!" She said in frightened amazement. "I never said you were!"  
  
Jarred put his hand to his axe, and as if realizing what he was doing, look aghast at himself. He ripped his hand away from his axe, and clutched his hands around him, as if trying to hold something inside. He fell to his knees, and what could be only described as sobs escaped from him.  
  
"I killed her, Elena. I killed her without even touching her." He muttered, barely audible. "I AM a monster. I, I kill people."  
  
Elena came close upon seeing the change in attitude. He certainly SEEMED approachable now. She laid a comforting hand around his shoulders. The young warrior shied away at first, but soon relented.  
  
"There there." She said in a soothing voice. "None of that now. Vincent's done some terrible things when Chaos took over him, and we know that he wasn't responsible. It was Chaos. I don't think you're any different."  
  
Jarred shuddered, and sobbed once more.  
  
"You're wrong." He said sadly. "Nobody or nothing forced me. I did it because I WANTED to." He sobbed, and dug his fingers into his arms, until blood seeped forth. "I wanted them to die. Every last one of them." 


	27. Tainted Love

Sorry about the late update, but I have a valid reason. I've recently had a hardware update, which allows me to play lots of games I couldn't before, and my Birthday snuck up on me. You might wonder how that could happen, but it did. Summer made its mysterious appearance in the land of Vikings, and I've been taking advantage of that. The ability to walk outside without a coat is a nice one, I realize. Oh well.  
  
Today's chapter title is 'tainted love', and since many people have done this song, I'll just use the people who made it, 'The Cure'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XXVII: Tainted Love  
  
Elena's eyes opened slightly more at what Jarred had said. Carefully, she pried his hands away from his arms when she noticed that his blood was dripping onto her arms. Until that point she had been trying to get Jarred to breath at a normal pace.  
  
"Jarred, you're not a monster. I've killed people too." She admitted regretfully, silently glad that Reno wasn't here to hear her tone.  
  
This only caused Jarred to dig his fingers into his arms deeper. The blood was now dripping onto the deck now, tainting its shiny steel surface crimson.  
  
"You had too. Someone told you to do it." He began pulling his finger through his arms. "I did it without a reason. I just wanted to. I, I've abused my gift, Elena. Killed with it. I got all that I deserve, that day, And now I'm going to be punished again."  
  
Elena forcefully tore Jarred's hands away, surprised at the amount of strength he had for someone recovering from some pretty major wounds and massive spells. Even as she managed to pull his hands away, they seemed to pull seemed to draw upon some unseen force and renewed their effort to harm himself. Eventually tiring of the struggle, Elena just put the warrior's arms around herself, and wrapped her own around Jarred. The black skinned man's eyes opened in shock, and he tried recoiling.  
  
"Jarred, you've done nothing wrong." The Turk said. "If you really were a monster, you wouldn't have helped up in The Siege. You would have used your power against us, with Mech-Head."  
  
Jarred sniffed, tried getting away once more. Elena held on firmly, determined to at least TRY and make Jarred feel better.  
  
"That's what I'm going to be punished for, Elena. I abused my gift again." He suddenly buried his face in Elena's shoulder. "I don't know what half of my magic did. How many people died inside their homes in fear, simply because I was trying to help? How many people didn't have a home to go back to because I destroyed it?"  
  
The Turk was a bit stunned at this revelation. Jarred really did know what he had been doing in the Siege, and regretted it.  
  
"Don't feel bad, Jarred. Imagine what would have happened if you hadn't helped. All those people might have died if we couldn't kill Mech-Head, and we might not have been able to do that without you destroying so many of his soldiers." She soothed.  
  
Jarred made no protest. His sobs slowed and eventually stopped. He pulled his face away from Elena's shoulder, and smiled softly.  
  
"I suppose you're right." He reasoned to himself.  
  
Elena smiled at him.  
  
"Of course I'm right!" She said reassuringly. "And I don't know what you've done earlier in your life, but if you say that you've been punished once, than that's enough. No one is going to take anything away for what you did during The Siege. And if they try, they'll have more than you to go through. AVALANCHE would stand up for you. And if they managed to screw up, then I'D stand up for you."  
  
Jarred's smile widened, and he tightened his arms around her.  
  
"Thank you." He muttered.  
  
Elena floundered a little bit upon realizing that in they were hugging, now tightly. But it wasn't completely unwelcome, either. The young warrior's embrace was a nice feeling. His warmth enveloped her, while his cool breath washed across her face. Elena tightened her grip around Jarred, fervently wishing for the moment not to stop. She looked up into those warm, crimson eyes, filled with life and happiness once again. Remembering what he had said earlier, she found herself looking int0 his right pupil, to see what was written there. To see if it really DID change, of course. Not that his eyes weren't nice to look at...  
  
To her amazement, the letters in his eye had indeed changed, this time spelling 'HOME', in small, but distinct, capital letters. She wondered what that could mean for a second, before discarding the idea to merely look at Jarred once more.  
  
A stray lock of hair fell down into his eyes again, and Jarred grinned at it. This time, however, Elena brushed it away, and Jarred beamed at her in gratitude.  
  
Finally, or too soon in Elena's mind, Jarred let his arms around her fall, and she was forced to do the same. The two stood up at the same time, Jarred smiling innocently, and Elena blushing slightly.  
  
"Aww, the show's over so soon?" A leering voice that sounded suspiciously like Ghost said from the doorway. "I wasted a good ten minutes here, and nothing happened? Tch." Upon seeing Ghost there, Elena's blush worsened tenfold, and something that resembled embarrassed annoyance came over her.  
  
"Is your life really so boring that you have to monitor others?" She ground out. Jarred gave her a questioning glance.  
  
"Uhm, what's so bad about-" He began.  
  
"Quiet Jarred." Elena hushed, not bothering to look at him.  
  
"Righto." He agreed quickly, noticing the dangerous tone in her voice.  
  
"Ghost, if you ever-" She was suddenly cut short by Wraith pushing Ghost to the ground suddenly. The thin gunman groaned in pain. Wraith paid no heed.  
  
"My Prince, we must hasten! Spectre sense the Shadowlord's presence approaching! He has taken wing after us!"  
  
Jarred cursed loudly, and gave Elena an apologetic look.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to borrow Ghost for a minute." The shrouded man whooped at that. "But you can chew him out after I'm done." Something that resembled a moan of horror escaped Ghost's lips, while Jarred peeled him off the floor, and led then into the Highwind. Elena followed after a minute, but only after she was sure she could escape Ghost's leering face.  
  
She shuddered. She could only hope Jarred never spoke about what had happened near any of the AVALANCHE, or she'd never hear the end of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kahn sat up in his sole refuge, the top of the Highwind, hoping with the very dregs of his soul that neither Nox Seran nor Aeris would find him. And he could only hope that that little hellion Joan wasn't proficient enough with magic to hunt him down. He shivered involuntarily. He furled his wings around himself, keeping the warmth inside him. Or at least keep a lot of it in him. Finding the latches he had created the night before, he dug his claws into them once again, not wishing to roll over in his sleep and fall off the Highwind. Strong as they were, even demons stood a good chance of drowning if they fell into it in sleep. In fact, due to his lack of knowledge of swimming, it was a near guaranty that he would drown, unless the water was less than a few inches deep, in which case he would be flattened like a pancake much less be able to awaken.  
  
Sprawled out across the top of the Highwind, he closed his eyes and said his last prayer against annoying pests.  
  
Something poked his shoulder.  
  
His eyes snapped open once again, and a growl erupted from his throat unbidden.  
  
The something poked him again.  
  
"Oh, dear gods! He groaned. "what did I do that could have landed me this punishment?!"  
  
The spectral face of Aeris poked up trough the steel frame of the Highwind. A wicked grin stood out on her face in the dimming light.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe leading an entire species to its doom, being a shameless of the underestimater, and probably a lot of other things I'm not old enough to know."  
  
Kahn snarled angrily.  
  
"Pompous Cetra. Just because you gave your life for a greater cause you think you can lord over the people who've led less than moral lives."  
  
"Hey! I DO realize that all people can't be modern saints! Its just that you could use your power for so much-"  
  
"Goody-goody two-shoes! Sanctimonious corpse!" Kahn interjected, adding a stream of inaudible curses.  
  
Aeris grinned.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I am a bit holier-than-thou."  
  
Kahn hissed in reply, and a sharp screech rent the air as he dragged a sharp claw through the steel hull of the Highwind.  
  
"You shouldn't do that; Cid'll kick your ass when he sees what you've done already. This ship is his surrogate baby." She warned.  
  
Kahn recalled Cid; The ill-tempered human with the oversized spear and the foulest mouth ever to grace the human race. He didn't relish the prospect of angering the short tempered human. Pointy objects in the hands of angry people usually didn't stay unused for very long.  
  
"I'll remember that." Aeris smiled, and poked his shoulder. He sucked in some air for the massive roar he was going to use.  
  
"IF YOU DO THAT I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND PARADE IT AROUND GAEA'S PEAK ON A PIKE, CETRA WENCH! JUST ONE MORE TIME, ONE MOR- RAGH!" He was abruptly cut off as the Highwind jolted to a stop suddenly, and his claws lost their hold. The demon slid down the Highwind's smooth surface, and plummet towards the ground. He barely managed to unfurl his wings and spread them to avoid hitting the ground with lethal force. He caught a glimpse of AVALANCHE just as he spread his wings.  
  
He beat his scaly wings to keep elevated, and slowly rose upwards. As he came up to the deck railing, he snaked an arm around it.  
  
"Would someone like to tell me why I was thrown violently towards the ground?!" He demanded agrilly, pulling himself upwards.  
  
Jarred, followed shortly by Wraith, elbowed a way through AVANLANCHE. Wraith made for the rope ladder, peeking over the edge with barely showing fear, while Jarred merely hopped over the railing. The black skinned man hit the ground with a light 'thud', but seemed unhurt. Ghost came shortly after, and followed Jarred's example by jumping over the edge. Wraith followed them down the ladder with a look of fear on him.  
  
"Come on, you guys, we gotta get out of here before that horde of demons find us!" Jarred called out from below, a thin clearing in what appeared to be a thick forest. "The Shadowlord can't be that far behind us."  
  
Kahn's eyes went wide.  
  
"He's after us already?! Damn!" He let go of the railing, and followed Jarred down to the ground. As he let go, he caught a sight of Aeris floating through the steelworks towards the AVALANCHE. "Wait up, you black skinned psycho! Or I'll kill you myself!" He yelled as Jarred, Ghost and Spectre took off to the north.  
  
"Go to the cave, everyone! We'll start the summoning!" Jarred cried out in reply, already out of eyesight in the deep forest.  
  
Kahn groaned. He would have to follow the humans on this one. He had absolutely NO clue where he was. He patiently waited for Cloud and his motley array of fighters to reach the ground, and lingered to the back while they walked towards the north. It wasn't too bad. Atleast they knew where they were going. And apart from Yuffie moaning about how sick she felt, it was a pretty silent trip. The only other sounds were Wraith cursing lividly. He seemed to be taking the abandonment of his brethren harshly. And of course, every minute or so Nox Seran giggled furiously at something. Usually someone stumbling over a root in the dark.  
  
Kahn endured it. To be safe from the rest of his kind, any price was affordable. Annoyance was a minor price, anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mech-Head grinned evilly, beating hiss wings at a fast pace. The ocean roiled and boiled below, tossing up spray. He lead the Shadowlord, and the rest of the demon army, east. Where, he did not know. But the human known as Reno was now no longer in the Highwind, that much Mech-Head knew. Or if he was, then it was moving very slowly. But there was a troubling thought gnawing at the back of his mind; No island had ever been recorded being in the direction they were travelling. If they were out of the Highwind, what were they on?  
  
Something quaked the air suddenly. Well, not exactly quake, but near it. Sort of a ripple coming from all direction. Severe turbulence. A shockwave, followed shortly by a great intake of air. Every demon subject to the laws of physics flew backwards, and then forwards violently. Mech-Head was the only one who didn't suffer from a physical body, however, and did not have the air driven of him, due to the distinct lack. The others, however, were not so fortunate. Some of the weaker demons even splashed into the ocean, howling out in anger. Mech-Head beat his wings faster, seeking out Reno, and undoubtedly Vincent as well. The demon couldn't see, but he knew the Shadowlord and the Council still followed him, and were matching his pace.  
  
"Gods accursed Half-Breeds!" He heard Faeryn roar behind him. "Gods Accursed Prince of accursed Darkness!"  
  
Ahead of him head see what at first looked like a deep mist, but upon closer inspection turned out to be a jagged mountain range slashing right out of the ocean. Its high peaks rounded in a circle, creating a natural wall around whatever was inside. The demon slowly recognized the Highwind, floating in the air with all its propellers twirling around.  
  
A black spire shot suddenly out of the northern part of the mountains, reaching upwards towards the heavens like a black spear planted firmly in the ground. It seemed to span for infinity, disappearing into the night sky above. Deep purple runes appeared along it, in the forgotten tongue of Half- Breeds. They circled around it, growing in strength until they streamed forth with dark energy of their own. Purple light seeped forth from it, lighting the night heavens with their eerie magnificence. The black spire swallowed the runes, and slowly receded in on itself.  
  
Mech-Head stared at it all with wonder on his face. Magic of such a scale hadn't been worked for... A very long time indeed. Whatever was happening, Mech-Head was glad he wasn't there.  
  
"What in the name of F-%&@ are those stupid Half-Breeds up to now?!" He muttered, and pursued the source of the massive spell. Jarred had to be at the core it.  
  
However, he couldn't help but notice the massive black tower that now stood on the peak of the mountain where the black spire had appeared. It loomed ominously in the horizon, menacing them with its dark majesty. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Psin nearly leapt out of his skin when he felt the forces of life implode towards Jarred. Being so close to it himself, he could almost feel the energy sucked right out of him. He looked with open amazement at the spectacle in front of him; The final hold of Half-Breeds, brought back to the planes of the living! He had always thought it stood firmly in the gap between life in death, like the demon afterlife, but he was apparently wrong. Very wrong, it seemed. It had appeared here, of all place and times. And Jarred had summoned it. That old hag was certainly going to bind his arms with chains and teach him every scrap of magic known. And then expect him to do some great deed with it all. Psin nearly felt sorry for his adversary. Nearly.  
  
He reigned his dragon up short, forcing to stay in place by beating its wings quickly.  
  
~What are you thinking, summoning that now, of all times?!~ He demanded mentally, while his mouth cursed Jarred for a fool of the worst kind. ~If I have to draw blade and magic because you didn't think before you acted, I will use them against you, whether I can beat you or no!~  
  
He booted the dragon, and gestured towards the newly summoned tower.  
  
"Gods, I hate you Jarred. I really do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeris arrived first in the cave, with a panting Cloud and Tifa shortly behind. She gasped at the sight in front of her. Jarred, Spectre and Ghost each stood with a wickedly scythed dagger at their wrist, letting their collective blood seep into a small stone pool, each with their eyes closed, and sombre expressions. Wraith was next in, black eyes flaring with dark energy.  
  
"Get those daggers away before you all turn into bloodless corpses, you fools!" He boomed angrily, flinging his cloak over his shoulders so it served more as a cape than a cloak. Beneath that thick black cloak he wore platinum armour, which gleamed brightly in the dim light. He brought his hands to each other, and they glowed with a black aura. He tore them away, and let it flow towards the trio. As the black aura spread over their wounds, they opened their eyes, and fell to their knees as if they had run hours. The daggers fell to the ground with a metallic clang.  
  
"D, did we do it?" Ghost asked in a nerveless voice, rubbing the rapidly healing wound on his wrist.  
  
Wraith glared at the red eyed man heatedly.  
  
"Did you commit the single most foolish act you could have done? Yes, you did." He spat suddenly. "You shame me with your rash action, brothers. She will be very displeased with the three of you." He caught the puzzled glance of Jarred with ease, and scrunched his brow together. "Yes, you as well, Jarred. Helping your friends is alright, but this seal has remained in place for thousands of years-" He droned on, lecturing the trio as if they had been caught with their hands in a cookie jar and caught by their elder brother.  
  
Aeris looked at Cloud and Tifa questioningly, who shrugged in answer. She turned to the tall warrior, smiling warily.  
  
"Uhm, mister Wraith, we're going to go ahead if you don't mind."  
  
That made Wraith stop in his tracks. His mouth hung open for second before he reeled around to stare Aeris down.  
  
"Nothing enters The Spire, Cetra. Nothing but our people. Nobody but out queen can-"  
  
"Its quite alright, Wraith." A melodious voice sound from a stairway that had appeared in the summoning. "A friend of Jarred's is always welcome, and if he wishes to help a Cetra then it is our honour to help her."  
  
The group reeled to look upon the speaker, while Cid and Barret arrived, followed by Shera, Vincent and Yuffie. A collective gasp went out as they looked at her. Wraith, Spectre and Ghost kneeled instantly, heads bowed, while Jarred reluctantly followed their example. He didn't avert his gaze however.  
  
"Who are you?" Cloud asked weakly, taking her in slowly.  
  
'She' had long silvery smooth hair, and icy blue eyes. She wore a plain, snowy white dress. The most shocking apect of all, however, was how her skin seemed to radiate silvery light. No mark of age marred her beauty, nor any mark of battle. She placed a delicate hand on a hip, and smiled at the group.  
  
Nox Seran arrived them, saw her, and froze. Her smile widened at the sight of the snake demon.  
  
"Ah, Nox Seran, still trying to make sane people jump off buildings?"  
  
Nox Seran seemed to recover, and bowed deeply, but not without a smile of his own.  
  
"But of course, my queen. Still trying manipulating people who don't know better?" He said slyly, cracking his tail against a stone.  
  
Kahn stormed in, an angry look on his face.  
  
"I hope your all happy, you wretched people! You've scared the living daylights out of me that little light show of yours-" He looked around, and noticed the woman standing there. He seemed to swallow his tongue and drop a hot kettle on his foot.  
  
The woman's expression hardened, and she narrowed her eyes. Her lips tightened, and she pressed her hand firmly against her dress.  
  
"Kahn." She said simply.  
  
Kahn in question, was stumbling over himself to keep from falling over in fearful shock.  
  
"Shakal," He sputtered, going down on one knee, much to Aeris's great indignity. "Always a pleasure."  
  
She frowned suddenly.  
  
"I never thought you would sink low enough to actually accept sanctuary, Kahn." She turned around, heading up the stairs. "Follow me, humans, and I will show you where you can sleep tonight. Tomorrow we must discus what can be done. Wraith, show Kahn to his chambers. I trust you know your own way to your room, Jarred?"  
  
With that, she disappeared up those stairs, and the whole of AVALANCHE followed wordlessly. It didn't really seem to be appropriate, after all. Only Aeris and Wraith remained, each for their own reasons.  
  
"Kahn Mora Shakal." She muttered slowly, and disappeared up those stairs as well.  
  
Wraith bore down on Kahn, a hardness about him that spoke exactly what he thought of this..  
  
"On your feet, demon." Kahn obeyed wordlessly, shock and confusion on his face. "I will show you to your room, but the second you displease the queen, I will find you, and nothing will help you." He growled, and lead Kahn up the stairwell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oh, the drama. Hey, I actually finished this chapter! It always seemed so far away, and now its finished.  
  
...  
  
Kinda sad, really. It was beginning to be a hobby to muse out what would happen. 


	28. Walk This Way

I do not own ff7. Regretably, I am have no claim to the characters and plot they made. However, Square has NO claim to MY ENHANCED characters! TAKE THAT! MWUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Ehem.  
  
Today's chapter is from Aerosmith, and iz 'Walk This Way'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter IIXXX: Walk This Way  
  
Shakal, the pale woman had introduced herself as, lead Cloud and his friends around the black halls of the last hold of Half-Breeds, called The Spire. Cloud had long ago lost his way in the intersecting hallways, going this way and that, while she explained a brief history of the place. Red XIII listened attentively, and even Vincent was distracted once in while by the massive gargoyles that had been carved into the walls around them. The air was stagnant, as if there hadn't been a fresh gust of air for centuries. And, as Shakal explained, there indeed had not.  
  
"The Spire has stood out of view from the world for thousands of years, firmly locked into the Limbo of existence by the most powerful sorcerers of our time. It is, or rather was, similar to the demon afterlife." She explained coolly, and arrived at one door. Seemingly out of nowhere, she withdrew a key and jammed it threw a keyhole. "Who among you are the Strifes?" She asked. Cloud and Tifa came forth uncertainly.  
  
Shakal smiled, and opened the door.  
  
Something that looked to be an exact replica of Tifa's 'Eight Heaven' in Kalm stood behind the door. Everything was the same as they had left it, right down to the broken chair and table left by the brawling LoS riders and Turks.  
  
"I have taken the liberty to recreate your home, if you will." She smiled, handing them the key. "Everything is the same, except what should lead outside of your home will lead to this door, no matter which door you go through." Tifa gaped, and Cloud stared. Shakal frowned deeply. "Is your room inadequate in some way?"  
  
It took a moment for Tifa to recover, but when she did she shook her head in amazement.  
  
"No, thank you, its perfect." She walked through the doorway, while Cloud still stared in amazement. After a minute Tifa dragged him in after her.  
  
Shakal closed the door behind them, and continued on.  
  
"Is the weariness strong upon you all?" She asked lightly, slowing down. "I am ashamed I did not think you all to be tired after such a long journey. Should you wish it I can have you all in your own rooms and have you all summoned tomorrow."  
  
There was a mixed assent from the AVALANCHE, but Nox Seran, Aeris, Red XIII, The Turks and Reeve declined. As it was, Jarred or Kahn were not present to say anything. Yuffie moaned out her answer, and Vincent translated it to a yes. Barret growled put his approval, and Shera answered before Cid could open his mouth to spout any curses.  
  
Shakal flicked her hand, and Barret, Yuffie, Shera, Cid, Vincent all faded and disappeared.  
  
The now exceedingly smaller group continued on once more.  
  
"I take it you people would like to ask me some questions. This I can allow to a point." She looked pointedly at Reeve suddenly. "Any question about the Prince Of Darkness I will ignore, as will everybody else in my command." There came a clang that sounded suspiciously like sword steel slashing against stone. Everyone turned to look at what seemed to be rage embodied.  
  
A thin, pale man stalked up the hallway, carrying a sword in his right hand, which he scraped against the wall as he walked. Its silvery brilliance seemed to illuminate the man further, as if that could be done. Short, spiky white hair jolted upward stiffly, while it gleamed with silvery light as well as the sword. Icy blue eyes glared imperiously at the small assembly, scrutinizing the whole assembly apart from Shakal. He wore a loosely fitting white robe, with spiked, platinum pauldrons covering his shoulders. Two thin, but distinct scars ran across his face, one across his left eye, the other running across it, below his eye, and their position just begged for someone to ask how that could happen. He kneeled upon seeing Shakal, but like Jarred, didn't avert his gaze.  
  
Nox Seran studied the person, a analyzing him thoroughly. A deep frown appeared on his lips, while he crossed his arms.  
  
"My queen, do you think it wise to answer questions when a demon horde approaches?" He asked grimly, icy eyes glimmering darkly. His words brought a ripple of surprised looks from the humans, who were completely in the dark about the Shadowlord and his minions. Shakal narrowed her eyes sharply, glaring down at Psin.  
  
"I think it even less wise to question me, Psin." She hissed, her hands twitching slightly. "Wraith and his brethren will take of them."  
  
Psin cast his gaze downwards, to hide the sneer on his face, which had suddenly appeared on him while she spoke.  
  
"As you will, my queen. I will be in the forge, if I am required." He seemed to twitch, and then faded away.  
  
Shakal coolly recomposed herself, and continued down the hall.  
  
"I fear Psin is not pleased with the sight of humans, not that any of us should be." She turned her head and smiled at them. "But two thousand years makes one lose arrogance and solitude when guests appear. Come, I will answer your questions."  
  
They arrived at a door, which she pushed open.  
  
Smooth, shiny marble pillars greeted them, while polished, light green jade made up the floor. A massive statue dominated the room, but it was time worn so that no features could be wrought from it without deep study. All that could be seen was the vague outline of a figure, carrying what looked like a hooked spear in one hand with a massive tome in the other. Although it had no significance to the human part of the group, Nox Seran's mouth slackened instantly.  
  
"THIS is where you hid it? How much did you take with you into this place?" He asked in wonder, placing a hesitant hand on the statue."  
  
Aeris looked at it, scepticism plain on her face. She tried to make out some of its features, but was unsuccessful. She turned to Nox Seran.  
  
"What's so special about this statue?"  
  
Shakal shot her an appalled look, and Nox Seran looked obviously aghast, even for him.  
  
"T, this is no statue!" He hissed. "These are the remains of the very first Prince Of Darkness!"  
  
Shakal continued to look appalled, but took a step closer to the statue.  
  
"Can you not feel the magic radiating out of it? This is a relic not to be matched by any race! These are as close to a holy object as our race came." She put a delicate hand on the time worn stone. "My great grandmother saw her death, on the fields of Felwar."  
  
Aeris's eyes bulged.  
  
"The first Prince Of Darkness was a SHE?!" She said slightly confused. "Wouldn't that make her a princess, and not a prince?"  
  
Shakal shrugged her shoulders, and sighed.  
  
"This is the species that survived your kind, Nox Seran? It shames me to know that your people destroyed us." She muttered. "Young lady, the Prince Of Darkness is no-one and everyone. He draws upon all force, unlike normal Half-Breeds, which draw upon themselves. This is why I have summoned Jarred here. He has to realize he is NOT a normal Half-Breed."  
  
Nox Seran slithered around the remains of the once mighty sorcerer, now stone corpse, with a smile on his face.  
  
"She has kept well, my queen. She does not look any different from when I last saw her." He remarked, and then laughed. "A pity no one can appreciate her strength but a few, now." He went on in a giggling fit.  
  
Red XIII sat down, and looked at Shakal with his single eye.  
  
"Shakal, what did that man mean about a horde of demons approaching? Surely there is no-"  
  
Shakal snapped away from Nox Seran to look at the dog-like creature. She fixed him an inquisitive glance, and went over to the creature, and stooped to a squat, looking him over at his own height.  
  
"My my, your kind certainly have come a long way. What are you?" She muttered questioningly, catching a look at the tattoos and scars on him alike, and frowning.  
  
"A good question, and one to ponder, I'm sure. I am what I am, and that is all I can be."  
  
"I asked what you were, not for a flowery way of saying you haven't got a clue." She snapped, and smiled suddenly. "As for the demons outside this place, Wraith and his Brethren are more than capable of handling any intruder." She looked pointedly at Nox Seran suddenly, and stood up once again. "It is never wise to underestimate a genocider, after all." The snake demon blinked in surprise, and what sounded like a badly disguised string of curses erupted from him, turning into a fit of laughter.  
  
Shakal looked around at the grouping once more, and frowned suddenly.  
  
"Where did that blonde haired girl go?" She demanded curtly, placing her fists on her hips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'That blonde haired girl' was wandering aimlessly around the seemingly infinite halls of The Spire. A small army of stone gargoyles flanked her against the walls, their grotesque stone faces glaring at her, sightless eyes staring forwards unmoving. She had gotten left behind while looking at one of those gargoyles which looked real enough to leap for forth and attack her. Since she had been left behind, she had walked down the endless corridor, searching for some sort of sign, or something. How was it that people actually LIVED here without getting hopelessly lost. As she proceded, the stone statues around here seemed to take on more real forms, depicting more graphic scenes, one particular statue actually extended a stone head, clawed hand gripping it by the hair, while its other hand held a wickedly curved spear, while crimson ruby seemed to drip from its mouth, leaving hardly any illusion at to what it was supposed to be. It went on like that for several hallways, until she emerged at a door, at its top a horned human-like figure struck outwards, arms outstretched, with a small beast in each. In the left, and dragon, in the Right, what looked to be a twisting image of the Leviathan. Normally, it would have chilled her the way its eyes were made from jet black obsidian, and how they seemed to follow you wherever you stood, but there was a betraying sign on the door handle. 'Busy!' it said, with the exclamation mark line replaced with a little heart, its background a light pink. The scene made her smile at its absurdity. Hazarding to put a hand on the handle, she slowly opened the door, hoping to see someone inside.  
  
"But Jarred, you HAVE to wear the clothes mother got you!" She heard through the door, and almost pushed the door in there and then. It was females voice, she was sure, but had she just said what she did...?  
  
"But, that is kinda..." A man's voice, for sure. Except for the scared and almost pleading tone in his voice, she could have sworn that it was Jarred in there. "Chilly, isn't it?"  
  
There was a ruffling, and the sound of footsteps. Somewhere in the room, someone was moving.  
  
"Its not like you'd be harmed by the cold anyway. Here, just try it on, atleast!"  
  
"I don't know," The man said again, and this time Elena was sure it was Jarred.  
  
So, she had discovered where Jarred's room lay. That might be handy to know, if she could remember how the hell to get back here!  
  
"What are you afraid of? Me? I've seen you in the skin, Jarred!"  
  
Elena nearly choked on herself right there. What kind of hussy girls did this place raise, anyway? To bring something like that up...! The thought made Elena blush, as she herself had avoided seeing Jarred 'in the skin'.  
  
"I suppose your right." He sighed. "I'll change."  
  
Elena chose that exact moment to 'stumble' in. She opened the door, wearing a slightly panicked face, worry in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," Her mouth fell at what she saw.  
  
A woman, wearing a very nearly translucent gown that hugged to her body, leaving very little to imagination. She had pink hair, which probably would have made even Aeris jump back in surprise, and she wore it loose, some of her hair on the left braided into a lnto a single strand, which she allowed to flow onto her chest, instead of backwards onto her back. She had silvery skin, like that of Shakal and that, Psin, if that was his name, person, as well as the icy blue eyes. They glared at her with such intensity that they could have bent steel. She very nearly had thrust her cleavage into Jarred's face, and Jarred himself, shirtless and cornered onto a couch, had a very nervous look about him. Nervous, and confused. However, upon seeing Elena in the doorway, a smile leapt onto his face faster than he could have guessed.  
  
"Elena!" He shouted, stepping around the woman quickly, before she could move to stop him. From what she could see, he very nearly sprinted to her, eager to be away from the woman behind him. As it was, however, he merely walked away, however fast he did, and the woman followed behind.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," Elena began. "But I'm really lost." She explained truthfully.  
  
"Oh, that's not a problem! I'll help you find your way!" Jarred said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and walked towards the door.  
  
"Jarred," The woman said, with a thin, silvery voice. "Won't you introduce me to this... woman you seem to know." Elena could very nearly feel the death glares and imaginary knives the woman was jabbing into her.  
  
Jarred cringed from that, but politely turned around.  
  
"H, her name is Elena, and she's a friend of mine." He stammered, hiding behind Elena's back. Apparently, his manners had nothing to do with his obvious fear of the woman. "Elena, this is Miena." He pronounced it in a strange way, Me-yena. "She has a lot of other titles after that, but there's a bit too much for me to remember."  
  
Miena, wearing a deep frown by now, shot Elena a glare that could have stopped Sephiroth in his tracks.  
  
"Daughter heir to the throne is hardly difficult to remember, Jarred." She said pleasantly. She turned to Elena, her pleasant tone didn't even have time to die. It just disappeared suddenly. "A pleasure, Elena." She said icily, with pure venom laced into her words. "I hope to be seeing more of you." The way she gripped the clothes in her hands left no illusion if there ever was one. If the woman really did hope to meet Elena once more, then she hoped to meet again in a dark ally, with no witnesses.  
  
She walked primly past the two, out the door, and down the hallway, silently cursing. Elena raised an eyebrow at that. Why did she bother cursing? She couldn't have gotten her feelings through to them both any better if she had thunder clouds trailing after her.  
  
Jarred peeked over Elena's shoulder, as if to make sure she rounded a corner and left. He sighed loudly.  
  
"That woman scares me, I swear." He mumbled sullenly. "Why won't she leave me alone?"  
  
"Some people are like that, Jarred." She said with a grin. So Jarred had an admirer here, and one of high rank. Elena felt something rise up in her, something odd, but smothered it down before it had a chance to cloud her judgement. Whatever it was, it couldn't be JEALOUSLY. Oh no. not EVER. "Women included."  
  
Jarred grinned suddenly.  
  
"So, where is it you want to go? I can show you to your room, if you like. I can make it myself." He beamed.  
  
Elena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Make it, yourself? Wouldn't that take a long time?"  
  
Jarred laughed. He regarded her with a merry smile.  
  
"Of course not. The rooms here are made with magic. Whatever you consider home is in the room, once the magic in it is activated."  
  
Elena was impressed. Clever people, to have thought of something so... useful.  
  
"But, if I left, how would I be able to find my way around?"  
  
Jarred grinned again.  
  
"That's another trick of this place. These halls ARE infinite. Unless you have an idea where you want to go, you go nowhere, but when you know where you want to go, you're there." He said, with a grin. Elena raised an eyebrow at his dubious explanation.  
  
"Uhm, would you mind running that past me again?"  
  
Jarred smiled, and walked into his room.  
  
"Its hard to understand, I know, but don't push it." He said casually from inside his room. Elena fumed inwardly at his inadvertent insult. Don't push indeed! "You don't think like we do, so it won't make too much sense. Here, I'll give you Impus. She knows her way around. She should be here somewhere..." He emerged the doorway once again, grinning. "Feel free to come inside." He said, and Elena cautiously obliged.  
  
Jarred's room brought a gasp to her. The place looked like the embodiment of 'white'. Nowhere in the room was there even a differing shade of white, even where there should be shadows. Depth all but vanished here; she had the distinct feeling she could walk for a very long time in one direction and not touch a wall. In fact, the only thin that gave away walls, was that someone had taken care to put what looked like a collection of every weapon ever conceived of. Glaives, spears, daggers, axes, spears, maces, claws, and so forth, circling around her in a single evil array. Elena found the three weapons that Jarred used, dagger, hand-axe and claw, laid down on a counter, along with multiple pots and pans. In one corner, three couches surrounded what looked like a crystal coffee table. That was where Miena had cornered Jarred. Three doorways opened the room into three different ones, one even had the sound of trickling water, oddly enough.  
  
"Make yourself at home!" Jarred said, opening a door and exploring it. Something that sounded like a bestial snarl erupted from the open door. "There you are!" He shouted, and the sound of something breaking same. "Oh, you wanna play like that, do ya?" Something else broke, loudly. "HEY! That was a birthday present! Get here, you little monster!"  
  
The door jolted opening suddenly, and a small, rodent-like creature scurried out. It stood on its hind legs, but it ran on all fours. As soon as it saw Elena, it ran behind her, using her to obscure itself from Jarred. Elena twisted around to look at the little creature. Its creamy brown fur glistened slightly, and its bright brown eyes looked up at her, betraying an intelligence. It had a short snout, just barely qualifying as one, with its nose sniffing at the air. Its hands were like a human's, opposable thumbs and all, except covered in soft fur, and with short, but sharp claws. Standing up, it came up to mid-thigh, but well smaller than a dog. The most noticeable aspect, however, were its ears. They were massive, pointed like Jarred's, pointing backwards, behind its head. At the tips, the fur suddenly shifted to a deep blue, and flowed well out.  
  
Elena smiled at the little creature, and what looked like a smile was returned to her. Jarred emerged from the door, holding a broken glass shards, and an angered look in his eyes.  
  
"Impus, you know who this came from." He growled out. Impus, the furry little creature currently hiding behind Elena's legs, peeked its head out cautiously. "Come here." Jarred commanded.  
  
Impus scampered out, bashfully, and laid its small hands on the broken shards. A dull, blue glow came from them, and faded abruptly, as it peeked over its shoulder at Elena. It jerked its head around abruptly, and regarded Jarred with a suspecting glance.  
  
"She's a friend, Impus. And you'll be helping her around for while."  
  
The little creature squeaked angrily, and the blue glow erupted brightly, and it drew its hands away, turning its back to Jarred, snout in the air. It squeaked once again for good measure.  
  
Jarred held up what looked like a glass bird, and smiled, putting the thing on the floor, and grabbed Impus with a grin. The little beast squeaked angrily once again, flailing its arm around, while Jarred tickled its stomach. Elena looked as the two twisted around lithely, each seeking to gain the upper hand. Eventually, Impus managed to pin Jarred's arms to the ground with its legs, and carefully ran its short claws against Jarred's stomach, effectively tickling him in a fashion.  
  
"Ack!" Jarred shouted between bouts of laughter. "Elena, heehee, HELP- ahaha! Argh!"  
  
Elena laughed at the spectacle, and Impus looked up at her, an impish smile on its features. It scurried off of Jarred, and looked at the woman. It cocked its head at her.  
  
Jarred picked himself up, still laughing slightly.  
  
"Play with her, when you have time, and feed her food, and she'll follow you for life." The creature squeaked indignantly, sniffing at Jarred. "If you're going to talk bad about her, do it in a different room than she's in or in a different language; She know Wutainese and Midgarian, but you might sneak past her with Junonese. Or Coralan. She likes puzzles too." He said, beaming at the little creature.  
  
"Huh? She, understands the words I say?" She stuttered. The little thing made a point of nodding with a pleased grin. "Amazing." Impus grinned slyly, and nodded once again in agreement.  
  
Only Jarred's loud yawn brought her out of her thoughts about Impus. The young man was making for the room he had chased Impus out of. Halfway, he stopped and turned to Elena once again.  
  
"Well, I'm going to sleep now. If you want, you could stay here tonight, and we could go ask Shakal where your room is tomorrow. Or, you could ask Impus to take you to your room. But you'd have to Shakal either way."  
  
Elena looked around undecidedly.  
  
"Well, I don't know..." She said hesitantly. "I mean, what about Reno and Rude? They'd worry and all..." She reasoned, halfway to herself. She was caught between wills, one reasoning that she should atleast make sure Reno and Rude knew she was safe, while another part yearned to be with, NO, wanted to be with this man who seemed to be almost too alluring with his charm and nature. At the very moment, having time alone with him didn't seem too bad of a prospect. Suddenly, the side that didn't want to stay said decided it wasn't fooling anybody, and switched sides suddenly. "Sure."  
  
Jarred grinned, and instead of going through the door, made for the couches.  
  
"Cool. Just go through that door, and you'll be in my room. Its big, I know, but it wasn't my decision. Try not to make a mess. Bathroom's over there," He gestured to the doorway where the sound of trickling water was coming from. And the kitchen is over there. I'll make something for breakfast tomorrow, if I wake up before you." He flopped down on the couch, and for some odd reason, the room seemed to dim to a dull black. The effect, however, was an artificial night. "Sleep well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the forge, a dark room with a deep fiery atmosphere, Psin let magic seep into the bones he had collected, turning them from hard, immovable things, to soft, pliable object. He pressed them into the proper form he wanted, using the femurs from Gerald's corpse to form the blade, and pounded them into a thin, two inch wide blade, spanning half of his height. He used the two ribs to make a handle guards, one curving upward, the other curving down. He jammed the dagger handle into the handle guard, turning it into a handle of sorts, and forced the two child femurs together, and jammed the two together to add extra length to the handle. Picking up the crystal blade, he carefully inserted it at the tip of the blade, backwards, so that it acted like a hook. Then, he forced the handle into the blade, creating a crude sword.  
  
Running his hands above it, the sword glowed hotly, and it seemed to be moving by itself. Slowly, the crude, forced union of the objects disappeared, instead forming into an object of death. Bone turned into glittering steel, blue crystal shifting to a dark green. The curving handle shifted, so that instead of simple steel, two dragon heads stood on the sides, mouths open, while the two steel handle guards emerged from their gaping mouths. The dagger handle merged with the bone, creating a smooth, double handed handle, worthy of any warrior-king, studded with gems and jewels, which glittered brightly.  
  
Psin picked up the instrument of pain, hefting its weight in his hands, testing its balance. Finally, he smiled.  
  
"Perfect." He said, wiping sweat from his forehead. Spell-forging wasn't easy work, even for those adept in the skill, but it was certainly easier and better than normal forging. Looking at it with an approving smile, he put it back down, laying his handle over the sword base. A quick, red glow shot from his hands, but dissipated quickly enough. He picked up the sword once more, eyeing his handywork.  
  
Engraved in the steel, in flowing, Midgarian letters. The word 'betrayer' was written along its edge.  
  
"I name you betrayer, for what you are made from." Flicking a hand, a scabbard appeared next to the sword, into which Psin put the blade. "Let Jarred try and destroy that which is made from those he treasures the most." He said with a wry smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I'm sorry I didn't get too many perspectives in, but I was growing impatient, looked at the word count and said 'this is long enough' and hence, we have today's chapter. Sorry.  
  
But, next chapter we'll have Wraith's battle with the Shadowlord, Aeris's antics with Shakal, and a drunken Reno picking fights with an equally drunk Kahn. If I can somehow manage to get started on it, though. 


	29. Bark At The Moon

Due to a severe lack of inspiration, and the approach of school, I might have to take a little time away from this fic. Not too long, I hope. I got d' MAD ideas for this ficcy *Evil grin*  
  
Once again, Anyone who actually DID read Jarred's story, forget what you read. It was poorly written, and I didn't like it. So, I killed it. Yes, that's right. I killed it. I held the literary pistol to its head and pulled the trigger. I'm... A killer... But it deserved |)3AT|-|  
  
Today's chapter's name is from Ozzy Osbourne, and is called 'Bark At The Moon'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter IXXX: Bark At The Moon  
  
Still riding the night sky, but towards the black, spiralling tower which loomed ominously in front of them, the Shadowlord beat his wing to keep airborne. The moon hung in the sky like a silver coin, but none paid it any head. There were bigger problems about.  
  
The tower very nearly oozed with Jarred's scent, his magic spread thickly about it, along with the scent of two others, unimportant for the moment. It wouldn't reek of him any less if he had spray painted his name across it in big, neon letters. There was no denying it any longer. Jarred Rath's power was beginning assimilate. Jarred Rath was the Prince Of Darkness, the Destroyer incarnate, bane of demons. The Shadowlord beat his wings faster; Jarred must die.  
  
He approached the building at such a speed that he didn't realize he was being followed until they coughed. The demon whirled around, bringing his claws up.  
  
A thin Half-Breed floated around, arms crossed, and a light smile hovering across its lips. Indigo hair spilled around its shoulders in a messy array, while burning sapphire eyes glowed eerily with power. The Half-Breed cackled, and darting forward, towards the tower, gesturing for the Shadowlord to follow with a hand.  
  
The Shadowlord followed more out of curiosity than thought. Had he thought twice, he would have considered it a trap, but his mind was troubled at the moment. He followed the thin Half-Breed to a balcony that jutted out of the tower abruptly, landing on it and spinning around to meet him face to face. The Shadowlord folded his wings behind him, and landed on the balcony with a crunching of stone, going down into a kneeling position to lessen the blow. His crimson eyes blazed at the person in front of him.  
  
"Where is the Prince, scum?!" He demanded. The thin Half-Breed merely laughed. By the gods! This man was as infuriating as Nox Seran! Speaking of which, where was that gods accursed snake? The Shadowlord lashed out with a strong Aero spell suddenly, catching the laughing Half-Breed in a cage of air. "Answer me, degenerate!"  
  
Two things seemed to happen at once. The thin man's laughter turned into a howl of rage, and a blue aura erupted around him. Second, a crimson eyed man appeared out of thin air, brandishing a lance of fire. The Shadowlord was taken aback, as suddenly his spell was shattered, and he was confronted by two Half-Breeds with powerful magic.  
  
The one with red eyes whipped his arm back, and threw the fiery lance like a spear. The Shadowlord lifted a hand, and dispelled the lance's magic with ease. It shuddered, and vanished. For good measure, however, he whipped his hands around, casting magic of his own. However, the flows of magic wouldn't come to him. Instead, they went to the thin, blue eyed Half-Breed currently working himself up for a massive spell.  
  
The thin Half-Breed's aura seemed to solidify, and the air chilled to match the cold of death. Inside the aura, the Half-Breed was breathing ragged, breath coming out in vapour. Ice crawled up its hands, and the blue aura suddenly changed black, consuming him whole.  
  
"Shiva, my goddess, grants me strength." It screamed in pain, ice spreading across the floor like oil across water. "Behold the heart of Winter!"  
  
Ice ripped through the stone, slashing upwards. A myriad of lights reflected the moons light as glasslike shards of ice ripped through the air, slashing all in The Shadowlord felt pain as shard after shard ripped across his skin, but his body was strong enough to survive with a few scratches and a little blood spilled. The Shadowlord stared down at the panting, bleeding wretch, who fought to keep on his feet. The Shadowlord sneered. So weak.  
  
"Ghost," The blue eyed Half-Breed gasped. "Stop him. The Prince Of Darkness, must not," He gasped for air, and fell to his knees. "Be killed!"  
  
Ghost, the red eyed man, looked at the fallen warrior, panting for air, before turning to face the Shadowlord.  
  
The Shadowlord could almost laugh. The impudent wretch was smiling!  
  
"Ifrit, my god," Ghost said, smile widening. "Let my me wield your burning scourge!" His voice had increased in volume until it was a loud roar, resounding around the black stones that made up the tower they stood on. He threw back his cloak and cape, so that he stood only in a tattered, travel worn pants, and braced himself as if something would hit him.  
  
At first, the only difference had been a slight increase in heat. The ice melted abruptly, and the air became hot and stuffy, then suddenly a raging inferno swirled around Ghost, growing in intensity and angry power every second. Soon, the red eyed man was lost amidst a blaze worthy of hell itself.  
  
The inferno roared outwards, scorching stone and flesh alike. Remnants of the frozen floor were ripped away, flung backwards, some even striking the Shadowlord, while the rest was thrown outwards into the night green canopy below. The Shadowlord spat a curse. Sleep for a few thousand years and suddenly magic took a leap ahead of you! It was a battle in itself not to be swept away by the powerful gusts of fire  
  
The blaze blew past him, and When the Shadowlord looked at the red eyed man, he was holding a flaming, viciously hooked whip. It certainly fit the description of a burning scourge. Ghost flung his hand upwards, and the whips sprang into life, trailing flames behind it. His wrist snapped down, and the whip roared downwards angrily. The Shadowlord barely had time to throw himself out of the way, while the flaming thing laid a line of chaos across the balcony. Sneering, Ghost whipped his arm to the side, bringing the scourge into a whirling swipe. This time, The Shadowlord jumped over it, and while the whip sped past him, he dashed forward, ripping out a quick ice spell, and flinging it at the flaming whip. Predictably, it snapped with a hiss. The Shadowlord slammed a fist into Ghost's exposed body, and was rewarded with the thin warrior gasping for breath, staggering away. Not waiting for his adversary to recovery, the Shadowlord lashed out once more, kneeing Ghost in the face. Like the blue eyed Half-Breed, Ghost fell to his knees, panting for air. He turned his eyes weakly upwards, staring at the Shadowlord in amazement, while blood dripped from his nose and mouth.  
  
"My flames," He gasped, trying to push himself upwards, but failing. "Why don't they hurt you?"  
  
The Shadowlord opened his mouth, but was interrupted.  
  
"THIS WAS TRULY FOOLISH, BRETHREN." A mental voice said, veritably booming.  
  
A door opened up, leading from the tower, and light streamed out onto the balcony. A tall, cloaked man stepped out, boots sounding against like stone smashing against steel, for the silence. A massive, but thin blade hung across his back, scraping against the floor with a metallic hiss. Its hands were pushed into its pockets, but ready to lash out at any moment. The only trace of flesh was on its face, the only part of it that wasn't shrouded. Black eyes like the abyss drove into the Shadowlord like nails.  
  
One look at the newcomer, and the Shadowlord could nearly understand why so many of his own kind would feel fear when observing this creature. It couldn't be human, or even a Half-Breed. It was too evil to be either.  
  
"THIS CREATURE IS MY PREY. MY QUARRY. ONLY I CAN KILL IT."  
  
The blue eyed one pushed itself upwards slowly, cautious of its own feet.  
  
"I am sorry, brother, but an enemy of yours is an enemy of ours."  
  
Ghost stood up slightly, into a crouching position.  
  
"No matter how many broken bones."  
  
Black eyes slashed into the pair, while it slowly brought its hands out. The two swivelled away, retreating to the open door, and closed it behind them. Not bothering to watch them leave, hose black eyes returned to glare at the demon when they moved to away.  
  
"VILLIS ME KA HUNGERS, DEMON. IT YEARNS FOR SOULS."  
  
The Shadowlord gasped, as the beast wrapped its hands around the vicious blade strapped to its back. In one deft movement, the blade was out, and the cloak thrown aside. The beast was clothed in a bodysuit under it, with a silvery breastplate of some sort of metal, but nothing else. With the Villis Me Ka as a weapon, no protection was needed.  
  
The creature moved like a wraith, slipping from side to side, inwards and out, and the deadly blade hissed through the air, as if trying to slice him of his own accord.  
  
Villis Me Ka was an ancient blade, wrought from the souls extracted from the planet and forged into that blade, and so was one of the only objects that could actually KILL a soul. Its name, roughly translated from demonic, was 'Slayer Of Souls', and lived up to its name tenfold. The planet shuddered when Villis Me Ka was driven into it, and flesh withered and decayed where the blade cut, and when blood was drawn, souls where destroyed. Such a thing was one of the worst things imaginable to demons and Cetra, who cultivated souls as their own way of life. All it took was one little cut, as long it drew blood. Even Shadowlords could be killed by that fell blade.  
  
The black eyed beast moved quick and agile enough to make any acrobat turn circles. He seemed to be everywhere at once, slashing with that terrible blade. It was all the Shadowlord could do to keep away from the swords hissing edge. He twisted to the side, to try to avoid a sideways slash, and only halfway did he realize the blade was still coming towards him, only now he had his back faced to it. He flung himself forward, laying flat as the blade hummed past overhead, then pushed himself up hastily. Snarling, he cast a quick fire spell, hoping to catch the beast off guard. A quick bolt of fire lashed out, but his adversary brushed it aside with a flick of its hand.  
  
"DEATH COMES FOR ALL, DEMON, AND I HAVE COME FOR YOU. AT LEAST LET YOUR DEATH BE HONOURABLE!" Sparks flew as the Villis Me Ka hewed through stone, as it narrowly missed cleaving the Shadowlord in two. "KNEEL AND YOUR END WILL BE QUICK!"  
  
The Shadowlord laughed, and ducked under a sword swing, and caught the creatures' hand, but recoiled instantly. The thing's skin was colder than ice! Smiling, it released one hand from the sword handle, and lashed out with it. The punch landed squarely in the Shadowlord's stomach, throwing the demon backward.  
  
In an act of desperation, the Shadowlord bent his back and twisted around so that he did a back flip in midair, and pushed himself off the balcony when his hands came in contact with the ground, spreading his wings wide. The air rushed by as he tried frantically to put as much distance between that black eyed monster and himself. The Villis Me Ka! Where had that accursed creature acquired such a thing?!  
  
"RUN, DEMON, AND MAYBE I WILL NOT FIND YOU. BUT THE GENOCIDER DOES NOT REST, NOR DOES THE HAND OF DEATH. STAY, AND YOU WILL MEET BOTH." It growled mentally, rushing to the balcony and glowering at the retreating demon. The Shadowlord didn't need to look to know it was watching him leave; He could practically feel its gaze tearing through him. "I AM THE WRAITH. AND I BRING DEATH TO YOUR KIND."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reno had searched with Ruse for three hours on end for Elena, through those seemingly infinite halls, not having the slightest clue where she would be. He had tried every door he came across, and actually came across Tifa's 'Eight Heaven', minus its patrons, and odder still, mugs of alcohol on the bar table tempting him with hours of mindless bliss, followed by a deep, intoxicated sleep, followed once more by a headache. However, his temptation was short-lived, as Rude grabbed his arm and forcefully dragged him away.  
  
Another two hours, however, and even Rude was willing to admit that a few beers would be a comfort. Another hour of walking down those endless halls, stared down by sightless gargoyles, and they were willing to stop searching for Elena, and start searching for that bar once again. Surprisingly, the first door they opened lead into that empty bar room, still deserted, still with mugs of beer on the bar table. However, they were far from alone.  
  
Kahn, the refugee demon lord, was hunched over the mugs of beer, drinking them at an inhuman pace. As soon as he dropped one, it slowly refilled, while the demon carelessly moved on to another, already full mug. By the way he seemed having trouble sitting up, in seemed he had been doing this for quite some time. As Reno took a step inside, Kahn whirled around, or rather lurched around, fell to the ground, and grinned sheepishly, trying to push himself up.  
  
"Wha are you- Hic- HUMANS doing here?!" He demanded with a slur. "This, ish MY room!" He punctuated this by pointing a clawed finger through the air wildly.  
  
Rude raised an eyebrow, letting his rigid attitude slip for a moment. Reno, however, was letting a lot more than his attitude slip. He was laughing like mad, pointing at the staggering demon in front of him.  
  
"Whoohoohoo," He hooted, taking a few steps forward. "Well, where's the snotty little demon king now, eh? I think he DROWNED in the beer you drank!" He continued laughing like there was no tomorrow. Judging by the way Kahn seemed to be opening and closing his arms, it looked like he was going to try and arrange just that.  
  
"I may be drunk, but I am still a demon lord!" He growled, drunkenly spreading his wings wide, knocking over a chair. "Say that once more, and I will show you my wrath!"  
  
Reno grinned impiously.  
  
"Fine. You're so drunk, that mosquitoes get tipsy after attacking you!" He laughed, taking another step forward, supporting himself against the bar table.  
  
Kahn lashed out, but considering his state, he lashed out clumsily, and all Reno had to do to dodge was lean to the side. Shocked that his blow did not land, Kahn staggered, exposing his back. Reno took full advantage, driving his elbow into the demon's back. With a loud crashing sound, Kahn hit the floor. The demon shuddered, and was still.  
  
Not finished, Reno fished out his electro-rod. Everyone frowned at the name, for some reason, but Reno found it amusing. Switching it on, he slammed it into the back of Kahn's head. Blue sparks flew as electricity jolted through the demon.  
  
"Hangovers suck, don't they Rude?" Reno commented, drawing his electro-rod away. He picked the demon up and grunted under the weight. "This guy has gotta lose a couple of pounds." And tossed the demon unceremoniously onto a couch, bounced off it, and landed on the floor once more. The still demon groaned, and became not so still.  
  
Kahn pushed himself into a sitting position, blinking at the two Turks. He clutched his tender head like it was about to explode, which it probably felt like.  
  
"Uhh," He moaned. "What happened? What are you two doing here?"  
  
Reno grinned broadly, and helped the demon to his feet.  
  
"You passed out. We were having a couple of drinks, and you lost count and the next thing we knew you were dancing on the table, and went out like a light." He said, smiling broadly.  
  
"I hee." Kahn slurred out, hunching over his mugs of beer once again, and nudged one towards Reno. "Well, you might as well shtay, you've seen the worst."  
  
Rude's eyebrow went up again, but a thin grin graced his lips, and he joined Reno at the bar, helping himself to a mug. Reno, on the other hand, had clasped a comrade's arms around Kahn, grasping the beer mug in the other.  
  
"Don't mind if I do!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeris prowled the hallways aimlessly, not quite sure where she wanted to go. Out of these hallways, that was for sure! Those gargoyles were giving her the creeps, the way they glared at nothing. It felt like they were going to leap out and grab her at any second. And to be truthful, trying to look for her room had turned out to be a fruitless task. If only she had accepted Shakal's offer to be shown her room! Well, no use moaning now that things had been done.  
  
The last few doors had led into a Cid's house, for some reason, no matter how many bends and turns she took away from it. It was freaky, really. The times before she had come across the ShinRa mansion, Barret's house, and had enjoyed a nice conversation with them, until she felt compelled to try her luck once again.  
  
Now, she thought of what Kahn would be doing. Now that it was apparent that no-one was guarding him, Wraith and his friends had disappeared and were nowhere to be found, and so was Kahn. Where exactly had he gone...?  
  
Aeris nearly passed a door. The second she realized it was there, she retraced her steps and looked at it. Yes, that was a door. The question was, where did it lead? Raucous laughter were coming from the other side, followed by the sound of something breaking, and somebody snarling.  
  
"Whoa, Kahn, ol' buddy ol' pal, no need to go berserk on me, now! I was just wondering!"  
  
Aeris raised an eyebrow. Reno? What was he doing with Kahn? Aeris cracked the door open, and took a peek inside.  
  
Kahn had murder on his face, and brandished a broken chair leg like a club, and a smashed mug of beer on what looked like a bar table. Reno and Rude were chairs similar to the one Kahn had broken, with the distinct difference that theirs was intact.  
  
"Just because you can't see my manhood doesn't mean it isn't there!" He growled out, and Aeris had to stifle a giggle. "I have the magic to hide it, and I'll be damned if I walk around flaunting it!"  
  
"Then why don't you where CLOTHES?!" Reno pointed out, gesturing to his blue jacket. "They keep you warm too!"  
  
"HAVE YOU EVER TRIED TO FLY IN THE RAIN WITH CLOTHES? HMM?! ITS HARDER THAN YOU THINK!" Kahn roared, brandishing that chair leg once again. "CLOTHES ARE FOR THE WEAK!"  
  
"No, Clothes are for those who don't feel like hiding the family jewels with magic," Reno said absently, taking a deep swig of beer, and wavering slightly. "What is this stuff? Best I've had in years." He muttered absently.  
  
Kahn stopped what Reno had said. Not about the beer, but about the clothes. The chair leg dropped form his hand, and the demon looked around sheepishly.  
  
"I suppose you have a point." He said, reaching for a beer mug himself.  
  
Aeris's eyes went wide. Kahn ADMITTED to being wrong?! Audibly?! In front of other people?! That alone was proof of his intoxication.  
  
"So, why are you boozin' it up, hmm?" Reno asked casually.  
  
Kahn was in the middle of a deep swig, and nearly choked upon hearing Reno. He pulled the mug away, and banged his head against the table, mumbling something. Reno cocked an ear.  
  
"Whassat?" He asked, listening a little better.  
  
"Women." Kahn growled throatily, digging his claws into the bar table. "They're so damned, Urgh."  
  
Reno cackled at this. He patted a sympathetic hand on Kahn's back, and laughed a bit more. That was probably a big comfort.  
  
"Damn straight!" The Turk stated loudly, banging his mug against the bar table. "Damned if we'll understand 'em!"  
  
Kahn nodded, banging his head several times against the table. Man, Kahn was really wasted... He began muttering something in demonic, and laughed.  
  
"Pardon?" Reno asked, looking at the demon.  
  
Kahn sat up, a wide grin stamped on his face.  
  
"My people have a saying." He said proudly. "'Women are like the sun; You'll be damned if you know HOW they do it, and you'll even more damned if you know WHY they do it.'" And laughed once more, this time Reno joined him, and even Rude looked like he was smiling somewhat. Even Aeris grinned a bit, even though the joke had been directed at her gender. "And a truer saying there had never been since." He finished, banging his head against the bar table once more.  
  
Reno's grin widened all the more suddenly.  
  
"Hey," he said slyly. "Who's the girl you've set your eyes on?"  
  
Aeris listened carefully, intent on discovering the elusive love life of Kahn.  
  
"I haven't set my eyes on anybody." He grumbled. "Its all over and done with. She hates me now." Aeris's heart went out to Kahn. His voice was broken, haggard, and almost sad. Of course, Kahn NEVER got sad. Now, he was bordering self-pity. "It was over and done with thousands of years ago, and ended over a minor debacle." He ripped out a hunk of the table, crushing it in his hands. "If only those accursed Cetra hadn't...!" He trailed off into a unintelligible mutter.  
  
So, that was why Kahn hated Cetra. Nothing to do with any war. His hate was up close and personal.  
  
"And then there's that accursed Cetra wench that seems intent on discovering my greatest shames." The demon continued. "She's a lot like Shakal, or what she used to be like." He suddenly realized himself, and what looked like a demonic equivalent of a blush erupted on his face. "This stays between US!" He growled, looking dangerously at the two Turks.  
  
Reno shrugged, and turned to his drink.  
  
"So you have a thing for Shakal. So what. So what if she hates you. Forget, and move on."  
  
Rude nodded, and took a deep swig of beer. Kahn looked at the human in amazement.  
  
"Sometimes I forget how short-lived you humans are. No, my race do not have many loves as whole, and when they do, it never leaves. Never!" He shouted, and fell backwards in a giggling fit. Well, that was the end of that conversation. If they ever did get back on to that topic it certainly wasn't going to be soon.  
  
"Having fun, dear?" A light, musical voice said behind her, highly amused.  
  
Aeris spun around, and was confronted by the pale skin of Shakal, and blue eyes glowing with mirth. Her lips quirked into a smile. She was still wearing her white dress, but it now seemed to be a different one in the light. "I admit that a drunken demon is highly amusing, especially Kahn, but it hardly stays amusing for more than five minutes. You've been there for fifteen."  
  
Aeris blushed deeply at this remark. She turned away slightly, but immediately turned back. Kahn was heartbroken by this woman! His pride had been shattered by the cold feelings she bore towards him!  
  
"How can you torture him like that?" She demanded tartly, frowning deeply. "He's thrown his pride and honour away and now he's drunk himself, well, drunk!"  
  
Shakal's eyes narrowed. She smoothed out her dress, her smile evaporating.  
  
"Kahn killed my people, Cetra, because I thought they would survive with your kind. Kahn saw to that." She hissed. "The only trace of our kind is here and in the minds of demons. Even your kind forgot about our sacrifices to them! I have every reason to have Psin and Wraith burn you into oblivion! The only reason you're here is because you're a friend of Jarred's."  
  
Aeris neglected to point out that she had only met Jarred a few days ago, and hadn't really had the opportunity to get to know him. She would have to do that sometime. He looked almost as interesting as Kahn, the way these people seemed to trip over themselves for him.  
  
"And the only reason I'm going to help you get a new body is so that you can leave here faster! Kahn can stay, if only because I know he'll suffer more the closer he is to me!" She finished, swirling around and leaving.  
  
As she rounded a corner, Aeris couldn't help but think the inevitable.  
  
~What a bi-¤+%!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Gasp!* AERIS SWORE! In her own head, yes, but she cursed none the less! Hehehe. I'm putting her ooc. But then again, so have many of the other original characters. Hmm... Aw, who cares?  
  
Now, if there's a repeat of the last chapter, someone iz gonna get hit, and whilst I can't do it to any of you, an innocent will have to suffer for you. And that suits me juuust fine ò_ó 


	30. Dream On

Why, hello there, unwary readers! I guess you know what time it iz, right?  
  
That's right! Its time to thank the reviewers!  
  
Natsumi/Natsu-aoki (whichever floats yer boat, bebe): You've returned! Woot! Iz good that you like how the story went while you were gone. Ugh, moving sux. You gotta put everything in boxes and then move it and then... Its not good. (and yes, no internet DOES lead to insanity. Then again, is sanity a preferred thing...?) Aerosmith rocks. So sez I. And, reflecting on the nature of this chapter, I felt that I could use one more from them too ^_^ Yeah, and boredom is in season. It mysteriously disappears around school, though, when you suddenly have a long list of things to complain about. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
And I hope you find a good scanner! I'd love to see what ja made!  
  
Arcander: Reading when you're tired isn't a great idea. You tend to forget and skip lots of things, in my experience, and you get confused when you try and read further. But, I can't stop you ^_^ Thanks for the compliments, by the way. I can never get enough of those ^_^  
  
Ickle-Wicca-Girl: Why thank you. I'm like to believe that my stories are nice to read, and its good to hear people who agree with me ^_^ And yes, I will keep up the good work. I try my best.  
  
A Flower Merchant: Thank you for the kind words! I hope you like how this fic continues as well!  
  
And no, this chapter was not delayed by lack of inspiration. It was delayed by a game (Surprise there, ne? Bet NOBODY *EVER* heard THAT one from me. Nope, not EVER.) However, after thoroughly beating it (It was kinda easy toward the end. My azz kickin' spells fried my enemies like flies flying into one those blue, thingees that go 'Bzzt' when something touches it.), I finished this chapter IN ONE DAY. I was possessed by... something. Dunno what yet, but when I do I'm get me some more o' that!  
  
And after inspecting the list of books I have to buy for school, I must say, I am afraid. VERY afraid.  
  
On a second note, I now hate my machine. Because of its MASSIVE ping-age, I won't be able to play any of the wonderful MMORGP's that come out -_- Stupid hunk of steel and plastic! *Kicks Machine* Ouch! Maybe I shoulda put on a shoe first...  
  
Today's chapter is 'Dream On', and iz by Aerosmith. So enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XXX: Dream On  
  
There are worse things in life to wake to, than, say, the sight bright brown eyes and a giant rodent standing on your stomach. This was exactly the case of Elena, when Impus scrambled onto the bed and onto Elena's stomach, and then jumped. Elena awoke with a start, half expecting to be under attack from something, but upon seeing the furry creature in front of her, she blinked in surprise. A moment passed, and then she remembered what had transpired the day before. That hussy-girl Miena, and Jarred offering a place to sleep, and Impus. Elena ruffled the furry creatures head, and yawned sleepily. What time was it?  
  
The smell of cooking came to her attention. At that, her stomach growled loudly to remind her that she hadn't eaten for a day. Impus flicked her tail in a suggesting manner, beckoning her to follow. Pulling on her clothes that she had discarded the night before, she obliged.  
  
Jarred's room was a tidy place, to say the least. There was a closet which rounded a corner, filled with robes and cloaks and jackets, but most looked like they hadn't been used in decades. One jacket even looked like it would fit a child. Jarred's bed was wide enough for two people, with a night stand on each. The glass bird, which upon closer inspection turned out to be a falcon, was on one, while a book and lamp were on the other. Out of curiosity, Elena picked up the book, and found it covered in strange letters she'd never seen, while the lamp shed a soft, but bright light. Other than those things, hardly anything littered the room, the floor devoid of any markings of any sort, along with all the other things in the room. Even the CEILING looked pristine.  
  
Impus squeaked loudly for her to hurry, jumping up and down on the bed. Elena laughed at the creatures antics, and pulled her blue jacket around her. Seeing her properly clothed, Impus darted out of the room like lightening, shooting for the door.  
  
"Whoa, wait up!" Elena cried out, trying to keep up with the speedy creature. Following it out of Jarred's room, it led her into her the bright white room that passed as a living room of sorts. The smell of cooking was closer, now, as well as the sound of singing. Elena didn't know what language it was in, but the melody was catchy and the tone was merry.  
  
Behind a counter, she could see a jaunty Jarred cooking what looked like pancakes. Expertly, he flipped it, and turned to bring out three cups and plates. Impus appeared on the counter, and took the crockery from his hands, and hopped onto the floor once more. On her hind legs, she walked over to a table, hopped onto a chair and then onto the table itself, she began arranging the plate and cups. A minute later, Jarred emerged with a stack of pancakes, and a bottle of syrup. Impus retreated once more, and came back with her hands filled with utensils. Jarred seemed to notice Elena for the first time as she walked towards the table.  
  
"Ah, so the little beast really did wake you." He said with a grin. "Surprises me a bit. She'd have let you sleep if it meant getting more food." Impus hissed at him, but she was the first to jab a fork into the stack of pancakes and put them on a plate, and the first once more to hijack the syrup. Jarred beamed at Elena. "Sleep well?"  
  
Elena grinned back. Jarred was shockingly chirpy in the morning, as opposed to the rest of the world. He stole the syrup away from Impus before she could use it all, and handed it to Elena.  
  
"Yes, actually I did." Tabbing the stack of pancakes as well, Elena removed three cakes and doused them with syrup. Cutting off a wedge, she put some into her mouth. "Mm, sweet."  
  
Jarred pulled the remaining stack, and plopped it down on his plate, and veritably soaked it in syrup. Elena looked in amazement as he demolished it all in a few minutes.  
  
"I know, I ufed vaniwa in da badder." He said between mouthfuls, well, ALMOST between mouthfuls. Elena was too busy gaping to try and decipher what he was saying.  
  
Elena, in an attempt to bring herself out of her shocked state, tried to talk once more. Something Wraith had said earlier came to her attention.  
  
"Jarred, I asked Wraith to teach me magic yesterday, the type you guys use, and he looked at me like I had the plague when I did, and told me to ask you." She said, taking in a deep breath. Upon hearing those words, Jarred stopped eating. Stopped breathing, as well. The fork in his hand stopped like it had been frozen inn place. Even Impus's eyes were bulging. "Could you?"  
  
The fork slipped out of Jarred's grasp. Impus's mouth dropped, and she hid under the table. Elena raised her eyebrow. What was so wrong about teaching her magic? It should be a reasonable thing, really. Not as bad as Jarred asking people what went bump in the night.  
  
Jarred cleared his throat. Nervously, and making funny sounds.  
  
"Well, erm, Elena, that's a toughy." He said, putting an elbow on a table. "Impus, could you go get my blood gem? Yes, good girl." Impus scampered off, looking over her shoulder at Elena. Jarred's blood red eyes turned to Elena fiercely. "I will let you experience my powers for one day. You won't get physically tired, the cold will hold no sway on you, and you will have the True Sight. If you feel tired, then you're using too much magic. Never exert yourself." He laid the necklace down on the table. The blood red gem gleamed dimly, slightly ominously. "Just put it around your neck, if you want."  
  
He made it sound so terrible, like it was a curse. Elena could only see good things about the abilities that necklace would grant her. Not getting tired? No cold? And whatever this True Sight was? So what if magic would tire her! Nothing else would!  
  
She picked up the necklace, looked at it critically, and then carefully looped it around her neck.  
  
The instant she let go, a warm, energizing feeling erupted in her. She felt like she could tear apart the world with her bare hands. The raw power welling up in her was awe-inspiring! But, something was wrong. She could feel a greater source of power, just out of her reach.  
  
A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her own world. Who was there? Where was Jarred? Why was the only thing she could see pure blackness? Where had everything gone? Was this the True Sight?  
  
Suddenly, she realized her eyes were closed. Hastily, she opened them. Jarred was kneeling above her, concern in his crimson eyes. He was trying to rouse her, saying something, but she couldn't hear him well. It was as if he was on an island far away. She could only hear vague half-sentences. Tears were welling up in his eyes, though, she could see. He was sad about something, unbelievably sad.  
  
"Wake up! Oh gods..." He trailed off, his words becoming indistinguishable. He put is hands on her chest, around her neckline. Energy leaked inside her, and she could hear his words more now. "Please, Elena, wake up! Dammit, I KNEW I should have said no!" More energy leaked into her. Even more strength burst through her. She reached upwards, and touched Jarred's face. For some reason, her hand was shrouded, a greyish black cloud surrounded it. The young warrior jumped, but smiled quickly, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Oh thank god, I thought the power had killed you." He murmured happily, clutching her tight. "I shouldn't have given you the Blood Gem. It's too dangerous."  
  
Elena was happy to lay right there, uncertain as to how she had gotten onto the floor or why Jarred went on about how he shouldn't have given her this fantastic gift. She was content just to lay in his warm embrace, his strong arms wrapped around her.  
  
"S'okay." She mumbled back, patting his back.  
  
He pulled away slightly, so that he could look into her eyes. Despite the immense strength she now held, she felt powerless compared to the energy radiating from him. Where did it all COME from?! How could he contend himself with weapons, when he had all that POWER at hand?  
  
"I'm not leaving your side at ALL today. " He growled fiercely, hugging her once again. "I afflicted you with this, and I will watch over you, until the spell wears off. Maybe afterwards too, to make sure you're alright"  
  
Elena furrowed her eyebrows. She wasn't against him staying with her, quite the opposite. But there was something wrong with what he was saying. He made it sound like he had given her a disease.  
  
"Afflicted? Jarred, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Look at yourself, Elena, and you will understand." He pulled away, but supported her into a sitting position.  
  
Elena looked down at herself, as he had said for her to do. She blinked, and looked again, just to be sure. Yes, that was definitely...  
  
"Jarred, why is my skin black?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kahn awoke on the floor, the room spinning and a thousand armies stomping on his head. Clutching his head and trying to stop it from splitting apart. He moaned pitifully, and rolled onto his back.  
  
The ceiling was moving. Well, parts of it, at least. Kahn became sick watching it move like a stormy sea, and looked away from it, towards the furniture. Precious little was more supportive there. The couches seemed to be moving away from him in a sickeningly random pace. The demon dug his claws into the ground, in a futile hope to try and stop the ground from churning. Unfortunately, all this accomplished was to distort his arm. He looked in horror as his arm bend into crazy angles.  
  
A boot slammed into his vision with a head splitting 'thud'. Kahn curled up tighter, the pain racking his skull proving too much.  
  
It was a very solid-looking boot. Comfortingly solid-looking. Unfortunately, it was still a boot, and boots that slam down against the ground in front of your face don't usually have the best of wearers. Kahn trailed his eyes upwards, looking into what seemed like twin pools of oblivion. BLACK pools of oblivion.  
  
Kahn groaned.  
  
"NICE TO SEE YOU AS WELL, DEMON. HOWEVER, TRY NOT TO SING THAT LOUD AGAIN. SOME OF US WERE TRYING TO SLEEP." Wraith said with a mocking look, lip twitching into a grin. "Shakal wishes to torture- SPEAK with you." He smiled at that, and turned away.  
  
Kahn groaned once more. His wings lat limply across the floor, and he was pretty sure he couldn't feel his legs. He pushed himself into a sitting position. No, they were asleep. Even BETTER.  
  
"A little help?" The demon grumbled, hitting his thigh with a fist. It jolted a strange feeling through him. "I'm trying to stand but I'm having a little difficulty."  
  
Wraith's smile seemed to broaden, if it was possible for someone as dead as he to smile in the first place.  
  
"BUT OF COURSE." With a flick of his hand, Kahn's body levitated above the ground, and began trailing behind the tall Half-Breed.  
  
His head was no longer swimming, Kahn realized. The room had stopped spinning, and the head splitting march of armies had stopped.  
  
~The bastard probably did it so I would know I wasn't welcome.~ He thought grumpily, trying to curl his wings against his back. ~It'd be just like her, anyway.~  
  
Wraith's long cloak dragged across the floor, while that wickedly long sword sheath ALMOST dragged along with it, but as it was just barely avoided this. Kahn frown upon looking at the sword handle. WHERE had he seen those runes before? They seemed familiar, like he should know about them.  
  
Kahn banished the thought. No use thinking about a SWORD. Only weaker races used weapons. Or soldiers. Either way, a sword was far from important.  
  
Wraith rounded a corner, and opened a door.  
  
~Well, that was quick.~  
  
After a moment or two of staring upwards at the ceiling, it became clear that someone else was there. A someone who turned out to be a she, in fact. The demon twisted around to look at a scantily garbed young woman with bright pink hair. She seemed to be inspecting him with a critical eye. Kahn returned the favour by trying to give her an inspecting look, but with that skimpy outfit he kind of felt like a lecher doing it. Didn't the girl get COLD wearing that?  
  
She spoke, suddenly. And what she said didn't fail to offend Kahn.  
  
"YOU'RE the last Demon lord?" She said doubtfully. "You look kinda, scrawny, to me."  
  
The demon hissed loudly, and tried to claw at the girl as he was moved away from her. Who was this insolent woman to insult him?!  
  
"Say your name, degenerate scum! Say it and I will hunt you down like a dog!" He roared, scrabbling to get to his feet.  
  
"Ah, Kahn, I see you still traumatize children as a hobby." Shakal's icy, yet melodious voice said behind him. Kahn whirled around to stare at Shakal, garbed in a light blue, silken dress. She smiled at something behind him, and it was only until Wraith closed the door and took a chair beside her that he realised she was smiled at HIM. At HIM, that dead-faced, black-eyed, fr- wait, no that was wrong. Mistakes, maybe, but Half-Breeds had never been freaks. Vincent, on the other hand, came quite close. "How has your day been, so far?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Wraith smiled widely. A genuine, malice-free smile! Kahn's mouth nearly dropped there and then.  
  
"Not bad, not bad. Spectre has been a bit of a pain, but nothing I can't handle," He said, in a voice that seemed to leap out and attack Kahn with its smug-ness. "Although I would like to know why you insisted on talking to him." He said gesturing to Kahn.  
  
The demon snarled viciously.  
  
"Oh, just IGNORE me!" He growled. "Don't let me interrupt you're wonderful little get-together!" He pushed himself into a kneeling position, and slowly forced himself to stand. Miraculously, considering he had woken up on the floor while trying to stop the room from spinning, he had no trouble. "I'll just leave and get myself KILLED." He twisted around on his heel, turning for the door.  
  
And suddenly found himself hanging in midair. Oh, sure, he could move his feet. Heck, he could even run in mid-air. Put without them being on the ground that did little to improve his situation. His arms were forced behind him as well, and he felt the suspicious cold of steel. Oh, gods no...  
  
Twisting his head around. Yes, those were chains. And yes, those manacles WERE on HIS wrists. And no, that WASN'T very promising. Not for him, at least.  
  
"When I summon someone to my presence, they stay until they have my leave, Kahn." Icy as her voice had seemed earlier, she managed only too-well to make even frostier. The demon slowly revolved around, coming face to face with Shakal as she bore into him with those icy blue eyes. Those eyes he had once adored to look at...  
  
He caught Wraith's evil smirk, even as curled into a sneer once more.  
  
"And not even YOU can't leave until then." She ground out. Turning around, her dress twirled a bit with her. She sat down on an elaborately carved chair, and stared at him levelly. "Now then these are my terms for... Sanctuary of any kind."  
  
Wraith made as if to leave, but suddenly Shakal laid down the law on him, as well.  
  
"Sit," She commanded, and Wraith only blinked before obeying. Gods! The man could ignore the world one second and then take commands like a dog the next?! What a total waste of-  
  
Shakal stood up from her chair, and gestured for Wraith to sit down. Kahn raised an eyebrow at this. Surely he wouldn't-  
  
Wraith hesitated, but obeyed then as well. And then, just as he sat down, she hopped onto his lap like nobody was there! Kahn felt his blood boil at that, and he reflexively tested the strength of the chains binding him. His veins stood out like ropes as he fought to shatter the cold steel binding him. Nope, no luck there... Nothing short of divine intervention would help him now.  
  
"Now, back to business." Shakal said, shooting Kahn a malicious grin. "I will protect you from your brethren, but there are certain things I would like to get straight right now. First of all, you will NOT, under any circumstances, be speaking to Jarred Rath anymore. It was bad enough that he brought HUMANS here, after all, but I will not have you corrupting his mind beyond what it already is. Secondly, if even so much as hear about you getting into trouble, there will be consequences. Saint's should be able to kneel to you without fear of having their heads lopped of if you plan on staying here. Thirdly," Shakal narrowed her eyes, and her voice hardened to steel. "Stay away from my daughter."  
  
Kahn raised an eyebrow. Well, he didn't have any, but if DID he would have raised one.  
  
"Daughter?" He shot a disgusted look at Wraith. "And I thought I would have put you off the other sex forever." He growled. Wraith sneered back, his hand reaching for the sword handle behind him. "But it seems my work was hardly done, if you can spawn with him."  
  
Someone snickered behind him, but he hardly cared at the moment. Here was a thousand years of pent up rage, anger and frustration, and he now had the chance to release it.  
  
"I went out one day and suddenly I found that the Half-Breeds had taken away Psirys Grove, and allied themselves against my people! I try and STOP the damned war from happening, and someone throws a F-#%¤-ing SPEAR at me! A SPEAR! Who throws a spear, dammit?! And to top it off, you had the NERVE to reject EVERY SINGLE negotiation request I sent! And now you're BITTER that I defended my people?! HAH!" He paused for breath, but continued on, spitting out every word with as much acid and contempt he could manage. "Don't bother gloating over a new life here in this forgotten tower! I still hate the last one!"  
  
Shakal flinched. With every nuance she stirred uncomfortably. At the end of every sentence she gave him a horrified look. And the best part, he knew, was that he was enjoying every second of it.  
  
Wraith, on the second hand, was only a second away from frothing at the mouth. Before anyone saw what had happened, he had leapt from the chair, launching Shakal off him, and drew blade. He kicked Kahn in the stomach, and brought his sword to the demon's exposed throat.  
  
"Apologize." He ordered, pressing down on the blade. "Beg for your life and I might be merciful!"  
  
The person behind him gasped, and he heard scrabbling as someone tried to dart out of the room. The door shoot closed hastily.  
  
Kahn smiled. It wasn't that he wasn't afraid. Hell, he wasn't immortal any more, he should be terrified. But he smiled, if only because he had been taught that if you can smile death, then you can probably buy enough time to kick it in the shins and run away really fast. As it was, he decided to buy a little time and see what happened.  
  
"Demons TAKE lives, they do not beg for them!" He snarled, and kneed upward sharply. Happily, his blow didn't hit Wraith's stomach, but a little lower. The half-Breed's eyes went wide, just before keeling to side. He paused only a second before spitting on the groaning man lying on the floor. He smiled at Shakal, and made for the door.  
  
"The King of Demons leaves when he pleases, Shakal, in chains or no." Looking at the door handle, and pausing only for a second to consider turning around once more so he could open it with his hands, he kicked it open, exposing the pink haired woman once more, looking just as scandalous as before. "Dear gods, woman, put some clothes on, would you? There's barely enough cloth in that to make a glove!" He scowled, and walked down the corridor.  
  
As he rounded the corner, the woman caught a glimpse as the demon tried once more to tear the steel manacles off of himself. He failed once more, but the steel groaned under the strain, making him laugh triumphantly.  
  
Shakal joined her daughter, as Kahn disappeared.  
  
"THAT," She said, with deliberate care. "Is an angry demon lord." She warned. "Do try and take precautions if you are going to talk to him, dear. I doubt he'd hesitate very long on killing even his own child, if it began to annoy him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a dark, and hopefully forgotten pathway Nox Seran slithered down as he stealthily snuck of The Spire. He held no illusions about this place's magic, and used it to his advantage. It was the work of the moment to get back to the entrance, and he was willing to risk Vincent's anger if it meant getting back to the Shadowlord. Whether he liked to admit it or not, the prospect of an unknown amount of war-happy psychotic killers made his skin crawl. Especially when said killers had a genocider in their ranks. That was enough to make any demon stop and rethink anything they had been up to. And when they were there to locate and assassinate someone in their care... well, the idea wasn't exactly favourable. He would have to warn the Shadowlord of what he faced.  
  
The stairways that led down into the forest below appeared before him as he rounded a corner. He very nearly bolted for it.  
  
As he got near, however, a cackle and curse brought his attention elsewhere. He whirled around, to see the grinned face of Spectre, and the deep scowl of Ghost.  
  
"Okay, so I lost that bet," He said, handing Spectre a glowing red stone. "But I have high hopes for the next one."  
  
Spectre plucked the stone from Ghost's hand, and stuck unceremoniously into his tattered cloak, all the while staring suspiciously at Nox Seran.  
  
"Going somewhere?" He asked slyly, brushing a strand of indigo blue hair out of his vision.  
  
The snake demon considered his options. He could A) Make a bolt for it; Which would probably ensue a massive search for him which would with his head on a platter, or he could B) Fight them, and hope they mysteriously grew moral qualms about fighting an unarmed demon, allowing enough time for Nox Seran to kill them both. Or he could C) Try to talk himself out of the situation. He took the smartest choice.  
  
"Just out for a walk." He assured. "Or slither." A mad cackle here, and little giggle there, and it masked every little nervous cough he couldn't stop.  
  
Ghost smiled good naturedly.  
  
"See, Spectre, I TOLD he wouldn't try to escape. I mean, that'd give us a reason to kill him! And we WOULDN'T *EVER* want THAT!" He laughed, eying Nox Seran coolly. The snake demon laughed along with them, slowly slithering away from the pair. Not towards, the exit, mind you, merely away. Veiled threats were better than real ones, and he decided to leave while they were still... menacing him discreetly.  
  
But not before he dished out a little bit of revenge to an over-pompous ass.  
  
"Yes, very good. Oh, and Ghost? You might want to pick up your book from me later, hmm? 'Falwyn's Saphire', I believe? The one where the guy falls head over heels for a demon?"  
  
If it was possible for a person with Ghost's complexion to go pale, then he could have made snow look dark. Spectre barely stifled a laugh, resorting to putting a hand over his mouth. It didn't quite stop him, however.  
  
"Ehehe, you actually READ that stuff?" Spectre gave up trying to stop laughing, and roared. The walls resounded with his laughter. "BWAHAHAHA!"  
  
Ghost reached into his cloak right then, but remembered himself and pulled it out slowly. He shot Nox Seran glares that could chill an iceberg.  
  
"On your way, demon!" He commanded, and turned to Spectre. "Stop laughing, you homicidal freak! So what if I like the book!" he continued berating the blue eyed friend. "it's a good book!"  
  
"There are better!"  
  
"Am I going to have to kill you?"  
  
"Try it!"  
  
"Don't think I won't!"  
  
"Not if you value you your life!"  
  
Indiscreet cursing in a foreign language. More cursing. Gunshot.  
  
Silence. VERY loud cursing, in the suspiciously familiar voice of Ghost  
  
Nox Seran was long out of eyesight now, but he continued to listen. Half- Breeds could be very amusing when you managed to wedge their ego against another's.  
  
"HA! You think THAT can hurt me?!" Spectre cackled. "Take THIS!"  
  
Something broke. Something, by the sounds of it, very big and, most likely, very valuable.  
  
Nox Seran grinned evilly. At least he could start on breaking those three apart, once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoops! Sorry for yesterdays glitch! I clicked on the wrong doc, and uploaded chap. 18 instead of this one! Anyway, hope ja enjoy THIS one! 


	31. Get Ready For This

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Its over! My wonderful vacation is oveeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Sniff* I guess I can't complain. I DID apply for school, I guess I can't complain when I have to suffer the homework. But I can still bitch and moan about! (There is a fine line between complain and bitch-ing/moaning. When you complain you well, complain, and you bitch and moan, you're just, erm, bitching and, err, moaning. Ok, so maybe there isn't that much of a difference! Bite me! Wait, no, don't! Back! Argh! My ARM!)  
  
And I took a peek at my stats, and noticed (With some horror) that this fic has risen to become the longest one yet. (I words, not chapters. PFTD reigns superior in that region. But not for long! Bwuhahaha!)  
  
Today's chapter iz called 'get ready for this', and whereas I'm not too sure who made it, if you haven't even HEARD it ONCE, then I'm going to have to advise you to crawl out of the abysmal cave your living in and download that song. I have great faith that EvErYbOdY has heard that song. ANYWAY,  
  
Erm, ja.  
  
(As to the threat about hordes of chibis, Natsumi, well they got NUTHIN' to my hordes of demons! Ha!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XXXI: Get Ready For This  
  
Rage.  
  
Anger.  
  
Pain.  
  
And a nasty cut that had gotten infected when the Shadowlord had hit the ground, skidding and then obliterating a tree whose only fault had been to be in his path of falling. Needless to say, the Shadowlord wasn't angry. Angry wasn't adequate. You would have to INVENT a new word to describe how severely pissed the Shadowlord was, and no matter how versatile the demon language was, it couldn't fully sustain the gruesome curses that came out in a veritable diarrhoea*of all the negative words in every language. Even Mech-Head hadn't come close to the massive rage that could be felt a mile away and make people in a coma wake up from a nightmare.  
  
And the anger manifested itself into his figure. The crude symbol on the Shadowlord's forehead changed from 'Mean' to 'Vile' with a flash of crimson light. His fingers spontaneously got longer and sharp, turning into claws of a fashion, while a wickedly hooked tail sprouted from the back of his spine, and a tail had sprouted from the back of his spine, which was long and had a scythe like hook on the tip, which he whipped around pointedly. Many trees had suffered a fate not worth describing, facing that hooked tail.  
  
Mech-Head approached the enraged Shadowlord, followed closely by Chaos, and the rest of the Council.  
  
The Shadowlord whirled on Mech-Head.  
  
"Malice is still alive, yes? Living inside that human's head? Activate him! NOW!" He roared, pointing fixedly at Mech-Head. "The stupid Half-Breeds are using the Villis Me Ka! We're going to have to use all the advantages we can use!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere inside the Spire, Reno shifted, a headache attacked his thoughts maliciously. A phantasmal foot kicked his head with a pointy boot, only serving to make his head hurt all the more. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It has already begun, my lord." Mech-Head said, more in fear than loyalty. Watch your deity point its clawed finger at you and see how well you took it. "It is impossible to fully... quell the beast. He is very strong, after all."  
  
"Help him along, then!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pushing the pain in his head away, dismissing it as a hangover, Reno sat up and looked at his surroundings. For some reason he felt very angry all of a sudden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I will do this, my lord!" The steel demon said meekly, for the first time in his life openly showing fear. "Anything for you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He blinked, and looked at the room around him. Was he still drunk? Why was everything red?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mech-Head closed his eyes, and tried to bring the mind of the demon known as Malice to his own consciousness.  
  
~I awaken, master. I awaken to fight against he who destroyed us. Vincent Valentine must die.~ The hissing, shockingly toothy voice of Malice said. ~And the black skinned ones must perish as well. Too strong. Too many.~  
  
"Awaken, then, demon. Awaken and let the humans feel the touch of death, the touch of a demon!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The head-ache returned with vengeance, splitting his head with pain. He fell to his knees, clutching his skull as if he was afraid it might split apart.  
  
Something was coming.  
  
He didn't know what it was, but he had the impression that something was arising inside him, something big, and dark.  
  
Something evil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~I live again!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The loud roar echoing around the infinite hallway was all the could be heard, effectively pulling Jarred and Elena out of their own secluded world. Jarred's eyes lit up, as the prospect of battle appeared, and strangely, Elena felt a quirk of battle hunger arise in herself as well. A yearn to be able to prove that she was superior. Jarred leapt for his axe and claw, slightly downcast that he didn't have his dagger but not dwelling on the idea for very long.  
  
Elena looked at her own weapons. A pistol, and a few Materia globes. Not exactly weapons for close combat, unless you were hoping to run out of bullets when your opponent was ready to open up a can of whoop-ass. Her eyes strayed to the weapons lining the wall, each one bring a small smile to her face. By the time she had seen them all her lips threatened to cut off the top half of her head.  
  
"Take anything you want," Jarred said, as if reading her mind. "Just be careful to put it back. They're not mine, after all." And pushed the door open, dashing through it.  
  
Elena grabbed the closest pointy object, which happened to be a double edged sword. It looked like a staff which turned into a sword at both ends. But it could cause some damage, she reasoned, and pulled it off its nails, and followed after Jarred.  
  
She had to admit, now that she had her... enhancements, she could understand how the hallways worked much more clearly. And was sure her footfalls hadn't been so... Loud when she had been a human. It seemed like she was stomping around even when she was trying her best to run silently.  
  
Somewhere in the Spire, Jarred roared out a blood thirsty war cry. She felt her blood boiling, and a growl came unbidden from her throat, and she clutched her weapon all the tighter. She rounded a corner, and saw Jarred throw his hand axe at something.  
  
It was a pale white, she could see, and it kind of looked like Vincent's first transformation, the Galian Beast, but without a tail and with wings, and for some reason a great silvery mane that traversed down from its head to the very end of it spine. Long claws scraped evilly against the ancient floor, while feet that looked like all it had for toes were talons pierced the floor itself.  
  
"You!" It hissed, dodging the axe as it spun by. "You were at my mercy at Midgar!"  
  
Elena suddenly recognized the pale demon, as one of the horrors that had ravaged Midgar during the Siege.  
  
Malice.  
  
Unarmed except for the claw on his arm, Jarred boldly faced the demon down, a grin on his face. He went down into a crouch.  
  
"I allowed it, just like I allowed the Shadowlord to plant his filthy claw inside me, to channel the power." He said slyly. "But I don't need to anymore."  
  
Black flames erupted around him, seemingly searing all around him, but not harming anything. Instead of pointing, however, he launched himself forward.  
  
Elena ran beside him, wielding the double edged sword with instinctive skill. It could be said for Malice that he took it all in stride, and even managed to dodge a few blows before one of the two managed to hit him (Elena), while the other bashed his skull. The demon recoiled, head spinning.  
  
"I seem to have underestimated you." It growled, putting a hand to its head.  
  
Showing no mercy, Jarred slashed out with the clawed glove. In a frantic motion, Malice brought his hand to try and bloc the blow. Jarred tore right through it, carving a hole through its who hand. Malice roared in pain, even as Jarred pulled out his hand sneering suddenly.  
  
"Blood for blood, demon," He growled, holding up his left hand. "Half- Breeds repay debts in full."  
  
Malice looked down at his horribly mutilated appendage blood flowing freely, fingers hanging limply. He brought his other hand over it, and the familiar glow of healing magic enveloped him. When it faded, the demon pulled up the once damaged hand, and frowned at the terrible scar that was all the remained of the wound. He flexed it experimentally, wincing with pain.  
  
Elena felt it was time for something to happen once more; She was getting bored. The double edged swords flashed in her hands as she slashed out, seeking to decapitate Malice in one swipe. The demon saw the blow coming, and ducked under the blade, kicking Elena in the knee as he did. A loud, wet snap was audible and pain rocketed through like a thousand daggers, and she fell. Jarred was there in a second, fighting once more, but this time to protect her.  
  
"Run," He hissed urgently through clenched teeth. "Run, dammit!"  
  
And then something terrible happened. Taking a step forward, and onto the small pool of blood left by the opening in Malice's hand, Jarred slipped. Malice saw his chance, and slashed at his exposed face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kahn heard the loud roar, but coolly ignored it. It wasn't his affair. Not unless it had some magical way of breaking the steel manacles on his hands. He was really regretting storming out like that, now.  
  
Let the fools run forwards to be killed, and let those wiser face a weakened foe. However, if those wiser had their hands chained behind them, then it was still an unfair handicap.  
  
He tried to break the manacles with his strength once more.  
  
Nope, they were pretty strong, those manacles. Shakal certainly had decent imprisonment instruments, he had to admit. Nobody could summon chains like she could. Must be the sickening experiences se had with them. Kahn chose to ignore the fact that most of those experiences had been with him, and he had had a smile on his face at the time. Yes, he ignored that part.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
Kahn whirled around, to look at the scandalously garbed young woman, smiling slightly to herself. His answer, of course, was the answer every demon says to any Half-Breed when under the influence of anger, which turned out to be:  
  
"Not from YOU!" He hissed darkly, continuing down the hallway.  
  
"It wouldn't kill you to show some humility." She growled back in return, and then sniggering. "I can see I've got a lot more of you in me the mother suspects." She laughed.  
  
Kahn whirled around.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" He snapped. "Aren't you spawned from that poker-eyed pillar of cruelty?!"  
  
Kahn noticed, with increasing disgust, that the woman had even DECREASED in clothing, if that was at all possible. She seemed to be prancing around with the bear minimum, now. He shuddered internally, for some reason.  
  
She sniggered.  
  
"Wraith? HIM? The man is hardly over thirty! *I'M* older than he is!" She laughed.  
  
"Oh, great, then I guess your mother's been busier than I first thought." Sneering, he bore his wicked fangs at her. "Run away before I decide sanctuary isn't worth the temptation."  
  
The young woman smiled at him, and flicked her hand, with the same delicate precision as a sledge hammer, and the steel manacles clanged to the floor behind him.  
  
"You amuse me." She said coolly, and then, as if suddenly remembering something, she scrunched her face up in disdain. "Oh CRAP!" Cursing, she frantically wielded magic, and tried her best to distract Kahn. "Oh, look, its Nox Seran!"  
  
It didn't work. Kahn stared intently as she worked her magic. She shrank in size, until she was the height of a small child, and then, slowly, her skin changed from silvery white to a charcoal black, eyes going from blue to red. And, to Kahn's astonishment, her clothes had mysteriously changed into a dark blue dress suitable for a child. The image of a child, innocent in every way, looked up at him, a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Please don't tell Jarred." She pleaded desperately. "I just want to get close to him..." She dashed down the hallway, rounded a corner, and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeris, the whole of Avalanche, and Reeve had teamed up with Shakal, and the three warriors to try and figure out some sort of solution to the problem of reviving dead people. Only, the human majority couldn't really contribute anything, seeming how they had rather limited knowledge of magic and the Lifestream.  
  
"Right," Shakal began imperiously. "What you want is to have your body back."  
  
Aeris sighed. For some reason, they couldn't quite get around the idea that she was dead.  
  
"I want to live again, yes." She said patiently, flicking a stray strand of brown hair away.  
  
An equally patient silence arose from the magical half of the group, most smiling. Of course, Wraith frowned, and Ghost was checking her out, but the others, consisting of Spectre and Shakal, smiled tightly, and kept their silence. It was enough to make a rock explode, the way they seemed to pity her ignorance. Spectre stood up seriously, like a professor did when teaching a particularly thick class, and looked like he was going to enlighten them with some of his knowledge. Of course, he only LOOKED like he would.  
  
Spectre cackled.  
  
"You ARE alive!" He shouted, pointing at Aeris. "You speak, you feel, and you spout nonsense! The only thing you lack is physical form! GODS, I can't BELIEVE how stupid some people are! You're not dead until your soul is in the Lifestream!"  
  
Aeris huffed, angered by this. Who wouldn't be? He just shouted out that she was STUPID like it should have been printed in the 'facts of life'.  
  
"So? I haven't had the advantage of living with hoards of ancient knowledge! The only things I learned were from listening to what the planet said to me!" She hissed, standing up as well. From his safe place on the other side of the room, Ghost leered at her, standing on his tippy-toes to get a look at her cleavage.  
  
Help came from the least likely of places.  
  
"Sit DOWN, Spectre!" Wraith commanded loudly. The blue eyed man looked over his shoulder, and slumped dejectedly in his chair once again. Wraith turned to Aeris, and while he wasn't glaring at her, the temperature could have dropped to zero by the way he looked at her. "Please forgive Spectre. Our kind is naturally impatient and arrogant, Spectre being a more than suiting example." He explained. "Just try not to repeat yourself unless asked, and we should get along." Shakal looked over at Wraith with a pleased smile, examining him while he had her back to him.  
  
He turned to Spectre, and the blue eyed man stood up once more, rigidly.  
  
"Explain, with no insults." Wraith said, and returned to his seat, which had shifted mysteriously next to Shakal's.  
  
Spectre sighed, and conjured up an image of Aeris.  
  
"It si widely known, among Half-Breeds," He said this deliberately, looking at all around him. "That there is two aspects of living. Physical, and metaphysical." The image split, one image showing Aeris's insides, the other showing a ghostly image of her. "We live physically, while Aeris lives metaphysically, a ghost if you will. In essence, nothing truly dies, it merely becomes another living thing, but we define this as death. Aeris is merely a disembodied soul, unable to merge with the Lifestream, but still quite dead." The 'body' of Aeris decayed and shrivelled, while the ghostly image remained. "Among out people, such happenings are blessed occasions, the person in question becoming of highest rank. Most of our generals were already dead." He coughed, suddenly nervous. "But moving on to the task at hand. Our Cetra friend here wants to exist physically once more, which is kind of tricky. We don't know how."  
  
And eerie silence settled over the motley assembly. Spectre was cracking at the lips, fighting the urge to laugh madly at them.  
  
"Excuse me," He said politely, looking fixedly at Wraith, and quickly retreated out of the room.  
  
Somewhere outside the door, someone was giggling fatuously. This didn't exactly bring a lot of heart into them all. Vincent sighed loudly, and Cloud shook his head. Wraith remained rigidly devoid of life, while Ghost was now looking at Tifa. Shakal stood up, brushing her braid behind her.  
  
"While we do not know how we are to do this," She said, reassuringly. "We are indeed trying to remedy this. Our finest minds are on the matter this moment." Spectre was still giggling to himself outside, as if to prove her wrong. "NOT spectre."  
  
A collective sigh was heaved at this.  
  
The doors opened suddenly, and the man who had called himself Psin stepped in boldly. A deep frown was on his face, while he stared at the collection around him.  
  
"Where is the Prince Of Darkness?!" He demanded, putting a hand on his sword-hilt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*: I'm slightly proud of being able to say, that I *couldn't* spell that word the first of couple of attempts. I am *NOT* a dictionary, nor do I aspire to become one.  
  
Erm, I'm really sorry this one's short, but I really can't think of anything to add right now. If you have any specific details you want me to focus on, or just something that's just begging to be finished, just tell me.  
  
And school started two days ago, for me. Can't say I'm too pleased 'bout that. School is a cesspool for evil, where only the truly vile gather, like... Like TEACHERS. Yeah! Review. Or the god of Petie-ism will be forced to do some smiting. Smoting. Blae. 


	32. Basketcase

Let the terrible massacre of Chibis be a lesson to all those would-be assaulters of authors (If you're going to assault us then you gotta wait until we're asleep, and then whack us with a BIG mallet!) All attacks will be brutally put down by my horde of demons!  
  
Kahn: Hey! How come YOU get a horde and I don't?!  
  
Slash: Cuz I kick AZZ!  
  
Kahn: No you don't!  
  
Slash: Yes I do!  
  
Kahn: No you don't!  
  
Slash: Talk to the horde, cuz da author ain't listenin'!  
  
Erm, today's chapter was delayed and shortened because of personal issues. A friend of mine was arrested, so I gotta go and check up with him'n shtuff. Make sure he isn't getting ass raped, or whatever. This chapter was cut short, because I can't think straight. When things are somewhat more normal, I'll get back to work, I swear. 'till then, everything is on hold. EVERYTHING.  
  
Today's chapter is from Greenday, and iz 'Basketcase'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XXXII: Basketcase  
  
The demon's claw tore through Jarred's face like a hot knife through butter. A roar of pain echoed and resounded throughout the halls, along with the triumphant laughter. Blood splashed across the hallway as Malice's claws exited, taking crimson liquid with them. The moment seemed to last forever, Jarred dropping backwards, Malice laughing madly, and Elena watching it all in horror. With a sickeningly limp fall Jarred hit the floor, his body twisting at the slightest impact. Elena With her shattered knee, all Elena could do was watch as Jarred tentatively reached up to his, gently touching the four slashes across his face. Malice, living up to his name, leapt forward, brandishing his claws like butcher knives. Jarred's ember eyes looked up at the oncoming end, with all the serenity of a mill- pond.  
  
Something snapped. Not in a literal sense, but Elena could feel something tremor in the air, and the hot rage consume her. Ignoring her broken knee, she pushed herself up. In fact, her knee felt healed somehow, as if it had never been hurt at all. More out of instinct than experience, she lifted her hand high as if expecting something to appear in it. For some reason, she wasn't disappointed. An icy blue globe appeared in her hand, and she found herself marvelling at its pale blue glow. The longer she held it, the bigger it grew, and the more tired she grew.  
  
If you get tired, you're using too much magic. NEVER exert yourself, Jarred had said before giving her the blood gem. She was beginning to understand why she should be careful with magic.  
  
The Turk threw the now-massive globe with all her might, satisfied as it seemed to know on its own accord where to go. Malice turned around just in time to catch the full force of the globe. Blue light exploded around them, and the dull roar of pain could barely be heard around the sound of pure destruction. Dust that had lain dormant for centuries at least was violently tossed up, shrouding the area. Taking advantage of the situation, Elena dashed to Jarred, to see if he was alright, or...  
  
Jarred was still looking forward, a dark sheen in his eyes, and retained a calm that was baffling in his condition. His mouth seemed to be working, but no words came out. Across the hallway Malice stirred, falling to his knees, but rapidly healing himself. Elena paid the demon no heed. Nothing could get up that quick, in her opinion. She cradled the fallen warrior's head in her hands, while his eyes stared sightlessly at something else. Blood was coursing freely across his smooth face, while something akin to hazy anger burned in his eyes, but it was so distant that Elena couldn't grasp it.  
  
Then, as if drawn on strings, Jarred stood. A grin was twisted on his face, and his tongue flicked out to lick some of the blood flowing from his open wounds. His eyes weren't burning with red rage, or even glowing with power. They were merely black orbs of nothingness, dark enough to put oblivion to shame. He steadied himself as if walking in a very strong gale, and roared. The loud sound echoed, shaking the very foundations of The Spire. And the sound only grew in strength. In front of gaping mouth white sigils were burnt into the air, the stones around them groaned as if in agony. Somehow, clawed hands reached out of Jarred's mouth, and grabbed hold of the sides of his mouth, as if something were trying to climb out of him. The sigils flared brightly, and the hands seemed to push outward, forcing Jarred's mouth open all the more, until it seemed big enough for someone to barely squeeze through. Something came out, but the light from the sigils hid it, allowing whatever was emerging from Jarred to surface in peace.  
  
When the light died down, Jarred was gone, and all that remained was a child, but with beastlike qualities. Instead of fingers, wickedly curved claws sliced the air, and were his spine ended a tail snaked around, cracking the stones around it like a whip. Powerful limbs grappled the ground, crunching the stone as it shuddered. Charcoal black skin glistened darkly, while the sharp, white claws scraped loudly against the stones.  
  
"We have slept for too long," It said, in a voice that seemed to embody every syllable of the word 'evil'. It was like the hissing of steel, but colder than any winter storm, harder than any metal. In a liquid motion it moved towards the rising form of Malice, snaking its tail around the demon's neck. "We hunger once more." It taunted, moving its small face against Malice's, facing him down.  
  
"RATH!" A voice boomed, followed by the sound of a sword being hastily drawn. "I have come to hunt you down once more!"  
  
The white skinned Psin had arrived on the scene, a long sword clasped in his hand. His white robe seemed to glow now, and his icy blue eyes radiated pale light.  
  
The thing that had once been Jarred cringed at the voice, and turned away from Malice, almost ignoring it.  
  
"Run, demon, and we will let you live for now." It commanded, and the demon slinked obediently away, eager for a continued lifetime. The thing stared at Psin with those blacks orbs of nothingness, face contorting into rage. "We remember you. You tried to kill us." It laughed wildly, scraping its claws against the walls. "We see you still bear the scars. This pleases us."  
  
In one flowing motion, Psin crossed the room and slashed outwards with his blade. The beast that had been Jarred caught the blade in its hands, and recoiled instantly, hissing. A boiling sound had sounded when the sword had touched the beast, followed by what looked like a brief gout of smoke. Psin was smiling wickedly, and pulled his sword close.  
  
"You don't like that, do you? You know who this is made of, don't you?" Psin spat, disgust suddenly on his face. "It's repulsive that you allowed your taint to destroy them both."  
  
"We didn't do anything to them!" The thing growled, but there was a sad note in its voice, a fraction of trembling. "It's not our fault they couldn't control our power!"  
  
The lashed out once more, hacking into the beast's shoulder. It roared in pain, and crumpled to the ground, sobbing.  
  
"Of course it is!" Psin growled. "You don't even deserve death for your crimes!"  
  
Elena snapped out of the trance-like state she had been in, and blocked Psin's arm as it tried to slice into the grovelling creature on the ground. The pale skinned man stared at her as if seeing her the first time, and tried to wrest out of her grip, but she held tight.  
  
"Leave him alone," She commanded. "That's Jarred you're hacking up, buddy, and I'm not about to let you get away with it." Instinctively, she lifted her hand, and with some subconscious thought she summoned forth a glowing blue orb. "Catch my drift."  
  
The sobbing heap laughed. It giggled madly, maniacally, but with intervals of sharp intakes of breath followed by short sobs.  
  
"Poor, poor Elena. She has to bear my taint for a whole day. If Miena doesn't kill her out of jealousy then she'll never want to speak to us again. We always make the same mistake. We always spread our taint. Elena doesn't deserve this..." It trailed off into a stream of inaudible murmurings, highlighted by its sharp sobs.  
  
"Gods, I can't TAKE it anymore." Psin cursed, and kicked the huddling body on the ground, swiftly knocking it out. "Stop crying! You aren't a child! And if you are then I think we should consider killing all the rest to get rid of the potential threat!" Elena scowled at the pale man's lack of pity, but slung the still beast over her shoulder. Psin had called it Rath, so maybe it was Jarred, only in a state akin to Vincent's transformations. It sounded logical, after all. Seph X HAD said that Vincent was the guinea pig of project Demi-demon, the project that Reeve suspected had spawned Jarred. Maybe this was normal, she said mentally, as if trying to convince herself.  
  
"Take that," Psin seemed to search for the correct word, and failed. "BEAST away and give it to Wraith. He will seal the beast once more, and the one known as Jarred will return." He spat out the last part, as if it burned his tongue to speak of his enemy so lightly. "Of course, if it cannot be sealed then I will be glad to end it's misery, and let the gods decide if he is deserving of mercy or no."  
  
He faded and vanished, scowling deeply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nox Seran lashed out with his tail as the demon known as Malice dashed by, neatly tripping it. The 'it' was important. If things that were created on a whim could become real people, then things would be pretty screwed. Malice wasn't a person. It was an extension of Mech-Head, a malicious parody of the original, living on instinct and the hidden desires of the human known as Reno. Malice wasn't truly alive, no. He couldn't be. Nox Seran shuddered at the thought. Hate was one such being, but IT had freed itself from the shackles of its creators, becoming the total merging of both, now the very embodiment of evil. It had the strengths of demons, and the dangerous mind of a human. But Malice could still be controlled. For now. The snake demon prayed fervently the Mech-Head kept the demon on a short mental leash.  
  
"You are the demon Malice, correct?" He demanded, already knowing the answer. But, sometimes you had make sure. This place was enough to make the gods themselves shudder in horror. "Stand up,"  
  
Malice stood up, indeed, but when he was on his feet he slashed out with his claws. Snake Demons aren't known for their sanity. Nor their strength. In fact, snake demons had a lot of vices, but you say one thing about them; You couldn't keep up with them.  
  
Nox Seran's movements were a blur, as he ducked under the claws, tripped the demon once more, and spat at the falling form. Spitting wasn't normally something to be feared, but when the spit in question is acid, it is wise to stand a few feet away. Another of the advantages of being a snake demon. REAL snakes had venom, but you got acid. Only by a fluke was Malice able to avoid losing an eye, instead of the painful burning sensation he received on his cheek.  
  
"I am a council member, demon, not a mere human. I have the knowledge of eons in my mind," He said with strange calm. He despised having to be quiet like this. But for now he allowed the laughter to ring inside only his own head. Too many things could go wrong right now, most involving Half-Breeds and a certain trio of warriors. "You have no chance against me. I've killed people stronger than you."  
  
A giggle arose from one of the many hallways. Malice spun around, hopelessly trying to locate the source of the voice. Nox Seran had enough experience not to try and look for the sound, as it echoed and re-echoed around. In this place you could only hope to the gods that no one was watching.  
  
"There's no time for bickering! We have to get out of here: now! Follow me, and hope to whatever god you believe in that no one finds us!" 


	33. More Human Then Human

... _Yawn_... Y'ello, everybody. Please excuse my massive inactiveness, but you see, when the real world catches up to me I have to beat it off with a stick, which usually takes a while (Because, by the time I beat reality into submission, school has snuck up behind me and suddenly pounced on my exposed back (School is not reality. It is an element. An element of pure evil.) thusly hospitalizing the alter ego 'Slash The Ironman'.) but I'm back. Somewhat. Alos, machine died, and I got a nasty case of something. Not to sure what it was, to be sure. (IT WAS THE GODDAMNED **VEGETABLES!!! I **ALWAYS** KNEW THEY WERE HAZARDOUS TO MY HEALTH!!!! _SUGAR_ IS THE ONLY TRULY HEALTHY FOOD!!!)**

It might take me a while to get back into the spirit of things (Head. Hurt... Must. Sleeeeeeeeee- ***Thonk!* _Zzzzzzz......) but I'd like to think that I'll be able to finish this story off soon. I've got other fics to finish, as well, and then I'll pack my bags and move off to Fictionpress for a while, and torment them with my writing for a while ^_^_**

This chapter is long to compensate the long wait for this chapter, and at the same time because I didn't feel like wasting another twenty chapters to get this done. Whew.

Anywho, **_ON_****_ WITH THE FIC!_**

****

**_Ahem._ Unfortunately, I decided to dedicate this chapter to Jarred's past, and make a severe plot twist. (I feel so bad whenever I do that, like I'm making the chapter just to convert this from adventure to Romance... BAD SLASH! BAAAAAD!!!!)   
  
Today's chapter is 'More Human Than Human', By White Zombie.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter XXXIII: More Human Than Human**

The sound of Elena's haggard breath in the infinite halls of The Spire were truly pitiful. After carrying Jarred on her back for an hour or so, she was willing to admit that gravity was stronger than she, but oddly enough, she felt just as strong as when she had started out, just that she was more conscious of Jarred's weight and her breathing than was normal. Jarred was hardly a light weight! Her breath was ragged from carrying him, faltering almost, and laboured. The profanities that came with them, however, were enough to make a sailor take a step back in shock. 

"...Dirty Pig F-%&#-ing son of a BITCH!" She hissed, mentally to Psin. "I hope you rot in hell for eternity, you vile bastard!"

Jarred's clawed hand scraped against the stone floor, creating a echoing, metallic hiss. He had stopped breathing completely, but for some ungodly reason his heart continued to beat, as off eat as it was, anyway. His heart thrummed three times, and paused for twice that long, and then thrummed three times again. A strange, inhuman rhythm. Just like those strange, inhuman ruby eyes, those strange, inhuman scars littering his body (Which were hard to point out, due to his dark complexion) and strange, inhuman pointed ears. Jarred retained his bestial form, even in his comatose state, which made him all the heavier, because he had a tail to add to his weight.

Elena trudged on valiantly, despite her aching knee (Fifteen minutes after dragging Jarred around her knee suddenly remembered it was supposed to be broken, and took the necessary steps.) and preserved on down the hall, but the courage of her stride was completely lost upon the broken gargoyle sprayed across the floor sometime in the far past, which promptly tripped her and her load. Jarred started a boneless tumble, hitting the ground soundlessly, bouncing, hitting the ground, rolled across the ground like he was made of rubber. Elena crashed to the ground, gaining some minor cuts across her cheek, and messing her hair in the process. The Turk sighed, and prepared to push herself up.  
  
Odd...

Her arms weren't complying. Somewhere down the trek from her brain to her arms the massage changed from the lines of "Arms, move, now!" to "arms, move. _How_?" and had thus resulted in the mess. Sometimes it was better to shoot the messenger for sheer stupidity...

Jarred said she wouldn't feel tired. What he _didn't say was that she would get tired anyway, just not feel it creeping up on her. Now that she thought of it, it probably took a lot of energy to wield magic naturally, thus resulting in a lot of Jarred's falls. It was hard to tell how much you could do when you had no idea how much energy you had left...Now that she thought of it, it probably took a lot of energy to wield magic naturally, thus resulting in a lot of Jarred' trippe_

Elena gave up, and resigned to lay on the floor. With her last ounce of strength, however, she reached out to the still form of Jarred, right before she passed out from exertion...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena woke up in a world tainted by shadows. Hazily, she focussed her eyes, searching the spanning shadows for any features defining it from the rest of the blackness. No such luck however. Darkness surrounded her, searing her with its vile anti-light. A pair of crimson, glaring eyes appeared out of nowhere, and was soon joined by thousands more like it, all circling around Elena as if the were standing around her in a circle. And through the darkness, a hissing voice came rang out.

"Poor Elena," It said sadly. "She's suffered so much already, and now she has to live through my death."

The Turk span around, trying to locate the voice.  
  
"Jarred, is that you?!"

Silence. The eyes advanced on her, piercing her soul with a red-hot iron of the mind, each one raping her thoughts. Elena fell to knees under their gaze.

  
"So much like Elena..." The voice said wonderingly. "I wonder... Could you be the real Elena? Could you have entered my mind?" A sound like the shaking of heads could be heard. "No. Only Wraith and Psin can enter my mind. Elena does not have a bond strong enou-" The voice stopped suddenly. "The Blood Gem." It said slowly.  
  
Elena raised her head, trying to avoid the cruel gaze of those eyes.  
  
"Jarred, are you here? Where am I?!" She shouted out.

"... Can it really be you, Elena?" The voice asked shakily, unsure what to do. "NO! She can't be here! This is Rath's doing! She wishes to confuse us, and gain control!"  The voice howled.

Blinding light ensued. The red eyes cowered from it, dissipating into nothingness, and their cruel leering vanished. Elena closed her eyes in a frantic attempt to block out that terrible light...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quickly as it came, the light vanished. Elena stood in silence, almost afraid to open her eyes. Her heart pounded with some primeval fear, spanning back into the recesses of her mind and reaching some instinctive fear. Like how you know without being told that falling a thousand feet was harmful to your health. With every heartbeat, a deep vibration moved through the air, echoing and resounding inside her. Forcefully, Elena forced her eyes open.  
  
Jarred stood there. At least, it _looked like Jarred. His hair was long and tangled, a mess of indigo blue. In his hand he hand the claw from the Bone Village. One of the noticeable features, however, was the lack of the four scars across his cheek. It was hard to see normal scars on his body, but those scars had a much darker complexion, changing from charcoal grey to pure black. They were gone now, though. And worse, those crimson eyes no longer burned with passion, or even kindness. They blazed outwards with a fiery inferno of rage, devoid of any scrap of the friendship he had shown towards her.  
  
The warped Jarred raised his claw menacingly, a twisted smirk spreading across his lips.  
  
"Human." He growled out evilly, taking a step forward. Unknowingly to herself, Elena took a step backwards._

"J, Jarred? Are you alright?"

The claw on his hand moved like a blur, cutting through the air, right past Elena's face.  
  
"Why do you try to like me? I am the Prince Of Darkness, fool! I am a _god!_ The heavens cower before me!" He spun around with the claw, but lashed out with a closed fist while turning, neatly backhanding the Turk, who fell sideways from the blow. A small line of blood crept out of her mouth as she fell, though.  
  
Through instinct alone, Elena threw an arm to the side, and as she hit the ground she pushed herself on, neatly turning the fall into a cartwheel, and equally on instinct summoned up a blue globe, but held it in her hands. Jarred, taken unawares, stared at the spectacle for a moment, before summoning up a globe himself. Elena dashed forward, ignoring her complaining knee, and drove her blue sphere into Jarred's chest while he was still struggling to react. A blue light exploded, flinging them both away. After a few seconds, Elena rose, but Jarred was already standing again, looking down at his open chest. Where the globe had impacted his skin was burnt and charred, and his clothes were scorched. Carefully, he reached down to touch the wound, but a light tap made him flinch deeply. He glared at Elena.  
  
"Humans..." He growled, falling to his knees. "They're everywhere, trying to infect and destroy the planet. I must destroy them all!" Dark flames burst around him, and his crimson eyes flared darkly. "I _am the Prince Of Darkness!" _

Elena sighed, and summoned forth another blue globe. Jarred smiled viciously at her.

"Go ahead! You can't kill me! I am a god! I am indestructible! A, ha ,haha, ha... ARGH!" The blue globe shot through his chest like a hot knife through butter. From the charred gaping hole, small wisps of smoke arose, while Jarred blinked with pain, looking down at his massive wound. "Ouchie!" He said weakly, and collapsed completely. His body hit the ground with a wet thud, splashing the pool of crimson that was rapidly spreading around him.

Elena looked on remorselessly. That wasn't Jarred, That was some warped version of him that only the most simple minded got of him, the people that only saw him as a beast of war. She turned her back, slowly, and started to walk away.

"Fool!" Someone said. Elena froze in her steps, spinning around, looking at the figure before her. "You really think I'm on the same level as YOU?! I _live_ for battle, and _no one_ will take that away from me!" The 'fallen' Jarred had jumped to his feet, despite the gaping wound in his upper body, all while the black flames around him burned with a dark blaze. He sneered violently at her, and raised his clawed hand (The one with the claw on it, at least.) his eyes filled with malice. "May the planet have mercy on your corrupted, human soul!" His finger lashed out, fixing on her, and the dark flames around him quivered, and obeyed the unspoken command. Elena stumbled backwards, shocked that whatever that creature was could survive such a terrible wound.

She closed her eyes, out of pure fear, and raised her hands in a futile attempt to stop the flames from scorching her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The flames never came. After a few minutes of waiting, Elena opened her eyes. To her great confusion, she was standing up to her knees in lukewarm water, and all around her stood a thick forest, with massive roots shooting out of the ground and dipping into the water, like a thousand thirsty mouths. The forest exuded a dark light, while wherever the water touched the darkness was dispelled, considering how the clear canopy above let light seep in, while the dense forest around it blocked all light admittance. Sitting on a root, a young woman sat with her feet in the water, clad in a light blue skirt and t-shirt, (Although the t-shirt had the words 'Burn' written on it with flaming red letters. Teenagers...) with short brown hair hanging down to her chin. A book was lightly clasped in her hands, and she looked very absorbed in it. She seemed undaunted by the dark forest around her, which seemed to suffocate just about everything else.

Out of the gloom came a charcoal skinned teenager, with blazing red eyes, and a tattered cloak as clothing. He had long, messy blue indigo hair, which protruded in such a fray that it could be used as a weapon, if it was hard enough.* Although obviously young, he was very tall for his age, and was nearly as tall as a full grown man. A massive, thin sword was strapped to his back, and his hands shot to it's handle as he caught sight of the woman. Distrust shown in his eyes, and he backed off carefully, trying to make as little sound as possible. Too late he noticed, however, a fallen branch, which he stepped on, and the sound the snapping branch echoed around the shallow pond. The boy cursed, and ran behind a tree, while the woman turned around trying to find the source of the noise. She caught a glimpse of the cloak as it vanished behind a tree, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello? Who's there? Come out where I can see you!" She shouted, standing up from her root. "I haven't got all day y'know!"

From behind the tree came the sound of metal being unsheathed, and much cursing.  
  


"Some things shouldn't be seen, human. Forget what you saw. Leave me to my business."  
  
The young woman snorted, and put a pair of fist's on her hips, on hand gripping her book sturdily.  
  
"Oh, no ya don't. There's a village full of mercenaries just a mile away. If I go missing, they'd come looking. And if I told them a shady person was wondering the woods, they'd come running. Now, c'mon, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"..." Silence came from behind the tree. "...Promise?"

The woman laughed heartily, and put a hand to her head. "Geez, you make me sound like an ogre! Of course I'm not gonna hurt you! _You're the one skulking around a forest like you're stalking someone."_

"..." The sword was seen briefly, as it was sheathed hastily. A careful foot was placed beyond the cover of the tree, and when it failed to meet a horrible fate the rest of the leg came with it, and slowly the teenager showed himself, hands poised to grab onto the sword on his back at any moment. "There. Are you happy? Can I go now?"  
  
The woman boldly strode through the water, and faced him down, eyeing the sword curiously.

"What's a kid doing with a gigantic sword like this?" She asked, looking at the mysterious runes. "Looks ancient. Did you steal it?"  
  
"Never!" The teenager spat out hastily, but cringed at the woman's quizzical glance. "You could call it a... 'Family heirloom'." He supplied defensively, shrinking under the woman's gaze. "Besides, w, why should you care? What are _you doing here?!" He countered erratically, pulling the sword out of her sight._

"I don't need a reason. I live in Fort Condor, but I can't stand being cooped up with hundreds of lewd mercenaries."  
  


The teenager brightened up.  
  
"Ah, Fort Condor! You live there? Then you can give me directions?" He asked, suddenly bold. "Can you tell me how to get there? I need to meet a friend!"

  
"Whoa, there, slow down! I'll take you with me, don't worry! Don't spaz out on me, kid. What's you're name, anyway?"

The boy frowned, and pulled away suddenly.  
  
"T,that doesn't concern you!"  
  
Elena felt cold suddenly, and turned around. Jarred, as she knew, was standing behind her, a blank look on his face. He was smiling mildly, as if remembering some fond memory. The long sword appeared in his hands; he looked down on it, and froze. After a second he let the blade fall to the ground, disgusted.

"T, this is why I'm a monster." He whispered. "This is why I am punished." He looked at Elena, an unreadable expression on his face. "She became my sister, Elena. And I killed her."  
  
The water splashed with a shade of red as the sword passed it surface, spreading quickly until encompassed the entire pond. Jarred's fist clenched, until blood gushed out between his fingers...

  
"I killed them all!" The sword appeared in his hand again, this time with crimson liquid dripping from its malicious tip.

The Turk faltered for a second, but put a hand on the warrior's shoulder.

"I don't believe it. You only kill monsters, or things that need killing."

"You're wrong! You're wrong! I killed her! I killed Talice!**"

"No, Jarred, I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes!"

"That can be arranged..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_clank__!_

 Elena saw a metal door open, and something be pushed in. The door shut once more, casting the room once more into darkness. In the vile world, something stirred. In the gloom, it's silvery white skin reflected slightly, while a strong arm latched onto the still forms scruff, drawing it up.

"Who are you?!" It demanded.  
  
"I, I'm not too sure..." Came a scared reply. The small bundle shifted nervously under scrutiny, obviously shaken by the whole ordeal.

  
"Oh, I see. He made another one. Are you a failure as well? I see you're skin is black. That never seems to be a good sign. Well, speak up, child!"

"Failure? Uhm, what do you mean?"

"Can you do magic? Do you hear voices?"  
  
"Magic, what's that? Voices? You're the only voice I hear!" It snapped, suddenly gaining a spine. He slapped the hand away, ignoring the small red glow around him. "Leave me alone!"  
  
There was silence. Then laughter. A silvery skinned boy peered through the darkness, and looked upon the child.

"I see Hojo managed to make another one of us. I welcome you, child. I killed the last monster they put in here, but we won't have that problem! What is you're name, child?"

"Jarred!" The child answered with a firm tone that belied a mind of a normal child.

The silvery skinned boy smiled deeply, and bowed slightly.

"Welcome, Jarred, to my humble cell. My name is Psin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ I was ten, then. We escaped a year later, with the help of three others. Psin named Wraith, Spectre, and Ghost. The five of us performed a blood rite, and became blood brothers.~

Elena whirled around, to see Jarred once more, standing alone in a corner. His lips didn't move, but somehow his words reached her ears.

~We lived in Midgar for only for a few months, until we realized that Hojo was looking for us. We each decided to split up, and become stronger on our own. When we believed we were strong enough, we would meet up at Fort Condor, and proceed on to Midgar, and kill Hojo for what he did to us. I went north, Psin went west, Ghost south, Spectre east, and Wraith came with me for a while.~

Jarred sighed, and shrugged.

~Wraith and I came to the Bone village, which was having trouble with the Vlokorados. We agreed to help them, for free. All we wanted was to become stronger...~three others,e help of three others, named Wraith 

Elena saw that he was about to say something, but was torn in indecision. He went rigid, and looked as if he was looking at something far away. He shook his head, and sighed once more.  
  
~I became stronger, that's for sure. I learned a... Special technique***. Would you like to see it?~

"S, sure, Jarred, whatever you want." Elena answered, somewhat fearing what she would see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The forest surrounding Bone Village was a frightening place at night. Pale pillars of moonlight shot through the gaps in the leafs above, illuminating precious little. Wraith and Jarred ran through the forest, trying frantically to put as many miles between them and the angered Vlokorados pack they were trying to leave behind. Two eleven year old kids could only take on so many monsters at once, even if the kids in question were Half-Breeds. Behind them the Vlokorados ran, nimbly sidestepping each tree in their path, slowly gaining of the fleeing pair.

Wraith stumbled, and smashed onto the ground. Jarred looked behind, and saw his fallen brother, and halted as well. He ran to Wraith's side, and tried to pull him up.  
  
"It's no use, brother!" Wraith hissed, pulling out a pair of long daggers. "Leave me! I will hold them off for you're escape!"  
  
But Jarred would hear nothing of it. He forcefully dragged Wraith to his feet, and holding his hand pulled him along at a fast trot. Wraith was limping, though, and that was slowing them down. The Vlokorados howled triumphantly behind them, sensing their prey weakened.

"Leave me! One of us has to live!" Wraith pleaded, still holding his daggers.  
  
"Never! You're my brother, and I won't see you dead for the life of me. Besides, Ghost and Spectre would kill me!" Jarred replied fiercely, turning around to face the oncoming monsters. In his hand he held the vicious claw, tipped with talons and fangs. "'Sides, this seems like a fun battle."  
  
Wraith stood indecisively for a second, then joined Jarred, going into a stance. The daggers glowed in his hands, burning with magical fury. Jarred's fists were covered in black flames, hungrily licking across his flesh. His eyes were burning with similar flames, and were staring out at the oncoming Vlokorados.  
  
"Keh, I never thought I'd go like this." Wraith said slowly, as the Vlokorados began encircling them, cutting off all escape.

"Life is dream, brother." Jarred said, suddenly laughing. "A dream from which we must all awaken!" se gaps in the leaveHe spread his arms wide, laughing wildly. "And I plan on being an alarm clock for everyone else!"

A deep sound erupted from him, and a tremor shot through the air, knocking Wraith down.  
  
~SPLIT PERSONALITY!~ A mental scream howled.

A white line slashed across Jarred vertically, and two mirror images of Jarred leaped out of each side, but with only one difference. Instead of charcoal grey, one was pitch lack, the other snowy white. The two moved in perfect synchronization, mimicking the other like a mirror.

Wraith's eyes went wide.  
  
"Jarred, what did you...?"  
  
The two turned their heads to face Wraith.  
  
"You like it? We certainly do!" They said in unison.

An inquisitive Vlokorados came a little too close. The two Jarred's attacked the beast with perfect timing, confusing it with a hit-and-run tactic. Scales and blood were thrown into the air as the two slashed through the red monsters hide, decimating it with their speed and strength. Finally, the beast tripped and fell to the ground, and the two warriors finished it off, ripping their claws across it's neck. The tall dinosaur kicked for a few seconds, then lay still.

The two Jarred's pointed at the other beasts, laughing madly.  
  
"Hah, you think you take us down! Bring it!" They shouted out, pacing around each other, facing the beasts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The grisly battle went on, with in an unstoppable malice. Jarred killed each of the Vlokorados, ripping them apart with his hands. Wraith watched with grim wonder, standing amazement at the power of his brother.

~Wraith guided me back to the village afterwards, since I was so weak. From that night, he was changed. He shunned magic completely, using instead weapons. After a while of rigid physical trials, his ability to use magic seemed to disappear completely. But his skill with a sword of any kind was unrivalled. And the gift of the mind was upon him. He left the village that day, and after a while by myself I left as well, yearning to improve my magic further. I wanted to feel the power of that night again, I thirsted for it. I unlocked the secrets of my mind in the frozen north, until I too attained a form of enlightenment. I gained the knowledge of my forefathers, the previous Princes Of Darkness. I knew about my people, about The Spire, but more importantly...~

Jarred was shivering violently.

~I knew where to find the ultimate weapon of my people. The instrument of the Armageddon. The Villis Me Ka. The 'Destroyer Of Souls'.~

Elena felt her breath intake, and her heart race. Instrument of the Armageddon? What did he mean by that?! Oh no, Jarred...

He was on his knees, clawing at his eyes. Elena was at his side, pulling his hands away, forcing his hands around her so that couldn't harm himself. He clutched her tightly, his breath quivering.

"I, I am a monster..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A twelve year old Jarred walked into cave on the mythical 'Egg Isle', which he had arrived at with much effort. It had taken a great amount of magical power to find this place, and even greater to actually get here. The forest outside had a maze-like quality to it, riddled with ancient stones of some lost city or some-such, but with the help of the knowledge of his forefathers, Jarred had located this cave, recognizing it as the final resting place of the vile sword, Villis Me Ka, where it had been cast away ages ago. It lay there still, untarnished by the ages. Jarred put his hand on the hilt, and lifted the blade.  
  
"You take the blade, child, despite not knowing the price?" A melodic voice said behind him. The child warrior spun around, malice in his eyes. A tall, silvery skinned woman stood blocking the exit. She smiled at him, beckoning to him. ~That has to be Shakal,~ Elena thought brashly. ~Or a very good impersonator~ 

"You still have time, child. Put down the blade, and return to your brothers. No amount of power is worth that blade."

The young warrior spat, and grabbed the sword sheath which lay beside the blade.  
  
"You don't fool me!" He growled, putting the sword in the sheath. "You want the blade to yourself!"

"Child, if it lay in my power, I would destroy that blade!" The woman said in harsh reply. "Put it down, before it is too late!"  
  
"The blade is mine," Jarred hissed, strapping the sheath to his back. "I'll be taking it with me!"

"Then you truly are the Prince Of Darkness." The woman sighed. "I will let you go, Prince, and I will welcome you back, but you will pay for that blade, Jarred, with the blood of others." She moved out of the way, gesturing for him to leave. "Go now. This place is not for the living... Not yet, at least!" She said with a laugh. "My, I'm going to have to redecorate..."

Jarred looked at the woman suspiciously, but left all the same. With the sword in his hands, nothing could stop him! Psin would be proud...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~And then I left for Fort Condor, confident of my power. I was twelve, and growing like a weed, due to my enhancements. I was halfway through puberty, and almost as tall as a Coralese miner****. On my way down, I was attacked by a swarm poisonous bugs, and although their poison did not affect me, it put me to sleep. When I woke up, I was confused and disoriented, and got lost. Then, I met Talice. She guided me to Fort Condor, where I could meet my brothers.~

Elena was still holding onto Jarred, because the tall warrior was still trying to gouge out himself. His warmth spread threw her, and despite his bloody palms his touch was soothing to her. The monologue going through her mind didn't interfere with this sensation. Jarred's past was wicked, sure, but the person that made him was even more so...

~But they weren't there. I was alone, and suddenly afraid. Maybe they had left me behind? Maybe they had died? Alone... I hated it!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young Jarred stood on one of the many perches that made up Fort Condor, the ruined Mako Reactor. The ShinRa weren't attacking today, so everybody was taking it easy. Like so many others, Jarred offered his services to the fort for free, desiring battle more than pay. Whispers had grown among the defenders of the black skinned warrior from the north, with his wickedly long sword, going forth into battle without an ounce of armour, and coming back unscathed, save for blood-smears. Jarred didn't care what they said, however. He only wanted his brothers to return and to take him away form this slow torture.

"Bored?" Came Talice's voice from behind him. "I suppose that's the price of being a solitary warrior."

That was another thing Jarred had to endure. The incessant visitations of that accursed girl. She wouldn't leave him a spare second without asking what he was doing.

  
"So what if I am?" He snorted, moving away. "Why should you care?"

"Curious minds want to know." She said with a smile. "So enlighten me."

"I'm thinking." Jarred 'enlightened'.

"Ah, I can see how that couldn't be boring." She said mockingly. Jarred stood silent, staring at the horizon. Talice tried a different angle. "Hey, what are you doing here, huh? You don't get paid to fight, and you obviously don't want to be, and even if you did we probably wouldn't have enough to offer someone of your calibre, so I'm wondering what you're doing here. I can't see someone like you working for charity, if this can be called working. You're more of the type you find among those blue coated bastards, the Turks, y'know what I mean? You don't fit in here. So I wanna know why you stay."

Jarred stood silent, rigidly staring outwards.  
  
"If I tell you do you promise to go away?"

Talice grinned mischievously.

"Maybe."

Young Jarred sighed deeply, and spoke once more.

"I'm waiting for my brothers. We've had some... Unpleasantness with the ShinRa, and we're kinda on the run. To make it harder for us to be found, we split up, and decided to meet here."

  
"Oh, so you're a refugee, then?" She said acknowledging. "Why didn't you say so? We get lots of people like you here, except they usually have reasons like 'I've left everything behind to them, might as well give up my life fighting them'. But how does a fighter as good as you get put on the run? You could kick the crap outta any of those soldiers!"

"I left two years ago." Jarred supplied. "I was not always so great a warrior."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence, in which Jarred turned around, and looked fixedly at Talice.  
  
"Anything else you'd like to bother me about? Like what's my favourite colour? Boxers or briefs?"  
  


Talice seemed to consider that for a moment

  
"Who are you're brothers?"  
ados. 

That caught Jarred off guard, but he kept his cool.

  
"I'm not at liberty to say."

"What, have you all got secret personas? You all live double lives in which you scheme to take over the world?"

Jarred snorted out a laugh at that.  
  
"As, so even the great warrior laughs? Should I call the press?" She remarked snidely.

"Don't push it." Jarred warned. "I tolerate you're presence, which is more than I do for other people."  
  
"Hmph, What do you to other people?"  
  
Those crimson eyes flicked with mischievous delight for a second. He raised a hand, and a blue globe emerged.

  
"Ooh, learned a new spell, have we? Showing it off to the lasses, hmm?" Came a leering voice. "You've changed, brother!"  
  
Jarred whirled around, casting aside the black orb, and stared into the red eyes of Ghost. He wore a wide, jaunty hat, and a flowing coat that trailed somewhat behind him. He was standing on the edge of the perch, balance of the treacherous edge. His hands were wiry but strong, and his face with the strong features of an assassin. Unmarred was his skin, completely, unlike the scars that Jarred bore from hard battle. Ghost sized up his brother for a second, and then clasped him in a hug.  
  
"But you're still my little brother, yes you are! Yes you are!" He said teasingly, ruffling Jarred's hair. "Did you dye you're hair? It's black!" He said, somewhat alarmed. "When did it change?"  
  
Jarred grabbed a lock of hair, and inspected. "Hmm, I didn't notice. Must have changed a while back. But dude, you've gotta see this!" Jarred whipped out the Villis Me Ka from it's scabbard. Ghost's eyes went wide when he saw the runes scrawling across the blade, and the demonic symbols on the hilt.  
  
"Is that a...?" He began, eyes wide as plates.  
  
"Yup! Found it at in some ruins!" Jarred said proudly, sheathing the sword once again: "It's the Villis Me Ka, the most potent weapon of our people."

  
Ghost stared at the sword for a moment, and kicked the ground. He suddenly looked up once again.  
  
"Any of the others back yet?" he asked. "Spectre, perhaps? I met him in Junon, and he was getting pretty damned good at Magic. You should see some of the stuff he can do! Talked to Wraith a while back in Wutai too. He doesn't talk much anymore. At all. He's got a freaking way of doing things now, psychokinetics or something. He's completely mental though. Keeps talking about how he needs to find a weapon fit for his skill. A F-%#¤-in' psycho! Any word of Psin?"  
  


"Well, I've learned the names of three of the elusive five brothers, so why don't you all go along and introduce yourselves all formal-like." Talice said, feeling left out all of a sudden.

Ghost looked at Jarred.

"She taken?" he asked.

"Not by me."  
  


Ghost thought about this for a second.

  
"Good enough."

  
With a flick of his coat, his appeared in a kneeling position in front of Talice, and grasped her hand, while with the other he removed his cap, and slipped it behind his cape, and allowed his indigo hair to spill out.

"Forgive me, fair maiden, for neglecting you. I was simply overjoyed at seeing my little brother. My name, however elusive it may sound, is Ghost. May my memories of you never become one." He placed a delicate kiss on her hand, and stood up once again, fitting his hat on his head once again. Talice stood in shock for a moment, taking in what just happened. She looked between Ghost and Jarred, a frown on her face.

"Are you two sure you're related? I don't see a resemblance. Well, except for the black skin and red eyes, but that can't be real."

"Only as real as you let it become." Ghost said slyly, and teleported back to Jarred's side. "Now then, my brother, I believe we have some catching up to do. I would so dearly love to know what you've been doing all by yourself with this delicious young woman fawning at you."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No offence, my dear! Brother talk!" Then, more secretively, to Jarred. "That should fool her!"

g voice. "asses, hmm?"diapear completely.and at the same time because I didn'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~For a time, it was good. Ghost and I fought alongside each other, and we learned from each other. He had forsaken all other magic's, and focused completely on fire magic, and became a servant to the fire god, Ifrit. Besides that, he learned to wield a gun in Junon, and became a highly demanded assassin, up until the point where he decided to see if anybody had come to Fort Condor. Three weeks after Ghost, Spectre came, and I learned of his expedition. He had become a fell-mage, a spell caster with evil intent, and at the same time a servant of the ice god, Shiva, and wielded mostly ice magic. He cast aside all weapons in favour of the ecstasy of magic. Somewhere along the lines, Talice had become out surrogate sister, and we taught her what we could of magic, the planet, and fighting, while she tried to teach us to cook, table manners, and in my case, how to read and write. I kept my own identity, the Prince Of Darkness, a secret though.~

Elena took in all this with a heartbeat, understanding it completely. These were children, not grown adults. Their thoughts might have been that of adults, but the minds were locked in 'twelve year-old-o-vision', thus making acceptance of others hard, but when it happened, permanent. It was turning into a small family, really, instead of a small group of like-minded psychotic killers.

~I was a fool.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jarred and Talice were inseparable, except when the time for battle arrived. But until that time, they were like true siblings, joking and making fun of their other 'brothers'. Ghost was usually the butt of their jokes, seeming how Spectre would just get pissed off and break something. Ghost on the other hand, would usually have some sort of witty comeback. For instance, saying "You smell funny" to him would result in the a reply somewhere along the lines of "What kind of sick person go around _smelling_ people". Nothing of the sort was going on right now, as Jarred was struggling with a book. He couldn't get his head around the idea that the words he could speak could also be written down. It also took him a while to learn the alphabet, and so on. Things normal children learned in the first grade he was just beginning to learn. On the other hand, he was fully grown and thirteen, which said a lot for the crazy genes that made him tick.

"No no no, _no_." Talice scolded. "Say it with me: De-di-k-shun."  
  


Jarred repeated it, flawlessly.

"Good. Now find out what word that was on the paper."  
  
The black skinned chilled looked at the piece of paper in front of him. To him, it was all little lines and squiggles, but obviously, to Talice they held some sort of meaning. Silently praying to whatever gods were listening, he pointed at one of the 'words'

"Aha, I can see you're good at making guesses, yes? Right answer, but no points for actually closing you're eyes and circling the word."

Jarred opened his eyes, and looked down at the piece of paper. His finger was indeed on a 'word', but it remained a mystery how it could go from paper to speech.

"Oh, you're feeling so smart, are you? Care to spar, hmm?" Jarred returned irritably. "See how long you last in battle, hmm? Or perhaps you'd like to try magic some again?"

The two stared at each other for a second, Talice mildly amused, Jarred angry at having his illiterateness pointed out.

"Well, if you're going to act like that, then fine." She said wickedly, and Jarred grinned. "But only if you can spell 'battle'. I say that's fair, yes?"  
  
Jarred scowled.

~B A T T L E~ A dark voice said into his mind, and his lips repeated them almost of their own accord. ~I AM PLEASED TO SEE YOU AGAIN, MY BROTHER.~

The warrior spun around, a worried look on his face.  
  
A giant stood in front of him. Well, maybe not a giant, but _very close. He towered above everyone, a massive seven feet tall. A trench coat slid across the floor as he moved, gracefully, and powerful, in the way that a glacier is graceful and powerful as it slides down a mountain. Piercing black eyes stared at him, unblinking._

But what really caught Jarred's eye was the man walking beside him. His eyes were icy blue, his skin silvery white, and platinum hair. He wore a snowy white cloak, and a golden belt with a scabbard attached to it. He stared around at the people around him with such malice and hatred that it radiated in an outwards aura. His hand was on his sword-hilt, as if just waiting for a reason to hack everyone apart. He saw Jarred, and grinned.

"My brother!" He laughed, lunging forward, and hugging Jarred. "It has been too long, and Wraith is hardly good company."

"THE PALE ONE CAN'T STOP TALKING, MY BROTHER." Wraith mental voice said to Jarred. "IT'S LIKE HAVING AN VOICE IN YOUR HEAD THAT JUST WON'T GO AWAY."

"Watch your mouth!" Psin hissed, glaring at his tall companion. "I've spoken with our queen, by the way, and let me be the first to congratulate on you're rise in station!" He said.

  
Jarred froze then and there.

  
"Queen? That woman in the cave?"

  
"Of course, my brother! Who would have thought, one of Hojo's experiments, was part of an ancient prophecy!" He seemed to notice Talice, who was staring at him oddly. "What are _you_ looking at, scum?" He demanded.

Jarred coughed.  
  
"Ah, er, Psin, this is Talice. She's our, er, friend."  
  
"Our? Ghost and Spectre know of her too?" Psin spat. He sneered disdainfully. "I thought you had learned something in the north. You learned nothing. You have to learn you're purpose if you want to become the Prince Of Darkness."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Things only got worse from then on.~ Jarred said to her. ~Psin let his scorn of humans show freely, and let people know his sole reasons for fighting alongside them show. His reason was that fighting monsters was slightly harder than fighting humans. Wraith took our side, and thus we were divided. Psin became alienated, despite our blood bond. And, in turn, he came to despise us.~ Jarred sighed. ~Much could have been avoided if we had forsaken Talice and reconciled with our brother. But instead, we ignored him. Eventually, Talice grew curious about our powers. She wanted to be like us, she wanted to wield our power. And, in truth, we would have gladly given it to her. We looked into the matter, and found a way to give her our power. She would become our blood sister, and gain our strength. Foolishly, I offered my blood for the rite. If it had been anyone else's, she might have survived. As it was, my taint destroyed her, clouding her mind, infecting her thoughts, tainting her body black. She was changed when she became one of us. She was, like me.~ Jarred's fist balled up, and e clenched his teeth. ~I killed her, Elena. With my own hands.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since the rite, and still Talice was acting oddly. She was abusing her power; that was apparent. She used it wantonly, without thought or consideration, and Wraith was saying more and more often that she was slipping into a malady that no one could heal. But today Jarred couldn't worry about his sister, the ShinRa were amassing soldiers for another attack. We spoke with Psin, grudgingly, and made our peace for the moment, which would last long enough for the battle to end. Talice would be fighting as well, despite her unhinged state. Wraith would be watching her back in battle, cleaning up any messes she might make. It was bad enough that she was insane, but if the ShinRa found out that they were there then they would be on the run, with an entire army searching for them. Even Psin considered that for a second.

It was early in the morning when the ShinRa attacked, throwing the full of their force at the fort. It was raining, raindrops the size of pebbles, slashing down from the heavens. The defenders took their places, preparing traps and defences, while the mercenary soldiers formed a line around the fort, their weapons clutched tightly. The five brothers were together, Psin, Wraith and Jarred standing in front, their collective swords poised, while Ghost, Spectre and Talice stood behind them, providing some supportive magic. The uniformed army advanced slowly below them, manoeuvring around the falling boulders that were tossed down at them. About halfway, they opened fire upon the fort.

Bullets hailed upwards toward the defenders, and people were thrown backwards as they were struck. When it became apparent that the soldiers had no intention of advancing further, some of ht e defenders retreated back, while others jumped forward to the attack, Jarred and his brethren included. Ghost and Spectre managed to keep a shield of ice and flame in front of them, forming a barrier between them and soldiers. Mercenaries were shot down beside hem, while others still excelled in their comrade's death, angered further, but the half-breed warriors continued, unscathed. Jarred's enormous sword was held low, ready to slash upwards when he got close enough. Ghost and Spectre let their spells dissipate suddenly, and readied offensive spells instead. Almost of one mind, Psin, Wraith and Jarred leapt forward, slashing upwards, taking down the first soldiers in sight. In mere seconds, the three warriors had decimated the soldiers around them, and were returning their comrades behind them. What they saw appalled them. Spectre and Ghost were scorched to unrecognizable heaps of burning flesh. The only way they could be recognized was by the fact that Ghost had apparently dropped his hat, which lay beside him. Wraith's eyes went wide, but Psin laughed.  
  
"She killed them!" He laughed evilly. "I _told_ you all humans were the same! She just wanted your power, like Hojo did!"  
  
Wraith fell to his knees, sobbing. "M, my brothers." Despite their burning state, he put his hands on their scorched corpses, burning his own hands in the process. He sat there for a moment, then stood up, tear stained.  
  
"I can sense her still." He stated plainly. He gripped his sword strongly. "I will kill her for the lose of my brothers."

Psin smiled, and looked at Jarred, who was deathly still all that time. He put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you coming with us, brother?"  
  
Jarred shivered at the thought of what was being asked of him. Hunting his sister, then killing her...

"Yes." He whispered. "I will go with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was in the forest. Wraith said so, and he had some... fascinating abilities. He said that she was enthralled by her power, no fully realizing the extent to which her power had gone. He said that she didn't know Ghost and Spectre were dead. She was expecting them to come and congratulate her. Psin sneered upon hearing this, drawing his blade. Wraith was grim, as well as Jarred. They entered the forest, each one with their weapons in hand.

They could hear her laughter. Her maddening, sickening laughter, accompanied by the scream of magic gone awry echoed through the trees. Psin broke into a run, in which Jarred and Wraith followed after.

"I'll kill that abomination!" Psin vowed through his teeth.

The three came into a clearing, where Talice sat on a tree stump, smiling happily.  
  
"Hi, Jarred, Wraith!" She said, grinning. She looked over at Psin. "Oh, you're here too?" She giggled happily. "Have you accepted me, then?"  
  
"Never, you murdering scum!" Psin hissed, going into stance.  
  
"Murdering?"  
  
Wraith went into stance as well, and advanced slowly.  
  
"They're dead. Ghost, Spectre, they're dead. You killed them." The tall warrior dashed forward, rage in his eyes. "We should have never allowed you our power!"  
  
Talice raised her hand, and closed it. Wraith stopped, stock still, like some massive hand had clasped around him.

  
"Maybe they are dead." She said levelly. "But if they are then they deserve it, for being weak."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~I saw it then. I saw my own taint, reflected back at me through her. I saw where I could go, what I could do if not constrained. 'you will pay for that blade, Jarred, with the blood of others', she had said. I realized then what she meant.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jarred appeared next to Talice, his head downcast. He put a hand on her shoulder, and looked at her. The saddest look was on his face. He wasn't blaming her. He couldn't blame anyone for this, in the end. It was _his_ blood that was making her like this, after all. He merely looked at her with such sadness that made Talice blink.  
  
"Why?" He asked, and ran his sword through her. Talice screamed, her hands writhing. As her last minutes were upon her, she looked upon Wraith, and sneered, clenching her fist further. Wraith gasped, as he felt his very bones being crushed. Blood seeped out through his mouth and nose, and helpless sputtering came out. He was still after a moment, crushed. Talice turned to Jarred, and smiled once more, before she too was still. Jarred drew his sword out, slowly. No blood was on the hilt, he noticed, despite the fact that it had both entered and exited. Fearfully, he let it drop to the ground

"Hmph." Psin said behind him. "Stupid human. She killed our brethren out of madness."  
  
Jarred whirled on him.

  
"And I killed her in sanity! Does that justify what is done here?!" He demanded. "It was my taint that unbalanced her! My blood that corrupted her..."  He looked back up, glaring at Psin.

"Relax, brother!" Psin said comfortingly, putting a hand on Jarred's shoulder. "She was a human! It doesn't matter! Is killing them any different from killing bugs?"  
  
"You're wrong. She was one of us."  
  
"She was less than we are." Psin comforted.  
  
"We are monsters, Psin!" Jarred hissed. "If we consider every living thing lesser than us, then we are no better than demons!"  
  
That made Psin catch his breath. He pulled his cloak around him, and sheathed his sword.

  
"If that's the way you feel, brother." He turned to leave.  
  
"We're half-Breeds, Psin. That means we're half human, and half demon. We represent the worst of both races." Jarred said with a warning tone. "Despite what you may think. We are freaks, Psin. Beasts bred for war. To deny it is to deny what we were made for."

Psin whirled around, whipping out his sword on a swift motion, and going into stance. His white cloak billowed on a fust of wind, while his icy blue eyes glared at Jarred. Jarred lifted his left hand, and held into open. The Villis Me Ka shuddered, and flew into his grasp. "Take that back, Jarred! I will not have it spoken that I am like them!"  
  
"You know it's the truth, brother."  
  
"Like hell!" Psin bellowed, and charged. Jarred didn't move, even as Psin's sword hacked into him. The Villis Me Ka began to burn ominously with magical power, radiating it's vile, tainted essence. Psin's eye went wide as he saw the vile blade activate. He drew his sword out, and made to strike once again.

Jarred parried the blow. By now his ember eyes were flaming, the very darkness of his skin exuding a vile shadow. Everything about him seemed to intensify drastically. Psin's sword shattered on impact, praying metal everywhere. But the Villis Me Ka was totally unscathed, continuing on as if nothing had happened. Psin leapt back, but the blade nicked his cheek, gashing a thin line into his face. He screamed in pain, as the effects of the Villis Me Ka began to take effect. Jarred didn't stop though, letting the momentum of his strike carry into a downwards chop, hewing Psin cleaning across his eye, overlapping the previous cut. Psin crumbled to the ground, clutching his face, glaring at Jarred with his remaining eye. The Villis Me Ka dropped from Jarred's nerveless hands once again, when he realized what he had done.  
  
"PSIN!"

With one final effort, Psin raised his hand, and a black globe appeared in it, growing in width. He made as it to hurl it, but his face wrenched in pain, and the globe vanished. Psin fell forward, shuddered, and was still. Jarred looked around him, seeing all those he had grown to consider his family, slaughtered by him directly and indirectly. Their blood was on his hands, face and blade. He fell to his knees, digging his nails into himself, gouging deep gashes into himself.  
  
Jarred lifted his head, and screamed in anguish. It seemed to go on forever, in one, ululating note that chilled the soul more than the blood. White sigils formed in the air around him, growing more and more powerful as the shriek grew louder. The blood rolling down Jarred's body was absorbed, as the spell used more and more magical energy, absorbing the very essence of the surroundings. His burning eyes flared, and the darkness he radiated grew in strength, until he was lost from view. The shadows seeped out, taking the form of four vaguely human forms, standing upright. The white sigils were joined, suddenly, and red sigils burning alongside the white.

Unbidden, words sprang from Jarred's mouth.

_ Through time and stone/_

_    The spirits yearn for their home_

_To leave our world/_

_    To leave our lives on wings unfurled_

_Heed my voice, o spirit of the land/_

_    Heed my voice, obey my command!_

"Give them life once again!" A great voice said, and Jarred was amazed to realize that it had come from him. The white sigils exploded into light, and the red ones writhed with fiery power. The ground cracked under his feet as the Lifestream seeped upwards. A lethal amount of the green liquid reached up, merging itself in with the four shadowy figures. Slowly, each of the four things took on more detailed aspects. Black clumps became hands, shadowy lines became arms and muscles, and the whole of all of them took on an altogether more solidified look. Before long, Ghost, Spectre, Wraith and Psin stood before him, their limbs hanging limply at their sides. The intense magical forces subsided, and finally disappeared completely. Jarred found that his strength left him at that point, and fell from his knees to the ground.

Ghost opened his eyes, slowly, and looked around him.  
  
"I, I'm not dead?" He stuttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~I gave them life again. But at a terrible price. They are bound to me. For as a long as I live, so shall they. Their pain is mine, their happiness is mine, their very souls are mine. I can feel every thought coursing through their minds, every subtle emotion seething and festering like an infected wound. Psin hates me because I showed him what I was capable of, being the Prince of Darkness. Wraith, Spectre and Ghost are loyal to me because I hold their very existence in my hands, but they hate me as well because of what I did to them. My... Brothers... Are no longer of the same race as anything anymore. They are the embodiment of my fear, anguish and sadness.~

Elena reached out a hand to the young warrior. Considering all that he had done, it was hard to consider him as just a nineteen year old vagrant warrior with a taste for battle. He was the Prince Of Darkness, the supposedly most powerful entity to ever exist, part of a prophecy that went farther into history than the ShinRa could have imagined. And here he was, spilling his guts to her, letting her know about all the terrible things that had happened to him. Sh knew now why he chose to live on an island all by himself, why he yearned for battle.

He yearned for battle, because he hoped for something to destroy him. To shatter end the pain he brought to others.

"Oh, Jarred." She whispered sadly, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
The black skinned warrior looked at her with those ember eyes, now sadly dampened.

"You are not repulsed? You do not cringe from fear?" he asked fearfully, grasping her hand in his own. 

"Why should I be? You might have made mistakes, but nothing can change that. You're still the same person standing before me now. I've killed people, myself. You think I wanted to? Things happen, Jarred, and no one can do anything about it."  
  
Jarred was silent then. He seemed to be trying to work this into his mind. Then, suddenly he looked upwards like everything was as clear as glass.  
  
"Yes." He whispered. "You're right. No one can stop evil from happening. That is what I was made for." He smiled suddenly, as if thinking about something pleasant.

"Thank you, Elena. I know what I have to do now."

Jarred stood up, and raised a hand.

~I was made to end it all.~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The very foundations of The Spire shook as Jarred awoke. It's black tower's trembled with unseen force.  
  
"Run, humans!" Shakal Na Haxa screamed at the AVALANCHE. "Wraith will guide you out!"  
  
Everyone was having trouble keeping upright, due to the shaking. Vincent cradled a very sick-looking Yuffie, while trying to keep his balance. The rest of AVALANCHE was trying to find Wraith, who seemed to have disappeared somewhere along the lines. Shakal cursed, and straightened her dress.  
  
"Fine, I'll take care of this!" With a flick of her and, a white light flared around them. The surroundings seemed to melt into a dull colour, and then it turned green suddenly. Everything became stable again, and their surroundings became clearer. They were in the forest inside the oval mountain range. The spectral Aeris looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"What happened?!" She demanded. "We were trying to discuss how to revive me, and suddenly the floor starts shaking like jello!"  
  
Shakal Na Haxa looked around her. Everyone was accounted for, except Psin, Wraith and his brothers, Jarred and that blonde human girl and her own daughter. Even Kahn was here. And none too happy about it, either.

"Someone is going to bleed for this, Shakal." He said menacingly. He looked around, and cursed suddenly. "You stupid wench! You just had to bring us HERE, didn't you?!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The Shadowlord is near! I can feel it!"

Shakal shrugged.  
  
"The Prince Of Darkness has awakened, Kahn. The prophecy is being fulfilled. The wrong way, to boot. Even the Shadowlord will listen then."

That shut Kahn up. His mouth hung on the ground, and looked up at the shaking tower.  
  
"Has it begun?" he asked. "How long do we have."  
  
"Eternity. Or no time at all." Shakal shrugged. A black tower leaned over the mountains, and with a huge snapping sound, cracked and fell into the ocean on the other side of the mountains. Black flames roared out of the tower, and stone rained down like snow. "it has begun: That much we can be sure of."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*: Please excuse the minor Cloud bashing. Author is cranky, needs to vent rage on poor, defenceless character.

**: For all those that read Jarred's failure of a past, this name may familiar. Well, I wasn't feeling very creative, and decided to recycle the name... Beholder Of The Shadows (Oh, I'd really hate to ask, but why do you have such a long name?), I think YOU at least should remember this name!

***: It sounds wrong if I write 'limit Break', so I thought that I should take a 'liberty' with term, namely, changing it completely. Aren't I evil?

****: Lets just say that's tall, ne?


	34. The Black Sun Of Jarred Rath

I'm gonna start using my own chapter titles again, if nobody has a problem with it. All those opposed say yea...

No one? M'kay, no problems, then. Ain't democracy great?

Merry Christmas, Y'all! TWO Chapters right after each other!  
  
_Lacy things the wife is missin,_

_Didn't ask fer her permission,_

_I'm wearin her clothes,_

_Her pink Pantyhose,_

_Walkin' round in women's underwear.___

_In the store there's a teddy,_

_With little straps like spaghetti,_

_It hold me so tight,_

_Like handcuffs at night,_

_Walkin' round in women's underwear.___

_In the office there's a guy named Melvin,_

_He pretends that I am Murphy Brown,_

_He'll say 'Are you ready?'_

_We'll say, 'Whoa man,_

_Let's wait until the wives are out of town!'_

_La----ter o-----n If you wanna,_

_ We can dress like Madonna,_

_Put on some high-shade,_

_And join the Parade,_

_Walking round in women's underwear!_

_Lacy things the wife is missin,_

_Didn't ask fer her permission,_

_I'm wearin her clothes,_

_Her pink pantyhose,_

_Walkin' round in women's underwear.___

_Walkin' round in women's underwea--------r.___

_Walkin' round in women's underwea--------r!_

   ~ By Bob & Tom (Whoever the hell _they_ are!)  
  


Hur hur hur, now _they've_ got some funny Christmas joy!

  
(Agh! I've been GLOMPED! Twice! I always thought that happened to OTHER people! And)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

****

**_Chapter XXXIV: The Black Sun Of Jarred Rath_**

****

****

****

Nothing remained of the tower known as 'The Spire' anymore. A massive globe of darkness floating ominously in the sky was all that remained, a foreboding image of evil. It overshadowed the sun, and tainted what light that came down with a suffocating shadow. The Black Sun of the Shadows, Kahn had called it, a name that aptly fit.

"Oy, Kahn, what's with this almighty prophecy with this 'Prince of Darkness' or whatever?" Cloud demanded. "And what's it got to do with _that?!" Cloud demanded, thoroughly pissed off that not once, but _twice_ there was a huge, ominous looking thing in the sky in his lifetime.   
  
The demon shrugged, and spat. He cleared his throat and recited while plodding on behind Shakal._

_"Reviled fathers,_

_Cruel sons,_

_From your flesh,_

_Shall be born the dark one.___

_He will be made of power,_

_But shall be tempered with mercy,_

_And the guilty shall cower,_

_And all sin forgiven._

_Gone will be the father's taint,_

_Restored will be the wanderers be,_

_And the vile will become far and faint_

_And destroyed shall be the son's city._

_But with the Prince,_

_Shall there then arise,_

_The hope of our peoples,_

_Forgiveness we can all recognize._

_Gone will be the father's blight,_

_Forgiven shall be the son's sight,_

_Forgotten shall be the brother's flight,_

_And all shall behold the new-found light."_

"That's a roughly translated version of the Prophecy. The fathers are the demons, the son are the Half-Breeds, and the Brothers are the Cetra and their human descendants. The 'Father's blight' is the crater at the Northern peak, where the demon city was destroyed by magic gone wrong, which means that the Prince Of Darkness will heal the land. The 'Son's Sight' refers to the Half-Breeds hatred of their 'fathers' and 'Brothers', and the Prince Of Darkness will remove this hatred from his people. The 'Brother's Flight' refers to the semi-recent destruction of the Cetra and the arising of the human race, and means that the Cetra will arise once more, and human's will be able to use the Planet's power once more. At least, that's one interpretation." The demon explained. "A pessimistic group of people looked at the prophecy, and decided that it could mean just as well that everything would be destroyed, and that a new race and world will arise from the ashes, completely devoid of our 'taint'. Shakal seems to think that her precious Price of Darkness was the person to fulfil the prophecy, and I guess she's right, but it's being done in the wrong way. Jarred, or the Prince of Darkness, is going to try and destroy everything in existence, and create a new one in his vision."  
  
There was a collective silence at the end of this. The enormity of it all didn't really have time to settle in so short a time.  
  
"So, he's going to destroy everything?" Cid ventured warily.

"Yes, that's his general gist." Kahn said slowly, with visible strain.

  
"What, even space?"  
  
"Does it exist?"  
  
"F-%#¤ yeah."  
  
"Then yes."  
  
the cigarette Cid had been smoking dropped from his lips, and his eyes went wide.  
  
"What the F-&¤#?! How can he do that? Space is _nothing! You can't destroy nothing!"  
  
Kahn sighed.  
  
"_Everything_ will be destroyed, Cid. Don't ask me why, just believe it. There are, or rather were, theories about this. The strongest one was that the essence of the Prince Of Darkness is merely the opposing will to the Lifestream, the source of all evil if you will, a will that seeks to destroy everything, and recreate it all in it's own, twisted image." He shouted. "We have to stop it."_

More silence. The trees above them shook and trembled, as if they knew what awaited them at the end and they trembled in fear. The black orb shuddered, suddenly, and a pair of crimson triangles formed in it, their bases parallel with each other, short around the top, and long towards the bottom. It hardly seemed apocalyptic, threatening even. Just two triangles. Kahn laughed wryly.  
  
"He's taken up his name, I see." The demon remarked with a grin. "Very confident."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

The Shadowlord had watched the black orb appear in the sky, his eyes wide and his hands trembling, as he felt the raw magical power erupt from nothing, and then suddenly stabilize and remain. It was exuding a vile aura that a demon could see and fear with a passion. Lesser demons that saw it fell to their knees, begging for forgiveness, some even taking their own lives. Four of the six counsel member's remained Mech-Head and a Faeryn Rath. They were thoroughly spooked, but their stubborn 'love of life' forbade them from such a terrible act as suicide, and their fierce loyalty to him kept their wits about them. Chaos was, of course, still alive, as well as the Galian beast (Probably because he was too stupid to realize that killing himself _was an option), but Hellmasker and Death Gigas were dead. Other then them, there were fourteen warriors, all demoralized and unable to fight. They were too busy begging for mercy._

"- Jarred would never do this!" Faeryn said, confusion on her face. "He has too much compassion, too much fire to let himself fall into chaos! Love of battle is all he stands for, not destruction!"  
  
The Shadowlord whirled on her, grabbing her by the throat.  
  
"What would you know, hmm?"  
  
"I, I," She faltered, increasingly nervous. "My soul was used to taint him as a child. Hojo poured my soul into his body, and I empowered him to survive, and eventually I was no longer needed to sustain his taint, and was removed. I thought you knew. You know 'Faeryn Rath' and 'Jarred Rath'. You could say I'm his big sister." She cringed from the Shadowlord's gaze, and prayed fervently for mercy.

After a moment, the Shadowlord dropped her.  
  
"I suppose you can't be blamed." He said reluctantly. "So you say he wouldn't do this."  
  
"Not without careful consideration. He thinks the shortest way is a straight line, but he doesn't realize that isn't as simple as that. He would never want to destroy and create everything again. A child who breaks his toy will not make a new one."

"I suppose yo- Hello there, what have we here?"  
  
The Shadowlord stared at the pale figure and her train of company. He recognized Shakal Na Haxa Immediately, and then Kahn, and finally Kahn. Fuzzily, he thought recognized the damnable Cetra, but it could easily have been a trick of the light.

"Ah, so when things get tough you come crawling back to u-"  
  
"Stuff it, you blown up piece of evil. "Shakal Na Haxa commanded, standing face to face with the demon. "We have bigger problems at the moment, and we need to figure this out. No time for petty differences."  
  
The Shadowlord stood there for a moment, his mouth open. His eyes stared vacantly at the woman before him. Slowly he closed his mouth, and brought his hands to his sides.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Nox Seran was dead. He had seen the black orb appear, and had fell to the ground, as if stricken. Malice could feel the demon's life ripped from his body, and sucked up into the vile globe. They had been right below the globe when it had appeared, and it's affect could be felt. All around him, everything was being destroyed, it's very essence sucked up into the black sun, destroying everything around it. Nox Seran had called it the black eye of the destroyer, and had moved on, but when the two triangles appeared, he shuddered, and then he to was absorbed into it. As he died, he muttered a few simple words.

~I bow before the red eyes of the fallen.~ Malice mentally replayed the words through his mind, remembering the fear and anguish in the demon's eyes as he died.

He too, was dying. Malice could feel his energy ripped from him, destroyed, and turned to nothing. His control was going, going...      

...gone. 

Reno fell on his back, staring up at the black orb above, as he felt this very essence torn from him. Trees crumbled around him, the ground cracked and the grass withered. Black clouds circled around that vile omen, and thunder brewed.

Reno closed his eyes, and was no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Elena opened her eyes, and found herself laying in darkness once again. Only this time, she was not alone.  
  
Jarred stood tall, his eyes flaring red with such power that you couldn't be sure where his eyes really were. His hair floated upwards, and a smile played across his lips. His arms were crossed, and his axe hung from a loop of cord at it's base. His tattered clothing was no more. He stood with a lack body suit that hugged his body, highlighting his muscles. Tall boots decked his feet and climbed up to his knees, where steel knee guards reached up.

Wraith, Spectre and Ghost were kneeling before him, while Psin stood behind them, his hand on his sword-hilt, and his white cloak fluttering.

  
"We pledge loyalty, Prince." Wraith said devotedly. He drew his sword, and held it in his hands. He offered it to Jarred, and averted his eyes. "As it was given to me for safe-keeping, so I return it to you."

"I give my life for you, Prince." Ghost said afterwards, pulling a glass falcon. "As it was given to me for safe-keeping, so I return it to you."

"I offer my soul, Prince." Spectre said finally, a crystal dagger appearing in his hand. "As it was given to me for safe-keeping, so do I return it."  
  
Jarred looked at the three objects in turn, and received them gratefully. Psin stood silent, staring intently at Jarred.

Jarred's eyes turned to Psin with such fury and strength that he flinched.

  
"And you, brother? Do you come seeking forgiveness, or do you wish for eternal darkness?" He demanded, holding Wraith's long sword tightly.

Psin drew his own sword, which glowed brightly. The words 'Betrayer' burned furiously, a beacon of light in the dark abyss of this blackness.

"You know what I came for, Jarred." Psin said slowly. As he said it, Wraith Spectre and Ghost stood and faced him, grim looks on their faces. "I have come to end this."  
  
A deafening silence settled there for a while, and then Jarred laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh, though. It seemed devoid of any humour, of any life outside of malice.  
  
"_I_ will bring an end to this, brother!" He laughed. "That's what I was made for! I will end everything, and remake it all!"  
  
"You will die like the scum you are, brother!" Psin roared. "I have renounced your claim on me, and I renounce your taint in me! I am of the light now, brother! I can, and will vanquish your vile taint in this world once and for all!" He through his cloak aside, and stood ready, his weapon held at the ready, with both hands.

Jarred's smile broadened.  
  
"Tell me, brother," He inserted so much hatred and spite into the word that Psin flinched once again. "In this place of darkness, who do you think holds the advantage?!" His hand lashed out, and as if obeying his will, black shadows ripped around Psin's hands, and lifted him off his feet. His arms were spread wide, the sword clanking to the ground noisily. A third shadow wrapped around his feet, binding them fast. "You are a fool, brother, if you thought you could beat me. I _am the darkness! I am everything! I am the fear that crawls into your heart, the spite that froths from your soul, the hate that boils in your mind! You cannot kill me without creating me once again!" Jarred spat disdainfully. But he deflated, suddenly, and his shoulders slumped.  
  
"But I will change this. I will take it all away, and make it all anew. Nothing can stop me, not now. It will all be perfect..." he trailed off, a pleasant look on his face. The smile returned, and he turned to Elena. He walked up to her, and offered a hand. The fire in his eyes disappeared, and for a moment she could see the old eyes once more, looking hopeful and gleeful at the same time.   
  
"I promise, Elena. I will make everything better. With my power, I can erase the wrongs, and turn them to rights!" Fearfully, Elena took his hand, and he pulled her up to her feet. He pulled her close, looking deep into her eyes. "But I would never hurt you, Elena. You are precious to me. We will live in the new world, forever, without fear! No pain, no fear, no suffering."  
  
Elena's eyes went wide as plates and she recoiled. Jarred's expression changed to one of confusion.  
  
"Y, you'd destroy everything? To make a new world? Why?" She said in disbelief._

Jarred grabbed her hand once again, and held it close.

  
"For you. For us. To end the pain, the suffering in this wretched universe! I will make it all again, you have to believe me, but there will be no evil!"

"But if you destroy everything, then what about all the good things in this world? What about Midgar, or Junon, or Calm?!"  
  
"Of course!" Jarred said happily, drawing her close again. His excited breath washed across her face, and his eyes beheld her with such passion. "Anything! Anything for you! We will live in the new world, free of suffering! But first, this world must be destroyed."

  
There was such sincerity in his eyes that all doubt was dispelled before it had a chance to well up.

"Will you help me, though? Perfect worlds don't exactly build themselves, y'know." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Don't listen to his lies, human! He is the channel of evil! All that he creates is twisted in vile! A world he creates would be an atrocity!" Psin screamed.

Elena didn't listen. Jarred wouldn't lie. Psin would, though.

"I will help you, Jarred." She said, freeing her hand from Jarred's grasp and wrapping it around his shoulders. She planted a kiss on his lips, and smiled internally as he returned it. They broke the kiss, both smiling. "And I will live with you in your new world."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Whoo- HA! How's that fer a chapter? *I* was pleased with it, I'll tell ya what! But if you're not, well, that's you're problem, not mine. ^_^

All hail the "Imperial Candy-Thief", Slash The Ironman.


	35. Evil People

Bwee!  
  
_And it's a new year all around the world! The sky is filled with fireworks as thousands of thousands of people send up their own little message to the jeavens, not thinking  that maybe the heavens might just send down their own message. The sky becomes a myriad of colour and light as the sky explodes vibrantly. And, in a slow, lazy fashion, snow falls from the sky, laying a soft, cold carpet across the ground._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, a suspicious man of iron appears brandishing a sharp stick screaming 'STOP THAT, STOP THAT! I'LL HAVE NONE OF I-_

Okay, okay, just ignore that last line, then, okay? You get the picture. Happy new years, y'all.

First off, Thank the Reveiwers!

**Beholder Of The Shadows**: Ehehe, I'm sorry I deleted Jarred's old past, but I really, really, really, really wasn't happy with it. I read and re-read it, and it all the gramatical errors and bad plot just flared in my eyes. Not that this story is all that better grammer-wise, but hey, can't have everything, eh? Anyways, it's nice to know that somewhere in the world, someone likes the stuff I write, and rejoices when I return. Thank you for your reveiws, and funny antics. (If Yami gives you any problems, I know some demons who would be glad to shut him/her (I just realized I have no clue who this Yami is...) up.) Don't worry about how long your reviews are: The longer, the better, in my opinion.

**Charles Xavier**: One day, (Preferably when I rule the world) I'll have to ask why you choose to name yourself after an 'X-men' character, but in the meanwhile I'll stick to thanking you for your reveiws.

**Natsu****-Aoki**: Although I don't normally engage in Chibi-slaughtering, you really should have known better. Feh, who cares? If the need arises, I'll let you borrow my horde, (Provided you don't send it against me afterwards. That would just be mean) Thanks for your reveiws 'n' all that good shtuff! Ja! 

**Arcander**: French is one of those unique languages where it can be both a good and bad thing to know, I guess. German, however, is just plain hillarious. Ich habe einen großen Hellrot Schwa- Wait, maybe I shouldn't say that. No, definitely not. Anyway, thanks for your reveiws!

**Mucomi9**: Well, erm, that's a first. No-one's ever actually outright called me... Odd. I don't know if I should take that as a complement it an insult, but I'm hoping for the former. And I suppose that I might be capable of being *Shudder* Normal, but what would the fun of _that_ be? As for your other question: You actually think my machine DOESN'T stop me from writing? My machine is one of the leading reasons for slow updates! I've played so many games that in the time I used on them, I could've gotten done with this fic MONTHS ago. You'd think I'd be able to stop, but, well, That'd take some serious reasoning, and when you're... Odd... enough to see the humour in a super-villain asking for monkeys, well, you realize you're a lost cause, and say 'buggerit' and move on to a new game. *sigh* Anyway, I'm glad you reviewed...     I think...     Yeah, I'm sure ^_^ **  
  
**

Anyway, these final chapters are the equivelant to the end of of days to my characters, and many of my created characters will die, horrible horrible deaths. (Well, maybe not all that horrible.) Don't worry! (Not too much, at least.) I hate bad endings (IE; End of the world, everyone dies, the villain dies in stupid way, you get the point.) So there WILL be a good, genuine ending. For who though, remains to be seen (Mwuhahahaha!!!)

All must mourn. CLASS has... Retired... *Sigh*... I feel so... lost...

  
Ahem. On with the show, nê?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter XXXV: Evil People**

"What? That's you're plan?" The Shadowlord screamed. "Five hundred years of living under us and the scourge and a thousand more of living beside us and all you can come up with at the end of days is to attach head on?! Where did you're parents go wrong?!"  
  
"What other choices do we have?" Shakal returned, banging her fist on a flat stone that served as a table. "Jarred has three Genociders under his command, one of them a knight, an I've lost an elementalist that would have proven invaluable in this situation, and on top of that one of the humans that were coming with us is unaccounted for! You come up with a better plan, demon! But be quick; There's no telling how much time before Jarred makes his next move."

"Will you two put aside your towering egos for two seconds?!" Kahn snarled, promptly ignoring the snide remark from Aeris about hypocrites. "That black ball up there is a continuous blight! No denying it! That's his move for now! He's going to suck this planet dry, and move on to a larger scale! We have to stop him before that happens, though!" A thought suddenly struck him. "Why should you care if one of the humans were missing? As far as I know you only had them there appease Jarred! And obviously you care more about that than your own daughter! Where's she, hmm? Not panicking enough to my liking!" He added spitefully.  
  


Shakal's face twisted into an ugly mask of anger.

  
"Silence!" She commanded. "My daughter still has a choice! She can follow her childish lust for Jarred, or she can fight him! Beyond that, I cannot, no, will not interfere! Half-Breeds know no bounds, Kahn! You should know! She is partly yours!" She growled.

Kahn's mouth opened, closed, opened, and then shut firmly, and opened once again for good measure. His eyes gleamed in shock, and his composure snapped like a twig holding an anvil. Claws dug through the rock as if it was butter, and his wings twitched every so often. It was obvious from his behaviour that nothing productive would come from him in a while. Shakal turned once again to the Shadowlord.

  
"I will take those who will follow me to The Black Sun of the Prince, and we will try to stop him, and pray that a new Prince will arise in a few years." She said. "None of the others got this far, after all." Her gaze shifted involuntarily to the black globe above, where the two crimson triangles glared outwards at the world, like a pair of eyes twisted out of place. The shadowlord's gaze followed hers, and he found himself staring at an evil that far surpassed him. He nodded grimly.  
  
"He has the Villis Me Ka, doesn't he?" He asked, carefully.  
  
Shakal Na Haxa nodded silently, and promptly smacked Kahn on the head.  
  
"Wake up, you foolish demon!" she said before delivering the blow. "We have work to do!"

The 'humans' had been rudely left out of the planning, and weren't feeling too good about it.  
  
Cloud held the Ultima Weapon in his hands, it's iridescent blade glowing brightly. Vincent, Cid and Tifa brandished their own weapons, while Reeve, Yuffie, Barret and Red XIII went to get the Highwind. They all stared up, a grim air about them. In the distance they could hear the Highwind's propellers cutting the air, and the loud growl of the engine. Mech-Head appeared beside them, holding his arms wide.  
  
"I come peacefully." He said slowly, with a metallic edge in his voice. Vincent whirled around, the Death Penalty in his hands instantly. The demon found himself faced with the duel barrel of a weapon that could well rip his head to pieces, thusly killing him once again. "I come peacefully, dammit! Put the thing away!" A silent denial to do so greeted him. "Fine, just hear me out, then."  
  
He took a deep breath, and spoke.

"As much as I hate you Valentine, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go with you. It's obvious the Shadowlord isn't going to go quick enough, and I want to see an end to this prophecy, once and for all." He said, with fierce determination. He patted the Massamune on his hip, and gestured the steel head attached to the sheath. "Besides, my quarrel with you is finished for the moment."  
  
A second demon followed, brandishing two daggers.  
  
"Faeryn Rath, Council member." She introduced herself, and bowed. "I already know your names, and I too demand to go with you. Jarred Rath is a, a personal issue for me." Her voice quivered at the mention of Jarred, and her hands clenched the daggers tight. "I have to meet him."

Vincent would have blown Mech-Head's brains out then and there, merely for the pleasure of seeing his horror filled face once again, if it hadn't been for Cloud's intervention. The blonde man pushed the Death Penalty away, and stared down the ex-Turk.

"We hate him too, Vince, but right now I think you can agree that we need all the help we can get. Jarred's a whole lot more powerful than Sephiroth ever was, and I don't think anyone thinks he'll so much as cringe at the thought of obliterating all life in exchange for what he considers a better life. I don't know about you," He gestured to Faeryn. "But I know our metal friend here has some nasty magic we'd be able to use against Jarred." 

  
Vincent considered this, and remembered the glee that Jarred had taken in destroying the robotic army of Mech-Head, and half of Midgar to boot. He holstered the rifle, and proferred the golden claw.  
  
"Welcome aboard." He said slowly, with a chill monotone that could have put talking coffins to shame. "But just one false move and I'll spatter you across the wall."  
  
Mech-Head grinned, and took the claw in his own.  
  
"Two failed experiments going against the mother of all perfections, eh?" The demon said, a crooked smile on his face. "I somewhat regret killing that damned machine now; He would've been useful right about now." 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Psin's wrists burned with pain, and his mind was filled with blinding pain, but even then there was Jarred, staring at him, smiling. Those crimson eyes, that scar riddled body, and the four, faint scars across his cheek. That smug, evil grin on his face. His blood boiled every time he saw it, and he struggled all the harder to loose himself from the dark bindings that held him. Blood flowed freely from the open wound from the struggle, but he ignored it. He would pay any price to see Jarred dead.

The accursed human sat next to him, and the two of them giggled at some joke every once and a while. The blood stone had been removed, and her normal complexion had returned. Her blonde hair, and white skin contrasted wildly with Jarred's black complexion, along with the sickening thought she could actually find him attractive.  
  
Psin's eyes flared open for a moment.  
  
The Blood Gem!

If he could get his hands on that stone, he could wield the power of darkness like Jarred did, and then he stood a chance of winning! It's ruby glamour gleamed darkly, ignored by the fools. It lay on the ground, unheeded and unnoticed  He reached out with his mind, seeking to pull it closer. It trembled, and rolled slightly. The mental tension was great, and he almost feel his brain burning from the strain. The gem began rolling faster.

A boot smashed down on the down, and the crystal tinkle of the gem break rose. Psin groaned in defeat. And went limp for a moment. The boot belonged to Spectre, who was staring up at Psin with a vicious grin. The blue eyes of Spectre glowed eerily, as he moved closer, a spell on his lips.  
  
"Prince, our brother tried to free himself." He reported, blue flames leaping around his hands. "May I end him?"

Jarred was a little preoccupied with Elena at that exact moment, and his mouth was busy. His hand snaked out behind him, and waved in an affirmative motion. Spectre grinned evilly.

"Excell-"

Ghost was quicker on the uptake, however, had whipped out his pistol, and before anyone could stop him, pulled the trigger several times. Five long bangs ripped through the room, and Psin felt five hard impacts on his chest. He felt the blood coursing down his chest, and his face lost it's silvery complexion, fading to a sickly pale white.

Ghost hesitated for a moment, before raising his pistol and pulling the trigger. A bullet through Psin's skull silenced him forever.  
  
Spectre whirled around, fuming.  
  
"What were you thinking?! Jarred said *I* could kill him!"  
  
Ghost beamed, and reloaded his weapon.  
  
"First come first serve, my friend." Ghost said sneeringly, and smiled at Jarred as he turned around to see what the problem was. "Just disposing of a pest, brother."

Jarred stood up, and as if looking at something faraway, he frowned. He turned to Wraith, who stood up, awaiting commands.  
  
"The Highwind is approaching," He stated, taking on a thoughtful look. "Take Ghost and Spectre with you to stop them. They will try to stop me, I fear."

"They haven't a prayer," Wraith said quickly, and saluted. He whirled around, and beckoned to Ghost, who unbuckled his voluminous cloak, and held it at ready. Jarred thrust his hand into the black floor, slowly pulling his hand free, pulling something with him. Glittering steel shone darkly, as pure, black energy rolled off it's edge. Jarred held the blade by the hilt, and passed it on to Wraith, who accepted it gratefully.

  
"Use my weapon well, brother. I will call it the _Reviler, for it is made with the power of darkness that far surpasses anything normal mortals could forge." As if to punctuate him, the sword glinted, but instead of reflecting light, a pillar of shadows bounced off the edge, casting darkness across Wraith's face._

  
"A wondrous weapon, to be sure." He muttered, before joining Ghost and Spectre. "I will put t to good use, brother. Of that you may be sure!" Ghost's cloak whirled around them, and for a brief moment they shimmered, and then vanished.  
  
Jarred smiled, cruelly. In his mind's eye he could feel the blade, and it's terrible hatred of life. It betray Wraith, the first chance it got. And when he died, he would die for good. The blade would see to that.

"But, then again, you may still survive." He muttered, musing the idea to himself. "But how will you react once you realize that your master has betrayed you? Will you attack me as well? Or will you crumble back into non-existence? Either way, your purpose will be served: You will sever your bonds to me, and then will I alone possess the power to create the new world." The smile broadened, and he laughed out loud.  
  
He forgot, however, that Elena could hear every word, and with each musing she became more worried.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They appeared out of nowhere, and moved like greased lightening. However, you didn't get to throw down demi-gods by being slow to react, and the collective of AVALANCHE reacted like one whole mind, instantly going into battle positions, each one brandishing their own weapon.  
  
Cloud Strife's massive sword clashed against Wraith's dark, evil blade, which flared darkly. Ghost whipped out a machine gun, and tattered laughter and gunshot were all they heard from him. Vincent tried his level best to keep the crazed man at bay, but you could only do so much to someone who could turn invisible, or teleport. As for Spectre, well, Mech Head was frantically casting spells to keep him at bay, while cursing colourfully.

Wraith pushed Cloud back, and leapt back, holding the sword high and open, a classic offensive form. The Ultima sword moved in a glowing circle as Cloud rushed forward, and spun around quickly. The black blade turned the blow, and came up quickly in an upwards slash. Cloud moved more on instinct than actual thought, and barely dodged the attack. Wraith leaped back once again, visibly daunted.

  
"You're quick." He admitted, grudgingly. "I can see how you beat Sephiroth." A wicked smile cracked across the tall swordsman's lips, and he held the sword in two hands now, hunching forward.

~BUT YOU CANNOT BEAT A GENOCIDER!~ He screamed mentally, and dashed forward. Cloud calmly took this in, and as the black eyed man approached, he sidestepped, turning around to meet Wraith as he wiped his blade around, seeking an opening.

Sparks flew as the blades met, and Wraith's mouth clenched as the vibrations shot through the handle and into his hands, rocking his very bones. Cloud kicked one of Wraith's knees, suddenly, and the snap of bone could be heard.

Wraith lost control, for a moment, but a moment was eternity needed to exact a price. The black sword quivered, then shattered, and the Ultima blade slashed him across the chest.  
  
Cloud raised his weapon, and brought it down with a grim look on his face. Blood splashed across the floor, and Wraith's body slumped down, while his head came down in quite a different end of the Highwind. 

  
Cloud inspected the scene for a moment, before confronting Spectre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The God Of Petie-ism sez: Review, or suffer the same fate as the Ungerfolgians!  
  
You say: Who were the 'Ungerfolgians'?

The God Of Petie-ism sez: My point exactly.

No, not really, but review, cuz it encourages me to write. And I need that. 


	36. Ghost Of A Chance

In the space of these two chapters, I made a startling realization: I drive people insane. Either that, or I'm fun to harass... I'm hoping for the former.

(Teachers givin' ya shit, eh Arcander? I Shall SEND FORTH MY MINIONS OF THE ABYSS TO MAKE THE TEACHER DISAPPEAR! (It'd really be fun to see which the more evil of the two is, wouldn't it? The Teacher Vs. the evil monsters! On pay-per-view!)

Things may be going slower, and may be prone to grammatical mistakes. I have a Norwegian assignment that requires me to read a Norwegian book ("Naive. Super.", pretty damn funny, if ya ask me.) and my head isn't functioning in it's normal fashion. It's moving like a snail on speed (Which is probably fast for a snail, but, well, you get the idea.)

Anyway, enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

**_Chapter XXXVI: A Ghost Of A Chance_**

Fear was not a normal emotion felt by Ghost. But when the magic that was normally bountiful started to drain, and he began relying more and more on his own physical abilities, then the foreign thing took hold with alarming strength. He was moving faster than any mere human could see, he knew, but Valentine was more than human by far. The link once shared between he and Chaos was apparent, as he drew upon more and more demonic magic. Ghost could feel the power resonating from him, and he feared and hated it. Black feathers met black capes, and bullets were moving with sickening slowness to them.

Ghost panicked, and began the slow process of summoning Ifrit's strength.

"_Ifrit, my god, grant me the strength to wield your – _Agh!" Ghost's summoning was cut off short as Vincent latched onto his throat with his metal claw. The crimson eyed pair stared at one another, as if sizing the other up. "_Grant me the strength to wield your Scourge!" He screamed, and kicked Vincent away. Flames leapt in his hands, and the fiery weapon took form. He whirled it around him, letting the flames create a shield of sorts._

And then he felt Wraith die.  
  
It felt like his arm had suddenly been ripped off, and came as a physical blow to him. The scourge dissolved to nothing, and the magic left him completely. Vincent was quick on the uptake, and regained his hold on Ghost's throat. But Ghost couldn't feel it, he could only stare perplexed at where Wraith's head struck the ground, and watch with horror as his brother's soul left his body, and merge with the Lifestream.

But that was the odd thing. Wraith's soul _couldn't merge with the Lifestream; Jarred had prevented it, long ago, hadn't he?  
  
But with this came a sickening realization, and a horror filled thought._

_Jarred has betrayed us! He knows we didn't stand a chance against AVALANCHE, and sent us to die! But why would he do that?!_

And with these thought's came another frightening realization.  
  
_Because we are bound to him.__ Just as he can draw upon our power, so can we draw upon HIS. He wants us dead so that no one can stop him!_

Coming to terms with this in a shockingly little amount of time, Ghost was quick to drop his weapon, and shout: "I surrender!"

Vincent's face bunched up into confusion for a second, and then one of doubt. 

"Why should I believe you?!" He demanded, strengthening his hold. "You support that insane warmonger!"

"He's betrayed us! He let Wraith die! That couldn't have happened if Jarred wanted us to live! He wants us dead!" Ghost shouted back, panic grasping him. Spectre was to deep in a blood lust to hear any of this, and was too deep in magical combat with the metal demon to take heed even if he could. "I, I'll do anything! Don't kill me, please!" He pleaded, closing his eyes in fear.

Vincent had seen he fear in the man's eyes, and knew from long experience that that kind of fear could not be feigned. The man was genuinely terrified.

"Fine." He said slowly, keeping his crimson eyes on the man. "Wait here; We'll deal with you."

Vincent's cape swirled around him as he turned with alarming alacrity, spreading his wings wide, and launching into the air. If Spectre had looked, he would have stood stock still at the sight of Vincent gliding through the air towards him, the Death Penalty held in one hand, and the golden claw outstretched meaningfully. As it was, however, the maniacal Half-Breed stood with his back to Vincent, too deep in concentration to notice anything. Vincent's claw tore into his back, while the Death Penalty ripped a hole through the Half-breed's spine. A pained scream went out, as Spectre tried frantically to remove Vincent from his back, but the damage was already done. After a short, futile, struggle, Spectre fell to the ground, twitching, and then finally going still, an insane grin suddenly plastered on his face.

Ghost sobbed deeply, in shame and fear.  
  
"My brothers..." He said thickly, looking at the corpses of his two brothers. Cloud turned quickly at the sound, and raised his weapon meaningfully, but Vincent put up a restraining arm.

"He's surrendered." The gunman stated, and advanced upon Ghost. "You said Jarred betrayed you, Ghost. How, and why?"

Ghost gulped, and his jaw quivered for a second, before he related the tale of how he and his brothers had been killed and then revived. He told it quickly, conscious of the black globe that the Highwind was approaching.

  
"W, we were never truly alive, but not really dead either. Dead, but still breathing. If he wanted us to kill you, you would be dead, I assure you. It wouldn't matter how many time you killed us: We'd be restored shortly afterwards, and we would attack again. But Jarred let Wraith and Spectre die, and would have let me die as well, if I hadn't surrendered." He said, and looked up at Avalanche, hopefully. "Don't take me back to him! He'll keep me alive, just so that he can torture me for my betrayal!" The black skin man fell to his knees, begging. "Don't make me go to him!"

Vincent sneered violently, and prodded the grovelling figure with a boot.

"Get up!" He commanded harshly, and prodded Ghost once again. "I doubt you would you've shown much mercy in your life, so I don't know why we should know why should show you any. And you didn't answer my second question: _Why_ did Jarred betray you? You made yourself to sound invulnerable. Why would he want to destroy his best weapon."  
  
Ghost shivered, and stood up. His eyes were closed, and his hands were clutched tightly around him.

"Just as we were bound to him, so is he bound to us. He can draw upon our power directly, but in the same way we can draw upon his! He wants us to die, so that he can use the powers of the Prince by himself. We were far from his greatest weapon: We were his greatest liability. If we rebelled against him, we could use his own power against him, and he could do nothing about it. So he sent us to you. H, he sent us to die!"

"Wait, you can use Jarred's power?!" Cid shouted, shouldering past Vincent. "#/%#! We can use that against thee crazy (&=%! C'mon, try it! Show us some magic, kid!"  
  
Ghost took several steps back, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"What?! And become like him?! I like having power, sure, but that much would crush me! The madness that drives him would consume me as well! Not without reason are few selected to be the Prince! The Prince is the instrument of darkness, a manifestation of the negative power around us, the ultimate enemy of all life! To seek that power..." Ghost shivered visibly. "You cannot quench a fire with gasoline, and you cannot kill the Prince of Darkness with shadows of his own power. It only makes him stronger, and maddens you in the process, which in turn makes him stronger still! No, I will not use his power! Never!" He darkened a little. "I mean, even if I _did kill him with his power, I would only take his place.  Darkness would consume me as it did him."_

Silence greeted this statement. Ghost felt the stare of many eyes, weighing, measuring, and scrutinizing him. He cowered slightly, unused to such attention. In the past, when with company as... _peculiar... as Wraith and Spectre, people tended to overlook the thin, silent, admittedly leering man that followed after, usually stopping to enjoy the (*Cough Cough*) View. Now, feeling the weight of attention, he yearned to be just about anywhere else.  
  
"Er, if I got you inside Jarred's domain, would you let me go? I won't bother anybody, ever again! I'll become a pacifist, and join the Church of Aeris!"_

A pink figure appeared there in a second, a perplexed look on it's face.  
  
"I have a church?!" She asked, a look of dreamy happiness on her face. "That means I'm a saint!"

She was ignored, for the most. Such things weren't too important, at the moment, at least. Cloud seemed more interested in Ghost's former statement. The swordsman stood over Ghost, and stared at him grimly. Ghost met his stare, only without the normal disdain he usually held for humans.

"Bring us to Jarred, and we will let you go. For now." Cloud said slowly, watching Ghost's reaction. "But we will find you when this is all over, and we will discuss some sort of punishment for your service to Jarred." Ghost nodded quickly, and bowed.

  
"Then I will take you; But you'll pardon me if I don't exactly stay for your victory party, in that case." He closed his eyes, and summoned forth the magic need to move the entire Highwind to Jarred's domain, the black sun.

From outside the Highwind, it was a spectacular sight. A wreath of fire sprouted from nothing under the airship, and quickly grew in strength and power, enveloping the ship above. Slowly, both fire and ship vanished from sight, and nothing was left but a patch in the sky where there had once been something. On the inside, however, it was quite unpleasant. It probably had something to do with the fact that 100 degrees of heat suddenly appearing is hard to fit into your prospective image of 'pleasant'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jarred's eye flared open, and he stood up violently. Elena watched him curiously, worryingly, from where she stood, beside him. His hands reached for the Villis Me Ka, and drew the blade quickly, and pulled the dagger out from nowhere. He stood tall, with a deep frown on his face.  
  
"They have come." He said eventually, as if he was greatly surprised. "And Ghost comes with them. Wait, he flees now." The warrior took a few steps forward, and stared into the darkness. "So, he has betrayed me. Not surprising. He was never one for loyalty. But he should know better than to-" He stopped mid-sentence. "_She's here! How did she manage to get in?! How can she still be __alive?!" He said wildly, spreading his arms wide. Dark wisps surged from the surroundings, enveloping him. It pulled him in, until he was finally gone._

Elena was let alone, in the darkness around her, with her thoughts. If Jarred had been a little more experienced, he would have known that this was an exceedingly dangerous situation, but he wasn't, and there Elena sat.

_Could Psin have been right?_ She wondered, recalling the man's words. _"Don't listen to his lies, human! He is the channel of evil! All that he creates is twisted in vile! A world he creates would be an atrocity!" He said. Could he have been right? Is Jarred really, evil? He sent Ghost and the others to die, I know that, and they were his brothers!_

A glint of steel caught her eye, and she noticed the _betrayer_ laying on the ground, it's silvery blade shining with some non-existent light. She stood up, and walked over to the sword, and looked at it. It's curved, s-shaped hilt, and the Midgarian symbols. At the end, a crystal blade jutted out abruptly, it's translucent edge glowing slightly. The Turk looked at the beautiful sword for a moment, before picking it up. At her first touch, the blade flared with light, and the darkness writhed around her. In the back of her mind, she could almost hear the screams of tortured souls.

_~You have taken my blade, human. Have you seen the cruelty of Jarred for yourself? Do you believe me now?~_ Something said in the back of head.

_Psin?__ Is that you?_

_~In a way, yes. This is the last part of my consciousness. I poured my soul into this blade, so in death I live on, in a way, inside the sword. Do you believe now that Jarred is evil.~_

_..._

_~Answer me!~_

_No. But, I don't believe he is the person he was before._

_~Of course not. The Darkness has corrupted him, and what good intentions he had before is nothing now. All that is left now is the husk of the man you knew. He is a tool to the darkness, and everything will be destroyed if he is allowed free reign. I tried to break free, and defy him, but I have failed. You, however, stand a chance. I don't think Jarred, even corrupted as he is, could bring himself to harm you. Are you willing to stand against him?~_

Elena stood silent. She could feel every fibre in her body in turmoil, each one with their own opinion of the matter. Her hands trembled, and she could almost see Jarred looking at her, with a crushed look, as he realized that she too had betrayed him. On the other hand, she heard Jarred speaking openly of betraying those he had called brother, and musing at how they would react afterwards. 

_~We don't have forever, human. Will you do it?~_

She hesitated, and then sighed.

_Yes._

_~Then you may wield my blade. It is made of the bones of Talice, the young girl Jarred grew fond of, as well as the bones of Gerald, the man whom Jarred took for his father. It will burn his flesh and soul to touch this blade, and it will not take long for you to kill him. Strike him down, human, and your world will be safe! For now, at least.~_

Elena nodded grimly, and clenched the blade. It radiated all the stronger.

_I know. I just wish I didn't._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloud stepped out onto the outside deck of the Highwind, and was met by the pure blackness that surrounded it. It writhed and moved like a living thing in pain, and pulsed as if some heart were pumping it with some vile fluid. Wisps of it floated outwards, towards the end of the deck, and suddenly merged and took form, steadily become less vague, Jarred stood before him, the Villis Me Ka held in his hand menacingly. He looked up at the swordsman, and smiled.  
  
"I see you made it." He said slowly. He brightened up, and took a step forward. "Come with me, Cloud. We can create a perfect world!"

  
Cloud held his sword at ready, and shuffled forward as Tifa, Vincent and Cid and the rest followed behind him.  
  
"And destroy the world we worked so hard to save? Ha! Fat chance!" He shouted, leaping forward and swinging down with the Ultima Blade. Jarred caught the blade with his hand, holding the sword firmly in place. Cloud's eyes swivelled as he stared at what was happening.

  
"You cannot stop me." The warrior stated, pushing the sword away. "I am the Prince Of Darkness, the destroyer and creator. I give you a choice, humans. Stand with me, or stand against me, but either way this world, and all the others, will be obliterated!" The Villis Me Ka was lifted high into the air, and Jarred sneered maliciously. "I will make sure of it!" The vile sword fell, slashing through the air towards the blonde swordsman.  
  
Cid flung his spear, and watched with a satisfied expression as it pierced through Jarred's chest, entering and exiting. The warrior staggered back, clutching at the spear with one hand, a confused look on his face, while Cid beamed.  
  
"Take that, ta &%¤#)/&#!" Cid bellowed, lighting a cigarette. "I'd love to see anybody survive a hit like that!" He turned around, towards the Highwind.

"Is that a promise?"  
  
Cid whirled around, and watched with fascinated horror as Jarred firmly grabbed the spear, and tore it out of his chest, _very_ audibly. It whirled in his hand, and then lashed backwards, as Jarred prepared to throw it.  
  
"What comes around goes around, human!"  
  
Cid had no time to react. The weapon moved in a blur, and tore a hole through the pilots chest, and lodged itself deeply in the Highwind.

Cloud backed away, watching as the gaping wound in Jarred closed in on itself, healing at an alarming rate. The black-skinned man walked forward, his arms held wide, a smile on his face.

"Come now! I will kill you all, absorb your souls, and then move on to the planet!"  
  
Mech-Head joined Cloud, holding the Massamune ready.

"Feh, keep dreaming, degenerate! We'll stop you!"  
  
Vincent raised the Death Penalty, pointing at Jarred.  
  
"I do not fear death, Jarred. I've survived it twice."

Tifa joined Cloud as well, going into stance.  
  
"We can't let you do this, Jarred!" 

Jarred shrugged, and held the Villis Me Ka at ready.  
  
"I tried to convince you." He spun around, facing the darkness. "I will show you how inevitable it is."  
  
The darkness suddenly shuddered, and began seething. If they had been placed differently, they could have been able to see the a pillar of light appear above them, and then rapidly expand. Below them, the same thing was happening, until all that was left of the darkness was a thin layer, spreading out into what seemed eternity in all directions. The sun shimmered off it's dark surface, and black clouds thrashed around it.

"There is no light on the world below. All they can see is eternal darkness." Jarred said with certainty. "Their pathetic existence is about to end."

All around them, spikes began ripping through the darkness, as if some gigantic claw was trying to gash it's way out. They all began slashing around, with increasing speed. A huge, deep groan went through the air, carrying with it such a heartfelt pain that the whole of Avalanche looked around. Jarred turned around, a smile once more on his lips.  
  
"Listen! The death cry of the planet! In a few minutes it will be dead, along with everything else on this planet! Bow down to my power, scum, or die like your foolish brethren." He ranted, slashing the Villis Me Ka around him madly. Suddenly he calmed, and stared at the assembly before him.

"Let's end this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'K, only one or two more chapters, t' go, and then an epilogue, all ready and typed out. (But I won't add it until a few days after the story is done, just cuz I'm evil.)


	37. The Final Fantasy Of A Fleeting Dream, T...

Well, let's see if we can finish this fic up, eh? On with the show!  
  
(And yes, I am that evil, Mucomi. Why else do you think I started writing?)  
  
Chapter was delayed because I used the weekends to go snowboarding: I retain the right to go outside (Despite how little I use it).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XXXVII: The Final Fantasy Of A Fleeting Dream, The Forgotten Age...  
  
"Let's end this." Elena heard Jarred say, from somewhere. She looked around frantically, around the reserved spot of darkness that wasn't currently being ripped to pieces. Above her, she could see the Highwind, bobbing ever so slightly in the wind.  
  
Psin! Talk to me, you useless heap of metal!  
  
~What?! Oh, I get it. Nobody wants to talk to me until I'm dead. Very nice. I thought the deceased were supposed to rest in peace!~  
  
Shut up! Jarred's up there, and we're down here. How am I supposed to get up there?!  
  
~...~ Said the sword. It was such a thoughtful silence that it could be said. ~I think... I think you have a problem.~  
  
Me?! Hey, you're nothing if I can't stop Jarred! You gotta help me get up there!  
  
~What the hell am I going to do? Use my 'spooky Hilt magic'? I'm a f-&%-ing sword, goddammit! I can't do anything! I'm generally used to hack people into pieces, not figure out how!~ Psin shouted into her mind. ~I think there might be some magical properties in me, though. Try casting some magic.~  
  
Elena wasn't exactly acquainted with the idea of casting magic without Materia; It had been more or less a fluke when she cast magic when she had Jarred's blood gem. She hesitantly tried to invoke some sort of magical aspect of the weapon she held. This went somewhere along the lines of thinking 'Workworkworkwork...'  
  
Quite unexpectedly, it did. Well, it more or less summoned something that would help. Elena found herself standing on a black dragon, which roared and hissed under her.  
  
~Excellent. My dragon will bring you to where you need to go. And if you have anything else you need help with, don't hesitate to bite me. Lets just get this over with, so that I can look upon the adventures of rust and decay and, hopefully, death.~  
  
Black wings spread, and beat the air strongly. Above them, something clanked, and a fell over the rail. It hit the ground with a loud clank. Elena looked over the dragon's shoulder and wing and saw, with some horrified fascination, the severed head of Mech-Head. Above them, another loud clang rang out.  
  
"Move, you stupid monster!" She shouted, looking up at the airship with grim anticipation. Somewhere, along with the clang of metal, someone was laughing. And it wasn't pleasant to hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Villis Me Ka turned the Massamune away with ease, and Jarred stood at ease once again, the long vicious blade held forwards menacingly in one hand, the other clutching the crystal dagger. Cloud And Mech-Head backed off, breathing deeply. Try as they might, Jarred deflected each attack with enough speed and agility to spare to be able to dodge Vincent's bullets.  
  
Cloud leaned on his sword, panting heavily. Mech-Head did the same, although his mechanic body didn't really need air.  
  
"I, I think we have a problem." Cloud gasped out, quickly lifting the huge sword once more, on guard.  
  
Mech-Head was silent, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"I seem to remember him going berserk when I slashed the machine during my siege. I take it the freak was attached to him?"  
  
Cloud looked over at the demon for a moment, before directing his attention back to Jarred. Tifa and Rude had advanced upon Jarred, and were trying to hold him off.  
  
"The machine?" He asked, confusion on his face. "You mean Seph X? yeah, he considered him his master. Dunno why that should help us, though."  
  
The mechanic demon smiled wickedly, and reached towards something attached to his waist. He brought up something large and metallic, and laughed.  
  
"I think it's time to use his head." He cackled, and raised the head high. "Oy, freak!"  
  
Jarred whirled around to meet the demon, eyes blazing with fury.  
  
"Say hello to yer friend, eh?!" Mech-Head shouted, and threw the metal head. While it was in mid-air, Cloud could make out some of the features of Seph X on it, and groaned internally. Jarred seemed to notice too, and his face became crestfallen. He caught it as it approached and stared at it. Mech-Head laughed, and whipped the Massamune up. "What're we waitin' for? Let's kill the bastard!" He roared, launching himself forward.  
  
The demon moved with such speed that Jarred couldn't react even if he had wanted too. The Massamune slashed across his chest, ripping it open. The Half-Breed staggered back, and cried in pain: Mech-Head turned around, a pleased expression on his face.  
  
"That's how you deal with insane Half-Breeds!" He stated proudly, posing.  
  
Too late did Cloud notice Jarred righting himself out, blind rage showing on him.  
  
"Mech-Head look ou-"He began, but was abruptly cut off by Jarred slashing the Villis Me Ka through his neck, and throwing the head of Seph X over the side of the Highwind. Mech-Head didn't even have time to blink. He was dead before he knew it.  
  
Jarred Rath smiled maliciously.  
  
"A tooth for a tooth, an eye for an eye, a head for a head, don't you agree, Cloud?" He spun around violently, whipping his sword in an upward slash with a single liquid motion, effectively killing Rude. The Turk collapsed to the ground, his final seconds upon him. "You still have time, human! Lay down you weapons, and I will overlook this incident."  
  
Cloud closed his eyes, cursing.  
  
"Too many people have died already, Jarred. We can't stop now."  
  
"Ya damn right, foo!" Barret growled, stomping through the doorway. Reeve walked behind him, cautiously holding a pistol. Red XIII trailed behind them, growling deeply.  
  
"Hmph." Jarred said plainly, his mouth contorting into a sneer. "You fight for what is gone. You are all that's left of the planet, and yet you still fight for it?! Why?!" His wrist slash up suddenly, and shadows seemed to exude from his very fingertips. Magical lightning crackled through the air, and the steel flooring seemed to groan under sudden stress.  
  
"I will end you."  
  
Jarred vanished from where he stood in a burst of shadows. Everyone blinked almost simultaneously, and looked around them.  
  
"Cloud, look out!" Tifa cried out in warning as Jarred seemed to stand up from Clouds very shadow.  
  
The blonde swordsman had just enough time to raise the Ultima weapon protectively against Jarred's attack. Sparks flew as the blades met. The strength of the blow forced him back a step, and Jarred took advantage of it, preparing the killing blow.  
  
Tifa grabbed his arm before the blow could land. The black skinned warrior glanced over at Tifa, and snarled. His free hand flickered with a blue light, and the horrifyingly familiar shape of an energy globe appeared in his hand. He threw it dispassionately, wincing slightly as he heard Tifa scream in pain as the exploded erupted inside his stomach. Her limp body fell to the ground, her sightless eyes staring outwards at the world.  
  
"You ¤#/%!" Barret cursed, holding his gun-arm at the ready. It recoiled slightly as shells rocketed out, screaming through the air.  
  
A wall of fire sprang to life around Jarred, and the bullets pinged off it as if it was a physical structure. Barret cursed some more, and let loose another barrage of bullets.  
  
Jarred walked through the flames suddenly, his face contorted angrily. The Villis Me Ka whipped out, striking Barret's weapon, The Missing Score, a blow the sheared it in two. The long sword moved in silvery circles as Jarred twirled it in his hand, and dealt Barret a second, fatal blow across the chest.  
  
The warrior turned just in time to parry Cloud's downward chop, a grin playing across his features. His foot lashed out, kicking Cloud's knee in, and a loud snap of bone was heard. Cloud fell into a kneeling position, with his forward most leg burning with pain. Jarred swung the sword back, that malevolent grin still on his lips, and Cloud tried to swing the Ultima weapon to stop the blow, but he just wasn't fast enough.  
  
And the pain suddenly went away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vincent watched with horrified anger as Jarred coolly dispatched his friends and comrades one by one, and took a faltering step backwards.  
  
~He's even worse than I was!~ He thought fervently. ~At least I didn't want to change into Chaos! He's doing this all by himself.~  
  
Jarred's head turned slowly to him, his crimson eyes burning with dark flames. The Villis Me Ka glinted suddenly, as it was brought upwards by Jarred. Vincent raised the Death Penalty, and aimed along it's shaft, pulling the trigger. Jarred was thrown backwards, and lay on the ground for a moment, before lurching forward again. At the sound of metal groaning, he stopped, and spun around.  
  
Vincent's eyes went wide as he saw what was happening behind Jarred.  
  
Elena hopped off the back of a black dragon, holding a sword in her hand that radiated light that outshone the very sun. Jarred recoiled at the sight, snarling all the more.  
  
"Vincent! I'll take care of Jarred! Get out of here! This is going to get messy!" She shouted, holding the sword in front of her carefully. The Villis Me Ka moved in an arc as Jarred slashed out with it, but Elena parried it with ease. "Run, dammit! This is a battle you can't win!"  
  
Vincent believed her. He had seen what Jarred was capable of, and it far surpassed anything Sephiroth could have done: He had wanted to become a god, whereas Jarred could tear them down. He nodded to the Turk, and stealthily made his exit with Reeve, who was jittery from horror.  
  
Jarred growled from the bowels of his throat. It wasn't a nice sound. He stared at Elena with such hurt and anger that she almost lost her step.  
  
"Why?!" He demanded angrily, clutching the Villis Me Ka tightly. "Why did you betray me?! Don't you understand that I want to make a better world?! I want to make it for us! Why would you betray me?!"  
  
Elena advanced, grimly determined.  
  
"You don't want a perfect world for everyone anymore, Jarred. You want a perfect world for you, and nobody that disagrees with you can possibly exist in it."  
  
"You're wrong! You're all wrong! I will create a perfect world... A perfect world for everyone!"  
  
"Lies, Jarred, and you know it. The darkness has corrupted you Jarred. You have to be stopped."  
  
Jarred sighed slowly, and held the Villis Me Ka at the ready.  
  
"Very well, if you're hell-bent on this. Good bye, Elena."  
  
Elena was the first to attack. She lunged forward, stabbing at Jarred with the Betrayer. Jarred turned the stab away, and held up his hand, summoning a blue globe. Elena tried once again to invoke the magic in her weapon, and was rewarded when a soft blow glow surrounded her, protecting her from Jarred's globe. The globe was absorbed by the glow, and Elena took advantage of Jarred's surprise, slashing at his exposed chest. His chest opened, and the smell of burning flesh reached through the air, filling her senses. The warrior dropped the Villis Me Ka, holding his chest and cursing in pain. But he kept his eyes on her. He retreated a few steps, before reaching behind him, pulling out the crystal dagger.  
  
It whirled in a silvery circle as he threw it. It planted itself in Elena's stomach, and the Turk staggered, coughing blood. The sword in her hand faltered, and Jarred saw his chance, and grabbed the Villis Me Ka from the ground, bringing it into an upwards slash. Elena staggered away just in time, and wrenched the dagger from her stomach, throwing it to the ground.  
  
A second blow from Jarred was parried by Elena once again, and the Turk used the recoil from her sword to strike at Jarred while he tried to ready himself for another attack. The Villis Me Ka was raised protectively, as Jarred fearfully tried to keep as much space between him and the Betrayer as possible. Seeing her chance, Elena struck at Jarred repeatedly, forcing him back. The vile blade clanged dully, and with angrier notes with each blow. Red cracks began to form around the edges of the sword, and a sound like a wounded animal groaning in pain rang out, before the sword shattered completely. The short hilt was all the remained of the vile blade that destroyed souls, and it's dark essence was rapidly dissipating.  
  
The Prince Of Darkness stared at the black shards around him, and let the broken hilt fall to the ground. His crimson eyes fell once again on Elena, and he smiled briefly, sadly, and kneeled.  
  
"You have won, Elena. Even with my power, you have beaten me. Destroy me, then. Be done with it." He said softly, looking at the ground.  
  
Elena raised the blade, behind her head, and looked down at the kneeling warrior below her.  
  
~Finish it, human. He is beyond redemption.~ Psin said into mind.  
  
Jarred looked up suddenly, almost pleadingly at her.  
  
"Tell me, though, before you kill me. Did you ever love me? Ever?"  
  
Elena's grip faltered on the sword.  
  
"Y, yes, Jarred. I think I did at one point. But not when you're like this. This is just wrong, Jarred. Destruction only brings about more destruction."  
  
The black skinned man smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"You're right of course. As always." He muttered softly, barely loud enough for Elena to hear. He looked up once again, imploringly. "End it."  
  
The Betrayer rose, and fell, and the wet sound of flesh being hewn was heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jarred was surrounded by blackness. Not the darkness like he had created around the world: That had merely been a lack of light. No, this was something much deeper. This darkness embodied every possible meaning of the word. Infinity spanned out in all directions, with nothing in between.  
  
"H, hello?" He called out, for some reason. He didn't really expect an answer, and even when he got one it came as a shock.  
  
Hello, Jarred. Nice of you to stop by. Not that you had much choice in the matter, I imagine.  
  
Jarred was a bit confused by now.  
  
"Erm, aren't I dead?"  
  
Yes.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The Other side.  
  
Jarred frowned suddenly.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
Can't say I'm too sure anymore. I used to know. I suppose it was never important if I forgot it so easily.  
  
Silence.  
  
Jarred coughed  
  
"Er, if I'm dead, what am I doing here?"  
  
Being dead, I suppose.  
  
"Oh." Jarred said softly, obviously disappointed. "Doesn't the tall guy with the scythe come and-"  
  
He was behind you.  
  
"Ah."  
  
He was very angry, you know.  
  
"I imagine many people were."  
  
More surprised than angry, really. More surprised than angry in most cases, actually.  
  
"Oh." Jarred said. "Er, you're the Planet, are you?"  
  
Come as a surprise?  
  
"Not really," He muttered, and then perked up. "Then I'm to be judged?"  
  
That's the idea.  
  
"But didn't I destroy the planet?"  
  
A minor setback. Give me a few thousand years and I'll be back on my feet, so to speak. The Lifestream provides, I always say.  
  
"That's a nice saying."  
  
I rather thought so too. Now, shall we get on with your judgement? Haven't got all day, y'know. I don't even think I have a day anymore, thankyouverymuch.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Sorry doesn't bring me back, Jarred. Anyway, I don't think there's any denying what you did anymore, is there?  
  
"No"  
  
Why did you do it, then?  
  
"I wanted to remake the world. Make it better."  
  
Ah, a visionary, eh? Well, it's a worthy cause, I'll grant you. Why did you kill Cloud and the others?  
  
"They stood in my way."  
  
Simple solution. I highly approve.  
  
"You do?"  
  
Jarred, I made evolution. Billions of things have died because of it, and humans, demons, Cetra, and you, are the result. Death is not always a bad thing.  
  
"Oh."  
  
And you let Elena kill you. You could have reached out with the Darkness and destroyed her, but you didn't. Why?  
  
"I couldn't. I, I loved her. And she made me see that I was wrong."  
  
Always ready to see the error in your ways, eh? That's a fault if I ever saw one.  
  
"What?"  
  
The stone that suddenly falls down and beans someone doesn't realize the error of it's ways.  
  
"But rocks don't think."  
  
Says you. But you're dead, and speaking to the planet. Anyway I've made a decision. I will use you.  
  
"Use me?"  
  
To remake me. You think I wanna sit around like this for a few thousand years? No, you had good intentions, but bad guidance. We will remake the world to my liking, and then we will remake the peoples of the world. Demons, Cetra, Humans, And Half-Breeds, will all be reborn. I will seal your power, and remake you and your brethren as well, to act as guardians for the new world. This is your punishment.  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad."  
  
Ha! Have you ever tried making a tree with just molecules? It aint easy! Not to mention things like the twelve demonic races, the magical properties of their genes, creating enough energy to sustain a worldwide ecosystem, making the fake dinosaur bones to really confuse archaeologists , and then sitting around waiting for people to realize that magic actually does exist, and then the really hard bits start up.  
  
"Oh. But I'm the Prince Of Darkness, eh? That's gotta count for something, right?"  
  
... Y'know, it's that kinda attitude that got you on my 'People to Smite' list. Let's not have a repeat, eh?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elena sat down against the railing as Jarred's limp corpse fell the ground, blood trickling from the fatal wound. She heard the ring of metal from Psin's blade clanged against the ground as it left her nerveless grasp, and felt the cold gasp of wind as huge amounts of magic suddenly found itself standing around doing nothing (Which is a very dangerous state for magic: Usually after a few minutes of this dormant magic suddenly finds a way to use itself. (And thus, the platypus was created on the destroyed remains of the planet.)) And the black surface below shimmered, and then started to go all runny. From a from miles away, the blackness surrounding the planet seemed to melt away, dripping down into infinity, leaving in it's wake a completely devastated surface of a once blue-green globe. The Highwind bobbed high above it, the only thing unchanged.  
  
Reeve peeked out of the Highwind, and when failing to see any insane black- skinned cataclysm-bringers, cautiously stepped out onto the deck. He noticed the distinct lack of darkness around them, and hastily looked over the railing, and groaned. He took a few steps back, and tripped over Mech- Head's legs and fell on his butt. His eyes were filled with disbelief.  
  
"I, It's all gone. He wasn't kidding. He really did destroy the planet. What're we going to do? Everything's gone!"  
  
Elena was vaguely aware of Reeve, but only vaguely. Right now, she felt the overpowering urge to sleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
... And she woke up on a fluffy bed, spread out luxuriously. She shot upward like an arrow, and stared at her surroundings. She recognized the dresser in the corner, the mirror on the door, the blue suit hanging on the door handle. Yes, this was her apartment. But what was she doing here? Where was Reeve? How had she gotten back to her apartment after it had been destroyed? Was this Jarred's doing? Did he pull a quick one or something? How the delegations had gone from bad to worse was anybody's guess. The Half-Breed ambassador had arrived, early apparently, and things had gone straight to hell from there. It had started out with trade negotiations, and had ended with death threats. Not unpredictable, really, considering that the ambassador in question was none other than Psin Rath, a notorious human hater, unlike his brother. Things would have gotten worse, if Wraith hadn't intervened. The tall Half-Breed promptly threw Psin out on his ass, and threatened to throw him out again if he came back, only from the top of the building.  
  
The only plus side of the day had been the other meeting with a man of the Rath family, the Arch-chancellor of the Half-Breed academy of magic, who had come by to check up on some potentials. The man seemed to take everything as joke, and seemed to live with the philosophy that consequences happened to other people. Elena had been assigned to guarding him, and that had been fun. Jarred had assured her early on that if anybody threatened him then he could handle himself.  
  
"You don't get to be arch-chancellor by writing names all day, y'know. There's actual magic involved." He had said, with a serious face for a full five seconds before he grinned. "Sometimes ya gotta lat the law down, just so people know what it looks like.  
  
After the potentials had been visited (two were accepted, both humans, much to their parents joy.) the black skinned man undid the long robe and threw it away. Underneath it wore simple, dark blue clothes, with a spiked shoulder guard on his left shoulder and an axe hanging from a loop on his belt. He grinned broadly, and asked her politely if she would join him for dinner, some time after he visited some old friends, say five-ish.  
  
Today, she was scheduled to act as President Reeve's elite Guard when he would go to visit Emperor Zann Talrath Kahn of the demons, and try to negotiate something or other. Elena didn't believe Reeve would get anything from Kahn: that demon wouldn't give his own mother a sip of water if thought he might need it later. Jarred would be there, of course. Kahn had summoned him personally to enlist some people into the academy. Elena had a feeling that things were about to get very lively over at Telatil, the demonic capital.  
  
Elena shook her head. What had she been thinking about before? Something about Jarred? Was she obsessing about the Half-Breed all of a sudden? Oh, god, Reno would have fun with that if he found out. Rude would be silent, yeah, but even he would grin when he thought she wasn't looking. Spectre wouldn't even be subtle about it. And Wraith would...! The only mercy was that Ghost had long since left the Turks to become a priest. That would be sight if he managed it.  
  
What had she been thinking about? Oh, well, couldn't have been important if she had forgotten it so easily...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, well, that's the last chapter. Didja enjoy it? I'll post the Epilogue in a while, when I get done tweaking it. It needs a lot of that.belieugh energy to ut you didn'you are the result. 


	38. At Least We're Dreaming

Yup, this is the end. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

**__**

**_Epilogue: At Least We're Dreaming_**

**__**

**__**

The wind howled across Razorback Mountain, the highest peak at the 'Independent Nation of Half-Breeds (Commonly known as 'The Islands)' Academy of magic, more commonly known as INHAM. Small birds flew past, twittering their songs, oblivious to the small gathering below. Damon Valentine, an exile among the united nations, was a student, along with his twin brother, Aaron Valentine, studying magic under grandmaster Rath, or just plain Jarred as he preferred to be called. It was hardly dull: You ran the constant risk of pissing off the teachers, and therefore ran the risk of death, considering how duels were an excepted method of justice, and if you managed to appease them, then there was still the magic itself that could rip you to pieces. At the moment, Jarred Rath had declared that illusionary magic class would be held at the mountain peak.

"... One of the most important skills you're going to have to master here at the academy, is the ability to polyform. It's a skill the other teachers frown upon, but after a while here at the academy you'll see that they usually frown on anything I think is important." Some of the students cracked a smile or laughed at this. "So I'll let each one of you theorize how it can be done. Right now. For the next hour. And then you will put it to practice." The tall, black skinned warrior lectured, standing on the edge of a steep fall.   
  
There erupted a mass of murmurs from the students immediately, mostly of panicked theories. Damon smirked lightly as the stern man shouted instantly, and began reprimanding his students.  
  
"Stop that, stop that! I will not have any of this cooperating! I'll have none of it! I want each one of you to make your _own_ theories, and not steal someone else's! I say this because this is what I want, and anyone who doesn't obey will be forced to learn how to fly _very quickly_, if you catch my meaning. Here, I'll give you a quick demonstration, but after that I expect to see a lot of people doing _their own_ work, thank you."  
  
Jarred spread his arms wide, slowly leaning backwards. With a few startled yelps from the students, he fell over the edge, soundlessly. Collectively, the students surged to the edge, expecting to see the emanate death of one of the most reputedly evil people to have existed.

He was falling head first, and fast. An eerie blue glow surrounded him, and his hands moved quickly, drawing sigils in the air. He pulled off his shirt, and a pair of snowy white wings sprouted forth. His fast fall curved, and as he gained speed he climbed, until once again he was on the peak, beating the wings strongly to make a soft landing.

  
"I don't expect you to do the same thing, especially because I used the Half-Breed form of Magic. I want you to either use demonic, arcane, or Cetra magic for this feat. I expect none of you, except for the Valentine brothers, of course, to learn the Half-Breed form of magic, let alone master it, considering the fact that you're all humans, demons and Cetra. And to the Valentine brothers exclusively: I frown upon forced transformations outside of a duel. And if I see _one_ of you using the same spell, consider yourself expelled from my class." A collective groan emerged. 

It was required that at least one of Jarred Rath's classes were taken, considering that he was by far the greatest wizard-of-sorts to have existed, but many students feared his classes. It wasn't that he was particularly cruel or mean, but he was just so damned _nice_ about things that it really got you down. It is a well known fact that when a teacher offers, willingly, their utmost attention, their goodwill, and, most frightening of all, their much-sought-for help, they are either having a _really_ good time when off duty (Something most students of the academy would rather not think about), or was planning something _very_ cruel. It was unnerving. Especially when the person in question had taken down the strongest human force during one of the fiercest wars in history. You kept expecting him to suddenly snap, and set about creating total destruction. At least with the other teachers you knew where you stood: Somewhere between being ignored and being screamed at.

"Right, I see that I've made a tactical error in the case of some of the students here, as some of them already have wings. All demons of the Lord caste, I want you to go back to the academy and ask lecturer Manwell to give you a really nasty speech about arrogance and the danger of insulting a teacher. I may not know demonic, but I can know a nasty thought when I hear one! C'mon, off with you!" A small group of Kalat ka, the winged demons (A term that held true for several demonic sub-species), stalked off, one of them grumbling nastily "Calamath, don't bother coming to any of my classes for the rest of the year! Yes, I heard that!" Jarred turned to the remaining students, and then back to the demon. "And that! I swear, Calamath, If Kahn hadn't insisted on you attending my school, I'd have thrown you out on the streets months ago!" Jarred turned around, smiling once again. "As to the rest of you, I really must say I'm disappointed in you for wasting time like that. You've only got a half-hour left, after all..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The thin, white robed priest stood silently next to a young acolyte who was trying to lead the sermon, but was stuttering every other sentence, and generally making an ass of himself, coughed politely. He wore a wide-brimmed hat, made of white fabric, and did his utmost to hide his skin. People that heard him speak came under the impression that wisdom was spouting from somewhere, but weren't too sure if it was coming from the man under all this clothing or someone next to him. 

The Priest had been doing good deeds ever since he came to the sector, a few years before the 'Fire March', but it had only been in recent times that he had really taken off. The sector five church had prospered under his guidance, and the ruined rocket had been removed long ago, and the building repaired fully, and now people attended his first sermon, more out of curiosity than actual faith. It was rare to see someone work so hard, so long, without an obvious reason. Before that, the building had been used as an orphanage, run by the same priest, and many of the acolytes living there now had grown up there. There was a huge garden in front of the building, and behind it laid an orchard that few in the city could match.

"A, and then t, the lord-" Many people had left the church, finding it boring, and the acolytes stuttering painfully pitiful.  
  
A gloved hand fell on the acolyte's shoulder, who stopped suddenly, looking over at his superior. The priest nodded acceptingly.  
  
"Take a rest, Geran. I'll take over." He said smoothly. The acolyte gladly accepted, and scurried off on some task. The priest approached the stand where the acolyte had stood, and removed the broad hat from his head. Red eyes and black skin contrasted violently with his robe, and some people gasped. A Half-Breed! What was one of _them_ doing so far away from the Islands, and unarmed? Some people stood up angrily, still bearing anger of their dark-skinned brethren. "Please, do not stand on my account." The priest said slowly, spreading his arms wide. "All are welcome in the house of God!" He pronounced happily, as if it had been some special arrangement he had worked out with his deity.

"Ha!" One of the people shouted from the back. "You're a Half-Breed, and a shadow-born to boot! You're half demonic! How can you expect us to believe you?!"

The priest smiled widely, and kneeled suddenly.  
  
"I don't. In fact, I didn't expect anyone to come, except for those I invited, truth-be-told. But I am not here to _make_ you listen to me. There's a door right there, if you want to leave. I trust you know how to use it?"  
  
There was hesitation. A mass of confused looks aroused among the humans, but some of the paler Half-Breeds half-stood, ready to do just as he said.

And then the massive doors of the church opened, and a train of people strolled in, looking at their surroundings. The priest looked up, and beamed. He greeted them warmly, from where he was kneeling.

  
"Ah, miss Gainsborough! _So_ nice to see you made it! And Cloud and Tifa Strife! More than I could have hoped for! I don't suppose Jarred Rath could have made it, could he? I would have liked to have spoken with him, if I could. Kahn! I'd have never imagined you'd come!"

Aeris Gainsborough, heroine of the Cetra, walked up to the priest, and hugged him. Kahn was standing near the entrance, as if hesitant to go any further. Some of the humans stared at him, and he promptly returned the favour. "Yeah well, I got bored of sitting on a throne all day." The demon stated from where he stood, looking around him. Cloud And Tifa Strife approached the priest alongside Aeris, but were somewhat more reserved.  
  
"You think I would miss your first sermon, Gh- oh wait, I can't call you that anymore!" The Cetra laughed, pulling away from the Half-Breed. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Father Ghost!" Her smile faded slightly, as she continued on. "Unfortunately, Jarred couldn't make it. He's up to neck in would-be wizards, apparently, and 'some abso-F&%¤ing-lute brilliant idiot', as he put it, has elected him for the foreign minister of the Islands."  
  


Ghost nodded, and stood up.  
  
"I see. Well, I'll keep him in mind when I say my prayers tonight. I will pray that someone else gets elected, for I fear what would befall the world if the Islands had a foreign minister like Jarred. A lot less silent, for one thing."  
  
Cloud coughed politely, and blushed slightly as the sound echoed around the room. "Ah, reverend, er, father, er, eh," He struggled for the right words.  
  


"Just Ghost, please." The priest said brightly, taking Cloud by the shoulder. "Titles are for honour, and I'll have none of that, thankyouverymuch." 

"Oh, well, Ghost, it seems like your sermon has a rather large audience, and I was wondering if you had any empty spots available?"

  
"Of course, child. I have made arrangements for you," Ghost said, and gestured to a tall balcony above them, and then to a staircase leading to it. "Front row seats to the show." He said with a grin.  
  


Cloud grinned in turn, and turned to the stairs, While Tifa gave him a short hug, careful that she knew where the priest's hands were at all times. And after a short conversation Aeris joined them. Ghost looked at the demon standing near the door way, and nodded.  
  
"Whatever you do, demon lord, do not sit down. God would be offended if you found comfort in his house. _Whatever you do, DON'T SIT DOWN!!_" The Half-Breed said loudly, using the echo to his advantage.

The demon grinned slightly, and sat down on a bench, next to a human who was looking at him with some sort of cross between horror and fascination.

Father Ghost spread his arms wide once again, and smiled brightly.  
  
"Well then, let's get this show on the road! I will begin with the Genesis, but I'll finish it a couple of months, after I get done with telling of all the smiting. Smoting. Smitting. Whatever. So, In the beginning, there was..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Cetra Capital, Knowlespole, was one of the many prosperous cities in the northern continent, but the greatest of cities among the Cetra. It spread out in the canyon, and filled every available space, even going as far as to carving into the canyon walls. Thousands lived there, of all races. It was the most racially free city on the planet, without the industrious air of Midgar, or the thick walls of Arkana, the Half-Breed Capital far to the south, or the tall spires of Telatil, the demonic capital. It was the city of peace. The city of Tolerance. The city of way-too-many-people-for-a-consensus-too-survive-two-seconds. The demons and Half-Breeds were of long generations, and held the cities defence without question. They felt it was their civic duty. Humans and Cetra did just about everything else, silently glad to be free of drafting.

Nobody ruled it. Nobody _could_ rule it. It would be like trying to herd cats. But there were ten sections of the city, each with their own respective mayor, and they met up once every month to talk and take care of things (And, conveniently, to compare clothes.). The two in charge of the military of the city, a Half-Breed and Demon, met up with them, but mostly to make sure that no-one had insulted anybody else, and to find out if they should expect some sort of attack or not. It was a hard job, keeping Knowlespole under control. Luckily, it seemed as if the city managed itself pretty well, in fact.

And further North, lay the ancestral home of the Half-Breeds, Arka-Neorix, where all that remained of the ruined city was the famous Psirys Gardens, which spread out across the ground like a carpet, in bloom all year. Nearby it, a Cetra Lab was studying the plant, with some far-fetched idea of using it's magical properties for attaining immortality.

And _further_ north, slightly to the east, lay Telatil, the demon Capitol. It lay in an ancient crater, but years of toil had turned the tall mountains into huge walls that no army could hope to scale (Any army without wings, at least. War was still frequent between Half-Breeds and Demons, but never taken seriously. It was more like a game, now, than anything else. Sure, hundreds would die, but they agreed to do it anyway, so what was the problem? Civilians were never harassed by either side, and once the other side admitted defeat the winning army would retreat, and 'rebels' would 'liberate' the conquered city.) or destroy. And inside, huge spires reached for the clouds like so many hands. Inside it, a chaotic mass of activity was usually what was happening. Demons flying between buildings, brawls in the streets, graduates of the academy of magic impiously casting spells at one another, occasionally turning an innocent bystander into a newt, and in the centre of it all, the demon palace, where more chaos than one mind could take in resided. This was Kahn's domain. The city survived any invading Half-Breed army simply by being too much of a problem to handle. Any _sensible_ conquering army would pack their bags full of loot, and move away to somewhere else.

And on the other side of the world completely, lay the Half-Breed Capitol, Arkana, where nobody _really_ ruled. They warlike people had heard of democracy, sure, but not about how it worked. Sure, everyone got an opinion, but that didn't mean that it was heeded. Votes were cast, sure, but for _what,_ nobody was quite sure of. A president was elected every once in a while (Whenever somebody down in the streets decides it's about time for someone to be hung for previous wrongs.), but who exactly counted the votes was a mystery. But, things moved on by, mostly by the three fundamental rules of the society: 1) There was no money. Half-Breeds considered gold a mere shiny metal, but nothing more. Things were done because they needed doing. 2) Jarred Rath, the man with the highest standing amongst his people, was never elected for presidency, for reasons better left unknown (World Peace). Despite this, he had a very odd way of 'suggesting' things, and foreign politics were tense at best on these occasions. And 3) The academy of Magic was the place where any nation went to when in need for magical gizmos. Whereas money had no value to the Half-Breeds, materials did. Sorcerers, warriors, what-have-ye of the Half-Breed persuasion were all in demand all over the world, and several nations had established embassies in the hopes to curry favour, and policed their own neighbourhoods.

All around the world, peace reigned. It was a unique reign, as most people of all races seemed satisfied with it. After the terrible Midgar-Arkana war, over the dispute of cloning Half-Breeds, and the later war between all three ancient races when Midgar scientists proceeded to clone demons and Cetra in the hopes of creating some sort of form of magic powerful enough to stop the advancing Half-Breed hordes, but only serving to get the Demons, Cetra and Half-Breeds to unite and form an army to wipe Midgar off the face of the planet.  The ensuing war raged across the planet, as humans everywhere rushed to Midgar's banner. It ended with the famous 'Fire March', where Fort Condor, the strongest human garrison, was completely obliterated, Junon being invaded, and Midgar capitulating. The Half-Breeds, Cetra, Demons and humans agreed on peace, on the terms that the leading scientists of the cloning operations were executed, and all cloning facilities were destroyed. The armies were disbanded (In the Half-Breeds and Demons case, simply sheathed their weapons went home, waiting for the next war between them with anticipation.), and peace ensued. It survived simply because the Demons, Half-Breeds and Cetra seemed happy with the idea of having actually coming to an agreement, and it being that humans were really daft.

And the world kept spinning...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it. Say g'bye to that world, everybody. It's gone. I'm gonna finish some of my other fics, and start off on some of my original fics, but I may make another FF7 fic, just for the heck of it. I gots d' MAD ideas. Working on one right now, matter o' fact. 'Cloak And Scythe'. I think it'll be pretty funny. Anyway, g'bye fer now.

Last Thanx to the reviewers:  
  
**_Natsu_****_-Aoki_**: Yes, I thought that Ghost as a priest would be funny as well. Nobody would see it coming, would they? Anyway, I hope you get your shtuff done soon (You had to move AGAIN? Whoa, that must really suck, man.) and that you liked the ending of the fic. You're making an online comic? Wow, that's cool! I'll have to check that out!

**_Mucomi_**: Hmph, well, you may THINK your more evil than me, but... oh, bugger it. Thanks for pointing out that flaw. It's corrected now, and with a few touch ups. Hope you liked the fic!  
  
**_Charles Xavier_**: ... I will have to find out who this Clive Barker is, and why he has cenobites and I don't. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and shtuff. Hope ya liked reading this fic!  
  


**_Beholder Of The Shadows_**: Ah, what can I say? You've really encouraged me to finish this fic, that's for sure. That was really half the reason I posted the damn chapters in the first place: To see the weird stuff you would put in your review. It was kinda the high of the day, really. Anyway, I hope you liked the ending, and that you eventually read the weird shtuff I may post in the future!

  
**_Acrander_**: Well, you haven't been smoted, so I guess you can consider your peace offering accepted. Anyway, hope you learn French well enough, and that you liked ze fic. Otherwise you wasted a whole lotta time.

**_CJ-Chan_**: Ah, the fic is over, and now you can read it all from beginning to end, without wondering 'wtf is that weird person spouting about NOW?!'  Hope a enjoyed reading zis.

Well, that's about it then. If I didn't include you, and you want to be included, then say the magic words, and I'll do so.


End file.
